Draconic Miraculous
by Yami Null
Summary: Before finally being defeated, Malefor used one last bit of his power to send Spyro and Cynder into the Miraculous universe, turning them into Kwamis in the progress. The two now Draconic Kwamis are later found by Drake Firstbourne, a young man who just moved to Paris and had to leave his old live behind. See the Miraculous adventures they'll go on.
1. A New Beginning

**Hey everyone, I decided to do something different. I've recently started watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Fairly good show. I decided to add a Spyro spin into the mix. Right after the events of Dawn of the Dragon, before finally being defeated, Malefor used one last bit of his power to send Spyro and Cynder into the Miraculous universe, turning them into Kwamis in the progress, as well as turning the Green Chain that held them together into Miraculouses. The two now Draconic Kwamis are later found by Drake Firstbourne, a young man who just moved to Paris and had to leave his old live behind. Now, with Spyro and Cynder's powers, Drake becomes Dragnarok, the Draconic Ragnarok to all evil. Note, I am aware of the fact that there is already a Dragon themed Kwami named Longg. So anyway, here's Draconic Miraculous.**

_Entry #1_

_I'll cut to the chase, moving sucks. Mom and Dad gave me this journal to write down my experiences in Paris, France, the place we're moving to. Yeah, like writing down my feelings will let me see my friends again. At the least, I have something to help get me through this. Here's to hoping..._

_Drake Firstbourne_

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

(Drake is seen standing on the roof of his house, with Spyro on his right shoulder and Cynder on his left.)

**This is my escape**  
**I'm running through this world**  
**And I'm not looking back**  
**Cause I know I can go**  
**Where no one's ever gone**  
**And I'm not looking back**

(Spyro goes into the wristband on Drake's right wrist while Cynder goes into the one on Drake's left.)

**But how will I know when I get there**  
**And how will I know when to leave**  
**We've all gotta start from somewhere**  
**And it's right there for me**  
**The possibilities are never ending!**

(Drake then transforms, gaining a pair of dragon wings, claws, horns, and tail. Armor starts to appear on Drake's body, as a mask appears on his face. Drake strikes a pose, signaling his complete transforming into Dragnarok.)

**I see it, I see it**  
**And now it's all within my reach**  
**Endless possibility!**  
**I see it, I see it now**  
**It's always been inside of me**  
**And now I feel so free!**  
**Endless Possibility!**

(Dragnarok is then seen flying over Paris, gaining the attention of civilians,as they point and stare.)

**And so I'll carry on**  
**My time to shine has come**  
**I feel it!**  
**As fast as I can go**  
**Straight to the top, I know**  
**You'll see it!**

(Dragnarok then lands on top of the Eiffel Tower, taking in the view of the city.)

**So please wake me up when I get there**  
**It feels like I'm lost in a dream**  
**I know it my heart that it's my time**  
**And I already see! The possibilities are never ending!**

(Dragnarok then seems to noticed something, judging by the look on his face.)

**I see it, I see it**  
**And now it's all within my reach**  
**Endless possibility!**  
**I see it, I see it now**  
**It's always been inside of me**  
**And now I feel so free!**  
**Endless Possibility!**

(Landing on a rooftop, takes a few steps before two figures lands behinds him. Turn around, Dragnarok is that it was Ladybug and Cat Noir.)

**Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again**  
**Now this is where my journey begins**

(Both Ladybug and Cat Noir stared at him with a look of uncertainty.)

**You're losing speed**  
**You're losing your flow**  
**But inside me's a power you'll never know**  
**Just let it out, it's inside you**  
**you Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through**

(Dragnarok just nods at the two before a Akuma butterfly floats by.)

**I see it, I see it**  
**And now it's all within my reach**  
**I see it, I see it now**  
**It's always been inside of me**

(Dragnarok dashes after the butterfly with Ladybug and Cat Noir following right behind him.)

**I see it, I see it**  
**And now it's all within my reach**  
**Endless possibility!**  
**I see it, I see it now**  
**It's always been inside of me**  
**And now I feel so free!**

(Dragnarok then grabs the Akuma, much to the shock of the other two heroes. Dragnarok then turns around and shows the heroes the Akuma, showing that it didn't affect him.)

**Endless Possibility!**  
**Endless Possibility**  
**Endless Possibility!**  
**Endless Possibility**  
**Endless Possibility!**

(Dragnarok, standing near the edge of a rooftop, salutes to the still stunned heroes, with a purified butterfly flying in the background. Dragnarok then flies off before landing on a billboard. He looks up to it, showing that it said "Draconic Miraculous")

* * *

Paris, the famous city of love, and home to superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir! However, this story isn't about them. Instead, it's about a new face that now lives in Paris. Somewhere in the city, a house was being moved into, as various people were moving boxes into the building.

One of these people was a young man that was 14 years old. He has black hair that was medium in length. He was light skinned and has amber colored eyes. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt with a purple line going across horizontally along with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers.

This is our main protagonist, Drake Firstbourne. As of right now, he just carried his last box up to his soon to be room. After putting the box down, he let a sigh.

"This is my new home... (Sighs) This sucks..." Drake moaned. He didn't want to move, as he had great friends back at his old place. At that moment, his father, Cole Firstbourne, walked into the room.

"Did you get all of your things in your new room yet, son?" He ask. Drake nodded with a glum look, which Cole noticed. Wanting to cheer him up, the man puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Listen son. I know moving can be tough, but this is the start for new, endless possibles to be discovered. There are new friends to make, new places to see, you get the idea, right son?"

"Yeah..." Drake said with little energy. Seeing that he wasn't getting to his son, Cole just patted him of the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll adjust soon enough. So anyway, best start unpacking. Tomorrow is your first day at your new school."

And with that, Cole left, leaving Drake to unpack.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Today was Drake's first day at Françoise Dupont High School. Our hero was currently standing in front of the building, staring at it before shaking his head.

"Let's get this over with..." Drake said before he entered the building. Walking down the hallway, Drake noticed some of the students already there were starting to stare at him. After a while, he finally arrived to his assigned classroom. Knocking on the door a few times, the teacher of the class open the door and looked at Drake.

"Oh! You must be the new student! I'm Miss Bustier, and it's nice to meet you." The woman said.

"Drake Firstbourne. So... Should I come in?" Drake asked as he started to enter the class, only to be blocked by Bustier.

"Not yet. Let me get the class set up, then I'll introduce you to everyone else."

Drake nodded, as Miss Bustier retreated back into her classroom. In said classroom, the students were sitting down in their seats. As usual, a young bluenette girl with blue eyes was busy staring a blonde with green eyes. The girl's seat neighbor was a girl with curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. Said girl gently elbowed her blue-haired neighbor with a playful smirk.

"Getting in today's "Staring at Adrien" quota, Marinette?" She asked in a teasing tone. This causes the bluenette, Marinette, to jump with a yelp. This drew a few stares, which caused the girl to blush before turning to her friend, who has this teasing look on her face. Before she could say anything, Miss Bustier slapped her ruler on her desk, getting the students attention.

"Attention class! Today, we have a new student joining us today. He transfer here from the Big Apple itself, New York!" She then turns to the door. "Come introduce yourself."

That when Drake entered. Looking at his new classmates, he noticed a few of the girls had blushes on their faces. Clearing his throat, the young man began to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Drake Firstbourne. I was born in New York, located in the US of A. My family moved here because a old friend of my mom offered her a partnership, I think his name was... Gabriel Agreste?"

That got a few reactions, most notably from Marinette, Adrien, and a blonde girl with WAY too much makeup for Drake's taste. Adrien then spoke up.

"I remember my Dad talk about someone who helped him start his business. Are you related to Hestia Sang Léger?" The young model asked.

"Well, she goes by Hestia Firstbourne now, but yeah, she's my Mom." Drake replied. This cause murmurs to erupted from Drake's new classmates, only for it to quickly quiet down by Bustier once again hitting her ruler against her desk.

"Settle down class. Now, I know we all have questions, but it'll be best to let Mr Firstbourne adjust." She said before turning to Drake. "You'll be sitting next to Nathaniel Kurtzberg." Turns back to the class. "Nathaniel, can you please raise your hand?"

When a hand came into the air, Drake saw that it belonged to a young man with tomato red hair. Grabbing his stuff, Drake walked to his seat, hearing whispers along from the class along the way. Plopping down on his seat, Drake noticed his neighbor was busy doodling. Shaking his head, Drake look forward at the teacher as she began the lesson.

* * *

After a few hours of learning, it was now lunchtime. Finding a place under the shade, Drake started to eat in peace and quiet. Unfortunately, it didn't last, as the blonde with makeup, followed by a girl with glasses and ginger hair, approached him.

"So your the son of Hestia? I'll admit, you are easy on the eyes." The blonde said. Drake simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you are?" He asked in a plain tone. The blonde was a little taken back by this, but she soon regain her composure.

"I'm Chloe Bourgouis, the most beautiful and loved girl in all of Paris." she replied. Drake heard various snorts from the other student, taking this wasn't true at all.

"And what do you want from me?" Drake asked, once again, using the same plain tone. Chloe was a little put off by his blase tone, but she continue her prattling.

"Well, I think you should hang out with Moi, since you are better then these losers." This earned her glares from almost everyone around them. Drake, having enough and wanting nothing to do with her, decided to end this chat.

"Well, thanks but no thanks. I rather dive headfirst into a wood chipper." This earned his look of anger/shock from Chloe, a worried look from the ginger hair girl, and looks of surprised from everyone else who was watching the event. Chloe glared at Drake with as much hatred as she can muster.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'll have Daddy make your life miserable!" she shrieked. Drake just gave her an unimpressed look.

"Listen, I could care less about who your father is or what he does. In fact, the fact you seem to need him to do your dirty work suggests you're incapable of doing things yourself, and that tell me you a spoiled brat. Here's a reality check, everything isn't going to be handed to you on a silver-platter. Now, please leave me alone." Said Drake.

Everyone was stunned silence. It was quiet for a while until it was broken by Chloe letting a muffled scream before stomping off. Drake, satisfied, was about to go back to his shaded spot until he heard cheers erupted from the other students. Drake looked around confused for a bit, until he noticed Marinette, Adrien, Marinette's table neighbor, and a kid with glasses, a red cap, and a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck. The kid with the headphones then spoke up.

"Dude, that was amazing! Names Nino by the way."

"Nice to meet you, and it was nothing really, I mean, what gives her the right to behave like that?" Drake replied. The girl with the hazel eyes spoke up.

"Her Dad is the mayor of Paris, so she thinks she can get anything by being a daddy's girl. I'm Alya, creator of the Ladyblog." The girl introduced herself. Drake nodded before getting a confused look.

"Ladyblog?" Drake asked. Alya gained a shocked look, and before she could say anything, Marinette spoke up.

"A blog about Ladybug and Cat Noir." She said. Drake just looked more confused.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Drake asked. This was enough for Alya to grab his shoulders and shakes him roughly.

"You don't know who Ladybug or Cat Noir is?!" She screamed before Marinette stopped her from shaking Drake's head off.

"Alya, he just moved here and there hasn't been a Akuma in a while." This got Alya to let go before she walked off, muttering about "teach Drake the history of Ladybug." Drake, regaining his senses, looks at the bluenette with a thankful smile.

"Thank you..." He stretched out, prompting her to him her name. Marinette, catching his tone, introduced herself.

"I'm Marinette, and this is Adrien" Drake noticed that when she introduce the blonde, he could detect a smitten tone in her voice. He then remembers something.

"Say... Mom told me Mr Agreste has a son... Are you him?" Drake asked. Adrien nodded. But before he could say anything, the bell ranged, signaling that lunchtime is over.

"Look, we'll talk later, it's best to get back to class." Drake said. His three classmates nodded as they continue on their day.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Once school let out, Drake headed straight towards home. On the walk home, he began to recall the events at school. He got himself introduced to the rest of his classmates, as well as learning that Ladybug and Cat Noir are superheroes that protect Paris from Hawk Moth, a man who turns people into super villains using his Akumas.

Drake just shook his head at that. Superheroes? He would've dismissed it, if it wasn't for Ayla showing him a few videos from the Ladyblog. Drake couldn't help smirk a bit. This made things interesting, perhaps moving here wasn't that much of a bad thing.

That's when Drake spotted something from the corner of his eye. Looking down a alleyway, he saw something was reflecting the sunlight. Walking closer, Drake saw that the light was being reflected by two metallic wristbands. Picking them up, the young man looked them over. The first was purple and has a eight pointed star in the center, while the second one was black and has a grey skull in the center.

Finding them cool, as well as having this strange... drawn to them, Drake decided to take them. Just as he was about the put one on, he noticed the time on his watch and panicked. If he didn't get home soon, his parents will freak! Quickly tucking the wristbands into his pocket, Drake took off.

* * *

Drake managed to get back home before his parents had time to worry. As of right now, the family was having some French cuisine for dinner. Drake was picking at his food somewhat, which his mother noticed. Deciding to make small talk, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"So, Drake, how was your first day of school? Did you make any new friends?" She asked. Drake just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was fine, and I made a few acquaintances." he replied. "I've also learned Paris is home to a couple of superheroes."

That got his family's attention. His parents looked stunned while Vesta, Drake's five and half year old little sister, was excited.

"Superheroes?! Like real superheroes?! What are their names? what powers to they have?!" Vesta ask excitedly. Drake sweatdropped at her questions while their parents have an amused look. After answering his sister's questions the best he can, Drake went to his room. Plopping down in his bed, Drake remembered the wristbands he found. Putting them on, Drake examine them for a bit til he noticed that they started glowing.

"What the..." Was all Drake could said before being blinded by a bright flash. Once the light died down and Drake managed to regain his sight, he found himself staring into the eyes of two small creatures. They were roughly 10 centimeters in height and have large heads with rather small bodies. They both characteristics of a dragon, have a lizard-like tail, horns, and wings. Though they both have their own unique characteristics as well.

The first one seemed to be male and was purple in color with some yellowish gold on the horns, chest, and spines as while as having purple eyes. The second one seems to be female and was black in color with a red chest. It also has silver horns and bluish emerald-green eyes. The human and the sprite-like creatures just stared at each other. This went on until the Purple one decided to break the silence.

"Uh... Hi?" That was enough to snap Drake out of it and scream while backing away, tripping on his desk chair in the process. Quickly getting back up on his feet, Drake just stared at the two shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He screamed at the two creatures. They then heard a knock at the door. Acting quickly, Drake grabbed the two and put them under the covers of his bed. Turning around, he sees his Dad enter his room.

"Hey,bub. You alright?" He asked in a concern tone. Drake nodded.

"Everything's fine. Just tripped over my desk chair is all." Cole just gave him a look before shrugging. Once his dad left his room, Drake remove the covers, revealing the small creatures.

"Now... Can the two of you explain who are you, what are you, and why are you here?" Drake asked.

"Well, we could ask you the same questions" The Black one said. Seeing that they were in the dark just as much as he is, Drake decided to introduce himself.

"Okay, let's start out on the right foot. I'm Drake Firstbourne, I'm a human, I'm also 15 years old, and I'm currently going to school." He said before gesturing the two to introduce themselves.

"I'm Spyro" The purple one said.

"And I'm Cynder" The black one said.

"Okay, now that we now each other, can you guys tell why you're in my bedroom?" Drake asked. The two dragon-like beings looked at each other before looking back at Drake.

"Best sit down, we got a big story to tell." Spyro said.

**And that's the first chapter. Before I go, I want to explain one thing. Spyro and Cynder's Miraculouses function differently from the normal ones. I'll explain in the next chapter.**


	2. Dawn of the Dragon

**Here is Chapter 2. Now, before we get into this, I'll explain how Spyro and Cynder's Miraculouses work compared to the canon ones. Unlike the canon ones, Dragnarok doesn't have to worry about be forced back into his civilian form, Drake. It's like using the Elemental Attacks in the trilogy. When Dragnarok uses an elemental attack, he drains mana. When he doesn't have anymore mana, he can't use an elemental attack. He can still use melee attacks, but it's not going to be very effective against certain opponents. He still has to detransform and feed Spyro and Cynder into regain energy. Now that's out of the way, let's start the chapter.**

_Entry #2_

_Moving wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Helps with the fact that there are two real superheroes fighting a guy that turns people into super villains. That aside, My life is now taking strange turn. After finding two wristbands and putting them on, these two weird... creatures appeared. Their names were Spyro and Cynder. It looks like my world is going to turn upside down._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Drake just sat on his bed, listening to the story the two dragon-like creatures are telling. They told him their life stories. Like when Spyro was raised by dragonflies while Cynder was corrupted with magic from an evil dragon named Malefor.

When the two fought at this alternate dimension called Convexity and Spyro defeated Cynder and freed her from the corruption.

When Cynder left the temple out of guilt and Spyro set out to find a dragon known as the Chronicler.

When the two reunioned at the Mountain of Malefor and Spyro fought Gaul, the Ape King and a servant of Malefor.

When they encased themselves in a time crystal and was released three years later, only to be bounded together.

When the two fought the Golem in Warfang.

When Ignitus, a mentor and father figure for the two, sacrificed himself in order for Spyro and Cynder to get pass the Belt of Fire.

And when the two fought and defeated Malefor himself, only for the evil dragon to use one last bit of his power to send the two heroes to Drake's world.

Once they were done telling the story, Drake took a while to absorb all of the information. Once he got a grasp on the story, he looks the two former dragons.

"That's... One hell of a tale. Sounds like a story to a video game trilogy." Drake said, earning him confused looks from the dragon-like beings.

"What's a... video game?" Spyro asked. Drake then remembers that they were dragons and came from a world with very little technology. Shaking his head, Drake continued what he was going to say.

"Tell ya later. Anyway, What I can basically understand is that you two are dragons that came from another world and you were sent here by an evil dragon overlord, who has played a part in both of your lives, after you defeated him. Is that correct?"

"Yes" The two now chibi dragons answered. Drake smiled before noticing the time on his alarm clock.

"It's getting late, best get to bed. Being late for my second day of second is not a good idea." Drake said before getting on his bed. He then looks at the dragons.

"You know... I think it's best that you two stay with me for a while. Best get familiar with this world."

"He does have a point, Spyro. We know next to nothing about this place, Drake is the only friendly face we have so far." Cynder said, agreeing with Drake. Seeing that they were staying, Drake grabbed a pillow and put it on the foot of his bed, he then pat it a few times, signaling the dragons that this was their bed. Drake was about to turn off the light until he looked at the dragon, specially at Cynder.

"Hey Cynder?" This got her attention. "It's not your fault."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean is that all the bad thing you did as the Terror of the Skies wasn't your fault. You were corrupted by Malefor and you had no choice in the matter. I understand that your past is a touchy subject, but I just want you to know that I don't hold it against you." Drake said, getting a stunned look from Cynder. She then smiled at the human.

"Thank you."

Drake nodded before curling up into the cover and fell asleep. Cynder stared at the sleeping human with a thankful look.

"I love you too."

Cynder jumped slightly when she hear that. Turning around, she saw Spyro with a loving look on his face.

"W-What?" She asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Before restoring the Dragon Realms and being sent here, I heard you. I heard you saying you love me, and I just want to say, I love you too." Spyro said. Before he could say anything else, Cynder tackled him, giving him a full blown kiss, which Spyro happily returned. After their smooch, the two fell asleep, with their tail intertwined. Unknown to the two, Drake wasn't fully asleep yet, and heard everything. Opening one eye up, he looked at the two with a smile before going back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Once Drake arrived at Françoise Dupont High School, he unzips his fanny pack slightly, allowing him to see the two draconic Kwamis.

"Okay, we're at my school, so please don't do anything that'll reveal anything." Drake whispered. The two nodded.

"I am interested to learn a bit of human culture." Spyro admitted. This got a chuckle from Drake and Cynder. Zipping the pack up, Drake headed to class. Arriving to Ms Bustier's class, Drake plopped down on his seat. After a small wait, the teacher arrived along with the school's principal, Mr Damocles.

"Attention, students. Today is a special day, as we're going on a field trip to see Gabriel Agreste's latest clothes line." The Principal announced. This caused the students to chatter amount themselves. But the principal wasn't finished.

"But this isn't just any clothes line, this line was made to signify the partnership with his old friend, Hestia Sang Léger, or as she is now known as, Hestia Firstbourne."

This caused the chattering to increase ten-fold, as well getting a shocked look from Drake. That's when he noticed Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino smiling at him while Chloe gave him a glare. Drake silently smirked to himself, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Once the class arrived to the Agreste Mansion, everyone was standing in front of a curtain, which no doubt had the new clothes line behind it. Once Drake entered the building, he spotted his family, minus his mother, near the curtain. Seeing that they spotted him and are waving them over, he walked to them.

"Glad you can make it, son!" Cole happily said. "Your mother worked so hard, and she'll be happy to see you here."

"Speaking of mom, where is she?" Drake asked.

"Where is Mommy, Daddy?" Vesta also asked.

"She's over there, talking to Mr Agreste." Replied Cole, pointing in the direction of where she is. Following his father's finger, Drake indeed saw his Mother talking to Adrien's father.

"Well, anyway, I best go help your mother prepare things. Can you please watch Vesta while I do that?" Cole asked.

"Sure, Dad." Drake agrees, seeing that he had nothing better to due before the reveal starts.

"Great! I'll see you two soon." And with that, Cole took off. While watching his dad leave, Drake then felt a tug on his arm. Look down, he saw that it was Vesta.

"Can we see the the clothes Mommy made, Drakey?" Vesta asked, using her nickname for him.

"We will. We just have to wait for a bit." Drake replied. Vesta just made a cute pout.

"But I want to see it now..." She whined. Not wanting her to start a temper tantrum, Drake decided a quick sneak peek wouldn't hurt.

"Fine, but just a quick peek, alright?" Drake bargained. Vesta nodded with a huge smile. Quietly, they sneaked behind the curtain. Once they were out of sight, Vesta quickly ran to the clothes line, with Drake right behind her.

"Vesta, It was just supposed to be a quick peek, this is not a quick peek!" Drake whisper-shouted. When Drake grabbed her left hand, Vesta grabbed the sleeve of a long sleeved shirt with her right.

"No! I want to see all the clothes!" She whined. Done with his sister's behavior, Drake started to tug on her arm.

"Listen, we'll get to see them all during the reveal. Now let go-."

_RRRIIIPPP_

Drake and Vesta froze. Look at her right hand, they see the sleeve had be teared off from the shirt. Drake takes the sleeve with a panicked look.

Oh no, oh no no no no no..." Drake said in a panicked look. Meanwhile, tears started to form from Vesta's eyes.

"Mommy is going to be mad at us..." She said, just about ready to cry. Drake then bend down, wiping the tears away.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be okay. Listen, head back to Dad, I'll try to fix this." He said. Vesta nodded before running off. Turning back to the shirt, Drake couldn't help but mutter.

"How am I going to fix this?" That's when he felt his fanny pack move. Unzipping it, Spyro and Cynder flew out.

"Is there anyway we can help?" Spyro asked. Drake shook his head.

"Only if there's a way to turn me into a live sewing machine, then please, transform me." Drake said sarcastically. At the words "Transform Me", Spyro and Cynder suddenly zoomed right into the wristbands.

A dark purple skin tight suit starting to appear on Drake's body, has well as wings, horns, and a tail started to sprout from his body. His eyes changed color as well, his right turned purple while his left eye turn bluish emerald green. Black shoulder pads with two sharp points wrapped around his neck. His hands turned into metallic claws. The final touch was a mask the same color as the tight suit covering the lower half of his face, on it was a fanged mouth.

Blinking for a few seconds, Drake looks over his new form in a look of panic.

"What the?! What the heck happen to me?!" He cried out, breathing heavily. **(A/N: _-Spyro specks like this while transformed-_, while _~Cynder specks like this while transformed~_)**

_~Can you please keep it down?~_

_-You are a little loud.-_

That causes Drake to look around before recognizing the voices.

"Spyro? Cynder? Where are you guys?" Drake asked, still looking around.

_-We're not sure... I think we're in your head.- _Spyro guessed.

"What!" Drake shout, unknowingly causing the tip of his tail to slash across a couple of clothes. Hearing the rip, Drake turns around in a panic before tripping on his new tail. Grabbing a clothes hanger for support, only to tear it down with surprising strength before he continue to bumble about.

Meanwhile, out of of the curtain, everyone was gathered, ready for the reveal. Cole was looking for his children before spotting Vesta running up to him.

"There you are, Vesta. Where's your brother?" The man asked his daughter.

Vesta twirled her thumbs for a bit before looking at her father.

"He's going to the bathroom." She said, hoping that he'll buy it.

"Well, he better hurry, the reveal is starting." Cole said. That's when Gabriel went in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming. This new line of clothes are special, as it's a celebration for the reunion of a old friend and partner, Hestia Sang Léger, or as she is now known as, Hestia Firstbourne." He said.

This causes the crowd to erupt in cheers, but when the curtains raised, the crowd gasped in shock. All the clothes were destroyed.

"The clothes..." Marinette shuttered in shock.

"They're all destroyed!" Hestia cried in angst.

"What?!" Gabriel growled. That's when everyone noticed a pile of shredded clothes started to move. Suddenly, erupting out of the pile was Drake, still transformed. After shaking the clothes off him, Drake then noticed everyone staring at him. It wasn't long until...

"Akuma!" Someone shrieked, though, judging by the whinny tone, it was probably Chloe. This caused everyone to go into a panic.

"Look, it's just a big misunder-" Drake said, trying to defuse the situation, only for people started to run out of the building.

_~Kid, it's probably a good idea to get out of here!~ _Cynder advised. Drake agreed, ran to a nearby window and, certain the armor will protect him, jumped through it. After running for a bit, he stumbled upon a police barricade.

"This is the police! Put your hands in the air!" Roger Raincomprix said through a megaphone. Drake turned around to escape, only to be blocked by more police who just arrived. Seeing that he was surrounded, Drake began to panic.

_-Fly! Using your wings! _Spyro spoke up. _-Just concentrate- _

Taking his advice, Drake closed his eyes, jumped in the air. When he heard to sound of flapping wings, he opened his eyes to see that he was flying. Although clumsily, he managed to fly up to the rooftop of a nearby building. Drake then continued running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. After a while, a figure landed in front of him, causing Drake to skid to a stop. Recognizing the figure from pictures and videos Alya shown him. Standing in front of him, was Ladybug. Backing up, Drake then bumps into someone. Turning around, he see that he bumped into Cat Noir.

"Hold it, Akuma!" Ladybug ordered. Drake simply raised his hands up.

"Listen, the stuff at the reveal, it was a misunderstand." Drake tried to reason. But seeing the looks on their faces, he knew they didn't believe him. Seeing an opening, Drake jumped down into the alley ways and took off, with the two heroes not far behind. After a few clever use of the twists and turns, Drake managed to lose them.

"Man, that was close..." Drake said with his back against the wall.

_~Tell me about it.~ _Cynder chimed.

_-But how do we turn you back to normal?-_ Spyro asked.

"There's got to be a way to detransform me?" Drake mutter to himself. The last two words caused Spyro and Cynder reappear out of the wristbands and returning Drake to normal.

"What the?! How did?!" Drake shouted. Spyro then flew to his face.

"Listen, we'll figure this out later. But for now, let's get back to your place." He said. Seeing the dragon's logic, Drake headed home.

* * *

Drake and his family were in front of their living room TV watch the news about the events of the Reveal.

"And with the Akuma still on the loose, it is advised to stay indoors. Nadja Chamack, signing out." The reporter said. Turning off the TV, Hestia stood up.

"New house rule, no one is aloud out of the house, not until this "Akuma" is founded!" She said, daring anyone to say otherwise. Once that was settled, Drake went to his room. Once there, he got on his bed to mull over what happened.

"Well... That could've gone better." Spyro said after he and Cynder popped out of the fanny pack, only for them to go back in upon hearing the door opening. Entering the room Vesta, who immediately closed the door behind her.

"Drakey?" She asked. "Are you that A-ku-me thing?"

That got Drake's attention.

"What?! No I'm not!" He denied, only to see the "I don't believe you look" on his little sister's face. Vesta may be a five year old, but she was a _clever _five year old, being oddly observant to things around her. The two siblings stared at each other for a while, until Drake sighed.

"Yes..." He said, before unzipping the fanny pack, letting Spyro and Cynder out, revealing themselves to Vesta.

"Vesta, meet Spyro and Cynder." Drake introduced.

After seeing shock look, Drake, along with Spyro and Cynder, retold Spyro and Cynder's life stories and how they got here. Once everything was explained, Vesta grew a giant smile.

"That means you can be a superhero!" She cheered. Drake and the two dragon were shocked.

"I guess I theoretically can... But everyone thinks I'm a Akuma." Drake said with doubt.

"Then prove them wrong!" Vesta argued. Cynder then flew up to Drake's face.

"The kid has a point. Other didn't trusted me before I showed everyone wrong." She added. Drake put his hand on his chin, mulling over it before a smile appears.

"You're right. It was just a misunderstanding. I could show them that I'm not the bad guy." He said before walking to his window. "I can protect our family, now that we're in Akuma territory. But, from what I have heard, these Akumas are people who turn into monsters by Hawk Moth."

Drake then turns around, facing the three.

"Tomorrow, the dawn of the dragon. Tomorrow, the birth of a new hero. Dragnarok, the Draconic Ragnarok."

**And that's a wrap. Drake is now thrust into the heroic ****lifestyle. The rest of the story will now take place during the episodes. Once in a while, I add my own episodes with my own Akuma villains.**

**Fun Fact: The fanny pack Drake is wearing is a cross-body one. Ciao!**


	3. The Bubbler

**Now here's where we really get this ball rolling! Dragnarok is about to against his first Akuma, The Bubbler! Please Enjoy~**

_Entry #3_

_Well, things got a bit... Intense. At the Unity Reveal, a event to signalize the business partnership between Mom and my friend Adrien's dad, I turned into Dragnarok, a superhero. Unfortunately, my first impression was... less than ideal. People think I'm a Akuma, which I don't blame them for. I did do some small heroic stuff, like stopping muggings. Although, I think I over did it at times. Like this one time, when I was stopping a mugging, I sort off beating the muggers to a bloody pulp. I really got to learn to control my new strength and powers. Doesn't help that I've been upgraded from Akuma to villain. I'm just hoping for an actual Akuma to fight, so I can prove myself... _

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

It was the start of a brand new day, as Drake was finished getting dressed. Flying up to him were Spyro and Cynder.

"Did you finished wrapping Adrien's gift?" Spyro asked. Drake nodded before looking at his desk, which had said gift on it.

"Yep, and I'm positive that he'll love it." said Drake, as he took the gift and put it inside his backpack. Once Spyro and Cynder took residence in his cross-body fanny pack, Drake went downstairs. Once there, he spotted his father looking over the script for the movie he was starring in. Look up from the script, Cole spotted his son and smiled.

"Have a good day at school son! And remember, your mother won't be back til dark, as she has a busy day with Gabriel."

Drake nodded before taking off.

* * *

Once school let out, Drake searched for Adrien for a while before spotted him talking to Nino. Making his way towards them, he then heard this.

"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little." Nino said while blowing bubbles. Drake was stunned by that. He knew Mr Agreste was a busy and strict man, but this was something else.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried." Adrien replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's your b-day, dude! Insist!" Nino rebuffed while wrapping an arm around Adrien. That's when Drake spoke up.

"Nino's right, today's your special day." He said, causing the two boys to turn around and greet him with a smile. Drake then took his backpack off and dug around for a bit before pulling his gift out.

"Happy Birthday, Adrien." Drake said while handing the birthday boy the gift. Adrien then unwrapped it, revealing it to be a CD case. But it wasn't any CD case.

"Dude! You got him the complete CD soundtrack of Jagged Stone's greatest hits?! It's even autographed by Jagged Stone himself." Nino said in a mixture of shock and excitement. Adrien had a stunned look himself before looking at Drake with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Drake. It means a lot." He thanked. Drake then notices Alya pushing Marinette over to them. The bluenette had a wrapped gift in her hands.

"Um, he- Hey!" She said, nervously holding her gift behind her back.

"Hey." Adrien replied in a surprised tone. Drake shook his head at this. He can easily tell that the girl had fell for the blonde model, HARD. Drake did hope the two do get together, but Marinette's lack of confidence, combined with Adrien's obliviousness, meant that this will take a _long _while.

"I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean..." Marinette stammered nervously. Before the girl can continue, Chloe walks up and shoves Marinette out of the away.

"Out of the way." the blonde girl rudely said, earning her a glare from Drake.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Chloe said before giving the model a smooch on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Chlo." Adrien said in a surprised tone, yet again.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" She asked.

"Uh, no." This reply got Chloe to scoff.

"What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers." She than wraps her arms around Adrien. "I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She than finishes with giving the birthday boy another smooch before leaving with a happy hum. Nino chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm while Drake gave the DJ a disapproving look. That's when a limousine arrives.

"Gotta go. Photo-shoot." the model said to his best friends before going into the vehicle.

"Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man." Nino said to himself, but in volume that allows Drake to hear. He than looks at him." You want to tag along?"

Drake nodded with a shrug, as he didn't have anything planned, as while as wanting to see how his mother was doing.

* * *

A while later, the two were waiting in the main hall of the Agreste Mansion, having been lead there by Nathalie.

"They'll be here in a minute." She said. That's when Gabriel and Hestia entered the room.

"Adrien's not home yet." Gabriel said while Hestia looked at her son.

"Hello, Drake." She greeted.

"Hey, Mom." He greeted back. That's when Nino spoke up.

"Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir." He said.

"Me?" Gabriel asked, as Hestia also gained a questioning look.

"Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants." answered Nino.

"No. That's final." Gabriel said while raising a palm. Nino looked at Drake, wanting him to add his piece. Drake looks at his mom.

"Mom, don't you have anything against this?" He asked. All his mother did was shake her head.

"I'm afraid that I agree with Gabriel on this. In fact, you won't be celebrating your birthday as much anymore either, as you're now a model and will be Adrien's modeling partner from time to time." She said, shocking Drake and Nino. That when Nino started talking again.

"That's messed up. You shouldn't drag Drake into this, as well as Adrien. He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photo-shoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-"

"Nino? Drake? You're here." Adrien said as he walked into the room.

"Anything for my best bud." Nino said to his friend, before facing Gabriel. "Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please." This just earned him a angry look from Mr Agreste.

"Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine." said Adrien. Before Nino can say anything, Gabriel spoke up.

"Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!" He said. That's when Hestia spoke up.

"And I decided you're a bad influence for my son." She said.

"Mom!" Drake said distressed.

"Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me." argued Adrien. As Gabriel and Hestia left, Nathalie stood in front of them.

"Goodbye" She simple said. Nino starts to leave, but Drake and Adrien catches him at the front door.

"Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way." Adrien said.

"And when you add my Mom into the mix..." Drake added. Nino just gave them an angry look.

"It's not fair, Adrien, Drake. Harsh, uncool." He said, crossing his arms before leaving.

"Thanks anyway, Nino." Adrien sadly said while Drake patted his shoulder.

"I'd best get home, see you later." Drake said, getting a nod from the model before taking off.

* * *

Drake sat on the couch in his living room, mulling over what just happened. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear his dad and sister come in.

"Penny for your thought?" Cole asked, startling Drake. Once he settled his beating heart, Drake looked at he father.

"Were you in on me becoming a model?" He asked.

"Look, your mother and I thought that it'll be good for you to get out there more. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it." Cole replied. Drake just got angry.

"Who knows?! Apparently, I don't, as you two went ahead with this without me!" Drake shouted. That's when he noticed the scared look on Vesta's face. This got Drake to calm down. Cole placed a hand on his son's shoulder with a look of sympathy.

"I know it was wrong to do this without your consent, but at least try, for your mother's sake, alright?" He asked. Drake frowned, but nodded his head. That's when a giant purple bubble flew into the room and captures Cole.

"Dad!/Daddy!" Drake and Vesta yelled as the bubble took their father out the window. They followed it, only to be greeted by the sight of Paris' adults trapped in bubbles.

"Daddy..." Vesta cried, as tears started to come out of her eyes. Drake wrapped her in a hug as Spyro and Cynder flew out of his fanny pack.

"Shh... It'll be alright, I'll get Dad back, I promise." He said. Vesta looked up at him with a sniffle before nodding. That's when the four noticed more bubbles in the sky, this time broadcasting a message from this colorful look guy. A guy Drake recognizes mostly instantly.

"Nino?!"

"Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you." The guy, or the Bubbler as he is called, said. Drake frowned, realizing that Nino was Akumatized. Looking at the two dragons, Drake just asked one question:

"Are you ready for this?" The dragons looked that each other before nodding.

"Transform Me."

* * *

Flying over the city, Dragnarok found some bubbles floating up into the air. Following them to their source, which was the Agreste Mansion, Dragnarok found Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting Bubbler in front of a bunch of his classmates. The fight went on for a while until the villain trapped the two in a giant green bubble.

_-This doesn't look good...- _Spyro said worriedly.

"Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air." The villain demanded.

"Dream on, Bubbler." Said Ladybug.

"Total party poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults." Argued the spotted hero.

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy." Bubbler countered.

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!" Ladybug countered back. Cat Noir seemed to mutter to himself before looking at Bubbler.

"You must bring the adults back!" He shouted.

"Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?" Bubbler said before running up to them and kicks the bubble their trapped in high into the sky. That's when Dragnarok took action, as he took off, flying into the and grabbing the bubble before launching it back down to Earth.

"Where is everybody? Get out here and party!" Bubbler demand as the teens hid from the villain. That's when Ladybug and Cat Noir's bubble crashed down behind him. Turning around, Bubbler grew a shocked and confused look on his face.

"What The-?! How Did-?!" But before he could say anything else, Dragnarok flew in, popping the bubble with his metal claws before landing in front of Bubbler. The villain, along with the heroes and everyone else, stared in shock.

"You... You're that dude from the reveal!" Bubbler cried. That got the teens to muttered in a scared tone, as Alya whipped out her phone.

"Unbelievable! Two villains at the same time! How will Ladybug and Cat Noir fair?" Alya said while recording. Dragnarok frowned at being called a villain before turn his attention to the two heroes.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! I know the two of you don't trust me, but I'm here to help. My family is also imprisoned bubbles, so I have score to settle with bubble butt here." He said. Ladybug gave him a suspicious look, while Cat Noir chuckled at the nickname the draconic teen gave the villain.

"Okay, but you better not try anything fun. And who are you anyway?" asked Ladybug.

"I'm Dragnarok" The draconic hero replied before facing Bubbler. Said villain was starting to lose confidences, as now not only did he have to deal with the two super heroes, he also had to deal with a wildcard. That's when Hawk Moth spoke up, as a purple butterfly-like symbol appeared around the villain's face.

_"Don't worry, Bubbler. My new partner will give you an edge."_ Hawk Moth said. This confused Bubbler.

"New partner?" Bubbler parroted. This got Dragnarok, Ladybug, and Cat Noir's attention.

* * *

In Hawk Moth's lair, said villain looks into a shadowed area.

"It looks like it's your time to shine." He said. Stepping out of the shadows was a woman with brown hair with a bang covering her left eye. She was wearing a green tent dress that was long enough to cover her legs, but not long enough so the she doesn't constant trip on it. The front of the "tent" was grey. On the woman's face was a mask that covered everything except her hair and eyes. Her hands were wearing gloves that were a different shade of green from her dress. And in her right hand, she was carrying a scepter shaped like dragonfly.

"Of course, Hawk Moth." The woman said as she raised her scepter, causing it to glow before a dragonfly flew out and landed on her extended left hand. Upon contact, the dragonfly started to glow green before flying off through the window.

* * *

The dragonfly immediately got to the heroes and villain. Said people, along with the teens watching, were surprised by the bug while landed and was absorbed into Bubbler's giant bubble wand. A green dragonfly light mask appeared on the villain's face.

"Greetings, Bubbler. I am Damselfly, Hawk Moth's new partner, and I'll grant you a new ability, as well as strengthening your old ones. I bestow upon you the power to create a near indestructible bubble force field around you to protect yourself." The new evil Miraculous holder said to the villain.

"Thank you, Miss Damselfly." Said Bubbler as a green aura start to shine around him. The heroes had a stunned look on their faces, which Bubbler took advantage, charging right at them and swing his bubble wand like sword with new found speed. Dragnarok barely manages to dodge while Ladybug and Cat Noir were sent flying by the villain's new strength. Dragnarok, now facing the Bubbler one-on-one, starting attacking. He managed to land a few blows, strong ones despite the villain's powered state. Ladybug then got up and cast her yo-yo out to try to trip Bubbler, but the villain then decided to use his new power and created a protective bubble barrier around himself. The spotted yo-yo harmlessly bounced off. Cat Noir, raising his hand in before shouting:

"Cataclysm!"

In the palm of his opened hand, a black sphere formed by Cat Noir clenched his hand into a fist, giving it a black aura. The cat themed hero then punches the bubble barrier, his destructive power being enough to pop it. The teens in the background started to cheer.

"No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler." Ladybug proclaimed. The villain just cast her a angry look.

"What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?" He said, turning around, he grabbed his bubble wand and sends out bubbles to captures all the teens.

"NOOO!" Ladybug and Cat Noir cried while Dragnarok growled angrily.

"Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!" Bubbler said before taking off, heading to the Eiffel Tower. Dragnarok flew after him, with Ladybug and Cat Noir not far behind. Once the heroes arrived, Bubbler started to throw exploding bubble.

_~Exploding bubbles... That's a first.~ _Cynder said. That when they heard a beeping sound. Following the sound, Dragnarok and his mental companions saw that it was Cat Noir's ring.

"I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry." The cat themed hero said to his partner. Dragnarok made a mental note, try to figure out how their powers worked.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted, throw her yo-yo into the air, which turned into a big wrench.

"Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?" asked Cat Noir.

"How is this going to help us?" Dragnarok also asked. Bubbler then threw more exploding bubbles at them, which they managed to dodge.

"Could use a little work! Is that all you got?" Cat Noir taunted. That's when Ladybug seemed to get an idea.

"Got it! " She exclaimed, running to a nearby pipe and unscrewed it. She then passed it on the Dragnarok.

"Cover me!" She said. Dragnarok nodded and started using the air flow from the pipe to deflect the bubbles Bubbler sent at him. When Bubbler raised his wand to make more bubbles, Ladybug used her yo-yo to snatch the wand out of his grasps and breaks it using her knee. Coming out of the broken wand was a dark purple butterfly.

"Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said as her yo-yo opened and started glowing pink. "Time to de-evilize!" She then throws it at the butterfly, capturing it. "Gotcha!" She then opens the yo-yo, letting out a now white butterfly out. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Ladybug then took a stance. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shout as she once again throws her yo-yo into the air, this time, releasing a swarms of ladybugs that brought the adults and everyone else trapped in bubbles back to Earth, as well as repair any damage done to the city. The Bubbler was then surrounded by this smog of darkness before turning back into Nino.

"Who? Dude." The former villain said, looking around confused.

" Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said, fist bumping. Dragnarok, seeing his work was done, was about to fly home, until...

"And where do you think your going?" Ladybug asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ah, you know, home." Dragnarok simply said. That's when more beeping started, this time coming from Ladybug's earrings as well.

"M'lady. If we don't scamper off, you identities will be exposed." Cat Noir said. Ladybug looked at him.

"We can't just lea-" Ladybug started before noticing that Dragnarok was gone.

"Where he go?"

* * *

Back at Hawk Moth's lair, the Butterfly Miraculous wielder was very upset that Ladybug and Cat Noir won.

"You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!" He ranted. That's when Damselfly spoke up.

"While my Odonata did help us tilt things in our favor, it seems to not be enough against the wildcard." Damselfly said. Hawk Moth then pondered something.

"The wildcard, this "Dragnarok", he could be useful to us." Hawk Moth said as the window closes.

* * *

"What do you mean not for a week?!" The unmistakable whine of Chloe ranged in the air. Sabrina, Chloe's "best friend" (aka lapdog) was scared out of her wits.

"There were no adults yesterday to deliver it." She meekly said.

"So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe said before storming, with Sabrina not far behind. Drake, Marinette, Alya, and Nino, who were nearby, saw the whole thing.

"Ha ha! Serves Chloe right." Laughed Alya.

"Tell me about it." Drake agreed. A limo then drove up, coming out was Adrien with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, girls." The model greeted Marinette and Alya. He then looks at Drake and Nino. "Hey, dudes."

"Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain." Alya complemented.

"I like it as well." Drake also voicing his approval.

"Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row." Adrien said happily.

"Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it." Nino said, which Drake nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-" Adrien said before Nino cut him off.

"We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever. Same goes for you too, Drake."

"Thanks man, that means a lot." Drake said with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, Drake was in his room, discussing what happened with Spyro and Cynder.

"So that was an Akuma. I'll admit, I have seen and fought some strange things, but that was one of the strangest things I ever came across." Spyro said.

"Me as well." Cynder agreed.

"I'd looked over the videos on Ladyblog and found some interesting things. The butterfly that came out of Bubbler's wand was the Akuma. They seem to be the villains' power source and it hides in a item on the villain's person." Drake said.

"So we find this item, break it, and capture the Akuma." Cynder analyzed.

"That's at least the gist of it." Drake said.

"At least we have an idea of how to fight these things." said Spyro. Drake nodded at the purple dragon turned Kwami before yawning.

"Well, best get some shut eye. Another day of adventures tomorrow." Drake said as he tucked himself in while Spyro and Cynder got on their pillow-bed. After turing off the lights, the three went to sleep.

**And that's the end of that. Dragnarok faced off against his first Akuma. Also, sorry if you find the fight scenes lacking. I'm not very good at depicting fight scenes. Also, what did you think of Damselfly? If you want more info about her, go to my Deviantart page, "Darkelementfox" to see a hand drawn picture of her made by me. Anyway, see you next time.**


	4. Trial of Fire

**Hey everyone! This is the first of a series of chapters that has Dragnarok unlocking the ability to use elemental powers, known as the "Element Trials". The first element is the one that is always associated with dragons, Fire.**

_Entry #4 _

_I finally did it. I'd managed to help Ladybug and Cat Noir fight an Akuma. Sadly, the people of Paris still think I'm a villain, saying that I only helped for personal interest, nothing more. Still though, it's a step in the right direction. Also, I've been having these weird dreams lately. I don't know what there about, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon enough._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

It was late at night, as the stars were out and everyone was asleep. In one bed however, one was tossing and turning. Drake was sweating as his eyes shut tighter and tighter. Suddenly, it all stopped, as Drake drifted into comatose-like state.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, Drake found himself no longer in his bedroom. Instead, he seem to be in a outer space-like area with floating islands. Drake then noticed a huge floating temple off in the distance.

"Where-where am I?" Drake asked himself. Suddenly, a voice spoke up behind him.

"That's what we'll like to know."

Startled, Drake quickly turned around, only to find Spyro and Cynder. However, they managed to return to their original forms. The human quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, only to find out he wasn't.

"Spyro? Cynder? How did you return to your original states? And where in the world are we?" Drake asked.

"Allow me to answer your questions, young one." A voice that was unfamiliar to Drake, but _very _familiar to Spyro and Cynder.

"That voice..." Cynder said in a shocked, quiet tone.

"Ignitus?" Spyro barely breathed out.

Suddenly, a dragon that looks like it was cast by a hologram projector appeared. But it wasn't any dragon, it was Ignitus. However, instead of being red, he was now a shade of blue.

"How are you alive?! We thought you'd perished in the Belt of Fire?" Spyro asked, practically demanding answers.

"How I survive is a mystery even to myself. However, I figure that the Chronicler rescued me, as now I'm his successor." Ignitus said, shocking Spyro and Cynder. Drake just watched in silence, not wanting to interrupt the reunion.

"You're the new Chronicler?" Spyro asked in shock.

"To monitor the new age of the Dragon Realms. After spending a lot of time searching, I was relieved to see the two of you alive and safe." Ignitus then turned to Drake. "And fell into safe hands."

Drake was startled when the new Chronicler started getting closer to him.

"You must be Drake. Thank you for looking after Spyro and Cynder." Ignitus thanked the young man. Drake smiled before giving a nod. That's when Ignitus gained a serious look.

"I came here to warn you. Hawk Moth and his Akumas are getting stronger as time passes. You mustn't let him get the Miraculouses."

That brought a surprised look from the three heroes.

"Do you know why he wants them?" Asked Drake.

"Whoever has both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses in their possession will be granted a wish, but with _severe_ consequences. I don't know what Hawk Moth plans to wish for, but whatever it is, it mustn't happen." Replied Ignitus. He then looks at Drake.

"I plan teach you how to harness Elemental Powers." He said. Drake looked at the new Chronicler with shock and a little bit of excitement.

"But first..." Ignitus said before looking over to the temple in the distance. "You must learn a few things first, all the while trying to reach that temple." The former Fire Guardian finished.

"So what's first?" Drake asked. Suddenly, one of bigger floating island moves closer to the one they were standing on.

"First, you must learn how to fight without Spyro and Cynder, as you shouldn't always rely on them or the powers they give you all the time." Said Ignitus. Seeing his point, Drake nodded before jumping on the next island.

"Be careful, Drake." said Cynder, worried for the human.

"Are you sure about this, Ignitus?" Spyro asked in a equal amount of worry, as the two young dragons have gotten close to the human, seeing him as a friend.

"Don't worry, I'm going to have him take it one step at a time." The Chronicler said. Once Drake was in the middle of the second island, a statue appear on a empty pedestal that were near the edge of the island. Suddenly, the statue changes poses before taking a charge at Drake. Drake dodged the statue's stone sword before delivering a punch. Surprisingly, a purple aura came along with the punch. The statue was sent flying a few feet before landing. On the ground, the statue groaned before crumbling into pieces.

"Okay, what was that?" Drake asked.

"That was a Stone Troll. Now, on to the next test." Replied Ignitus. Small islands that were rotating in small circles at quick speeds appeared, leading to the temple.

"Now Drake, I want you to concentrate. Think slowly." Ignitus advised. Drake gave him a confused look before closing his eye. Focusing, the young man opened his eyes to see everything around him has slowed down, including the dragons and the small islands. Jumping across the now slow islands, Drake managed to reach the temple's entrance.

"It seems you now can use Dragon Time, as well as proving me something. You see, that was to test a theory, and it turns out that the theory was right." Said Ignitus. Drake, Spyro, and Cynder looked at him with a confused look.

"What theory, Ignitus?" Spyro asked. The former Fire Guardian looked at Drake, more specifically, the two wristbands he was wearing.

"The two wristbands that Drake is currently wearing? Those were the former Green Chain that held the two of you together. It seems when Drake put them on, it put dragon blood into him." Ignitus said, shocking the three.

"So... I'm now part dragon?" Asked Drake, who looking down into his hands.

"Correct, now turn into Dragnarok and enter the temple." Said Ignitus. Drake looked at the two young dragons, who nodded at him.

"Transform Me" Drake said, causing Spyro and Cynder to be absorbed into his wristbands, turning him into Dragnarok. Entering the temple, Dragnarok saw nothing but a glowing pad on the floor. Seeing that there was nothing else, he stepped on it. In a flash, Dragnarok found himself in a room with ten doors, each with a different color in the center. Going clockwise from were Dragnsrok was, the colors were Red-ish Orange, Light Green, Yellow, Vermilion, Teal, Light Grey, Dark Green, Midnight Blue, Indigo, and Scarlet. Suddenly, the red-ish orange door opened, letting out a light the same color. Taking a deep breath, Dragnarok entered the door.

* * *

Once the light died down, the first thing Dragnarok felt was... heat. A strong heat wave that caused him to sweat a bit. Looking around, Dragnarok found himself in a volcanic area, complete with lava and ashes. Dragnarok then notices a pad into front of him, glowing red-ish orange.

"The first element you'll learn is the one the humans of your world associates dragons with, Fire. Please step on the pad." Ignitus told him telepathically. Stepping on it, Dragnarok felt something flow through him. Focusing the energy that was flowing in his body before letting it out, summoning a fire wall with a few small fireballs orbiting him. Once it died down, Dragnarok had a few flames dancing off his body.

"Well Done! You now have the ability to use fire." Ignitus congratulated. "But you still need to learn how to control it. Go along this path and get to the end while using your new power to fight enemies and clear obstacles."

Dragnarok then start his first trial. Using his new fire abilities to solve some puzzles, as well as fight some creatures, such as the Elemental Crystal Brutes (Which Ignitus told him that they'll appearing in every trial.), Fire Wizards, Fire Elementals, Fire Beetles, Magma Worms, Fire Imps, Catbats, and Buffalo Beetles. After a while, Dragnarok managed to get to the end, a arena-like area surrounded by lava. Gliding down to the area and landing near the edge, Ignitus spoke up.

"Before you complete the Fire Trial, you must defeat one more enemy." He said. Dragnarok nodded, before his final opponent for the trial appeared.

It was a humanoid snake. It was female, judging by the creature's upper half, as the bottom half was a giant tail made of fire. It's body was covered in golden scales. One final notice was it's weapon, a naginata, with the blade burning red hot.

Drake started by throwing a few punches before blasting it with a beam of flames. This sends the creature stumbling, then it charged forward. Dragnarok sidestep, causing the beast to miss and have it take a few blows in the back from the draconic hero. After taking a few more blows, the creature was destroyed.

"You did marvelous, young Drake. I foresee you becoming a powerful warrior." Ignitus congratulated. Suddenly, a white flash cloaked everything.

* * *

Getting up in a jolt, Drake found himself back in his bedroom. Looking that the foot at of his bed, he found Spyro and Cynder, who just woke up, reverted back to Kwami form. Looking at his clock, Drake saw that he woke up half-an-hour earlier than he usually did.

"Well... That was something." Drake said. Spyro and Cynder looked at him with a smile.

"I'm just glad Ignitus is alive." Spyro said happily.

"As am I." Piped Cynder.

"I'm glad you two are a happy." Said Drake, who smiled at the two dragons. "And as for me, I have some new moves to use on the Akumas. Watch out Hawk Moth!"

**And Dragnarok learned Fire!**

**Also, Update: I decided to change the Fire Trial Guardian. Here's the description of the old one;**

**"It resembled a human made of volcanic rock and was cloaked in flames. On it's head were ram-like horns, and it's feet are like hooves. The final noticeable detail were the leathery bat-like wings sprouting out of it's back. In it's right hand was sword, with the blade shaped like a flame. All in all, it looks like a demon from hell." **

**I decided to change it because it seem to cliche. The new design is based off of Aspheera from LEGO Ninjago, who is my favorite female villain in the series.**


	5. Stormy Weather

**Now it's time for Dragnarok to test his new Fire powers on the next Akuma, Stormy Weather!**

_Entry #5_

_It looks like things are now heating up (Pun intended), as I now can use Fire like any respectable dragon (Don't tell Spyro and Cynder I said that). I can also use Dragon Time, a power that lets me slow down time around me. I found something interesting about my new temporal power. I can use it as my civil form Drake as well as my hero form, Dragnarok. The difference between the two is how long the effects last. As Drake, it lasts a minute. As Dragnarok, it lasts for five minutes. There is one more thing... It turns out I'm now part dragon, as putting on those wristbands that made me Dragnarok put dragon blood into my blood stream. I can't help but wonder... Am I now less than human, or more than human...? No, best not think about that. Anyway, I can't wait to use my new powers on the next Akuma._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!" A man shouted to a crowd. At the KIDZ+ studio, a new weather girl was about to be elected. The two contestants were Aurore Beaureal and Mireille Caquet.

"Hi!" Aurore greeted the crowd while Mireille giggles.

"We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply." The announcer, who's name is Alec Cataldi, said.

* * *

At Place des Vosges, Drake was watching the event on his phone with Vesta, Spyro, and Cynder, the latter two were peeking out of his fanny pack.

"So one of the jobs a human can have is to predict the weather?" Cynder asked.

"While it isn't always a hundred percent accurate, it's a way to help people know when the weather is safe enough to go outside in." Drake answered.

Spyro and Cynder gotten used to human world and learned it's history and how it works. The two dragons found humans fascinating, though one thing about humans that puts them off is the theory that humans evolved from apes. Considering their past experiences with apes, Drake didn't blame them.

Looking over to the fountain, Drake spotted Adrien taking a pose, which was being caught on camera by the man named Vincent. Drake, now a model thanks to his mom, just finished his photoshoot, and it was Adrien's turn. Drake then returns his attention to his phone.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..." Alec said, pausing at the end for dramatic effect. The votes were then shown onscreen, show that Mireille won by a large margin.

"Mireille!" The crowd cheers as Aurore gasped in shock. Turning off his phone, Drake saw his sister cheering, as she voted for Mireille and was happy it got through. He then noticed Marinette and Alya with a girl around Vesta's age. Walking over to them, with Vesta behind his tail, Drake then hear this gem from Marinette.

"Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!" She said. Wow, she has it BAD.

"Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie." Said Alya.

"Yeah, it's best to take it one step at a time." Piped Drake, causing Marinette to jump while Alya gave him a amused smile.

"How-how much did you hear?" Marinette asked, her face a atomic red.

"The part were you and Adrien get married after asking him to get a fruit smoothie with you." Answered Drake in a amused tone. Drake then notices that youngster with them.

"And who's this?" He asked.

"Hi! I'm Manon." The little girl greeted. Drake then felt Vesta tug his arm.

"Drakey, I want a Mireille balloon." She said. This got Manon to gasp.

"Did you vote for her too?!" Manon asked.

"Yep!" Vesta said. The two five year old kids started chatting away. Drake smiled, happy to see his little sister was making a friend. He then turns his attention to his classmates.

"So, you got a plan? Besides, I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..." He said to Marinette, imitating her whenever she is around the blonde model.

* * *

"Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!" Vincent said to Adrien while he snapped some photos. That's when Manon spoke up.

"Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!" She said, starting to shout.

"Can I get one too, Drakey?" Vesta also asked.

"Ngh! Silenzio!" Vincent said while looking at them, not wanting to get distracted by the children's shouting.

"Come on!" Manon whined.

"Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!" Alya offered, but that didn't sway the young girl.

"No! I wanna go with Marinette!" She cried, grabbing her babysitter's leg. Marinette hummed to herself before speaking.

"I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter." She said.

"Can I go with her, Drakey?" Asked Vesta. Drake looked at her with uncertainty before looking at Marinette.

"Please keep her safe." He said. Marinette nodded before taking the kids to get a balloon.

"But what about Adrien?" Alya called out to her.

* * *

Drake and Alya were sitting on the ground, pretty much doing nothing. That's when the two heard Vincent.

"Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!" He said before running in their direction, mostly going for Alya. "You! I need an extra!"

"Who, me?" Alya asked in shock.

"Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!" The photographer said, before turning his attention to Drake."Thank you, Monsieur Firstbourne, for finding this young lady."

"Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple." Alya said, before talking like her tongue was swollen." I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought!" She then ran off. Vincent gave Drake a confused look.

"I'd better go with her." Drake said, taking off after her.

* * *

"They need an extra to pose with Adrien!" Alya said as she and Drake got to Marinette.

"What? Seriously?" The bluenette asked.

"Is that boy your boyfriend?" Manon asked innocently. This got Marinette to blush.

"What? No, I mean, yes? No!" She stammered. This brought amused smiles on Drake and Alya's faces.

"Go on! What are you waiting for?" Alya asked. Marinette gave her a look of uncertainty.

"But, what about Manon?" She asked. Alya just wagged her finger at her friend.

"You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway." Alya said.

"No way, Marinette's my babysitter!" Whined Manon. Alya just grabbed the toddler and set themselves down on a Merry-go-Round horse.

"Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!" Alya said, getting the little ones excited.

"Yee-haw!" Manon joined. Vesta then began to tug Drake's arm at a rabid pace.

"I want to play with them!" Vesta said, getting Drake to roll his eyes with a smile before grabbing his sister and putting her behind Alya. Getting off the merry-go-round, Drake then noticed something.

Up in the air was a young woman in a dark purple dress, holding a parasol, blasting civilians with icy-wind. The wind then circled around the merry-go-round, freezing it and trapping Alya and the kids inside.

"Vesta!" Drake shouted as he pounded on the ice with his fists.

"Drakey!" Vesta cried, as tears starting to form around her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out, I promise." Drake said before run off. Hiding behind a tree, Drake unzipped his fanny pack to let Spyro and Cynder out.

"Transform me!"

* * *

Dragnarok land in front of the frozen merry-go-round and summoned a basketball size fireball.

"You three might want to step back." The draconic hero advised. After the captives did just that, Dragnarok threw the fireball at the ice, melting a hole big enough for Alya, Manon, and Vesta to get out of. Once they were out, Vesta walked up to the teen dragon.

"Did my brother Drakey asked you to rescue us?" Vesta asked. Dragnarok noticed the five year old sending him a wink. He decided to play along.

"Yes he did. He was so worried. Please find some safe to hid." Dragnarok told the kid. She nodded before running back to Alya.

Taking off, Dragnarok flew around before spotting the woman who caused this being confronted by Cat Noir.

"Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" The feline hero said.

"My name is _not_ Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!" The Akuma villain snapped.

"Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?" Cat Noir said with his usually punny self. Said pun caused Dragnarok to visibly gag, and he wasn't the only one.

_-Is he serious?-_

_~Now we know who's the Sparx of the group.~_

It seems Spyro and Cynder were also put off by the pun. Dragnarok then noticed Stormy Weather blasted Cat Noir with a strong gust of wind, sending the hero flying. Seeing that he was alone with the villain, Dragnarok decided to make him presence known.

"Hey!" He shouted, gaining Stormy Weather's attention. "Why don't you fight someone on your own level."

The villain sent out lightning from her parasol, which Dragnarok countered with a stream of fire. The two attacks cancelled each other out. The two then heard a couple of gasps. Following the sound, the Akuma and draconic hero spotted Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!" Stormy Weather said, firing a lightning bolt into the sky, creating storm cloud which fired lightning down at the heroes. While Dragnarok managed to dodge, the lightning sent Cat Noir on top of Ladybug, causing them to accidentally kiss. Ladybug gasped and the two blinked twice before Cat Noir got up with a grin.

"Hey lovebirds, now's not the time." Dragnarok called, getting blushes from the two. The three then turned their attention the villain.

"You just won yourself a cat fight!" Said Cat Noir.

"Black ice!" Stormy Weather shouted, as she coats the street with ice before sending another wind blast that the three. Dragnarok, using his claws, grabbed the icy ground to prevent himself from being blown away. That's when he noticed the villain blasting a screen depicting the new weather girl. That's when Dragnarok realized who it was.

"She must be Aurore from the contest" Dragnarok muttered to himself.

_-She must've reacted badly to losing the weather girl position.- _Spyro theorized.

_~Badly enough to be Akumatized.~_ Cynder said, agreeing with Spyro's theory.

Dragnarok saw the two heroes and went over to them to tell them his discovery. Only for the two to take off. Dragnarok signed before flying after them. The three managed to reach Stormy Weather, earning them a glare from said villain.

"Not you three again!" She yelled, send a windy blast at them, sending them flying with several vehicles. Dragnarok noticed a bus was about to crash into them. Using Dragon Time, he grabbed Ladybug and Cat Noir and got them out of harms way. Once time returned to normal, Stormy Weather took off.

* * *

"Maybe she's got some anger issues!" Ladybug said to Dragnarok and Cat Noir, as she was trying to find out why she was Akumatized.

"Or she didn't pass her driving test!" Cat Noir guessed. Dragnarok just face-palmed to that. That's when Stormy Weather appeared on a cracked screen.

"Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially _over!_" She announced.

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit" Cat Noir said, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug. Dragnarok almost puked at that image.

_~Is this guy really a hero?~ _Cynder questioned.

"The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her." Said Ladybug.

"Prepare for the worst weather in history!" Stormy Weather said.

"Guys, she's Aurore! She was angry at the fact she lost the weather girl thing." Dragnarok said. The two gasped at that.

"It is her! The akuma must be in her parasol!" Ladybug concluded.

"In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!" The villain prattled.

The heroes arrived and entered the studio, only to find nobody.

"It's a recording!" Cried Ladybug. They then heard the villain cackle before the lights died.

"Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" Cat Noir cried. Ladybug then trips and falls.

"Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?" The feline hero asked cheekily.

"Some of us don't have night vision..." Ladybug said before a small light appeared. "Whoa!"

Dragnarok, using his new Fire powers, summoned a palm size fireball to use as a torch.

"Been meaning to ask, where did you get those fire powers?" Cat Noir asked.

"Just something I picked up. Expect more surprises from me." Dragnarok simply said.

The group walked through the darkened KIDZ+ building using Dragnarok's handmade torch. After a while, Ladybug spoke up.

"Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-"

"Duck!" Cat Noir said as he pulled Ladybug out of the way of a fire extinguisher canister that almost hit her.

"-follow your lead on this one." She finished. The three heroes finally manage to reach the top of the build, with Stormy Weather waiting for them.

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" She taunted as she makes a whirlwind from her parasol.

That's when one of Damselfly's Odonatas appear, land on Stormy Weather's parasol and gets absorbed into it.

"Greetings, Stormy Weather. I am Damselfly. I bestow upon you the power to create droughts."

"Thank you, Damselfly." The villain said, using her new power to create a mini sun in the center of the whirlwind. The heat was starting to make Ladybug and Cat Noir sweat, while Dragnarok wasn't affected by it. In fact, he seems to enjoy it.

"Great, now Damselfly is making things harder." Cat Noir complained.

"There's no way out! Party's over, fools!" Stormy Weather once again taunted.

"We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!" Using her power, she summoned... a bath towel. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry." Cat Noir said sarcastically while Dragnarok pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just hold your whiskers." Ladybug said.

"Hail!" Stormy Weather shouted, summoning a hailstorm. Dragnarok used his wings as a shield while Cat Noir spins his staff to protect himself and Ladybug.

"So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!" The cat themed hero asked. Ladybug looks around for a few seconds before looking at her partner.

"See that sign over there? Check it out!" She said. Seeing that his partner had an idea, Cat Noir nodded.

"All Right. Cataclysm!" He actives his power. He then looks at Stormy Weather."Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?"

Using her new drought powers, Stormy Weather starts firing beams of heat that Cat Noir. Dragnarok retaliates by firing streams of flame. The two attacks collided, creating a small explosion.

"Whoever came up with the saying "Fight Fire with Fire" didn't know what they were talkings about." Dragnarok said in a slight daze.

Cat Noir, using his Cataclysm on a billboard, has it fall towards Stormy Weather. Said Villain blasts a hole through it, only for Ladybug to wrap her ankle up with her yo-yo. Taking off, the spotted hero ran under pipes and jumping over an HVAC. Using the towel, she soared in the air before grabbing Stormy Weather, dragging her down. The speed and angle caused the villain to lose her parasol, which Dragnarok catches. He then tosses it to Ladybug.

"Get out of here, you nasty bug." She said before breaking the parasol. Flying out of the broken remains was the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug then throws her yo-yo that the Akuma, capturing it. "Gotcha!" She then purifies it, then releases the now white butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She then takes a stance. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug then throws her yo-yo into the air, releasing a swarm of ladybugs that repairs all the damages and clears the weather. A smog of darkness leaves Stormy Weather, returning her to Aurore.

"Uh, what am I doing up here?" The former villain said in a confused voice.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped. The two looked were Dragnarok was, only to see that he was gone.

* * *

In Hawk Moth's lair, the villain was upset at another lost.

"Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!" He shouted. That's when Damselfly spoke up.

"It seems Dragnarok has gotten stronger, curious to see what he is at full power." She mused.

"Indeed. His usefulness for us is growing. If I could Akumatize him..." Hawk Moth pondered to himself as the window closes.

* * *

Drake just couldn't help but watch the scene in front of him.

"No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!" Marinette said, excited to be next to Adrien. However...

"Wait. Who is that angel?" Vincent said as he spot Manon. Next thing everyone knew, Manon was Adrien's new modeling partner.

"Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto!" Vincent as he took photos of the two.

"Ughhh..." Marinette groaned as Alya patted her on the back while Drake and Vesta, along with Spyro and Cynder, who were peeking out of Drake's fanny pack, gave a joyful laugh.

**And that's Stormy Weather. Stay tuned for more.**


	6. Mr Pigeon

**Time for the next Akuma, Mr Pigeon. Also here's challenge of sorts for anyone. If anyone wants to a story about the Miraculous cast reading/reacting to this story, you have my go.**

_Entry #6_

_I have just used my Fire powers on the last Akuma, and they helped me a lot. I still can't use them to their full potential yet, but give it some time and training, and I'll fully master the burning power. Even then, I'll continue to grow stronger, as what Ignitus told me, I have 9 more elemental powers to unlock. There is one more thing... As of late, I keep feeling this weird... sensation on the back of my head, like if something was trying to crawl into the back of my skull... What could it be?_

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Drake was in his seat as he and the rest of his classmates looked to the front of the class, as the principal, Mr Damocles, addressed them.

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designers Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste, as well as Hestia Firstbourne, the mother of another student of ours, Drake Firstbourne. In fact, Adrien and Drake will model the winning design in their next photoshoot." He said. The class looks at two, causing Adrien to scratch the back of his head with a sheepish look while Drake simply smiled that them. That's when the principal continued.

"And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats."

A picture of a derby hat appears in front of the class. Drake gained a thoughtful look, this might be interesting.

* * *

"Not going to lie, I thought they were going to do something a little more... "fancy"." Drake said to Adrien, as the two walked down the hall.

"Maybe they wanted to do something different." The blonde model said. Drake simply shrugged his shoulders before spotting Marinette and Alya, looking in a notebook of some kind. The two then walked over to the girls.

"Wow, Alya," Adrien said, looking into the notebook Alya was holding. His appearance caused Marinette to panic and hide behind a bench. That got a soft laugh from Drake. Spyro and Cynder also found it funny, as Drake could hear their muffled laughter from his fanny pack. That's went Adrien continued.

"Those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills."

Taking a peek into the sketchbook, Drake was actually impressed by the work and designs of the clothes drawn down.

"Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette." Alya said, as all three looked at said girl, who just gave them a weak, embarrassed wave. "Off the chain, right?"

"You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning." Adrien complemented, while Drake nodded his head in agreement. This caused Marinette's face to go red.

"Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um," She stammered, Alya and Drake then started makes motions, which Marinette tried to interpret. "go... upwards? Um, while stopping... I mean, uh- uh, um, thanks?" Drake just face-palmed.

"Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot." Adrien said before taking off. Drake decided to stay behind for a bit.

"Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!" Alya said, causing the to girls to cheer. Drake smiled.

"I sure hope you win, Marinette. I wouldn't mind wearing what you'll make." He said, causing the girls to smile at him. He then notices the time, via a nearby wall clock.

"I best get going, see you at the contest." Drake said before leaving.

* * *

When Drake got home, he turned on his TV and started to surf through the channels, while Spyro and Cynder poked their heads out of the fanny pack. He then stop on the local news channel.

"Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern." Nadja said, before touching her earpiece. "Yes, I've just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement." That when a man in a strange suit appears on the screen.

"Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians." Mr Pigeon said, before making some pigeon noises. "Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!" He finished by making more pigeon noises. Turning off the TV, Drake pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Pigeons... Really? Hawk Moth must be desperate, _VERY _desperate to get those Miraculouses." He said in a disbelieving tone.

"It doesn't matter, their are innocents in danger." Spyro said, as he and Cynder flew out of the pack.

"Plus, these things have an advantage due to numbers." Cynder said. Drake simply rolled his eyes.

"Transform Me."

* * *

As Dragnarok flew around, he spot pigeons clustered together into the shape of airplanes. Before he could say any, someone took the word right out of his mouth.

"Now this is weirder than weird." A voice said. Following it, Dragnarok saw that it was Ladybug. That when he spot Cat Noir landing on a nearby ledge.

"Birds of a feather, flock together." He said, before sneezing, causing him fall in front of Ladybug. "I'm allergic to feathers."

"That's helpful." Ladybug said sarcastically. That's when Dragnarok made his presence known.

"That puts us at a disadvantage." The draconic hero said, flowing down in front of them. Ladybug took a stance at the sight of him.

"Tell me about it." Cat Noir, just as he was about to sneeze before stopping himself. "These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace." While Ladybug was still distrustful of Dragnarok, Cat Noir seems to have given him a benefit of the doubt. That's when Ladybug turned her attention to her partner.

"What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP." She said.

"Where are we gonna find him?" Asked Cat Noir.

"He could be anywhere in this big city." Dragnarok added his two cents.

"Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us." The spotted hero said, having a plan in mind.

* * *

In Place des Vosge, Cat Noir, wearing a park ranger's hat, was walking around while Ladybug and Dragnarok hid in a nearby tree. That's when the feline hero started whistling "La Marseillaise", then started to dance.

"Act natural or he'll never show up!" Ladybug whispered-shouted.

"What do you mean? I am acting natural." Cat Noir said, still doing his dance.

"A natural idiot you mean." Dragnarok said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_~Again, is this guy really a_ hero?~ Asked Cynder, who sounded very annoyed.

They waited for a bit longer.

"Where is he? He should've been here by now." Ladybug complained. That's when pigeons started flying over head, causing Cat Noir to sneeze. A swarm of pigeons formed a big ball around the feline hero and carried him off.

"What the-" Ladybug said before taking off, with Dragnarok not far behind.

* * *

The pigeons reached the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and dropped Cat Noir. He sneezed again before noticing the pigeons looking at him. That's when Lady Bug and Dragnarok arrived.

"Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?" He asked.

"He's gotta be here somewhere..." Said Ladybug.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Dragnarok said. Three didn't noticed the villain being lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them. He then made a bird call, causing the pigeons circle around the three heroes.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden." Ladybug said as the pigeons closed in to prevent the three from escaping.

"Got any bright ideas, bug?" Asked Cat Noir.

"Any good one, in particular?" Dragnarok also asked.

"You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?" The spotted hero said, mostly to Cat Noir. That's when a giant was brought down over them, trapping the heroes.

"Turpy day. I'm so ruthless." Mr Pigeon said before chuckling. He then made some bird noises before he continued talking. "Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends." He made some more bird calls, causing some of the pigeons to starting banging the top of the cage while others aimed their backsides at the Miraculous team. "Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two..."

"Cat Noir, the bars!" Shouted Ladybug. This got Cat Noir to active his power.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted before using his power to destroyed the bars of the cage. Freed, the heroes advanced towards Mr Pigeon, who cowers back onto the edge of the building.

"Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken." Cat Noir taunted.

"Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone." The villain said, before making some bird calls before jumping off the edge were some pigeons caught him and lifted him away. "Merry Christmas!"

A group of pigeons then dives towards the heroes, who run inside the building and close the door behind them. A bulge started form on the door as the pigeons keep slamming into it.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Mr Pigeon said. He make some more bird noises before taking off. The three heroes ran downstairs while Cat Noir's ring starts to beep, signaling that he'll detransform soon.

"I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity's revealed!" Said the feline hero.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." Ladybug joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Cat Noir said sarcastically.

"Still better than your jokes." Piped Dragnarok, with Spyro and Cynder mentally agreeing with him.

The heroes made it to the first floor and started to leave the building. On the way, they noticed a crowd gathering at the entrance. That's when the Mayor and Chloe's father, Andre Bourgeois, approached them.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?" He said, ignoring Dragnarok, who was a little put off by it. Cat Noir's ring beeped some more, causing the feline hero to start fidgeting.

"Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need." Cat Noir said in a nervous tone.

"An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?" Andre offered.

"Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert?" Cat Noir politely asked. Andre looks at Ladybug and Dragnarok, both of whom just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Stepping out of an elevator, Ladybug and Dragnarok entered a dining hall with a large glass window.

"Great, I can get a much better view from up here." Ladybug said. Looking out the window, Dragnarok noticed something.

"Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them." He said. That's when the two heard the ding from the elevator. It's door opens to reveal Cat Noir.

"Ready when you are, guys." He said.

"Let's go!" Ladybug said as she and Dragnaok entered the elevator.

* * *

At the Grand Palais, the three heroes follow the pigeons to the building. Looking inside, they spotted a big cage with the park rangers trapped inside.

"So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping the park keepers he abducted." Ladybug said.

"The Grand Palais." Cat Noir said. Cat Noir was about to sneeze, but Dragnarok stopped him. "My pigeon radar is on high alert."

"Could your radar not give away our position?" Asked Dragnarok.

"Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended." Ladybug said. True to her words, Mr Pigeon wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Let's set the cat among the pigeons." Cat Noir said as he was about to enter, only for Ladybug to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan." She said. She then took off in a run, with her two male companions behind her. Once they were on the roof, Ladybug spoke up.

"If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him." She said.

"Let's go, early bird gets the worm!" Cat Noir said. He then opens the skylight, only to be hit by a draft of feathers, causing him the sneeze. So when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses.

"That went well." Dragnarok said sarcastically.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ladybug said before the three heroes jump next to Mr Pigeon, who just jumps back and let's his pigeons carry him off. That's when one of Damselfly's Odonatas appeared and landed on the villain's call whistle.

"Hello, Mr Pigeon. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to fly along side with your feathered friends." The dragonfly Miraculous villain said.

"Thank you, Damselfly" Mr Pigeon said as a pair of giant pigeon wings grew out of his back. No longer needing the pigeons to carry him, the villain made a bird call, and the pigeons carrying him form two spheres in his hands.

"Deedly-dee dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you." He said.

"I'd be honored." Cat Noir said. But before he could do anything, Mr Pigeon hits him and Ladybug with the spheres, sending them towards the cage. The villain then sends a swarm at Dragnarok, surrounding him by circling him at high speeds while pecking him. The pain from the pecking started to overwhelm Dragnarok. Without thinking, he performed a Fire Fury, reducing the pigeons (as well as a few objects) around him to ashes. The heroes, villain, and captive park keepers just stared in shock at Dragnarok, as some small flames danced off his body.

"Lucky... Charm..." The draconic hero growled out at Ladybug. Snapping out of her daze, she actives her power.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted, as her yo-yo was thrown into the air, giving her a... coin.

"A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You can't buy yourself out of here!" Mr Pigeon taunted, as he throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to a beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, uses the coin to get a bag of popcorn.

"Cat Noir!" She calls out.

"Yeah!" He said, as she throws the bag in the air. Cat Noir throws his staff, which bursts opens the bag.

"Snack time, pigeons!" Ladybug said, as the pigeons go after the popcorn that landed on Mr Pigeon.

"No!" The villain cried as his own pigeons were turned against him. Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground. It lands near Dragnarok, who crushes it under his foot, letting the akuma out.

"My bird call! Nooo!" Mr Pigeon cried.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before capturing the akuma in her yo-yo. "Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

After returning things to normal, Mr Pideon converted back into his civilian self, Xavier Ramier.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" He said.

"Pound it!" Said Ladybug and Cat Noir as they fist bumped. Dragnarok was about to leave when he noticed a pile of ash.

"Hm?" He hummed to himself, though it did get Ladybug and Cat Noir's attention. Spotting the ash piles, the two gasped.

"Your... your power didn't work on the damage Dragnarok caused..." Cat Noir said in shock. Dragnarok, wanting to get out of here quickly, grabbed a pile of ashes before throwing it at the two heroes' eyes, blinding them and allowing him to take off.

* * *

That Hawk Moth's lair...

"Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!" Hawk Moth shouted, angered by another lost. Damselfly silently scoffed to herself.

"This is what happens when you use rats with wings..." She mutters to herself as the window closes.

* * *

At Francoise Dupont High School, the contest had started, as everyone was ready to present their hats. Drake was carrying a tablet, which Hestia will be looking through to judge, as she can't come in person. The contest went smoothly, until...

"Ugh, that thieving little brat!" Marinette cried, as Chloe copied her design.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Alya offered.

"I think I can handle this." The bluenette said. Once the judges noticed the similarities...

"Is this a joke?" Both Gabriel and Hestia asked.

"No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?" Chloe said while fake crying, earning her a glare from Drake. Before he could say anything, Marinette spoke up.

"I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can _prove_ that this derby hat is MY original design." She said, gain their attention.

"Go head." Gabriel said.

"Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim." Marinette said. Chloe recoils at that. "All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about: I signed mine."

Chloe accidentally knocks her hat stand over, showing everyone Marinette's signature. Chloe then runs out crying.

"Daddy!" She whined as she left. This put a smile on Drake's face.

"The stitching is perfect, and the design is lovely." Hestia complemented.

"Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss..." Gabriel started before wanting Marinette's name.

"Marinette." Adrien said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner." He said. Marinette looks at Alya and gasps.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marinette said while bowing.

"Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign." Gabriel continue, as his son starts holding the hat. Marinette gasps and blushes at that.

"As will Drake." Said Hestia, as Drake swipes the hat out of Adrien's hand puts it on his head. He then gives Marinette a thumbs up.

"Great work, Marinette." Drake congratulated.

"Awesome job, Marinette." Adrien said, causing Marinette to blush. Taking the hat off Drake's head and putting on his own, Adrien sneezes. Wiping his nose, he looks at Marinette.

"Uh- sorry, I'm allergic to feathers." He said before sneezing again.

"Gesundheit!" Marinette said.

"Thanks" He replied. Marinette then looks at Alya and Drake with a smile.

"Whoo-hoo!" She cheered before laughing, which Drake, Adrien, and Alya joined.

**And that's Mr Pigeon. As you may of noticed near the end of the fight, Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug did not repair the damage Dragnarok did. You see, Dragnarok and his powers are immune to Miraculous magic. Meaning the he has to be careful with his powers, as any collateral damage he causes can not, and will not, be repair by Ladybug. Anyway, stay tuned.**


	7. Trial of Poison

**Time for the next element for Dragnarok to learn, Poison. Please enjoy.**

_Entry #7_

_Well... I made a discovery while fighting the last Akuma. Any damage I cause can not, and will not, be repair by Ladybug. At least, through normal means. This is going to take some research, but I might figure something out._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Drake groaned as he stood up with his eyes closed. Opening them, he saw that he was back in his mindscape, with the Elemental Temple in the distance.

"Greetings, Drake." Ignitus greeted as he appeared in front of the young hero, with Spyro and Cynder behind him.

"Ignitus." Drake said in surprise. "Why are we back here?"

"As you have mastered fire, it's time for your next element. But first, it's time for you to learn a new melee attack, Charging." The former Guardian of Fire said. Suddenly, a row of yellow arrows appeared, leading to a stone door.

"This is a Super Charge station. By running along the arrows, you'll move at fast speeds, allowing you to bash your way through certain objects." Said Ignitus.

Drake nodded, before having Spyro and Cynder adsorbed into his wristbands, turning him into Dragnarok. Lowering his head down to have his horns out, Dragnarok started run. He slowly started to gain more and more speed, until he was as fast as bullet train. Upon reaching the stone door, he burst through it like a battering ram. He keep going until he crashed into a wall.

"As you can see, Super Charging, while fun, lacks control." Ignitus said as Dragnarok scrapped himself of the wall. Shaking himself out of his daze, Dragnarok saw a green goblin-like creature wearing armor appear from a purple flash.

"This is a Gnorc. You wouldn't mind giving this creature a quick flame?" Asked Ignitus. Dragnarok nodded, before throwing a fireball. Unfortunately, all it did was heat up the armor a bit before it quickly cooled down.

"You see, there might be some enemies who are immune or will find a way to protect themselves from your elemental attacks. Now try charging." The Chronicler advises.

Lowering his head, Dragnarok charged forward. Upon making contact, he sent the creature flying.

"Some of your foes can only be taken down by melee. Word of warning though, big enemies cannot be charged." Ignitus said. Suddenly, the nearby islands formed together and create a ramp. On the ramp was a super charge station. "One last thing about charging. If you super charge off a ramp, you'll really get some distance. Use this ramp to reach the temple."

Steeling his nerves and taking a deep breath, Dragnarok charged along the arrows. His speed increased by he jumped at the tip of the ramp, sending his soaring through the air. As gravity took over, Dragnarok managed to land in front of the temple entrance. He enter and stepped on the pad, sending him to the room with the ten doors.

"You are ready to learn your next elemental power, Poison." The Chronicler said, as the light green door opened, letting out light of the same color. Taking a deep breath, Dragnarok entered the door.

* * *

The first thing Dragnarok noticed as the light died down was the smell, as this strong stench assaulted his nose. Looking around, Dragnarok saw that he was in a swamp-like area. He has to admit, the smell of the swamp was better than the perfume his classmates Chloe and Rose wear, no offence to Rose.

_-Aw, reminds me of home.-_ Spyro said, thinking back to his childhood in the swamp he was raised in. Dragnarok shook his head in amusement. That's when he spotted a pad glowing light green.

Stepping on it, he felt a familiar rush flowing in his body. Focusing the energy, a green liquid bubble surrounds Dragnarok before he lets the energy out, causing the bubble fire out multiple blobs of poison. Once it died down, a visible cloud of green gas floated around the draconic hero's body.

"You now have the ability to control poison." Said Ignitus. "Like last time, get to the end while using your new power to fight enemies and solve puzzles."

Using his new poison powers, Dragnarok fought through Elemental Crystal Brutes(This time, being light green in color instead of redish-orange in the previous trial.), Bulb Spiders, Dragon-Eating Plants, Grove Beasts, Grove Worms, Grove Mites, Banana Boys, Strongarms, and Toad Weeds, as well as solving a few puzzles.

Halfway through the trial however, Dragnarok remembered something.

"Hey Ignitus, can I ask you something?" Dragnarok asked.

"Of course." Ignitus replied telepathically.

"You see, when I was fighting the last Akuma, I'd used my Fire Fury attack, I reduced a few things to ashes. After that, Ladybug used her restoration powers to to fix everything, but the ashes remain ashes. Can you tell why nothing happened?"

Ignitus gone quiet for a bit before speaking up.

"It seems your immune to the magic these Miraculouses have. The dragon magic from your wristbands seem to be that odds with the Miraculouses." He theorized.

"So... Does that mean I can't be akumatized?" Dragnarok asked.

"Normally, yes. But if Hawk Moth finds a power source outside of the Miraculouses..." Ignitus said, causing Dragnarok to gulp.

"That wouldn't be happening, right?" The draconic hero asked.

"For the sake of everyone, I sure hope so." The Chronicler said cryptically.

* * *

Continuing the trial, Dragnarok fought more a few enemies, such as Attack Frogs, Bee Trees, Beast, Jupiter Dragon Traps, Killer Bushes, and Snail Riders, as well as solved some more puzzles. Finally, he'd managed to reach the arena-like platform at the trial's end. Once he stepped on the platform, the trail guardian appeared.

It was a female humanoid with scorpion-like characteristics, such as the stinger tail and mandibles. Like the guardian before it, it has a weapon, this one being ax. From the tip of it's tail, the creature shot a glob of poison at Dragnarok, who barely dodges. He retaliates by firing his own poison globs, which hits it's mark and causes the monster to screech in pain. Dragnarok then charged into the beast, sending back a few steps, and continued to attack it while avoiding strikes from the morning star. Soon enough, the creature was destroyed.

"Excellent work, young warrior. But be careful, as the path becomes more dangerous." Ignitus said, before returning Dragnaok to the waking world.

**And that's that. Dragnarok can now use Poison.**


	8. Timebreaker

**"Time" for the next Akuma, Timebreaker!**

_Entry #8_

_I've learned a new element, Poison. I best be careful with it, as I found out, I'm immune to the magic these Miraculouses have. If I damage anything, it can't be fixed by Ladybug. Anyway, I can't wait to try out what I've learned._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Trocadero, Drake, along with his classmates, were going to watch a race between Alix and Kim, the former on roller skates, the latter on foot. It all started by a bet. What exactly was the bet, Drake wasn't sure. Right now, everyone was waiting for Alix to arrive. Suddenly, Marinette arrived, carrying a banter cheering on Alix. Once she showed it to everyone, they instantly liked it.

"Okay, that's awesome." Drake said.

"Impressive, Marinette!" Adrien said, winking at the bluenette, causing her to giggle in return. Kim just scoffs.

"You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me." He said. Just as he said that, Alix arrived.

"Spoke too soon, Kim." She said as everyone cheered. "Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!"

"You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh." Kim countered.

"Is that a good thing?" Alya asked Marinette and Drake while laughing.

"He should get that checked out." Quipped Drake, causing the girls to laugh.

"Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year." Max announced.

"We're through with all of those stupid dares!" Said Juleka.

"Uh-huh, that's right!" Ivan added.

"No more dares!" Nathaniel also added.

Drake nodded his head with them, remembering the dare Kim challenged him to. The dare was that Drake must chugged an entire bottle of this super spicy hot sauce. If Drake won, Kim must no longer challenge him to anymore dares. If Kim won, Drake must call him the "Dare Master" for an entire mouth. To everyone's shock, Drake chugged the hot sauce like it was a regular bottle of water, and didn't even broke a sweat. From that point on, Kim never challenged Drake to a dare ever again.

"On your marks, get set..." Max started.

"Hold up!" Alix suddenly said, causing Kim to trip, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Forfeiting already?" Kim asked as he got up.

"Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race." Alix said, giving something to Alya.

"Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta..." Alya said before being interrupted by Alix.

"Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!" The skater said before returning to her spot at the starting line.

"But..." Alya started before passing the item to Marinette. "Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!"

Peeking into Marinette's hands, Drake saw that Alix's heirloom was some kind of watch.

"On your marks, get set... GO!" Max shouted as the racers took off with everyone cheering.

"But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner!" Marinette said to Alya. She then got pulled to the side, causing her to drop the watch. Luckily, Adrien caught it.

"Need any help?" The model asked.

"Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you _are_ amazing." Marinette said in a smitten tone.

"Uh?"

"At... holding things! In your hands." The bluenette said. Drake face-palmed at that, witnessing the event. Everyone then let out a cheer.

"Last lap!" Called Max.

"Amazing at holding things?" Alya said, also witnessing the little event. Marinette just starts chattering. That's when Chloe appeared.

"_Adrikins_, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?" She asked, grabbing the watch out of Adrien's hand.

"Careful, it's Alix's!" The model said.

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless."

Adrien frown, upset that Chloe said that while Drake glared. Marinette then came marching up.

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloe." She demand. Chloe accidentally opens the watch, startling her and causing her to drop it. The watch rolls on to the racetrack, which Alix smashes with her roller blades as she pasts the finish line.

"Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Alix cheered, until she turned around and gasped when she spotted the broken watch.

"I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh..." Kim started, until he saw the look on her face.

"Did you do this?" Alix asked Alya as she skates to her broken watch.

"I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it." Alya said, recalling the events that lead up to the watch's destruction.

"My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!" Alix shouted.

"It was an accident!" Marinette said.

"We didn't mean any harm, Alix." Adrien said.

"As if! I totally had nothing to do with this." Chloe snobbishly said, earning her a glare from Drake.

"Yeah right..." He muttered.

"You're all to blame!" Alix shouted, before she skated off. Drake just sighed.

"I hope she'll be okay..." Cynder said, as she and Spyro poke their heads out of the fanny pack.

"I hope she doesn't get akumatized." Drake said.

* * *

"Maybe we could fix it?" asked Marinette, as she, Drake, Alix, Adrien, and Alya looked over the broken watch.

"This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!" Alix snapped.

Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was." Marinette said.

"Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know." Alix said before skating off. That's when Marinette's phone rang.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good." She said before taking the call. "Hello, dad..."

Drake ignored that in favor of trying to fix the watch, with little to no progress. Before he could do anything else however...

"Run!" Adrien shouted as Alix, now wearing this strange armor, came blazing through. Kim tries to escape, only for Alix to touch him, causing him to freeze in place.

"Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!" Shouted Marinette.

"The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!" The new villain announced.

"Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?" Marinette asked. True to her words, Kim started to fade from existence.

"I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you!" Timebreaker cruelly said before skating after the bluenette. Drake, taking cover after seeing Marinette escape by using the banter, unzipped his fanny pack, letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"I knew she was going to be akumatized." Said Cynder.

"We must stop her." Said Spyro.

"Right. Transform Me!" Drake shouted, causing Spyro and Cynder to be absorbed into his wristbands and turn him into Dragnarok.

* * *

Timebreaker was about the skate away, but she was caught by Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Time out, Timebreaker!" The spotted hero said.

"Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please!" The villain cried. Rose, who was nearby, offered her hand.

"Okay."

"Noooo!" Cried Ladybug. But it was too late, as Timebreaker grabbed Rose's hand and drained her energy.

"Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself!" Timebreaker mocked, before looking her time meter. "One minute."

"I can't believe she fell for that." A voice ranged. Landing in front of the villain was Dragnarok.

"Let's see how much energy you can give me." Timebreaker said as she charges at Dragnarok, only for him to dodge the last second. Timebreaker, however, managed to react quickly and changed direction. She then grabbed the draconic hero's arm. However, instead of draining his energy, she was sent flying by a strange pulse of power.

"What the-?" Dragnarok said, only to hear his dragon friends speak to him.

_-That power that just pulsed, that was your Dragon Time!-_ Spyro said.

_~It must've somehow counteracted Timebreaker's power.~ _Cynder theorized. Before Dragnarok could say anything, Timebreaker got up and growled at him. Dragnarok responded by launching a few blobs of poison at the villain. Timebreaker manage to dodge each one before taking off, with Dragnarok quickly taking pursuit. Meanwhile, Ladybug saw what happened.

"How did he do that? And when did he learn to shoot poison? Never mind, I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat?" She said to herself before swing away.

* * *

Mylene tries to get way, only to be caught by Timebreaker, and had he energy drained.

"One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!" The villain taunted. That's when Cat Noir appeared and tapped her with his staff.

"Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?" He asked.

"Exactly!" Timebreaker replied. That's when Ladybug and Dragnarok appeared.

"Don't let her touch you!" Ladybug yelled as the villain charged at Cat Noir.

"Missed me! Just a second too late." The feline hero taunted. That's when Timebreaker spotted Alya. Giggling, she she skates to the blogger and steals her energy.

"Nooo!" Ladybug cried as the villain took off.

"Well, she wastes no time, does she?" Cat Noir joked, only to get a couple of growls from Ladybug and Dragnarok.

"This isn't a joking matter!" Dragnarok yelled.

"And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!" Ladybug said before the three went after the villain. They spotted her about to steal Ivan's energy. Ladybug casts her yo-yo out, saving Ivan.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" The spotted hero said.

Timebreaker then charges at Ladybug, ready to take her energy. Just as the villain was about to get her, Cat Noir jumped in the way, sacrificing himself.

"Cat Noir! Noooo!" Labybug cried in distraught. Dragnarok growled while giving Timebreaker a hellish glare.

"Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting." Timebreaker mocked.

"Go ahead and try!" Challenged Ladybug.

"Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!" The villain suddenly said. She started to skate away, Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, only to be dragged by the villain. Suddenly, the two disappeared.

"NO!" Dragnarok shouted. "Damn It! She got away!"

_~Where could she have gone?~ _Cynder asked.

"She must've gone back in time to prevent her watch from breaking." Dragnarok theorized.

_-I think there is a way to follow them. This is purely a theory, but maybe you can use Dragon Time to time travel.-_ Spyro said.

Dragnarok was about to tell him he was crazy, when an idea popped into his head.

"I think I have an idea, a crazy idea, but an idea." Said Dragnarok. Lowering his head, Dragnarok started to charge. Once he picked up speed, he activates his Dragon Time. Upon doing so, Dragnarok disappeared in a blueish flash.

* * *

"Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!" Cat Noir said at the sight of two Ladybugs.

"Not now, Cat Noir." Past Dragnarok said.

"Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!" The first Timebreaker said.

"I'm down." Replied the second.

Suddenly, zipping past them was Dragnarok from the future. Skidding to a stop, he then got an eyeful of the doubles.

"Now I know how the Doctor feels..." He said.

"Now there are two Dragnarok's as well, where's the second Cat Noir?" The feline hero asked. The Timebreakers then took off.

"They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm!" The Ladybugs said, activating their powers, summoning a bicycle lock and a traffic cone. "Any ideas?"

"While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time." Past Cat Noir said.

" Me too." Both Dragnarok said.

The two draconic heroes flew ahead, blocking the Timebreakers' path. They skate back and saw one of the Ladybugs.

"Let's freeze her on her way past!" One of the Timebreakers said. Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.

"We're going too fast! We can't stop!" The Timebreakers cried. Before they reach the ramp, however, the Dragnaroks each launched a blob of poison in front of the villains. The poison ate the skates in a corrosive manner, releasing the akumas. The Ladybugs were stunned, before going after the Akumas.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" They said before capturing the akumas. "Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything is then returned to normal.

"Pound it!" The two Ladybugs fist-bumped before becoming one. The two Dragnaroks also became one, but not by Ladybug's power. It was their Dragon Time restoring the small time stream that was broken. The Timebreakers turned into a smog of darkness before leaving behind one Alix.

"Huh?" The former villain said confused.

"Here. I think this is yours?" Ladybug said, hand Alix the watch, which was restored.

"Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad." Alix said as she took the watch.

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know." The spotted hero said.

"You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug." The skater said before taking off.

"I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around." Cat Noir said.

"But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back." ladybug said before swinging away. Cat Noir sighed.

"Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time." He said.

"Don't worry, one day she might give you a chance." Dragnarok said as he walked up to the feline hero and patted him on the back.

"Thanks man. By the way, what was that green stuff?" Asked Cat Noir.

"Poison. I'd learned a new element." Dragnarok simple replied before taking off.

* * *

In Hawk Moth's lair...

"You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!" The villain said before turning around to face Damselfly. "And why didn't you send out a Odonata?"

"Well, I can only summon one Odonata, and there were two Timebreakers." She replied in a flat tone. "But it seems our draconic wildcard has gotten stronger.

"Indeed. If I can Akumatize him, the Miraculouses will be all mine!" Hawk Moth said as the window closes.

* * *

Drake was in his room, talking about the Dragon Time Charge combo that happened with Spyro and Cynder.

"How did you know that charging while activating Dragon Time will allow you to time travel?" Spyro asked.

"I didn't, like I said, it was a crazy idea that popped into my head." Answered Drake.

"Please don't do something like that again. Who know what consequences will happen." Cynder said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. But for now, Hawk Moth better watch out, because one day, I'll kick his ass." Drake said witha confident smile.

**And that's Timebreaker. Stay tuned for more.**


	9. Copycat

**Up next, one of my favorite episodes, Copycat. Before I say anything else, can I ask a important (to me at least) question? Is it possible for the Legends trilogy to be "reignited", or is that just pipe dreaming? I really hope it's the former. Anyway, on to the story.**

_Entry #9_

_Tested Poison on the last Akuma, and it was great. But I can't help but wonder... As I keep getting stronger, will I surpass the power of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses? If so, I better keep low, so Hawk Moth doesn't get any bright ideas about me. Though, I can't help but feel like that it's already too late for that..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Francoise Dupont High School, Drake was taking fencing lessons with Adrien, thanks to his mom's insistence. Drake did enjoy it and, to everyone's surprise, was extremely good and managed to raise through the ranks very quickly. After a few matches, Drake looked at the clock.

"I best get going, I've got things to do." He said, heading to the locker room to get out of his fencing gear and into his regular clothes. There was a unveiling at the Place des Vosges, as statues of Ladybug and Cat Noir were made as thanks for protecting Paris and were about to be shown to the public soon. Drake wanted to go as Dragnarok to show his support to the two heroes, even if the draconic hero's reputation is... less then favorable.

"This is a big day guys." Drake said as he left the building, with Spyro and Cynder peeking out of his fanny pack.

"Are you sure about is? You might cause a panic by showing up." Cynder asked.

"Couldn't you go as Drake and blend in with the crowd?" Spyro asked.

"It doesn't matter. I simple want the people of Paris to know that I wouldn't hurt them." Drake said before hiding behind a tree.

"Transform me."

* * *

Flying over Paris, Dragnarok located the giant sheet that covered the statue. He also saw that Cat Noir was there, but no Ladybug. Landing next to the feline hero, Dragnarok the fearful looks on the crowd.

"Relax, everyone. I came to show my support to Paris' great heroes." The draconic hero said with hands making the "calm down" motion. Everyone looked at him with a look of disbelief. That's when Cat Noir spoke up.

"Don't worry everybody, I trust him." He said. This got the crowd to settle down, but only by a little bit.

"Thanks man." Dragnarok said, before looking around. "Where's Ladybug?"

"I just got here. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

* * *

"Excuse me, Cat Noir, Dragnarok, but Ladybug's not here." The sculptor, named Theo Barbot, asked.

"Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. We can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know." Cat Noir replied.

"Hey, you're not in charge of me, I'm the lone wolf here." Dragnarok said. The two ignored him as Theo takes out a photo of Ladybug.

"It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone..." The artist said in a dreamy tone. Cat Noir glares at the photo while Dragnarok sends it's holder a questioning look. Theo didn't noticed to two.

"Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster." The Mayor said.

"Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it..." Theo said, trying to by Ladybug more time.

After a few minutes, Ladybug still didn't show up, meaning the ceremony will have to start without her.

"It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil." The Mayor said before unveiling the statues. "Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

The crowd cheered, while Ayla came to the front.

"Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?" She asked before snapping some pictures with her phone. Theo looks at the Ladybug statue and sighs sadly. That's when Cat Noir spoke up.

"These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug." He said.

"Only by a few inches." Dragnarok said, rolling his eyes.

"Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love." Theo said passionately. Dragnarok just stare while Cat Noir put an arm around the sculptor's shoulder.

"Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?" The feline hero said.

"Really?" Theo asked.

"Really?" Dragnarok also asked.

"Yeah, we're like this." Cat Noir said before crossing his finger, to symbolized his relationship with the spotted hero. Growling, Theo stomps off angrily.

"What does Ladybug see in him?" He muttered to himself, although it was loud enough for Dragnarok and Cat Noir to hear. Dragnarok gives the feline hero a look, which he notices.

"What?" He asked.

"This better not come back to bite us in the ass later." Dragnarok said before taking off.

* * *

Arriving home, Drake was discussing what happen with Spyro and Cynder in his room.

"That guy is going to be Akumatized, I just know it." Cynder said.

"Can't blame him, Cat Noir did play with his feelings." Spyro said.

"While he has green eyes, it doesn't mean he has to be jealous of a fan." Drake said, before something popped in his head. "Now I'm wondering... Do you guys have any fans?"

"What do you mean?" The two dragon Kwamis asked.

"Since you defeated Malefor and saved the Dragon Realms, I sure you guys have a few fans." Drake said before looking at Spyro. "I'm sure there are a few dragoness' who are going gaga over you, Spyro." The human said in a teasing tone.

* * *

Back in the restored Dragon Realms, a pink dragoness sneezes.

* * *

Spyro blushed at that while Cynder let out a threatening growl before latching on to her purple mate.

"Mine!" She growled. This got Drake to burst out laughing while Spyro gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Cynder, you're the only one for me. Besides, if any of your male fans tries anything, I'll make them wish they were facing Malefor." Spyro said, causing Cynder to look at him lovingly before nuzzling him while also causing Drake to laugh harder. Once his laughter die down, Drake noticed a notification on his computer.

"What's this?" He asked before clicking on the notification with Spyro and Cynder on his shoulders. It was a news report from Nadja.

"And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir." She said, shocking the three.

"This painting is the cat's meow." "Cat Noir" said before taking off with the Mona Lisa. Turn off his computer, Drake pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Theo?" Drake asked his dragonic friends with an unamused look.

"Theo." Spyro and Cynder with the same unamused look.

* * *

Arriving at the Louvre, Dragnarok spotted Cat Noir trying to reason with the police.

"Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir!" The feline hero said. Officer Roger orders the police to halt, as Cat Noir continued. "Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts."

"Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir." Roger said, with this look in his eyes. As the hero and officer entered the museum, Dragnarok shakes his head before stealthy following them. Dragnarok saw Cat Noir holding a lollipop stick, the same stick Theo had in his mouth during the ceremony. That when Roger pressed a button, causing a cage to fall on Cat Noir, trapping him.

"Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than _that_ guy." The caged hero said.

"Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer." Roger said to a walkie-talkie.

"I can't believe you feel for that." Dragnarok said, making his presences known.

"Dragnarok! I'm glad you're here, you can prove my innocence, right?" Cat Noir asked.

"That you're not a thief? Or that you're a green eyed monster?" Dragnarok rhetorically asked as he crossed his arms.

Cat Noir just stared in shock as the draconic hero left. Exiting the building, Dragnarok spotted the Mayor waiting outside. That's when Ladybug landed next to him.

"Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation." She said. That's when Roger appeared.

"Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug." The officer said.

"Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—" Ladybug started, only to be cut off by Roger.

"Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control."

Ladybug crossed her arms before spotting Dragnarok walking up to them.

"Dragnarok, you can tell them that Cat Noir is innocent, right?" She asked. Dragnarok just shook his head.

"No" He said, shocking Ladybug and surprising Roger and the Mayor a bit. "He got himself into this mess, so he has to get himself out of it."

Before anyone could say anything else, Roger's walkie-talkie crackled.

"Cat Noir is getting away!" A officer on the other said. This caused Ladybug, Dragnarok, and Roger run inside the museum. Once inside, they spotted a bunch of police officers on the ground.

"Cat, why are you making things more difficult?" Dragnarok muttered to himself as Roger turned to Ladybug with a smug look.

"Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?" He asked.

"Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?" Ladybug countered. Ignoring that, Roger took out his walkie-talkie.

"Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect..." He said, when Ladybug's yo-yo ringed like a phone. Picking it up, it was Cat Noir on the other line.

"Cat Noir, what's going on?" She asked as Dragnarok peeked over her shoulder.

"You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?" Cat Noir asked as Dragnarok gagged that the nickname the feline hero gave his spotted partner.

"Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!" Ladybug shouted.

"I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—" Cat Noir said before being interrupted by something. "Wha!" That's when the contention was cut off.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Roger asked.

"Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts." Ladybug said before swing away, with Dragnarok following behind.

* * *

Ladybug and Dragnarok traveled along the rooftops til Ladybug's yo-yo ringed.

"Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?" She asked.

"I found his den." Cat Noir simply said.

"Who?"

"My Copycat." Cat Noir replied. Dragnarok shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm not getting you." Ladybug said.

"If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about. Ask Dragnarok, he was also there." The feline hero said. Dragnarok glared at the yo-yo, don't drag him into this!

"Well? Tell me where you are." Ladybug demanded.

"No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out." Cat Noir said before hanging up.

"Uhh, Cat? Cat!" Ladybug shouted before using her yo-yo as a GPS to track him. Find his location, Ladybug and Dragnarok took off.

* * *

Once they enter Theo's studio, Ladybug and Dragnarok were greeted by a Cat Noir on top of a chained one.

'By the Ancestors, I could make _SO _many jokes.' Dragnarok thought to himself.

"There you are." The Cat Noir on top said in a loving tone.

"Cat Noir! He really looks like you!" Ladybug said. Dragnarok groaned, alright figuring out which is which.

"That's because I am me!" The chained Cat Noir shouted.

"Where is his akuma?" She wondered.

"Inside his ring, of course. Grab it." The not chained Cat Noir said.

Ladybug reached for it, only for Dragnarok to grab her wrist. Looking at him, the draconic hero shook his head at Ladybug. That's when the chained Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"He even has the same powers as you." Ladybug said, noticing the beeping.

"Simply amazing, isn't it?" The freed Cat Noir said.

"If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other." The chained Cat Noir said.

"Uhh..."

"Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?" He continued. Ladybug then looked at the other Cat Noir.

"I hope you didn't tell him about us." She said.

"What?"

"That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?" Ladybug said, while Dragnarok chuckled to himself, catching the spotted hero's ploy.

"Uh, yes! Of course!" The unbound Cat Noir said. This causes Ladybug to glare at him.

"We never made a promise. Copycat!" She scouted. This got the now revealed Copycat to growl in anger.

"I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!" He shouted.

"You're a loon." Dragnarok said.

"Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me." Ladybug said.

"Thanks for the compliment. I think." Cat Noir said.

"If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!" Copycat shouted, preparing to use Cat Noir's signature move.

"Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm!" Shouted Ladybug as she threw her yo-yo into the air, which turned into... A spoon. "A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Can your Lucky Charm give something more straight front? Just once?" Dragnarok asked in annoyance.

Copycat was about to use it on Ladybug, only for Dragnarok to take the hit for her. To everyone's surprise, the attack did nothing. Pushing Copycat back, Dragnarok grabbed the chains holding Cat Noir and crushed them in his grip.

"How-how did you not get effect by Cataclysm?" Cat Noir asked.

"The same reason why Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug doesn't repair any damage I cause. I'm immune to the magic of the Miraculouses." Dragnarok said, shocking everyone around him. He then looks at Copycat. "That also meaning I'm immune to Akumatiztion." Dragnarok then looks at Cat Noir. "Where's his akuma?"

"The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy." Cat Noir said as the three heroes took a stance.

"Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me." Copycat taunted before the fight started. Cat Noir tried to get his staff back while trying to scratch Copycat. Ladybug went in for punch, which Copycat dodged, only to get hit by Dragnarok's Comet Dash. Patting out the flames on his body, Copycat angrily charged at Dragnarok, only for the draconic hero to dodge and retaliate with a Scorpion Strike. Feeling the venom's effects on his body, Copycat back off for a bit.

"He's pretty good." Ladybug said.

"Don't need to rub it in!" Cat Noir said, taking it as an insult.

"I told you I was better than him." Said Copycat in a smug tone. Ladybug quickly grabbed Cat Noir's staff from Copycat's grasp.

"But I'm better than both of you!" She said, give her partner his staff back. The two Cats continued fighting, using their staffs as swords. Ladybug then grabs Cat Noir's arm.

"Hey, it's me!" He said.

"He's lying! I'm the real one!" Copycat said, trying to confuse them.

"Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?" Ladybug demanded. Cat Noir showed her his ring, which only had one pad left, while Copycat refused to show his. Looking at his ring, the Akuma saw that he only had three pads left. Suddenly, one of Damselfly's Odonatas appeared and wiggled it's way into Copycat's pocket and getting absorbed in his photo.

"Copycat, I'm am Damselfly. I bestow upon you the power to use Cataclysm as many times as you want." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Copycat said before activating another Cataclysm. "Cataclysm!"

He then rushed a Cat Noir, who was pulled out of the way by Dragnarok.

"Cat Noir, scratch attack!" Ladybug shouted. Dragnarok face-palmed to this.

"What is this, Pokemon?" The draconic hero muttered to himself.

"Gladly. I love a good cat fight." Cat Noir said before meowing. Ladybug then uses Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon to make some kind of fishing rod. Meanwhile, Cat Noir, using his feet, manage to unzip Copycat's pocket while the villain used another Cataclysm.

"Time to go akuma fishing!" Ladybug shouted as she uses the fishing rod to catch and lift Copycat into the ceiling, where Dragnarok took the photo out of the villain's pocket and ripped it, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted before using her yo-yo to catch the Akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Activating her final power, Ladybug returned everything back to normal while Copycat turned back into Theo, who fell, only to be caught by Cat Noir.

"Nice catch!" Ladybug complimented.

"I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one." Said Cat Noir.

"Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer." Ladybug said. That;s when Cat Noir's ring beeps.

"Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed." The feline hero said. As he leaves, he couldn't help but mutter, "That makes two of us."

"I better bounce too." Dragnarok said before taking off.

* * *

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere." Nino said, as he, Adrien and Drake were talking about Adrien's missing phone.

"Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice." Adrien said.

"Maybe you didn't look thoroughly enough." Drake suggested. Suddenly, Adrien's bag falls over, revealing his phone.

"Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!" The model said.

"What did I said?" Drake said.

"You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight." Nino offered.

"I'm game." Drake said.

"Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?" Alya said as she and Marinette walked over.

"Sure thing!" Nino said. Marinette looked at Adrien before jumping for joy.

"Yay!"

Drake just laughs.

* * *

In his lair, surrounded by white butterflies, Hawk Moth grumbled to himself, angered by another lost. With him was Damselfly.

"Yet, another fail attempt to get the Miraculouses. As well as now knowing Dragnarok can't be Akumatized. Pity, he would've made a great villain." Damselfly said.

"The Miraculouses can wait, as the only thing I lose from these failures is time." Hawk Moth said before facing his partner." As for Dragnarok, don't worry, he'll one day be akumatized. You see, while he is immune to normal Miraculous magic, I've found something that'll fix that problem."

"And what did you find?" Damselfly asked.

"You'll see, my friend. You'll see." Hawk Moth said cryptically as the window closes.

**And that's Copycat. And I ask once again, is there a chance for the Legends trilogy to be "reignited"? Because I really hope so. See you next time.**


	10. Pharaoh

**Hey everyone, before we get started, I like to answer a few a questions to a couple reviewers.**

**fan-like-irving: I get what you're saying, it's just that, I feel more comfortable writing in this format. Don't worry, I think I might have an exception.**

**martyrex: Already have an idea in mind.**

**You see, I plan to do input my own Akuma villains for Dragnarok and the Miraculous team to fight. For fan-like-irving, in these chapters, everyone who is involved will have their POV shown. In the canon Akuma episodes, I'll mostly focus on Drake's/Dragnarok's POV since everyone who watches the show knows how it goes for the canon characters. (And for those who don't watch the show, it's a way to encourage them to at least give the show a try.) And for martyrex, since the POV of other characters will be seen, their opinions of Dragnarok will be shown from time to time.**

**Anyway, thank you for sharing your thoughts. Now, let's battle the next Akuma, Pharaoh!**

_Entry #10_

_Recently, I've been bothered by these questions that keep crawling into my head. They all ask about one subject; Malefor. What are the exact reasons for turning evil? What did he hope to achieve? All of these questions won't stop popping in my head! I'm tempted to ask Spyro, Cynder, or Ignitus, but I have a feeling that either don't know, give me dodgy answers, or just flat out won't tell me. Maybe it's for the best that none of us know..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

"Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog." Alya said as she was recording for her blog. She then hears a helicopter. "Huh? What is that?" The blogger looked up to see Ladybug hitching a ride with her yo-yo tied to the passing helicopter. Once she flies by, the spotted hero drops something. "Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride." Alya said before running over to the item Ladybug dropped and picks it up, revealing to be a book.

"Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this _very_ same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life? Whoa!" Alya said excitedly.

* * *

Watching the event was Drake, who was in his bedroom on his computer. On his shoulders were Spyro and Cynder.

"Unbelievable... Could Ladybug be one of my classmates?" Drake asked, shock by the possibility.

"Well, she does look like she's around your age." Cynder said.

"That doesn't matter." Spyro said. "Alya could use the book to figure out who Ladybug is, and that's a can of worms we don't want opened."

"You're right, but how do we get close enough to get the book?" Asked Drake. Suddenly, his phone went off. Turning it on, Drake saw that it was a text message from Alya, telling him that Marinette might of found something about Ladybug at the Egyptian exhibit at the Louvre museum and was wondering if he liked to come along.

"Ask and you shall receive." Spyro said.

* * *

"Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!" Alya said as she, Drake, and Marinette entered Louvre.

"You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?" Marinette asked.

"Anyone could have a history book." Drake said.

"Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-" Alya said.

"Forty-two! Not count you... or me." Marinette spoke up suddenly.

"Hmm, yesterday _somebody_ didn't have their textbook in class." Said Alya, as she elbows Marinette.

"Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff." Marinette said rather nervously. This causes Drake to raise an eyebrow at the bluenette. Alya, meanwhile, hums before chuckling.

"Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class." She teased. That's when a guy carrying a pile of papers pushes past the three before tripping, sending papers flying, as well as dropping a medallion of some sort. The guy immediately picked up the medallion.

"It's not broken!" He said happily.

"Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking." Alya said in a annoyed tone. This causes the guy to look at them.

"I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too?" The man greeted. He then sees something. "Dad!" He shouted as he ran off.

"Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?" Alya asks as Jalil exits the room.

"Like some writing or pictures or something?" Drake added.

"Well, uh..." Marinette shuttered, before pointing to a Egyptian papyrus. "Yeah, it's over there."

She then takes them there.

* * *

The three looked at the exhibit for a while. Marinette trying to see any significance, Alya looking in boredom, and Drake was in-between.

"Come on, tell me what it is already!" Alya said impatiently.

"I'm not seeing anything." Drake added.

"No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then..." Marinette said before muttering under her breath. "For you _or_ me."

That's when Jalil and an old man, most likely Jalil's father, walked in.

"I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics." Jalil said before pushing Marinette aside. "Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess."

"Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?" Mr Kubdel said.

"Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!" Jaili continued.

"He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!" Marinette said to Alya with Drake nodding in agreement.

"You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong." Alya said.

"Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason..." Mr Kubdel said, regaining the three's attention.

"That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!" Jalil shouted.

"Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?" Asked Mr Kubdel.

"I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!" Jalil said. His father gave him an angry look.

"Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!" Mr Kubdul denied. Jalil gives him a upset look.

"Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?" Jalil said. That's when his father had enough.

"Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!" Mr Kubdul said before leaving. Jalil drops his papers with a sad look.

* * *

"Uhhh... ahhh..." Was all Marinette could mutter as Alya and Drake yawned, as the former takes the history book out of her bag.

"Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!" Marinette suddenly shouted, in a almost panicked tone. This once again causes Drake to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Bout time. This better be blog-worthy." Alya said.

Only after a while...

"Uhhh.. ahhh..." Marinette muttered once again.

"This thing's making my eyes hurt." Alya said. She then started to take to book out, only for Marinette to stop her.

"Look closely! It is in there." The bluenette said. Drake rolled his eyes before noticing this strange guy who is dressed as a pharaoh appear. He wasn't the only one to noticed...

"Hey, you!" An museum employee said after blowing a whistle.

"Thoth, give me time!" The strange man shout, his gold face changing from a human face to a baboon face. He then creates giant golden bubbles, trap the employee and the civilians that were nearby. Drake grabbed Marinette and Alya to avoid a bubble heading towards them. Alya then whipped out her phone.

"Alya, hide!" Marinette whispered. Drake then quietly sneaked away until he entered a supply closet. Unzipping his fanny pack, Spyro and Cynder flew out.

"Looks like we have another Akuma on our hands." Drake said.

"This might be an opportunity. While Alya is busy recording the Akuma, we'll swipe the book from her bag." Spyro said with Cynder nodding in agreement.

"Alright, Transform Me!"

* * *

"OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!" Alya whispered excitedly as Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus. That's when Ladybug appears.

"You know that's considered stealing." She said as Pharaoh turned to face her.

"Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me." The villain said.

"Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!" Ladybug said.

"Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!" Alya said to her phone excitedly. She then spotted Ladybug shooing at her, only to misinterpret it. "Ladybug waved at me! No way!"

Ladybug then attacks, using her yo-yo. Only for Pharaoh to grab it and swings Ladybug around before sending her crashing into a wall. Once she was out of the way, the villain approached some secretory bars blocking his way.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" Pharaoh scouted, as his head changes into that of a lioness. He then grabs the bars and bends them, making a gab for him to go through. That's when Cat Noir showed up.

"How nice of you to hold the door open for me!" He mocked before he charged at Pharaoh, only for the Egyptian themed villain to grab and throw him into a coffin.

"Enjoy your coffin!" Pharaoh said before laughing. Ladybug tried to get her partner out while Alya recorded the event.

"This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!" Alya said, before noticing Pharaoh standing over her. "Hiya!" The villain puts a hand on her face.

"Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!" Pharaoh said before slinging Alya on his shoulder.

"Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!" The blogger said, only to be ignored.

"You know, that's considered kidnapping." A voice said. Pharaoh, Alya, Ladybug, and Cat Noir (Who just got out of the coffin) looked around for the voice's owner. That's when Dragnarok dropped down from the ceiling, right between Pharaoh and the bars.

"As the lady said, she could walk herself." Dragnarok said. Pharaoh then reacted in a way no one was expecting.

"NO! It can't be! Has the demon been reincarnated?! The villain shouted, earning confused looks from the three heroes and the captive civilian.

"Ah... What are you talking about?" Dragnarok asked.

"Don't act coy, Demon! I know what you're planning. You wish to finish what you started!" Pharaoh shouted before using his free hand to grab Dragnarok by the neck and throw him over his shoulder. Going through the gap he made, Pharaoh put Alya down and turned around to bend the bars back into place, blocking the three from him.

"Once I get Nefertiti back, I'll deal with you personally." The villain said to Dragnarok before picking Alya back up and walking off.

"And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!" Alya said in a slightly nervous tone as the villain and his captive left.

"That Alya is one brave chick." Cat Noir said.

"If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!" Ladybug said. The feline hero raised his hand into the air.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted, activating his power before using it on the bars, breaking them. "How are we gonna find them?" He then asked.

"Alya's got a livestream on her blog!" Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to see the video.

"Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!" The captive blogger said in the video. That's when Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again." He said. Ladybug nodded.

"Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him." She said, before the two took off in different directions, leaving behind a dazed Dragnarok. After a while, the draconic hero snapped out of it.

"Ow... What's his problem?" Dragnarok asked.

_-I'm not sure, but it seems like he recognized you in some way.-_ Said Spyro.

_~Or at least recognizes something about your draconic look.~ _Said Cynder.

"Whatever the reason, this guy is a nutcase." Dragnarok said as he headed towards the exit.

* * *

Outside the Louvre...

"Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!" Alya said, spotting something on the papyrus that was being used for the ritual.

"Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!" Pharaoh answered, getting a shocked look for Alya.

"Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!" She said. That's when Dragnarok appeared.

"It's no wonder why she acts like a cranky old lady sometimes." The draconic hero joked. Pharaoh and the mummies he summoned turned to him with a hostile gaze.

"You won't stop me from completing the ritual either, Demon." The villain said. Dragnarok looked confused on the last word.

"Okay, what's with the demon name?" He asked.

"As I said earlier, don't act coy. You're the reincarnation of the purple beast that brought down the Plagues of Egypt!" Pharaoh shouted, he then unfolded a secret part of the papyrus, showing a picture depicting a giant purple dragon, which Dragnarok recognized by a physical description, while Spyro and Cynder recognized the picture _instantly._

~-"Malefor?!-~ The draconic hero and his dragon companions said at the same time.

"Don't you ever say that name!" Pharaoh growled.

"How..." Dragnarok asked in a quiet tone, as he fell down on to his knees in shock.

"As Ladybug and I fought 5000 years ago, a cloud of darkness suddenly appeared, and emerging from it, a purple demon. The demon wanted to destroy humanity and take over the land. The demon was powerful, so powerful in fact, that the combine forces of Ladybug and the Gods were no much for beast's might. The Gods, desperate, used my ritual spell to send the demon back to where it came from. Before being cast away, the demon used it's power to curse the Gods and their worshipers. The curse being the Ten Plagues of Egypt." Pharaoh explained.

Dragnarok, Alya, Ladybug and Cat Noir (Who heard everything by watching the livestream on Ladybug's yo-yo), as well as everyone else who was watching the livestream was shocked. Dragnarok looked down into the palm of his hands before clenching them.

"While we're maybe similar in terms of abilities, I am nothing like Malefor!" Dragnarok said as he stood up.

"We shall see... Thoth, give me time!" Pharaoh shouted, once again turning his head like a baboon's before shooting a golden time bubble at the draconic hero. Dragnarok, unprepared for this action, was hit and trapped in slow motion. Pharaoh then turned around, ready to start the ritual.

"Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!" He chanted. The Louvre pyramid then lights up before shooting a beam into the sky, summoning darkness. "I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!"

"Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken..." The Mummies chanted as they carried Alya towards the pyramid.

"Ladybug!" Alya cried as she carried.

"Alya!" Dragnarok shouted, although in slow motion thanks to the bubble.

"Once I have Nefertiti back, I'll sacrifice you. I'll hand you to the Gods for divine punishment for the suffering you caused 5000 years ago." Pharaoh said before laughing. All Dragnarok could do is glare.

* * *

"Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken..." The Mummies continued to chant before Cat Noir appeared.

"Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!" The feline hero taunted.

"Cat Noir!" Alya cried happily.

"Seize him!" Pharaoh commanded, causing the mummies the run at the feline hero, only for him to jump on a lamppost.

"Is that really as fast as you can go?" Cat Noir taunted as he jumped from lamppost to lamppost. Pharaoh then realized something.

"Wait, this looks... like a trap!" He said as Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.

"Gotcha!" The spotted hero said before landing on a roof.

"Horus, give me your wings!" Pharaoh shout as his mask changed into a falcon. Golden wings also sprouted from his back. As the villain took to the air, a Odonata flew in and landed on Pharaoh's pendant.

"Pharaoh, I am Damselfly. I bestow upon you the power to create and control sand." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Pharaoh said as a small sandstorm surrounded the villain.

"Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!" Alya said while recording.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-" Ladybug said.

"Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, as I saw an odonata fly into it, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention." Alya finishes.

"The pendant! Good eye!" Ladybug complemented. Alya suddenly yelp Pharaoh blasted Ladybug with a gust of sand sending her off the roof. The spotted hero managed to land safely by using her yo-yo.

"Way to go, Ladybug!" Alya shouted, only for Pharaoh to land behind her and throw her phone away. Luckily, Ladybug catches it.

"You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!" Pharaoh said as he grabs Alya.

"Help me, Ladybug!" The blogger cried.

"Crush that insect!" The villain shouted, causing the mummies to surround the spotted hero as Pharaoh throws Alya into the beam, which then carries her into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dragnarok was watching this in his time bubble prison, although thanks to said bubble, everything looked like it was fast forward.

'There's got to be a way out of here!' He mentally cried as he tried to think of a plan.

* * *

After a lengthy battle, Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to remove the pendant from Pharaoh, only for things to go pear shaped.

"It's over." Pharaoh said, reclaiming his pendant as his mummies surround the miraculous duo.

"Ladybug, save me!" Alya said as the beam carries her closer to the circle of darkness.

"Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!" Pharaoh chanted. This was enough for Dragnarok, as he used Dragon Time to destroy his bubble prison. Freed, flew at the villain before grabbing him.

"Let go! I will not let you ruin this, you wretched demon!" Pharaoh shouted as surrounded Dragnarok and himself in a sandstorm.

"First, let me show you how much of a demon I can be." Dragnarok said, grabbing the pendant before activating his Poison Fury. The blast send Pharaoh flying, causing the mummies leave in order to save their master. Dragnarok, with visible green gas coming off him, looks at Ladybug.

"Catch... Akuma..." He growl as throw the pendant at her. Catching it, she punches it, letting the Akuma out.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug as she uses her yo-yo to capture the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then lets the purified butterfly out. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug then throws her yo-yo into the air, summoning a swarm of ladybugs to return everything back to normal. Pharaoh then turns back into Jalil.

"What happened?" The former villain said before coughing violently. Noticing this, Dragnarok walked over to Jalil.

"Sorry about that. It seems some of the poisonous effects from my Fury blast started to show. Here, let me take some of that away." He said as the draconic absorb the poison from Jalil's body.

"There you go. You best get home and get some rest." Dragnarok said once he was done, he then took off.

* * *

"You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!" Hawk Moth shouted from his lair. "And as you, Dragnarok, I will akumatize you, and have you get the Miraculouses for me!"

"So Dragnarok has the powers of this Malefor..." Damselfly muttered to her as the window closes.

* * *

At home, Drake, Spyro, and Cynder were discussing about what they learned about Malefor appearing in the human world.

"Malefor has been in this world... That should be impossible." Said Spyro.

"Well, we don't know the full extent of his powers. I mean, he was the one who sent us here, so maybe he sort of planned that." Theorized Cynder.

"And he could've came back here if he had managed to successfully conquer the Dragon Realms." Drake said, before shaking his head. "Besides, we don't have to worry about him, as he is where he belongs, burning in the depths of hell."

"I don't know... Like Cynder said, we don't know the full extent of his powers." Spyro said in a unsure tone. Drake sighed.

"You're probably right... But if he ever does come back, I'll fight till my last breath." He said.

Spyro and Cynder just smiled at him.

**And that's that! As you can see, I sort of tied the Spyro universe to the Miraculous universe. Stay toned.**


	11. Robin Goodfellow

**Hey everyone, this is going to be a special chapter, as it's the first of my own Akuma villain stories! In these kinds of stories, everyone gets a POV, as I have more freedom to do as I want. The first OC villain is Robin Goodfellow. Interesting fact is, she was made by my good friend, Dragon of Mystery. This is sort of a thanks for inspiring me to write my own stories. Also, one more thing. Since Miraculous Ladybug was designed to sort of be a romantic magic sentai show, Drake will have a love interest. As of now, there are only a few candidates. Some are canon characters, others are OC characters. In the end, there will be official pairing for Drake.**

**Also, here are the answers to more questions that fan-like-irving sent.**

**1: Yes, it was intentional, Dragnarok's dragon side flares up whenever he does a Fury attack.**

**2: That will be explained in the next trial.**

**3: Again, it'll be explained in the next trial chapter. Also, Drake needs Spyro and Cynder in order to become Dragnarok, as his abilities as his civil self are VERY limited.**

**Now that's out of the way, on to the story!**

_Entry #11_

_Malefor has been in this world... How and why is still unknown, but the point is that the Dark Master has been here once. After a ton of research and digging around the internet, I found out that the Egyptians buried the event involving Malefor out of fear. On to current events, my reputation is at a all time low. After the events of Pharaoh, the citizens of Paris now think I'm a demon here to curse them or something. This might make it harder for me down the line..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news!" Nadja said she began a news cast from TVi. "A few days ago, a villain known as Pharaoh threaten to sacrifice a innocent girl, but luckily, Ladybug and Cat Noir came to save the day. Before the villain was defeat, he revealed that Dragnarok, who was also there at the time, was related to a demonic dragon who came to Earth and defeated Ladybug 5000 years before eventually getting sent back to where it came from, but not before casting down the infamous Plagues of Egypt on the populace."

As Nadja talked, picture appeared on her side, the first showing Pharaoh, then Alya, then Ladybug and Cat Noir, then Dragnarok, then the picture of Malefor from the papyrus. A picture of Dragnarok with a question mark appeared as Nadja continue.

"This begs the question, is Dragnarok really a hero? Or is he really a demon pretending to be a hero in order to fool us? Only time will tell. Stay tuned for more."

* * *

At the Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette was watching the news cast on her computer, with a strange creature on her shoulder that had ladybug-like characteristics. This was Tikki, Kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous.

"Is this true, Tikki? That the Ladybug of that time fought this dragon and lost?" Marinette asked.

"Yes. The dragon's name was Malefor. He called himself the Dark Master, and let's just say he earned that title." Tikki said while shivering. "The Ladybugs I've been with have fought may evils over the years, but none more so then him."

"He was that bad?" Marinette asked.

"That bad?! Let's just say that Pharaoh was right in calling him a demon." Tikki said, remembering the raw power, the dark cruelty, and those eyes... Those yellow, reptilian eyes that can make the bravest of heroes cower just by looking at them.

"And Dragnarok has his powers..." Marinette murmured. The bluenette shivered as she imaged the draconic enigma walking through the destroyed remains of Paris with a dark look on his face.

"Not exactly..." Tikki said, having heard her wielder. "If I recall, Malefor had control over numerous elemental powers. Dragnarok so far only has control over two, Fire and Poison."

"So that means he doesn't have all of his powers!" Marinette said excitedly, thinking there was a fighting chance. Tikki, however, wasn't as optimistic.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Marinette. As you've see, Dragnarok, despite only having two elements, was able fight the villains relatively well. There is also the fact he is not an akuma, so that means you must fight him differently. Not to mention that the Miraculous' powers have ZERO effect on him, meaning that your powers can't undo any damage he causes." The Kwami warned.

"Still, we can't let him have this power." Marinette said. She never did trusted the draconic "hero". Tikki was still unsure.

* * *

They were not the only watching the news cast, as in the Agreste mansion, Adrien was on his computer with his own Kwami, this one looking similar to a small black cat. This was Plagg, the Kwami of the Cat Miraculous.

"So you're telling me that Ladybug fought this thing years ago, and lost?" Adrien asked his Kwami partner.

"At least that's what I've heard. Personally, I never met Malefor, but from what I've heard, Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami, still fears him to this day." Plagg answered. Adrien gained a concerned look on his face.

"What about the fact that Dragnarok is somewhat related to this dragon?" Adrien asked in a worry tone.

"Well, from what I've seen, he seems to be trying to avoid being like Malefor." said Plagg. Adrien cupped his chin in thought. The model could see that Dragnarok was always trying to the right thing and protect Paris' civilians. He still wasn't 100% sure, but he'll give Dragnarok a benefit of the doubt.

"So... Do you have any Camembert?" Plagg asked, earning him glare from the Cat Miraculous wielder.

* * *

The next morning, Drake wandered through Francoise Dupont during break period in a daze. From the time he woke up to now, he has been... off. He was dozing off in class and was getting snappy with almost everyone. His friends are starting to worry about him. They tried to talk to him, only to be rebuffed by him. Why was he like this? You can be amazed by what a simple nightmare can do...

* * *

_Drake found himself in the middle of Paris, or at least... What's left of it..._

_Buildings reduced to rumble, streets littered with bodies, and the Eiffel Tower? Completely destroyed. _

_Drake looked around in pure horror before a large shadow appeared behind him. Turning around, Drake spotted the one who caused all this._

_Malefor._

_The evil purple dragon stared down at the terrified human with a smirk. Suddenly, two more dragons landed right next to him. Once Drake got a good view of them, his eyes widen in terror. Standing at Malefor's sides were Spyro and Cynder._

_However, they didn't look at all like what Drake knows them as. Along with a sudden growth spurt, they looked down right **Demonic**._

_Drake took a step back in fear. But when he did, he heard a snap. Looking down, he saw that he stepped on a bone. Two skeletons were nearby, both wearing a VERY familiar red black-spotted and black leathery tight-suits. _

_Suddenly, Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands. Once then entered, Drake felt this burning anger blazing inside him as blackness engulfed his vision. The last thing Drake saw was a pair of yellow eyes with blood red irises and lizard slit pulps._

* * *

Drake closed his eyes and shook his head. He was so focused in trying to banish the memories of the nightmare from his head, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going until-

"Oof!"

-He bumped into someone. Landing on his rear, Drake regained focus and saw that he bumped into a girl. The girl was around his age, had short red hair, was wearing a midnight blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers, and in her hands was an archery bow.

"Oh! Sorry about that Drake" The girl apologized.

"No need, Scarlett. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going." Drake said as he got up before offering the girl a hand.

This was Scarlett Archer, a classmate of Drake's who has a passion for archery. Her family was... not very well funded, to put it lightly. Her parents and older sister were working long hours at dead end jobs to help Scarlett continue school. When Drake hear about this, he managed to convince his parents to donated some money to help them. This earned the Firstbournes the eternal gratitude of the Archer family.

"Thanks" Scarlett said as she got up before look at Drake in concern. "Are you alright Drake? I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately."

"It's nothing." Drake replied. Scarlett wasn't convinced, but before she could say anything, the bell ringed, signaling that free period was over.

"Best be heading back to class. See later, Scarlett." Drake said before taking off. Scarlett looked at his retreating form in concern before heading to her own class.

* * *

A few hours later, and school was let out. Scarlett was getting some stuff from her locker until she spotted Chloe walk up to her with a smug look on her face. Scarlett sighed as she closed her locker. Thanks to her family's slightly below average income, she was one of Chloe's favorite targets for teasing and humiliation. Usually, Drake would step in and have the snobby blonde back off. But right now, he was nowhere in sight, and Chloe knows this.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little peasant." Chloe greeted, using her nickname for Scarlett.

"What do you what, Chloe?" The redhead asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Stuff that you'll never get in your lifetime." The blonde said snobbishly. "I still can't believe the Firstbournes would waste time and money of you and your family."

"Hey! Drake and his family were helping those in need, just like when Ladybug and Cat Noir save Paris!" Scarlett shouted.

"Don't compare an act of pity with heroes. Ladybug and Cat Noir have better things to do then hang around with someone of your class." Scoffed Chloe.

That was the straw that broken the camel's back, as Scarlett grabbed her thing, shoved Chloe out of the way, and left with an angry growl. After a while of stomping, she sat down on a nearby park bench.

Anger clouded her mind as she mentally cursed at Chloe. Who was she to think she can look down at those who at less fortunate?! She did, however, as much as Scarlett _loathes _to admit it, she had a point about Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Besides fighting the akumatized villains that pop up, the only event they seem to show up to was the unveiling of the Ladybug and Cat Noir's statues, and even then, only Cat Noir showed up! Was the unveil not even worth Ladybug's time?! There were also numerous charity events, and not once did Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to any of them!

Scarlett then started to think that Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't fight the villains to protect Paris, they only fought them for fame.

Scarlett growled to herself. If she could, she would show everyone that the two "heroes" were nothing but fakes.

* * *

A window opens, letting in little a light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. Stand off to the side was Damselfly.

"A young heart and mind, fill with anger and doubt, what a perfect candidate for my Akuma." The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim.

* * *

Scarlett continue to sulk, not noticing the Akuma flying towards the bow in her hand. Once it land on it, the Akuma was absorbed.

"Hello, Robin Goodfellow, I am Hawk Moth." The villain telepathically greeted as a purple butterfly light mask appeared on Scarlett's face. "You simple want to help those who are less fortunate, unlike Ladybug and Cat Noir. If you help me get their Miraculouses, I'll help you show the world what a true hero is. Do I have your word?"

"Indeed, Hawk Moth." Scarlett said as she stood up. Darkness poured out from were the Akuma landed and covered Scarlett's body. Once the cloud of darkness lifted, a new person was standing in her place.

The person was wearing a midnight blue cloak, with the hood over her head. Over her eyes was a butterfly shaped domino mask, coupled with a piece of cloth covering her mouth. Underneath the cloak was a grey bodysuit with white knee high boots with a slight heel. And in her hand was a bow with the string being made of pure energy.

This was Robin Goodfellow.

"Time to show everyone how wrong they are about Ladybug and Cat Noir!" She said as she jumps to the rooftops before running off.

* * *

Drake slumped onto his bed once he got home. Spyro and Cynder looked at the human in concern.

"Drake? Are you alright?" Spyro asked. Drake just gave them an agitated look.

"Really? You two as well?"

"Look, something is bothering you, and it will clearly help if you tell someone." Cynder said.

Drake looked at the two before sighing, realizing they're not going to back down. He then started to tell them about his nightmare, and what he saw in it.

* * *

Robin Goodfellow was standing on top of Le Grand Paris, ready to make her first move. Stretching her arms out, a green mist appeared. Once the mist lifted, standing in it's place was Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, they had dark and greedy looks on their faces as they enter the hotel.

* * *

"And the those eyes were the last thing I saw." Drake said, finishing telling Spyro and Cynder about his nightmare. The two glance at each other for a moment before looking back at Drake.

"What do you think is giving you this nightmare?" Asked Cynder.

"I don't know... I guess the thought of being what the people see me as, a demon, like... Malefor." Drake said in a glum tone. Spyro and Cynder said nothing, before suddenly flying onto Drake's shoulders.

"Listen, I too was afraid of being like Malefor at one point. But with the help of my friends, as well realizing that I have something to fight for, I knew that I was my own person." Spyro said.

"I also had my problems, as I was always haunted by my dark past. But thanks to Spyro, I've put that all behind." Cynder said. Drake looked at the two before smiling.

"Thank you." He said. Getting up, Drake looked out his bedroom window with new hope.

"You know what? I feel like I can take on any challenge!" Drake said with bounding vigor. He then looks at his draconic friends. "Feel like going on patrol?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other before nodding.

"Transform Me!"

* * *

In the lobby of Le Grand Paris, the fake Ladybug and Cat Noir walking in with everyone nearby staring in shock and awe. The Mayor, Andre, approached the two.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! What a surprise! What brings you two here?" Andre asked. The two "heroes" looked that each other, both wearing a dark smirk, before looking back at the Mayor.

"We're here to collect our dues." "Ladybug" said before shoving the Mayor onto his rear. The two then started to take anything of value that wasn't nail down. From paintings and rugs to people's personal items, such as jewelry and electronics. People started to flee in order to prevent their possessions from getting stolen.

"What's the meaning of this?! Stop it right now, you two!" Andre shouted as he got up, only to be shove back onto the floor by "Cat Noir", who let out a cruel laugh.

* * *

Flying over the city, Dragnarok took a deep breath before letting out a happy sigh as he felt the wind blow against his face.

"Man, I really needed this." He said.

~_Tell me about it.~_ Cynder said.

-_It's nice to see you back to your old self.-_ Spyro said.

Dragnarok nodded, before looking down, noticing something.

"Something is going on that Le Grand Paris. Best check it out." He muttered to himself. Dragnarok then landed on a nearby rooftop to observe the area. He then spotted "Ladybug" and Cat Noir" running out the front entrance carrying various valuables.

"Okay, now I know something wrong." Dragnarok said before jumping down and landing in front of the two.

"What do you two think you are doing?" He asked. The two just sneered at him.

"If you must know, we're collecting the debt Paris owes us, Demon." "Cat Noir" rudely said. Dragnarok was a little hurt by the demon comment, but didn't show it.

"Debt? What debt?" The draconic hero asked.

"The debt for saving their worthless hides." "Ladybug" answered. Dragnarok looked at them in shock before taking a stance.

"Well, whatever is going on with you two, I going to stop it." He said. "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir" growled as they took out their weapons. Before anyone made a move, a arrow of pure energy flew above "Ladybug's" head, barely grazing her. Looking back at the arrow's trajectory path, the three spotted Robin Goodfellow on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Need any help?" She asked as she jumps down to ground level.

"Who are you?" Dragnarok couldn't help but ask.

"Call me Robin Goodfellow. Right now, it's best that we work together to stop them." The archer said as she stares at the "heroes", who glared at her.

"Fine, but I want a full explanation when this is over." Dragnarok said before resuming his stance.

The four stared at each other before "Ladybug" made the first move by swinging her yo-yo at Robin Goodfellow, who quickly dodge before countering with an energy arrow that managed to hit "Ladybug", causing her to drop the valuables she stole. "Cat Noir" tries to retaliate, only to be intercepted by Dragnarok, who cases his fist in fire and-

"Shoryuken!"

-Delivers a devastating uppercut. This sends "Cat Noir" flying, dropping the valuables he stole. The two "heroes" decided to cut their losses and flee. Dragnarok was about to go after them, but was by Robin Goodfellow who place a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them lick their wounds." She said. Dragnarok gave her a look.

"Okay, what's going on? And who are you really?" He asked. The archer simply pointed to the Eiffel Tower.

"Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and I explain everything." Robin Goodfellow said. The draconic hero narrowed his eyes before nodding. After he flew off, Robin Goodfellow secretly grabbed a handful of the money and jewelry the "heroes" dropped and put in one of the numerous pockets in her cloak before taking off.

* * *

On the top of the Eiffel Tower, Dragnarok waited for Robin Goodfellow to appear. While waiting, he was having a mental conversion with his dragon friends.

-_You know she's an Akuma, right?- _Spyro asked.

"I figured as much. I'm just playing along until I get a basic understanding of her powers and what's with Ladybug and Cat Noir." Dragnarok mentally answered.

_~Just be careful, Drake.~_ Cynder said. Before he could say anything else, he spotted Robin Goodfellow using parkour to get to the top. Once she made it, Dragnarok just stared,

"High acrobatics... That's one power off the list." He thought. Shaking his head, Dragnarok ask the question that was plaguing his mind.

"What is going on?!"

"Look, I know you don't trust me..." Robin Goodfellow started.

"What makes you say that?" Dragnarok asked with sarcasm dripping from every letter of every word.

"But I'm the good guy, you got to believe me on that." The archer finished. She then puts an arm out, gesturing towards the view of Paris they have. "Paris is danger now. Ladybug and Cat Noir have given into their greed and want everyone to give up their valuables to them as payment for protection."

Dragnarok stared at her, not believing a single word she was saying.

"They need to be stop, but I can't do it on my own. Will you please help me?" Robin Goodfellow finished, extending her hand out. Dragnarok looks at her for a sec before grabbing the archer's hand.

"I'll help, only to keep an eye on you." The draconic hero said while shaking her hand. Robin Goodfellow simply nodded. With that, Dragnarok flew off. Once he was fully gone, a butterfly-shaped light mask appeared over Robin Goodfellow's face.

_"Perfect. We are one step closer in getting Dragnarok on our side." _Hawk Moth said. _"Soon, the Miraculouses will be mine!"_

* * *

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news!" Nadja said as she began another news cast.

"Today was a shock to everyone as Paris' heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir robbed the Le Grand Paris, only to be stopped by Dragnarok and this new archer themed hero, Robin Goodfellow. Several theories about what happened quickly appeared, but none confirmed so far. Some say that the dragon demon brainwashed them with his new servant, others say the heroes gave in to their greed. In other news, Robin Goodfellow makes a generous donation to charity, showing everyone that you don't need to be fight villains to be a hero. Stay tune for more."

* * *

Marinette and Tikki were watching the event from a computer, with the former seething.

"Why that..." The bluenette could barely contain her anger.

"This Robin Goodfellow must be an Akuma that Hawk Moth sent. We must stop her!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Right. Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

From their own computer, Adrien and Plagg also saw the news cast.

"Not another Copycat..." Adrien said with a sigh.

"Obviously, this Robin Goodfellow is a Akuma." Plagg said before shoving an entire piece of Camembert in his mouth.

"Well, we must stop her. Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Standing on a rooftop, Robin Goodfellow was observing her next target, the Agreste mansion. Raising both arms, she once again summons the fake Ladybug and Cat Noir. The two copies jumped down and head for the entrance. Before they could enter...

"Hold it!"

Landing in front of them was the real Ladybug and Cat Noir. Both with less than pleased looks on their faces.

"Who are you two?!" Ladybug demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Her copy said with a sneer. She then throws out her yo-yo and lassos it around the originals waist. With a mighty pull, the fake Ladybug throws the real one over her head and onto the street.

"M'lady!" Cat Noir cried, only to join her by being violently shoved by his copy. The two got up to see Robin Goodfellow landing between the fakes.

"Well, well, well. Looks you decided to show up." The archer said.

"I knew it! You're a Akuma!" Ladybug shouted.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the spotted one a prize!" Robin Goodfellow said with sarcasm.

"What's with the clones and the framing ?" Cat Noir asked.

"What you call clones, I call perfect reflections." The villain said. The two heroes gained confused looks.

"What do you mean "perfect reflections"?" Ladybug asked.

"They reflect what you two are on the outside AND the inside." Robin Goodfellow said, starting off calm before becoming more agitated. "They show everyone the frauds you are! You two don't care about saving Paris, you two just care about fame and the reward from it! If you two were really heroes, you would've taken taking the time to donate or even help charity events... But no, you two are too busy bathing in the praise of others!"

"Is that so?"

The five followed the voice and spotted Dragnarok leaning against a lamppost.

"I figured you were an Akuma. You can create solid illusions, as I saw you make the fake copies." He said before taking a stance. "Ladybug! Cat Noir! You two handle you're clones, I'll take on Robin Goodfellow."

The two nodded before they all noticed an Odonata flying in and landing on the villain's bow.

"Greetings, Robin Goodfellow. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to fire multiple arrows at once."

"Thank you, Damselfly." Robin Goodfellow said before firing a barrage of energy arrows at the draconic hero. Using Dragon Time, Dragnarok managed to dodge the arrows before firing a fireball, only for the archer to dodge.

Dragnarok then decided to using a new trick he thought of. Creating a ball of fire in one hand, and a glob of poison in the other, he pressed them together, creating a gas with a horrific smell that brought the villain to her knees (Along with the heroes and their copies), leaving her open.

Walking up to her, Dragnarok grabbed Robin Goodfellow's bow and snaps it in half, releasing the Akuma.

"Ladybug! You're up!" Dragnarok shout. Ladybug nodded as she readied herself.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She shouted before throwing her yo-yo and catching the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" She then throws her yo-yo into the air, releasing a swarm of ladybugs that repair any damages. Robin Goodfellow was engulf in a cloud of darkness before returning into Scarlett Archer.

"What the... Where am I?" The redhead asked.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir while fist bumping. Seeing that his work was done, Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"Don't expect Dragnarok to always save you forever, Ladybug!" Hawk Moth shouted, angered by another lost. "When he's under my thumb, you wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Yes, only time will tell." Damselfly muttered as the window closes.

* * *

"And this Akuma was able to make fake version of the heroes, framing them." Nadja said, as Drake and his dragon friends were watching her from Drake's computer. "As always, Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to defeat the Akuma and save the day."

That's when Drake shut off his computer, letting out a sigh.

"While I'm a little miffed that I wasn't credited with defeating Robin Goodfellow, I'm glad Paris is once again safe for the time being."

"And I'm glad you're back to your usually self." Cynder said.

"And I have you two to thank." Drake said with smile.

"It's probably for the best to leave all this Malefor stuff behind." Spyro said.

"Amen." Drake said before he heard his father calling.

"Drake! Dinners ready!"

"Coming!" Drake said as he ran downstairs. Spyro and Cynder, who stayed behind, smiled at the young man's retreating form.

**And that's the end of the first original Akuma. So tell me what you think. Robin Goodfellow was a cross between the fairy tale ,Robbin Hood, and the Marvel villain, Mysterio. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Trial of Electricity

**Hello everyone! Today, it's time for the next Trial. The element that Dragnarok will be learning this time is Electricity! Hope you enjoy!**

_Entry #12_

_Despited defeating the last Akuma, Paris still sees me as a demon. But I've learned to ignore that, as I'm not like Malefor, I'm my own person. Speaking of which, since Malefor was the one who sent them here, is it possible for Spyro to have the power to send Cynder and himself home to the Dragon Realms, since both he and Malefor are purple dragons? Perhaps I could ask Ignitus..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Opening his eyes with a groan, Drake saw that he was back in his mindscape.

"Hello, Drake." Ignitus greeted as he appeared with Spyro and Cynder. "As you can guess, you are ready to learn a new elemental power."

"Before we start, can I ask you a question?" Drake said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Of course, young one."

"I've been wondering... Since Malefor was the one who sent Spyro and Cynder to my world, is it possible for Spyro to send Cynder and himself back to their world?" Drake asked, getting surprised looks from the dragons.

"Hmm... Theoretically, he could..." Ignitus pondered out loud as he rubbed his chin with his claw. "But there are few things that'll prevent him."

"And what are those things?" Drake asked, as he, Spyro and Cynder gave the Chronicler a questioning look.

"The first main reason is that Spyro doesn't have complete control over his magic unlike Malefor. The second reason is that their bodies in the physical world aren't powerful enough to properly handle the magic anyway." Ignitus said.

"Besides, we're not going to leave you behind. Especially with Hawk Moth still on the loose." Cynder said with Spyro nodding in agreement.

"Thank you guys." Drake said with a smile.

"Now with that out of the way, it's time to teach you some new skills." Ignitus said. Drake nodded as Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, turning him into Dragnarok once again. Suddenly, a floating island appeared, in the center of it was a web-shaped crack. Below the island was another one.

"Before you learn your next element, I'm going to teach you a new move, the Headbash. You attack by slamming your head against the ground." The Chronicler said, earning his a shocked looked from Dragnarok.

"What?! You have got to be joking!" The dragonic hero shouted in a stressed tone.

"I'm not, as this will let you attack enemies from above. Don't worry, your horns will protect your head." Ignitus said. Dragnarok just gulped. Steeling his nerves and taking a deep breath, he walked to center of the crack. Dragnarok then jumped into air and did a few somersaults before he came crashing down headfirst. He manage to break through the cracks and land on the island underneath.

"Excellent! Now, on to the temple." Ignitus said as a bunch of small island came together, forming a bridge between the temple and the island Dragnarok was on. Walking across the bridge, Dragnarok entered the temple and walked on the pad in the center of the room, teleporting him to the Trial doors.

"The next element you'll be learning is Electricity." Ignitus said as the yellow door opening, letting in a yellow glow. Taking a deep breath, Dragnarok entered.

* * *

As the light died down, Dragnarok was barely able to see, as darkness blanked the area. Suddenly, lightning flashed, illuminating the area, revealing that Dragnarok was standing on top of some kind of high tech factory.

In front of him was a pad with a yellow glow. Once he stepped on it, a familiar power flowed through him yet again. Floating into the air, electricity surrounds Dragnarok til it form a sphere with him in the center. He then lets the energy out, causing lightning to shower the area. Once it died down, sparks could be seen dancing off Dragnarok's body.

"The element of Electricity is now yours to control." Ignitus told him telepathically. Dragnarok then went on his way through the Trial.

Along the way, Dragnarok faced off against Elemental Crystal Brutes (Yellow this time),Gear Grinders, Gear Grinder Thieves, Gear Grinder Robots, Electric Leeches, and T-Rex 1000s. Dragnarok also used his new lightning powers to activate machinery to solve puzzles. Dragnarok also had to jump across the top of these Flying Jellyfish, who threatened to shock him his he stayed on too long.

Once Dragnarok made it to the end, he saw a structure that looks like the Wardenclyffe Tower, aka the Tesla Tower. Jumping onto it, a bolt of lightning struck in front of the draconic hero, summoning the Trial's Guardian.

The Guardian was a armor held together by electricity. It's weapon of choice was a spear, with the sharp tip shaped like a lightning bolt.

As the battle started, Dragnarok fired a few Electric Orbs, only for the Guardian to dodge and try to stab him with it's spear. Dragnarok managed to to get some distance from it with only a few small cuts. He then fire a stream of lightning, shocking the Guardian. He then jumped above the Guardian and performed a headbash, defeating the Guardian.

"Excellent job, young one." Ignitus said telepathically. "I suspect that Hawk Moth will start worrying about you."

"Well, he show be." Dragnarok said in a proud tone.

"Don't get too overconfident, that'll also mean he'll try harder to bring you to his side." Ignitus warned. Dragnarok looked confused at that.

"What do you mean "Bring me to his side"?" He asked.

"Hawk Moth sees use for you. And while you're immune to Akumaiztion, he'll try to find a way to work around that." The Chronicler said. Dragnarok then has a brief flash of the eyes from his nightmare involving Malefor.

"I will not let that happen!" He said with determination. Ignitus just smiled at him as the draconic hero returns to the waking world.

**Dragnarok now has control over the element of Electricity! Stay tune for more.**


	13. Lady Wifi

**Hey everyone! Today, the villain that Dragnarok will try his new Eletricity powers on is Lady Wifi! Before I start the chapter, I want to address something to kyrogue23.**

**Yes, Ladybug and Cat Noir will be in for a surprise when they witness Dragnarok's new Headbash. As for the things involving Hawk Moth, in one of the new original Akumas, I'm sure Dragnarok and Hawk Moth will have a nice chat. As for the 1v1 thing... That won't happen, at least not for a long time.**

**One more thing. This is request/challenge for those who enjoy this story. I want to see the canon cast of Miraculous Ladybug watch/react to this story. You guys don't have to do it, but it's something I would enjoy seeing.**

**Now that that's over, on to the story!**

_Entry #13_

_Now that the element of Electricity under my belt, Hawk Moth and his Akumas will be in for a shock. Though, I also better be careful, don't want to zap anyone innocent... Anyway, remember the sensation I talked about earlier? I started to feel it again, and this time it's stronger. Could this just be headaches, or some more?_

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Francoise Dupount High School, Miss Bustier was in the middle of teaching her class. Drake, with a slightly bored look, listened as he twirled a pencil in his right hand. He then spotted Alya cutting out a picture of Ladybug before putting said cutout over the female classmates' faces. Drake sighed, realizing the she was trying to figure out who Ladybug was.

That's when Miss Bustier spoke up.

"I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment." She said, before looking around for a bit before setting her eyes on Alya. "Is Marinette still in the girls' room?"

"Uh, I don't know, miss." Alya said. That's when the bell rangs.

"Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire." Miss Bustier said as handed everyone their homework. Once Drake got his, he packed away and took off for his next class.

* * *

Once school was over, Drake walked outside the front entrance, where he spotted Alya and Nino.

"Hey guys." Drake said as he walked over to them.

"Drake, have you seen Marinette? The girl has gone AWOL." Alya said.

"My man Adrien is the same." Nino added.

"No, I haven't seen either of them." Drake said. Thinking about it, he could hazard a guess that Gabriel took Adrien out of school for something. Marinette on the other hand, Drake couldn't think of any ideas. That's when Alya's phone rings. On it was a newscast for Nadja.

"Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain." She said as a video of the duo was show. Alya turns off the her phone before looking at the two will an excited look.

"Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!" She said before leaning in to whisper. "Chloe."

The two young men stared at her for a sec before bursting out laughing. And judging by the muffled laughter Drake can hear coming from his fanny pack, Spyro and Cynder also joined in on the laughs.

"Chloe? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!" Nino said while laughing.

"She's more a villain than a hero as a majority of the akumas the heroes face were caused by her." Drake said, adding his two-cents as he calmed down.

"I am _so_ not! You'll see!" Alya said with determination. After that, the three went home.

* * *

The next day, Drake, Alya, and Nino watched Chloe and Sabrina entering the school.

"Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?" The suspected "Ladybug" said to the other students she passes.

"You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz." Nino said.

"And I'm Malefor" Drake added. For some reason, when Drake said the Dark Master's name, a chill went down everyone's spine.

"I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!" Alya argued.

"Can you prove it?" Nino asked, only to get a smirk from the blogger.

* * *

Later, in the Locker room, Alya was ready to activate her plan.

"Now don't mess up your lines." Alya told Nino as she shoved him towards Chloe.

"Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!" The DJ said, pointing in a random direction. Only for the blonde to give him a disbelieving look.

"Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?" She asked.

"Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is." Nino asked nervously. Drake just face-palmed, knowing this plan was doomed from the start.

"Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep." Chloe said. While this was happening, Alya snuck behind the blonde and took a picture of Chloe's locker. Unfortunately...

"Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!" Sabrina said, witnessing the event. This cause everyone to look at the blogger.

"Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!" Alya denied. Only for Kim to take her phone. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Who's the little liar now?" Chloe said after seeing the photo. Drake sighed before walking away.

* * *

In Miss Bustier's classroom, Drake was unable to pay attention, as he couldn't help but listen to a conversion between Nino and Marinette, who arrived late.

"Where is she?" The bluenette asked.

"She's been suspended..." Nino said, dropping the bombshell.

"What?!" Marinette shouted. That was a bad idea because...

"Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?" Miss Bustier asked in a stern tone.

"Sorry..." Marinette apologized. She then starts whispering to Nino. "What happened to her?"

"The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker..." Nino said.

"What!?" Marinette shouted again.

"That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!" Miss Bustier said. With a sigh, Marinette grabbed her bag and leaves the classroom.

Drake just shook his head. While he did feel bad for Alya, what she did was a huge invasion of privacy. Though, he did thought that suspension was a little much.

As class continued, a screen appeared and on it was Alya, except she was wearing a blackish purple mask.

"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you." She introduced herself before showing that she was in the principal's office." So, Mr Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

"Uh... yes, it is." He admitted in a ashamed tone.

"So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!" The villain continued.

"Yes, I was." The principal admitted.

"For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!" Lady Wifi said before putting a pink stop icon on Mr Damocles, freezing him in place. "Stay connected!"

The screen turns off and everyone was in a panic.

"Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!" Miss Bustier shouted as everyone ran out.

After leaving the school grounds, Drake ran into a empty alleyway before letting Spyro and Cynder out of his fanny pack.

"Why am I not surprised that Alya was akumatized?" Drake couldn't help but ask.

"Being suspended made her ripe for the picking." Spyro said.

"And now she going to try and figure out Ladybug's identity." Cynder said.

"Right. Transform Me!" Drake shouted as he turned into Dragnarok.

* * *

Cat Noir, looking in Chloe's apartment by using his staff to make a binocular-like camera and sees her dressed as Ladybug.

"What? This can't be!" The feline gasped.

"Who's being a sneaky kitty now?" Ladybug said as she lands next him. Cat Noir jumps and looks at her in surprise.

"Oh, Ladybug. But-"

"Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug." The spotted hero said as they looked through Cat Noir's camera and saw Chloe playing with a toy model of Ladybug's yo-yo, only to get herself tied up.

"Yeah, of course not." Cat Noir said.

"And besides, who would believe that _she's_ the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?" Ladybug asked.

"Right." Cat Noir simply said.

"Good to know that I'm not acquainted with a spoiled brat." A voice spoke up.

The duo jumped and looked around before spotting Dragnarok flying down to them.

Before the duo could say anything, the three spotted Lady Wifi enter Chloe's room via appearing from the blonde's phone.

"We got Wifi!" Ladybug said as the three headed towards the hotel.

* * *

"Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo." Lady Wifi as she placed a camera icon over Chloe's head, so that everyone who had a screen was watching. "Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloe Bourgeois, everyone!"

That's when Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok entered the room.

"Who are you?" The villain asked in shock before looking at Chloe. "But I thought _you_ were Ladybug!"

"Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts." Cat Noir said, causing Lady Wifi to snarl.

"You'll be sorry." She said as she uses her cell phone to release Chloe.

"Alya?" Ladybug asked.

"Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!" The villain exclaimed.

"Follow me!" Ladybug said as she took off, with Cat Noir and Dragnarok following.

"So what's the plan?" Cat Noir asked as he follow behind the spotted hero.

"She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!" Ladybug explained.

"No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!" The feline hero complimented.

"Nice to hear a good idea for a change." Dragnarok said. As the three headed to the hotel's lower levels, Lady Wifi was right behind them.

"We've gotta go lower!" Ladybug said.

"I've got you now, Ladybug!" Lady Wifi said while laughing.

"So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Cat Noir randomly asked. This got him shocked looks from Ladybug and Dragnarok.

"Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?" The spotted hero asked.

"Get your head in the game!" Dragnarok said in a annoyed tone.

"She's gone back into the hotel!" Ladybug shouted after noticing that Lady Wifi was no longer following them. Looking around, they noticed that all the doors had pink lock icons on them.

"She locked all the doors!" Cat Noir said before looking at Ladybug. "Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life." That got Dragnarok to face-palm.

_-Who asks those types of questions at a time like this?-_ Spyro asked.

"Doubt it." Ladybug said while trying to open a door with an icon. "It's locked!"

That's when the three noticed a door with an icon.

"She's left this one open." Cat Noir said, point out the obvious.

"Clearly a trap." Dragnarok said.

"Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!" Ladybug said before the three burst through the door, only to find a bunch of phones.

"Ahhh... So much for the ambush." Cat Noir groaned.

" Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?" Ladybug asked as she looks around. That's when a pink light came out of a phone, causing Lady Wifi to appear and attack them.

"How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!" Cat Noir said as he dodged the villain's attacks. Ladybug tries to tie her up with her yo-yo, only for Lady Wifi to constantly disappear and reappear using the phones in the room.

"Ha! You can't get me!" The villain taunted.

"Yes she can." Dragnarok said as he used his new electricity power to short out all of the phones. The two heroes and the villain looked at him in shock.

"Not another element..." Ladybug groaned.

"Isn't that shocking." Cat Noir said. A Odonata suddenly flies in and lands on Lady Wifi's phone.

"Hello, Lady Wifi. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to increase your signal." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly."

That's when Lady Wifi decided to bolt (Pun unintended), and ran into the kitchen. Ladybug and Dragnarok followed her, but once they'd entered, the villain locks the door behind them, locking Cat Noir out. Lady Wifi then starts attacking, which Ladybug and Dragnarok dodged until they were eventually hit and pitted to the wall. The villain puts a camera icon in front of Ladybug.

"Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!" Lady Wifi said before grabbing Ladybug's mask. However, not matter how hard she tugged, she couldn't remove the mask. "Why doesn't it come off?"

"Uhhh... because it's magic?" Ladybug answered in a unsure tone. The service elevator door suddenly opened, and coming out of it was Cat Noir.

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!" He said.

"Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug." The villain taunted.

"I am not his love bug!" Ladybug said in annoyance.

"You sure about that?" Dragnarok said in a snarky tone.

"We'll come back to that later." Cat Noir said.

While Cat Noir was distracted, Lady Wifi attacked him, knocking the feline hero into the freezer, which the villain locks once the door was shut.

"Well, well... what am I gonna do with the three of you?" Lady Wifi asked herself. Suddenly, a purple butterfly light mask appeared over her face. Seeing it, Dragnarok realized that Hawk Moth was talking to her. Once the light mask was gone, the villain removed the lock icons that were pinning Ladybug and Dragnarok down.

"Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!" The villain said before disappearing, leaving the two now freed heroes confused. Ladybug then rushes to the freezer door, trying the break it down.

"I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!" She said. Ladybug then decided to use her Lucky Charm.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted as she throws her yo-yo into the air, summoning... a box.

"Again... Can it give us any simple?" Dragnarok asked. Looking around, Ladybug spots a microwave.

"Of course, the microwaves!" She said before putting the box in the microwave, which somehow melts the lock icon. "Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal..."

The freezer door opens, revealing a shivering Cat Noir. He falls, but Ladybug and Dragnarok caught him before he hits the floor.

You okay, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as her earrings started beeping.

"You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left." The feline hero said. That's when Dragnarok gets an idea.

"I think I got an idea to defeat Lady Wifi..." Dragnarok said. He then looks at the duo. "You two might what to step back."

The draconic hero then started to create an Electric Orb in his hands. But instead of letting it go, he holds on to it, letting it grow bigger and bigger in size. Once it was the size of a small boulder, Dragnarok jams it into a nearby outlet, causing a blackout in the hotel.

"There, no power means no wifi signal." Dragnarok said before taking off outside, with the duo behind him.

* * *

"Were did the signal go?!" Lady Wifi shouted as her powers were practically gone. Before she could do anything else...

"Death from above!" A voice shouted. Looking up, the villain saw Dragnarok diving down headfirst, right into...

BOINK!

...Her. Once she was hit by Dragnarok's Headbash, she was out COLD. Once he was back on his feet, Dragnarok then saw Ladybug and Cat Noir with their mouths dangerously close to the floor.

"What?" The draconic hero asked. Regaining focus, Ladybug grabbed Lady Wifi's phone and breaks it, releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. When Lady Wifi turns back into Alya, she was still unconscious. Forgetting the fist-bump, Ladybug and Cat Noir picked her up and took her to the hospital while Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!" Hawk Moth shouted from his lair.

"It appears that Dragnarok has gotten stronger, as he can now control lightning." Damselfy said.

"Indeed. His use for us is growing." Hawk Moth said as the window closes.

* * *

At the Firstbourne residents, Drake was in his room talking to Spyro and Cynder.

"I hope I didn't give Alya a concussion..." Drake said in worry.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. But next time, be careful with your Headbash next time, as that move was made to strike HARD." Spyro said.

"Yeah. It's probably for the best to use it on more bulky enemies." Cynder said.

"Right. Well, it gives a way to hit the akumas hard." Drake said with a determined smile.

**And that's Lady Wifi! Hoped you enjoyed~**


	14. The Evillustrator

**The next villain for Dragnarok to fight is the Evillustrator. If you're surprised by another chapter so soon, let's just say I was in the zone.**

**Also, to answer the of Nighthawk6595, and those who have been wondering, yes, Hawk Moth is waiting for Dragnarok to reach his full potential before akumatizing him. There is also the fact that Hawk Moth can't send out a normal akuma out, as Dragnarok is immune to the power of the Miraculouses. So Hawk Moth has to use the "outside source" he attained to have a chance of akumatizing the draconic hero. What that source is will be revealed in time. But as of right now, Hawk Moth is trying to figure out how use this source with his akumas.**

**Hopefully that answers the question, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

_Entry #14_

_Just test my new lightning powers, and I was lucky that this was super effective against Lady Wifi (Who was Alya akumatized). I took her out with a Headbash. It knocked her out cold, but I hear that she was able to make a fast recovery. Anyway, I'm ready to take on the next akuma._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Francoise Depout, Drake was in Ms. Mendeleiev's class taking science. As he jotting down notes, he looked over to see his table partner, Nathaniel, was drawing and he was in the zone. He then noticed the teacher coming up to their table, looking at Nathaniel with a cross look.

"Dude..." Drake whispered, trying to get the redhead's attention, but he was so absorbed into his drawing that he didn't hear.

"Nathaniel! What are you drawing?" Ms Mendeleiev asked/shouted as she slammed the table. This got Nathaniel's attention.

"Wha, wha-" Was all he could mutter out.

"And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science." The teacher continued.

"I'm sorry..."

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that checked scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!" Ms Mendeleiev finished. Grabbing his stuff, Nathaniel headed out, only to trip on another student's bag, dropping his sketchbook, which was instantly picked up by Chloe.

"Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!" She said, show everyone a drawing in the sketchbook, which depicted Nathaniel, dressed as a superhero, hugging Marinette. "He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!"

"Gimme that!" Nathaniel shouted, grabbing his book back with his face as red as his hair.

"Enough! Nathaniel, go!" Ms Mendeleiev shouted as Nathaniel marched out. Drake sighed, feeling bad for Nathaniel. The guy had his crush broadcast across the room. After sending Chloe a quick glare, Drake went back to taking notes.

* * *

A while later, and Ms Mendeleiev was assigning groups for a particle physics presentation. One group will have four people while the rest will have three.

"The next particle physics presentation group is the group of four, that being Drake, Nino, Adrien and Alya!" Ms Mendeleiev announced. Looking at his three partners, Drake flashed them a thumbs-up.

"Oh! So lucky!" Marinette muttered.

"And then, Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette."

"So unlucky." Alya said as Drake cringes, feeling bad for Marinette for having to deal with those two.

"Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own." Chloe asked.

"This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it." Ms Mendeleiev said with a tone that demanded no argument.

"I hate dealing with it!" Chloe whined. While she was having her tamper tantrum, Marinette looked at Alya and Drake with pleading look.

"You two wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?" She asked, no, pleaded.

"No way in hell." Drake said in a dead serious tone.

"And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!" Alya said.

"You're the best!" Marinette said, hugging her best friend.

* * *

Later that day, Drake was looking for some books that'll help him and his group for the presentation in the school library. After he found what he was looking for, Drake was about to grabbing when-

"No! Not the hair!"

-A whinny voice ranged out. Following it, Drake saw some thing very unusual. Chloe was being chased by a giant, floating, hairdryer. Walking into a isolated area of the library, Drake unzips his fanny pack, letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"Looks like a akuma is on the loose." Spyro said.

"I almost don't want stop this one." Drake said while watching Chloe run from the hairdryer, crying about her hair. "She needs to be knock down a few pegs."

"While I do agree that Chloe should get off her high horse, we shouldn't let the akuma run around freely. Too risky." Cynder said.

"Guess your right." Drake said with a sigh. "Transform Me!

* * *

Flying to the hairdryer, Dragnarok saw Ladybug on the giant appliance like a bucking bull. Landing next to him was Cat Noir.

"I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation." The feline hero joked, getting a glare from Dragnarok.

"Fewer puns, more action!" Ladybug shouted as held on the hairdryer.

"Thank you!" Dragnarok said. He then flew at the hairdryer and pressed the trigger button, turning off and causing it to disintegrate. That's when Cat Noir spotted the Evillustrator.

"Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!" He said, getting a annoyed growl from Dragnarok. The three ran after him, only to run into a wall that appeared out of nowhere. Falling on their backs, the three hero groaned as they got up.

"Where'd he go?" Ladybug said as she notices that the villain was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Cat Noir said, getting groans from Ladybug and Dragnarok.

* * *

Flying through the sky, Dragnarok scanned the area, looking for the Evillustrator. He separated himself from the group, as the plan they had in mind disgusted him. Ladybug suggested that since the akuma was after Chloe, they go and ask her why he might be after her while protecting her, something that Dragnarok was HIGHLY against.

Why? Because A: Most of the akumas were after her since she was the one who caused them. And B through Z: There is no way in hell he was gonna play bodyguard for Chloe of all people!

_~You need to focus Drake. I know you don't like Chloe, but I doubt you want to see her get hurt, right?~ _Cynder said.

"Yeah... It's just that, she is SO infuriating to deal. Not to mention, she is involuntarily giving Hawk Moth more chances to get the Miraculouses." Dragnarok ranted.

_-True, but I'm sure she'll learn to be nice one_ day.- Spyro said.

"One can only hope." Dragnarok snorted. He then spots a figure near a window of the Dupain-Cheng house. Flying closer, he saw that it's was the Evillustrator, who erased the window pane before entering. Flying closer, he saw the villain talking to Marinette.

"It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see you." The villain said. Upon hearing his voice, Dragnarok realized who it was.

"Nathaniel..." Dragnarok thought with sadness.

_-It seems that having his crush revealed akumatized him.-_ Spyro theorized.

_~The poor__ boy..._~ Cynder said, feeling bad for the young man.

"Okay... But why did you attack Chloe?" Marinette asked.

"Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!" Evillustrator shouted.

"Amen, brother." Dragnarok thought, agreeing with the villain.

"Can't argue with that..." Marinette agreed. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!" The villain said with passion.

"Well, the akuma did help his confidence." Dragnarok thought to himself.

"Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?" Marinette stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?" Evillustrator asked.

"Today is Nathaniel's birthday? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Dragnarok couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and..." Marinette said, trying to let the villain down gently.

"Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me." Evillustrator said before drawing an invitation and gives it to the bluenette.

"Oh my gosh! That's...me!" Marinette said, seeing a picture of her on the invitation.

"That's not creepy at all." Dragnarok thought with sarcasm.

"You like it?" The villain asked.

"I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition." Marinette said.

"Anything for you, Marinette." Evillustrator said.

"You can't hurt Chloe anymore. I simply cannot bear violence." The bluenette offered.

"For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset!" Evillustrator said with excitement. Drawing a rocketpack, he turns towards the window (Which Dragnarok ducked out of sight), and flies off.

"Why did it felt like that I just watched a romantic sit-com?" Dragnarok asked himself as he took off into the air.

_-Well, at least we know were he's going.-_ Spyro said.

"True." Dragnarok said before sighing. "Sorry Nathaniel, but consider your date crashed."

* * *

Arriving at the Seine at night, Dragnarok saw Marinette and Evillustrator on a boat. The draconic hero spotted the villain draw something on his pad before a glowing moon appeared in the sky.

"Okay, I'll admit. This villain's power is cool." Dragnarok said to himself. The power to bring things to life just by drawing them sounded like an awesome ability. He then spotted Cat Noir leaping from the building to the boat. Following him, he then saw Marinette tricking the villain into giving her his pencil. That's when the Evillustrator spotted the feline hero.

"Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!" The villain demanded, but the bluenette held it in a tight grip.

"No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now!" She shout as the feline hero extends his staff at Evillustrator, who had a hurt look on his face.

"Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!" The villain said with anger and betrayal.

Dragnarok couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. Finally getting a date with the girl he likes, only to find out she was using him. But this was under different circumstances, as this was to help him return to normal.

"Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?" Marinette complains as Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, which knocks the pencil out of the bluenette's hand, allowing the villain to reclaim it. Evillustrator then draws a transparent cube that falls and traps Marinette and Cat Noir.

"And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget!" The villain said before erasing a hole in the boat, causing it to start sinking.

Suddenly, an Odonata flew in and landed on the villain's pencil.

"Greetings, Evillustrator. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to increase the number of drawings that you can bring to life." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Evillustrator said before taking off.

"We've been penned in! Literally!" Cat Noir shouted. Before then could do anything, Dragnarok lands on top of the box.

"Need any help?" He asked in a cheeky voice before grabbing the box and lifting it, freeing the two. "There we go, now to stop Evillustrator."

Dragnarok then takes off, with Cat Noir right behind him.

* * *

Entering Chloe's hotel, Dragnarok and Cat Noir saw that Ladybug beat them there.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." The feline hero said.

"No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own." Ladybug replied.

"So what was this secret mission?" Cat Noir couldn't help but ask.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Was the spotted hero's reply.

"Will you two stop flirting and focus on the mission?!" Dragnarok said with his patience growing thin. This got the duo to blush.

"In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown." Evillustrator said, getting the three's attention. "The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!"

"Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!" Chloe said.

"*cough* Bull *cough*" Dragnarok said, pretending to cough. Evillustrator then draws four boxing gloves, which he then fires.

"Look out!" Cat Noir cried as he was knocked by a glove. Dragnarok and Ladybug dodged their's while the spotted hero used her yo-yo to disintegrate the last one, saving Chloe. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself before drawing a buzzsaw which was sent flying at Ladybug. She dodges, but the buzzsaw was now heading towards Chloe. Luckily, she was saved by Cat Noir, who just regain conscious.

Dragnarok fries a stream of electricity at the villain, but he dodges and the attack hits a lamp instead, destroying it. This forces Evillustrator to move to another lamp.

"The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark!" Labybug said.

"Got it! Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted, activating his power. But before he could hit the light switch, Evillustrator erased it from existence, having the feline hero hit the wall instead.

"Here you go, kitty. A little ball and chain to play with." The villain said as he draws a ball and chain, which appears on Cat Noir's ankle.

"Hey!" The feline hero cried with indignity.

"Sadly, those who get in my way get erased." Evillustrator continued as he erases the floor, creating a hole that Cat Noir falls through.

"Okay, that's it!" Dragnarok growled, his patience completely gone. Using his electric powers, he shorted out all that lights in the room, turning everything dark. Dragnarok then grabs the pencil out of the blinded villains hand before looking at Ladybug.

"Ladybug! Catch!" The draconic hero shouted as he tosses the pencil to her, which she catches and breaks, releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator then turns back into Nathaniel.

"Huh? Where am I?" The redhead said in a confused tone.

"Pound it!" The due fist-bumped, while Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger.

"It seems we're struggling an artist's block." Damselfly mused to herself as the window closes.

* * *

Next morning, Drake was continuing his homework listening to what Chloe had to say about the event last night.

"Then Dragnarok destroyed all the lights in my hotel room, completely making everything dark!" Chloe complained. Drake sighed before moving to a different area, having enough of the blonde's whining.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Cynder said as she and Spyro peeks out of Drake's fanny pack.

"Tell me about it." Drake said.

"I'm also glad you were willing to rescue Chloe, despite the hostility between you two." Spyro said.

"While Chloe does make me mad, I would never leave anyone in danger, even someone like Chloe. Otherwise, I would be like..." Drake said before stopping, not wanting to compare himself to the Dark Master.

"Look. You'll willing to save someone that you don't even like shows that you are a true hero." Spyro said with Cynder nodding in agreement. Drake looks at the two with a smile.

"Thank you."

**And that's the Evillustrator! Hoped you enjoyed it~**


	15. Tech-Head

**Hello everyone! This chapter is the second chapter to feature an original akuma, this one is named Tech-Head. **

**Before I begin, I what to address something to Kamen Rider Aegis: I get that "Transform Me" is a bit bland, but I don't think there is a way for Drake (Or any of the other Miraculous wielders) to change the transformation code. Plus, from what I gather, in the other languages of the show, when Marinette and Adrien or any of the ther heroes wanted to change into their superhero personas, they yell "Transform Me!" like Drake does. I could, however, work something out.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

_Entry #15_

_Well, now I've gone and done it. During the fight with the Evillustrator, when I shorted out all of the lights, Chloe complained to her father, who saw that as an attack on her and has placed a bounty on my head. With the entire police force and almost everyone in Paris gunning for me, it's going to be hard fighting akumas. Best continue with caution for a while. Anyway, I've been thinking of a catchphrase..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Francoise Dupout High School, everyone was in the courtyard for free period. Drake was reading a book when he noticed Max and Kim pulling a wagon of metal and equipment. Curious, Drake walks over to them.

"Hey, guys. What's with the equipment?" Drake asked as some of the near by students, such as Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe, walked up, wanting to know whats up.

"Max and I are going to build a device that'll capture Dragnarok." Kim said. Drake and everyone else looked stunned at that.

"Well, I'm going to do the actual building." Max said as he started build the machine.

"What brought this up?" Drake asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"The bounty the Mayor put on Dragnarok. We're going to get it." Kim said with an excited tone. Everyone looked at him in a disbelief.

"Are you sure you two can pull that off? Why don't you leave Dragnarok to Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alya asked.

"No offence to them, but I don't think they could do it. I mean, he defeated Ladybug 5000 years ago, right?" Kim stated, getting Drake to mentally growl in anger. First, people compared him to Malefor, now people think he is Malefor?! Unacceptable! While he was busy suppressing the urge to strangle Kim, Marinette spoke up.

"I think Ladybug and Cat Noir can handle him." She said, getting nods of agreement from some of the other students.

"Then why didn't they bagged him by now?" Kim asked, getting everyone to mull over that.

"Well, they'll get him this time." Chloe said, getting everyone's attention. "Daddy has hired someone to build a machine to help them capture Dragnarok. I think his name was... Thomas Geers, I think?"

Suddenly, Max shot up to her.

"Thomas Geers?! You mean the Thomas Geers?!" He asked excitedly. Everyone looks at him in confusion.

"Who's Thomas Geers?" Kim asked.

"He is one one of the world's most brilliant inventors in the world!" Max said before going on a rant about how great the guy was. While that was going on, Drake snuck away from everyone with a nervous look on his face.

* * *

At Hotel de Ville, on a stage that was build in front of the building, the Mayor was talking to Thomas Geers, who was standing in front of a sheet covering something.

"Thank you for coming, Thomas. You're doing Paris a service in getting rid of that menace, Dragnarok." Andre said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Mayor." Thomas said.

Thomas Geers was a tall man with slightly pale skin and brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt with E=MC^2 on it, brown jeans, and black boots.

"Now, are you 100 percent sure it machine of yours will capture him?" The Mayor asked.

"Rest assured, this beauty will bring that scaly fiend down." The inventor said with complete confidants as he gives the covered machine a pat.

* * *

After school let out, Drake head home with a slightly worried look.

"Is there something the matter, Drake?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder peeked out of Drake's fanny pack.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, despite the fact everyone is after my head now." Drake said with complete sarcasm.

"Now's not the time to snippy." Cynder said. "We need to find a way to remove the bounty that's on your head."

"And how are we going to do that?" Drake asked.

"I'm sure a way will appear soon enough." Spyro said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, almost everyone in Paris gathered to the stage at the Hotel de Ville. Walking up to a microphone, the Mayor tapped it a few times before clearing his throat.

"Greetings, citizens of Paris!" He said. "As you are all aware, a menace worse than Hawk Moth lurks within our fair city, Dragnarok!"

The crowd booed at the draconic hero's name.

* * *

Witnessing the event on the computer, Drake, Spyro, and Cynder just watched in shock.

"Worse than Hawk Moth?" Drake said before putting his hands in his face and groans. The old nightmare resurfacing in his mind.

"Don't listen to them, Drake! You're nothing like Hawk Moth, nor Malefor!" Cynder said. Uncovering his face, Drake sighs before continuing to watch the event.

* * *

"Time and time again, Dragnarok has caused nothing but trouble. Even Ladybug and Cat Noir couldn't contain him." The Mayor continued. "Luckily, I hired someone to help them with that. Let me introduce... Thomas Geers!"

Walking up to the microphone, Thomas waves to the cheering crowd.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Thomas Geers. Today, I'll introduce you to the thing that'll capture Dragnarok and stop his terror." The inventor said, as he grabs the sheet. "Let me introduce... DH-Mk:Delta!" He then removed the sheet, revealing his creation.

DH-Mk:Delta had a bizarre design. It's bottom half has six mechanical crab-like legs and a tail with claw at the tip. The top half has a torso with a pair of powerful arms, each with a weapon, along with a pair of missile launchers on it's shoulders. The left arm looked like some kind of rocket launcher, while it's right arm looked like some sort of sci-fi laser gun. The head of this machine looks like a Chinese dragon. In the center of it's chest, was the symbol for Delta.

The crowd stare in shock and awe while Thomas continued.

"DH-Mk:Delta is the ultimate hunter. It's crab-like legs allow to to move across any surface. The launcher on it's left arm fires a net the is made of a strong yet flexible material, making escape near impossible. On it's right arm is a advance laser that can cut through any debris that blocks it's path. The launchers on Delta's shoulders fire missiles that'll freeze anything they hit. Finally, Delta's metal coating is both fire-proof and acid-proof." Thomas said as he lists DH-Mk:Delta's features. He then turns towards the crowd. "Any questions?"

A ton of hands shot up. Thomas looked through he crowd before picking someone.

"You there! The young lady with the blue hair and pigtails." He said, picking Marinette from the crowd.

"If this is Delta... Is there a Alpha, Beta, and Gamma?" The bluenette asked.

"Indeed there is. DH-Mk:Alpha, Beta, and Gamma are prototypes of Delta." Thomas replied. "Sadly, all three of them each suffer from their own personal design flaw, meaning they won't be effective against Dragnarok. Now then, anyone else? How about you, young lady?"

The inventor then pointed to Alya, who had her phone out, recording everything for the Ladyblog.

"Do you really think Delta can defeat and capture Dragnarok?" The blogger asked.

"Don't worry. Rest assure, Delta will succeed." Thomas said confidently.

* * *

Hearing that from his computer, Drake couldn't help but smirk.

"I actually want to test that theory myself... I accept your challenge, Thomas. " He said. His draconic companions gave him a worrying look.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Drake." Spyro said.

"That thing doesn't look friendly, that's for sure." Cynder said.

"Look, just because that the inventor said that it's flawless, doesn't mean it actually is. It could probably go haywire and harm innocents." Drake said. "Look, the real reason that I want to fight it is to destroy it before it could hurt any bystanders. I mean... That thing doesn't look like it can prevent collateral damage."

The two dragons mulled over that, seeing his point.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if this thing is safe to use around people." Spyro said with Cynder nodding in agreement.

"Great! Now get to try out my new catchphrase." Drake said with excitement, causing the two dragons to playfully roll their eyes.

* * *

"Now, does anyone else have any questions?" Thomas asked. Before he could pick any of the raised hands, a voice spoke up.

"Does this thing even work?"

Following the voice, Thomas spotted Dragnarok standing on top Delta. The crowd began to panic at the sight of him.

"So... You must be Dragnarok." Thomas said as he pulls a remote of some kind out of his pocket.

"I am he." The draconic hero said as he jumps off Delta. "Before we start, may I ask what the DH stands for?"

"Dragon Hunter" Thomas replied before pressing a button on the remote. Delta's eyes then started to glow red.

"**Delta, Online.**" It said in a robotic voice. Looking around, the machine then spotted Dragnarok. "**Dragnarok detected. Engage.**"

"Okay, that's awesome." Dragnarok said. Delta fired a net from it's launcher arm, only for the draconic hero to dodge, having the net entangling the Mayor instead.

"What the devil?!"

Delta then started firing some of it's freeze missiles, all of which missed and hit nearby buildings. The crowd then flees in a panic.

_-Now I see what you mean.-_ Spyro said.

Dragnarok then fire a stream of lightning, which fires some of DH-Mk:Delta circuits.

"**ERROR! ERROR!**" The machine droned as sparks erupted from it's head. It then started firing it's weapons in random directions.  
"What did you do?!" Thomas said as he rapidly started pressing buttons on the remote.

"Must've fried it's electronic brain." Dragnarok said casually before throwing a few electric orbs, which explored, reducing Delta to scrap metal.

"NO! DELTA!" Thomas screamed as he ran to the ruins of his machine as Dragnarok flies off. As Thomas weeps over Delta's wreckage, the Mayor manages to get out of the "inescapable" net and storms over to the inventor.

"Thomas! What were thinking?!" He shouted in anger.

"I did what you asked. Build a machine that'll catch and prevent him from causing a damage." The inventor said as he faces the Mayor.

"Prevent him from causing any damage?! Your metallic monstrosity did more damage than Dragnarok did!" Andre shouted. "That's it! You're fired!"

"Look, if you give me a second chance..." Thomas started, only to be interrupted by Andre.

"No! No more chances! I will not have you cause anymore damage." The Mayor said before walking off. Thomas sighs in sadness as he leans against Delta's remains.

* * *

A window opens, letting a little light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. Stand off to the side was Damselfly.

"A brilliant mind, let go and broken, due to one failure. Let me repair him." The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim.

* * *

As Thomas continued to sulk, the Akuma flies in and lands on his wristwatch wrapped around his left wrist and gets absorbed into it.

"Hello, Tech-Head, I am Hawk Moth." The mastermind greeted as a purple butterfly light mask appeared on Thomas' face. "You are a simple man who wanted to help, only to get cast aside because of one small miscalculation. I can help you get revenge, in exchange for Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. I also want one other thing. I want you to bring Dragnarok to me. I have some use for him. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course, Hawk Moth." Thomas said as darkness came out of where the Akuma landed and covers the inventor. Once it lifts, the new villain appears.

The villain was cybernetic in nature. He had robotic legs instead of organic ones. Covering the top part of his head was a advance looking helmet with goggles attached. His right hand was replace by a giant mechanical gauntlet. Finally, he has a robotic tail with a three digit claw at the end.

This was Tech-Head.

"Time for robotic evolution!" He shouted, as he started firing his Roboticizer Ray from his gauntlet, turning any unlucky civilian who was nearby into robots.

* * *

After returning home, Drake was busy mulling over what happened.

"I think I made things worse..." He muttered. Floating nearby, Spyro and Cynder looked at him in worry.

"Look, you were right about having to destroy it. You saw that Delta thing endangering people who got in it's way." The purple dragon said.

"I know... I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Drake said.

* * *

At Le Grand Paris hotel, Andre and Chloe were about to go out to eat, when Tech-Head appeared in front of them with his robot slaves following behind him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mayor." The villain sneered.

"Who is this, Daddy?" Chloe asked as she and father took a step back.

"It can't be... Thomas?" Andre asked.

"Not anymore." Tech-Head said before he turned Chloe into a robot.

"Chloe!" Andre shouted. But before he could do anything, Tech-Head grabs him with his robotic tail and lifts him into the air.

"We going on a little trip." The villain said before pressing a button on his advance wristwatch, causing the villain and his captive to teleporting to the TVi Studio.

Tech-Head made his way to the shooting studio, turning anyone in his way into robots. Once he was that, Tech-Head raised his mechanical gauntlet in the air and released mechanical tendrils and wires. This attached themselves to the nearby equipment and pointed a studio camera at the villain.

"Greetings Paris, I am Tech-Head." The villain started, as he appeared on every screen in Paris.

* * *

Drake, Spyro, and Cynder was watching the villain's speech on the computer.

"I have captured your beloved Mayor and am holding him as my captive." Tech-Head said as he briefly shows everyone the Mayor's frighten face before returning the camera back to him.

"I knew something bad was going to happening..." Drake muttered before looking at his dragon friends.

"Transform Me!" Drake shouted before transforming into Dragnarok. Once the transformation was complete, Dragnarok held his hand out into a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

From her phone, Marinette and Tikki watched the villain rant.

"If you all want to see him remain in one piece, then Ladybug and Cat Noir must hand over their Miraculouses." Tech-Head continued.

"Looks like we have another Akuma to deal with." Tikki said.

"And we must stop him. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette said as she transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

From his computer, Adrien and Plagg were also witnessing the event.

"And one more thing. Dragnarok must surrender himself to me and Hawk Moth." Tech-Head finished before disconnecting from his end.

"Okay, the Miraculouses I get, but why would Hawk Moth want Dragnarok?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we can get some answers from the Akuma." Plagg suggested.

"Well, anyway, he must be stopped. Plagg, Claws Out!" The model said as he transformed into Cat Noir.

* * *

As the three heroes arrived to the studio, robots can be seen all over the place.

"How are we going to get in?" Ladybug pondered. That's when Dragnarok came up with a idea.

"Since Tech-Head is after me as well as the Miraculouses, I could draw their attention while the two of you sneak in." The draconic hero offered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cat Noir asked.

"Not 100 percent, but it's better than nothing." Dragnarok said, shrugging his shoulders before flying in front of the robotic guards. "Hey clunkers! Bet you can't catch me!"

Dragnarok flew off with the guards following behind, allowing Ladybug and Cat Noir to enter the building.

* * *

As the duo entered the surprisingly empty lobby, they talked about the draconic hero.

"You shouldn't trust him, Cat Noir. He is just trying to trick you." Ladybug said.

"I doubt that. Dragnarok has helped us fight the Akumas." Cat Noir said.

"What about the damage he caused at the Unity Reveal when he first appeared?" Ladybug asked.

"Judging by how he didn't put up much of a fight, I say it was an accident." The feline hero countered before sighing. "Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, let's just focus on stopping Tech-Head."

Ladybug, begrudgingly, nodded at that as they continued onward. Once the two reached the roof of the studio, they spotted Tech-Head waiting for them with the Mayor still in his grasp.

"About time you lot showed up." The villain sneered.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Help me!" Andre cried.

"Shut Up!" Tech-Head growled, silencing the Mayor. He then noticed that someone was missing. "I see that Dragnarok isn't with you. How unfortunate, since you guys didn't bring me everything that I wanted, I guess the Mayor here will have to go splat."

Tech-Head then extended his robotic tail, dangling the Mayor over the edge of the building.

"NO! PLEASE!" Andre screamed, fearing for his life.

"Let him go Tech-Head." Ladybug demanded. The villain gained a dark smirk.

"Careful for what you wish for." Tech-Head said before dropping the Mayor.

"NOOO!" The duo cried as ran towards the edge, only to see Dragnarok flying up, carrying the Mayor in his arms.

"Man, that was a close one." The draconic hero said before looking at the duo. "Ladybug! Cat Noir! Keep bucket-head here busy while I get the Mayor to safe ground!"

Dragnarok then flew off with the Mayor in tow. Tech-Head was about to go after him when Hawk Moth's light mask appeared on his face.

"_Forget about him. Focus on the Miraculouses!_" Hawk Moth said. The villain nodded before turning around and fired laser beams from his eyes at the duo, which the two just barely dodged. Tech-Head then started launching grenades from the palm of his mechanical hand. Cat Noir managed to use his staff to knock one back, causing the villain to nearly be blasted off the edge.

* * *

While the fight continues, Dragnarok places the Mayor on the ground.

"Oh, thank you! If you weren't there..." Andre started but was interrupted by Dragnarok.

"Don't mention it. Now, if you excuse me, I have a Akuma to fight." The draconic hero said before taking off.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir continued fighting Tech-Head when Dragnarok flew in and knocked the villain onto his chest.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" The draconic hero asked in a joking tone. Getting up, Tech-Head groaned, not noticing a Odonata landing on his wristwatch.

"Hello Tech-Head, I am Damselfly. I bestow upon you the power to fire more powerful grenades." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Tech-Head said before raising his mechanical hand and firing grenades that were bigger than the last ones. The explosions they made were bigger as well, as they caused the three heroes to scatter. Dragnarok started to fire a few fireballs, only for Tech-Head to teleport out of the way. That's when Ladybug decided to act.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted as she threw her yo-yo into the air, turning it into... A car battery.

"A car battery?" Ladybug said confused.

"Can your Lucky Charm make any sense?" Dragnarok asked in annoyance. That's when the spotted hero came up with a plan.

"Cat Noir! Destroy his robotic arm!" Ladybug shouted.

"Okay, Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he activated his power before touching Tech-Head's mechanical gauntlet, destroy it.

"NO!" The villain cried as Ladybug jams the car battery into the arm's remains.

"Dragnarok! Fire a stream of lightning at the battery!" She shouted. Dragnarok nodded before firing a stream, shocking the villain inside-out. While being shocked, Tech-Head's wristwatch exploded from overload, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted before throwing her yo-yo and catching the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" She then throws her yo-yo into the air, releasing a swarm of ladybugs that repair any damages. Darkness covered Tech-Head before lifting, revealing Thomas Geers.

"What happened?" The inventor said, looking around in confusion.

"Pound it!" The duo said as they fist bump, while Dragnarok flew off.

* * *

"Getting rid of one tiny cog doesn't stop the machine that is my victory, Ladybug! Your end will come!" Hawk Moth shouted, furious at another lost.

"Looks like we need to tune up our approach." Damselfly muttered as the window closes.

* * *

"Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day." Andre said, as he was talking to a news cast. "And I will like to announce that the bounty on Dragnarok is lifted, as if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't get to see the light of day again."

Watching the broadcast from his computer, Drake couldn't help but smile in pride.

"You did excellent today, Drake." Spyro said.

"Yeah! You'd show everyone that you're not like Malefor." Cynder said.

"Look, it doesn't matter what people think of me. As long as they are safe, that's all I care about."

Spyro and Cynder just smiled at him.

**And that's the end of Tech-Head! Hoped you enjoy this original Akuma.**


	16. Rogercop

**Put your hands in the air!... For the next chapter. Coming up, Rogercop. The Dragon vs The Law, who will win?**

_Entry #16_

_Finally getting somewhere! After saving the Mayor, people are starting to see that I'm the good guy. Unfortunately, there are some who still see me as a villain, and Ladybug is one of them. Well, better than nothing._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

"My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday." Tom Dupain, Marinette's father, said. Today was Career Day, were students bring in one of their parents and have them explain their jobs. " One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might-"

Drake started to tone out Mr Dupain, as his mind began to wander. He sighed sadly as neither of his parents were able to make it. Drake then noticed Adrien entering the classroom with an upset face. It looks like his father was unable to make it either.

"Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning." Tom said as he handed her a large plate of croissants for her to pass. Drake took one when the plate got to him and started to slowly munch on it. He was so deep into thought that he didn't noticed Alya's mom going up to present. So many thoughts buzzed through his head, that it numbed him to his surroundings. Once Drake got his thoughts together, Mrs Cersaire was just about finished.

"Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!" She said, getting the students to applaud while one of the adults laughed. That's when Marinette tripped on something, fall to the floor.

"Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?" Chloe said rudely, getting a glare from Drake.

"Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger!" Miss Bustier said. The students applaud as Roger got up to present.

"I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty." He said. Suddenly, Chloe gasps, getting everyone's attention.

"My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago." She shouted before turning to Marinette. "You! You stole it!"

"What? What are you talking about?!" The bluenette yelled, appalled by the accusation.

"You unpurposedly tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet!" Chole shouted before looking at Roger. "You're a policeman! Arrest her!"

"My daughter is not a thief!" Tom angrily said. Roger then blows his whistle to silence everyone.

"Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet." He said. But Chloe was having none of that.

"You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!" She shouted.

"Roger, I demand you search this girl!" Andre said.

"Please, everybody!" Miss Bustier shouted, trying to defuse the situation, only to fall to deaf ears.

"Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!" The Mayor shouted.

"But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go-" Roger started, only to be interrupted.

"All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!" Andre said, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?" Asked Roger, trying to show reason.

"This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!" Andre shouted in a tone that meant end of discussion. Roger looked down sadly as he left.

"Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure _she'll_ actually do something!" Chloe said. Drake, having enough of this, snuck out of the room. After finding a place with no one around, he unzipped his fanny pack, letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"Once again, Chloe has someone ready for Akumatization... Why am I not surprised?" Drake said with utter annoyance.

"That girl needs an attitude adjustment." Cynder said.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, that Roger guy will no doubt be akumatized, so we need to be ready." Spyro said.

"Right, Transform Me!" Drake shouted before transforming into Dragnarok. Once the transformation was complete, Dragnarok held his hand out into a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Flying close to the ceiling, Dragnarok stayed out of sight before spotting Rogercop approaching a man, who was one of parents who came to Career Day.

"Hey! You can't just walk in here!" The man said.

"I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law." Rogercop said.

"Well, I'm the authority around here-" The man started, only to be interrupted.

"You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice!" The villain said before firing a laser that puts a pair red and blue handcuffs at the man. "I sentence you to move around!"

"Rogercop then blows his whistle, causing the man to start running around uncontrollably.

"Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you-" The man shouted before running out of the room.

_-Looks like we found our guy.-_ Spyro said.

_~Now we just need to find were the Akuma is hiding.~ _Cynder said. Dragnarok nodded before following quietly behind as Rogercop enters the room everyone is in.

"Where is the mayor?" The villain demanded as everyone stared in shock.

"Dad?!" Sabrina cried.

"That's her dad?!" Marinette said to herself.

"Hello, may I help you?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Where is the mayor?" Rogercop demanded.

"I think he already left, sir!" Miss Bustier said.

"Are you lying?" The villain asked.

"Yes. I mean, no!" The teacher said before correcting herself. Rogercop then looks around at everyone else.

"If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest!" He then looks at Chloe. "Where is your father?"

"I don't know!" Chloe said. Rogercop then marched to the principal's office with Dragnarok sneaking behind.

* * *

Following Rogercop, Dragnarok saw the villain enter Mr Damocles' office.

"Didn't anyone have teached you to knock before entering?" The Mayor bravely (or stupidly) said as the villain walks towards them.

"Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power." Rogercop said, getting a gasp from the Mayor.

"Look who's talking!" Andre said. Rogercop was about to put handcuffs on him, but was stop by Ladybug. "Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required."

"I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing!" Ladybug said before barely dodging a laser that Rogercop fired at her. That's when Chloe appeared.

"Mr. Rogercop, I need your help." She asked. The villain ignored her, as he spotted the Mayor fleeing and gives chase. "Hey! Come back!"

As Dragnarok face-palms at Chloe's stupidity, Ladybug flings her yo-yo, trying to catch Rogercop, only to miss the villain. Following him, Dragnarok sees the police themed villain throw Cat Noir in a nearby trashcan.

"Need any help?" The draconic hero asked as he helps Cat Noir out of the can.

"Thanks." The feline hero said before the two spotted Chloe getting into Rogercop's car. "Chloe, no!"

The car then drives off. With quick thinking, Dragnarok grabs Cat Noir and flies after the car. Once they were hovering over it, Dragnarok looks down at the feline hero.

"Get ready for your first parachute drop. Parachute not included." He said before dropping Cat Noir, who landed on the car's roof with a thud. Rogercop must of heard this, however, and has the car take off into the air. Dragnarok stared at the flying car in shock before regain focus and flying after it.

Once he caught up, he spotted Ladybug (Who used her yo-yo to sling her way up to the car) and Cat Noir fighting Rogercop on top of the flying car (which must be on auto-pilot or something). The villain then pounds the car, causing it to starting spinning. The duo held on, but Rogercop knocked Ladybug off, sending her falling. Acting quickly, Dragnarok flew in and caught her.

"For once, the dragon saves the princess." Dragnarok said cheekily, getting the spotted hero to roll her eyes. After putting her down, he then spots Cat Noir falling off, which he quickly rescues as well. "And he also saves the knight as well."

After putting Cat Noir down, the three heroes then saw Rogercop's car flying off. Dragnarok and Cat Noir were about to go after it, but Ladybug stops them.

"There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now." She said.

"Well, if it's the mayor he wants..." Cat Noir said.

"He'll be heading straight for the City Hall." Dragnarok said, catching on to the feline hero's train of thought.

"Do I sense a plan?" The feline said, smiling to the others. Suddenly, a news cast started on all available screens, and on them was the Mayor, wearing a pair of Rogercop's handcuffs.

"Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him." Andre said, with a tone full of indignity. Rogercop then appears on the screens.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws, as they are helping Dragnarok. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately." The villain said before the screens go dark. Suddenly, a bunch of police officers appeared.

"Let's go get 'em!" One of them said as they charged, causing the heroes to flee.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and the three heroes were on the roof of City Hall, hiding for the police while coming up with a plan to stop Rogercop.

"So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?" Cat Noir couldn't help but ask.

"And we haven't done anything!" Ladybug said.

"Welcome to the club." Dragnarok said, half joking, half serious. This earned him a heated glare from Ladybug, and a joking one from Cat Noir.

"Anyway, you can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!" Cat Noir said.

"Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice." Ladybug said.

"How many times have we saved Paris?" Cat Noir asked with a sigh.

"We're still saving Paris." Ladybug said, raising his hopes. That's when they got a plan and put it in motion. Cat Noir will lure the police guarding the building away while Ladybug and Dragnarok sneaks in.

"Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance." Cat Noir said as he jumps down into view. That's when Rogercop came out.

"You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!" The villain ordered before heading back inside.

"Does that mean you won't be joining me?" The feline hero said before running off, with the police in pursuit. Seeing their chance, Ladybug and Dragnarok entered the building.

* * *

The two heroes managed to get inside undetected. Unfortunately, they didn't stay unnoticed because...

"Go, Ladybug, go!"

Chloe opened her big mouth. Although she whispered, it was still loud enough for the villain to hear, as Rogercop turns around to see Ladybug and Dragnarok looking at Chloe with looks of exasperation.

"Ladybug, Dragnarok, it is time for justice to prevail." He said as he started firing lasers that the two, forcing them to start dodging.

"You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she activates her power, summoning... a pair of oven mitts. "Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Do I need to tell you again how much I hate the randomness of your Lucky Charm?" Dragnarok asked with annoyance lacing his voice. Suddenly, a Odonata flies in and lands on Rogercop's whistle.

"Greetings, Rogercop. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to have homing lasers." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly."Rogercop said before he once again starts firing lasers, this time homing in on the heroes, forcing the two to dodge. Cat Noir then arrived, causing the villain to stop and look at the Mayor and his daughter before blowing his whistle.

"Get Dragnarok, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" He ordered, causing the two to charge at the heroes, who dodged out of the way.

"Hey! My hair!" Chloe whined, as a gust of wind from Dragnarok's wings hit her hair.

"Get over it." The draconic hero said with bitterness before regrouping with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it!" The spotted hero said.

"How?" Cat Noir couldn't help but ask. Rogercop then finds them and starts firing more lasers. "When you're ready, my lady."

"Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring." Ladybug said. One of Rogercop's lasers makes a hole in the wall, which the three heroes use to escape. Ladybug then puts the oven mitts on. "Where am I gonna get a ring from?"

Cat Noir then sees the bracelet that caused all this and tosses it to Ladybug.

"Ladybug, over there!"

"That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need." Ladybug said as she catches it before look at the two male heroes."Fend off Rogercop as long as you can."

"Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said as he uses his power to destroy the floor, causing Rogercop to fall through. Dragnarok then fires an electric arc that homes in on the villain, stunning him in place. Ladybug then uses the mitts to grab Rogercop's belt and uses said belt to tie his hands together before grabbing the whistle.

"I gotcha!" The spotted hero said before stomping on the whistle, releasing the Akuma.

"Nooooo!" The villain cried.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Rogercop then turns back into Roger.

"Uhh... what am I doing up here?" The cop said in confusion.

"Pound it!" The duo fist-bumped as Dragnarok flew off.

* * *

"You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it! As for you Dragnarok, you be by my side, as my General!" Hawk Moth shouted from his lair.

"They'll soon see our justice." Damselfly sneered as the window closes.

* * *

Drake sat in his room, drawing something in his notebook while Spyro and Cynder were busy nuzzling each other. The three then heard footsteps, causing the chibi dragons to hide. Opening the door, Cole came in.

"Hey son." Cole greeted his son.

"Hey dad." Drake greeted back.

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry that neither me or your mom were able to come to Career Day. My manager has been on my grill while your mother's job has been demanding lately." Cole said, trying to tell his son why they couldn't come.

"Look, I understand that you two have busy jobs. Long hours are kind of unavoidable." Drake said. Cole smiled at that before leaving. Once he was gone, Spyro and Cynder came out of hiding.

"Well, that was a close one." Cynder said with Spyro nodding in agreement.

"True. Well, anyway, the Dragon fought the Law, and the Dragon won." Drake said before laughing, with Spyro and Cynder joining in.

**The Dragon fought the Law and indeed won. Stay tune for more.**


	17. Dark Cupid

**Honestly, I was hoping to delay this one, because I wanted post this chapter on Valentines Day... Oh well, here's Dark Cupid.**

_Entry #17_

_Valentines Day is upon us, and I already regret telling Spyro and Cynder about it. They can't keep their claws off each other and it's starting to drive me a little batty. Now that I think about it... If I ever get a girlfriend, would I have to tell her about my double life as Dragnarok?_

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Francoise Dupont, Miss Bustier was teaching Literature to the class.

"In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?" She asked the class. Rose then stood up.

"Because only love can conquer hate!" The blonde said in a swooning voice.

"Correct, Rose."

"Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-" Max started, only for Miss Bustier to stop him.

"Thank you, Max. That's enough." She said. As Drake listened, he noticed Adrien writing something down. The teacher also saw this as walks up to him.

"Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson. Can you tell me what I just said?" Miss Bustier asked.

"That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate." Adrien said without even look up from his paper. Drake couldn't help but give out a impressed whistle.

"Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish _Sleeping Beauty_ by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!" Miss Bustier said before dismissing the class. As Drake was about to exit the classroom, Chloe blocks his way.

"Hey Drake, sign here please." She asked in a rather forced tone.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Drake asked in annoyance.

"This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling." The blonde said.

"Whatever it takes to get you out of my way." Drake growled as he writes his name down before marching off. As he walked down the hallway, he could've sworn that he heard Marinette shriek.

* * *

As Drake got outside, he noticed Kim and Max talking with the former holding something. Curious, Drake heads over, with Alya and Marinette joining in as well.

"Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor." Drake heard Max say once he was close enough.

"Meta-who?" Kim asked as he eyed the object he was holding. Alya then grabs his arm, revealing it to be a box holding a jewel of some sort.

"Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?" The blogger asked.

"Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-" Max said, but was cut off by Kim.

"Shh! Keep it on the down-low!" The jock said.

"Scoop! Kim's got a major crush!" Alya said with excitement before taking out her phone. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic!" Marinette said, with Alya giggling while Drake gives him a thumbs-up.

"Technically, she's still gotta accept it." Kim said as he rubs his head before grabbing Max. "What if she says "no"!?"

"She won't Kim, no way!" Marinette said as she fist pumps. "Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!"

"You got this man!" Drake said with encouragement.

"Operation Valentine's Day is underway!" Kim said as he high-fives Max before he started to jog in place.

"Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris." Max said as Drake, Marinette, and Alya gave Kim a thumbs-up. "Go go go!"

"Thanks, you guys." Kim said before running off. Drake chuckled before looking at the three.

"I best get going, see you tomorrow." He said as he took off.

* * *

Once he got home, Drake sat down at his desk chair and opens a letter sent to him from someone he knew back in the USA.

_Dear Drake,_

_I really hope this gets to you by Valentines Day. But anyway, I miss you and can't wait to see you again. I hope you'll keep your promise._

_Love,_

_Linda Va Crimson_

Drake sighed as he puts the letter down and unzips his fanny pack.

"You two better not ruin my pack." He said as Spyro and Cynder flew out with their tails intertwined. All day, the two dragons were showering each other with love, to the point that Drake fears he might have to throw out his fanny pack.

"Is it wrong to show a little love?" Spyro asked as Cynder nuzzled him.

"There's showing people it, then there's shoving it down their throats." Drake said in a deadpan tone. "I know Valentines Day is suppose to be all about love and all, but you two don't have to over do it."

"Right... So anyway, what's with the letter?" Cynder asked as she noticed the piece the paper on the desk.

"It's from a friend I have back in America. Although, she always talks about this promise. I don't remember what it is exactly, but I tend to keep it." Drake said.

"You intend to keep a promise that you don't even remember?" Spyro asked in a joking matter. This got Drake to start shuttering.

"W-well, if you're g-going to put it like that..." He stammered, causing the two dragons to laugh. "Well, that's not the only letter I got from my old home."

Drake then lifts out three more letters, and a name was on each on. They were 'Ombra Marauder', 'Sonia Hellgreen', and 'Fiona Naru'.

"Quite the ladies man, aren't you?" Cynder said with a teasing smile, causing her human friend to blush a bit.

Suddenly, Drake's phone went off. Picking it up, he saw that he got a text message from... Chloe.

"Chloe? What does she want?" Drake asked in a bitter tone. Opening the message, Drake and his dragon companions just stared in shock and horror. The message was a picture, and it showed Kim, sitting in a puddle wet and having a empty bag of chips sticking to his head, looking miserable.

"Why that...That..." Cynder said with absolute anger.

"How could she do such a thing?!" Spyro asked with an equal amount of anger.

Drake, however, remained quiet. As he stared at the picture, he felt this... burning in his chest. Feeling anger like he never felt before, his eyes started to glow white. Luckily, Spyro and Cynder noticed this.

"Drake, you need to calm down." Spyro said.

"You don't what to do anything dangerous now, right?" Cynder said. This got Drake to calm down, returning his eyes to normal.

"No doubt this incident will have Kim akumatized." Drake said, getting nods from Spyro and Cynder. "Transform Me!" He shouted before transforming into Dragnarok. Once the transformation was complete, Dragnarok held his hand out into a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Flying through the air, Dragnarok looked for the akuma.

"Okay, where to find Kim..." Dragnarok said to himself. He then spots the Le Grand Paris in the distance. "Of course! He'll go after Chloe."

Once he got there, he spot the villain taking aim at Chloe with an bow and arrow. But just as he was about to fire, Ladybug intervened, causing him to miss.

"Ladybug!" The villain said.

"Stop, Kim!" The spotted hero demanded.

"I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!" Dark Cupid exclaimed.

"Jeez, you have got to be one of the most gloomiest villains I have ever see." Dragnarok said, making his presences known. Ladybug gives him a distrustful look while Dark Cupid and Chloe glare at him.

"Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloe totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!" Ladybug said, trying to reason with the villain.

"Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!" The villain ranted.

"You really are a bag of issues." Dragnarok said.

Dark Cupid then starts firing at the two, forcing them to dodge. Ladybug using her yo-yo while Dragnarok sent out a wave of fire, burning the arrows. Ladybug then falls before catching herself on a roof gutter.

"Falling for me already, my lady?" Cat Noir asked in a joking matter before getting a serious face. "I need to talk to you."

"Can you tell her some other time?!" Dragnarok shouted as he was busy dodging arrows, having to now out maneuver them since his mana was running low.

"It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-" Ladybug started, only to be hush by her partner.

"I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!" Cat Noir said before taking a stray arrow that was about to hit Ladybug.

"That's not good..." Dragnarok muttered, as he saw what happened.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug gasped. The feline hero then glares at Ladybug, his lips turned black.

"Ladybug, I—I _loathe you!_" He shouted, getting shocked looks from the other two heroes.

"Cat Noir, snap out of it!" Ladybug said. Cat Noir then grabs Ladybug and squeezes her incredibly close to him, as if trying to suffocate her.

"You're nothing Ladybug, and **nothing to me! _I hate you!_**" The feline hero yelled. Dragnarok then appeared behind him and bopped him in the head, causing Cat Noir to left go of Ladybug.

"Sorry, but I have to interrupt this lover's quarrel and take Ladybug somewhere else." Dragnarok said as he grabbed Ladybug and flew off. They soon arrived at Le Grand Paris.

"Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?" Chloe said, as she and Sabrina saw them arrive.

* * *

"You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here." Ladybug said, once she and Dragnarok settled down a bit.

"Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?" Chloe asked, as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Who doesn't?" Ladybug muttered as Dragnarok gave her one of the most hateful glares he ever given.

"Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it." Chloe pointed to a poster of Adrien and Drake, posing back-to-back. On it was 'To Chloe, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.', with 'I 100% approve this couple. Signed, Drake.'. Dragnarok couldn't believe it, Chloe tricked him! He was now very tempted to leave Chloe to deal with the akuma herself.

_-Don't think like__ that._\- Spyro said.

_~Yeah, you'll be no better then her~ _Cynder said.

Dragnarok took a deep breath as Chloe continue clamoring on.

"That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course. The guy next to him is Drake, handsome and rich as well, but needs to adjust his attitude." She said. Dragnarok shot her another glare for that last part, while Ladybug mutters something. The poster then begins moving.

"It's alive!" Sabrina cried as the poster started to "walk". Emerging behind was Dark Cupid, who started firing arrows at the four, only for Ladybug to deflect them with her yo-yo. The spotted hero then lassos Chloe and drags her out of the hotel with Dragnarok carrying Sabrina.

"Daddy!" Chloe cried as she and Sabrina were put on the sidewalk by the two heroes.

"Run Chloe! Run!" Ladybug said, causing the two to take off. Once the two girls were gone, Cat Noir then drops down in front of the heroes.

"Well, well, Ladybug and Dragnarok." The feline hero sneered.

"I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir." Ladybug said.

"Just let us deal with Dark Cupid and we'll get you fixed up." Dragnarok said.

"Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friends!" Cat Noir said before leaping into the air and swings his staff at Ladybug and Dragnarok. The two dodge by jumping to a rooftop, then making a run for it, with Cat Noir pursuing behind them. Ladybug then uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff and pulls him towards them.

"Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!" Ladybug asked.

"Because hate conquers all!" Was Cat Noir's reply.

"You really need to mellow out." Dragnarok said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does!" Ladybug said. She then seems to realize something.

"You're just buying time! Fight!" The feline hero demanded.

"If that's what you want..." Dragnarok said, marching up to Cat Noir, only for Ladybug to stop him.

"I'll do better than that." She said, getting confused looks from the two guys. "Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck..."

She then tries to kiss Cat Noir's lips, only to miss. Dragnarok and Cat Noir just stared in shock.

"Get back, you savage!" The feline hero yelled before running off.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!" Ladybug said as she runs after Cat Noir, trying to kiss him. Dragnarok just stood there in stunned silence. Even Spyro and Cynder couldn't speak.

~-"What the Hell?!"-~ The three of them shouted.

* * *

After regain his composure, Dragnarok flew after the two. After a while, he spotted them, with Ladybug hiding behind a tree while Cat Noir teamed up with Dark Cupid.

"How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes?" The feline hero asks before fist-bumping the villain.

"By making this a two vs two fight!" Dragnarok said as he lands next to Ladybug. "Ladybug! You take on Cat Noir, I'll handle Dark Cupid."

Ladybug nods as she runs towards Cat Noir while Dragnarok took to the air to fight Dark Cupid.

"I shouldn't be bothering with you, as all a demon can have is hate." Dark Cupid sneered.

"Just shut up and fight!" Dragnarok said. He then notices the jewel on the strap for the villain's quiver.

_-That must be were the akuma is hiding.-_ Spyro said. Dragnarok tried fired a fireball, only to send out a small flare.

"Damn, low on mana..." The draconic hero muttered to himself.

"Losing your breath, dragon?" The villain taunted. Suddenly, an Odonata flew in and lands on the jewel.

"Hello, Dark Cupid. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to create powerful gusts of wind with your wings." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly" Dark Cupid said before he began flapping his wings, blowing gusts of wind at Dragnarok, nearing blowing the draconic hero out of the sky. Luckily, Dragnarok manages to stay in the air. Seeing that he had no other choice, he has to use his Fury attack.

"Sorry, Kim..." Dragnarok muttered as he flew to the villain and swiped the jewel.

"Hey! Give that-." Dark Cupid shouted, only to be interrupted by Dragnarok grabbing on to him. The draconic hero then performs the Electricity Fury, shocking the villain to kingdom come. Once that was done, Dragnarok, with sparks dancing off his body, spots Ladybug and cured Cat Noir staring at him in shock.

"Catch..." Dragnarok growled as he tosses the jewel to them. Ladybug catches before she puts it on the ground and stomps on it, releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Dark Cupid then turned back into Kim, who looks around in confusion with a numb body.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped as Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"Grrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!" Hawk Moth shouted, furious about another lost.

"Truly a heartbreaking experience..." Damselfly muttered as the window closes.

* * *

After that was over, Drake got home and was busy staring at one of the letters he got. Specifically, the one he got from Ombra.

"Ombra... What I wouldn't give to see you, Brandish, Ingrid, and Maven again..." Drake muttered softly, remember the fun times he had with his old friends.

"Is everything okay, Drake?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder noticed the gloomy face their human friend was making.

"Just wallowing in the past." Drake replied. "It's nothing to really worry about."

"If you say so." Spyro said before looking at Cynder lovingly. "Now, where were we?"

The purple dragon started nuzzling Cynder again, getting a giggle from his mate while get a annoyed groan from Drake.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Drake rolled around in his bed, talking in his sleep.

"Adaptability, Evolution, Land, Sky, and Sea..."He muttered as he continue to roll around in his bed.

**And there's Dark Cupid. As you can see, we get a peek into Drake's old life from New York. As for the Adaptability, Evolution, Land, Sky, and Sea thing, it will become clear... In time.**

**Since this is a love themed episode, here is a list of canon characters who are candidates for Drake's love interest. Here are a few things to note. I will do a list for OC charaters, once more of them have been revealed. ****Anyway, here's the list:**

**Kagami Tsurugi **

**Aurore Beaureal**

**Alix Kubdel**

**Lila Rossi**

**Sabrina Raincomprix**

**There's the list. Stay tuned for more~**


	18. Horrificator

**Hello everyone. Today, Dragnarok will facing off against Horrificator. Before we start, I just want to say a few things.**

**fan-like-irving: You'll find out what they mean soon enough.**

**And everyone who are wonder why Lila is a possible candidate, let's just said I have a amusing idea for that one.**

**Anyway, on to the show!**

_Entry #18_

_Me and the rest of the class are trying to film a movie. I don't know what my role is, but I hope it isn't too big. Also, these words keep buzzing in my mind. "Adaptability", "Evolution", "Land", "Sky", and "Sea"... What do they mean? I have a feeling sooner or later I might find out._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Francoise Dupont, Drake and his classmates were filming a horror film. Drake, along with Adrien and Mylene were the main stars. Adrien was playing as Officer Jones with Drake playing as his sidekick, Deputy Stone, while Mylene played as Agent Smith.

"Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!" Adrien said.

"You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll-" Mylene said, only to stop when a shadow looms over her.

"The monster is behind you, Smith!" Drake shouted. The "monster" is actually Ivan in a costume. This didn't stop Mylene from freaking out at the sight of the costume, ruining the scene.

"Cut!" Nino said as Mylene hides under the desk scared.

"Sorry Mylene." Ivan apologized as he took his mask off.

"Mylene! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!" Nino complained.

"Fourteenth actually. But who's counting." Alix said, getting Nino to groan.

"I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise." Mylene said as she crawls out from under the desk.

"Anyone want some tea?" Rose offered the casting crew, which Drake took one and gulped it down.

"You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!" Nino complained, getting Mylene to cower a bit.

"I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!" She said.

"Just big ol' me, Mylene. Nothing to be scared of!" Ivan said, trying to cheer her up.

"You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask!" Chloe said as she and Sabrina laughed, getting people to glare at them.

"What a bratty snob!" Marinette growled.

"Chloe, shut mouth." Drake said, getting a glare from the blonde while a few people laughed.

"Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylene, we need you to stay in character!" Nino said. Ivan puts the mask back on, causing Mylene to be scared again.

"I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better..." She said before she started singing. "Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy-" She then bumps into Adrien frighting her.

"And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylene!" Chloe said before laugh, once again getting glares.

"Chloe, seriously?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Chloe shrugged, as if it was nothing. Drake glared heavily at her as Mylene runs away crying.

"Mylene! Anyone gonna go after her?" Marinette asked.

"Mylene, wait!" Ivan said as he takes his mask off and runs after her.

Drake just shakes his head in annoyance.

* * *

"Epic, Chloe! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?" Nino complained.

"Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame!" Chloe said, getting glares all around.

"You're lame! Mylene is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!" Ivan said as he entered the room.

"Me, lame?" The blonde brat said shock, with Drake chuckling at her expression.

"Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloe is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylene back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!" Marinette said.

"The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now." Max said.

"Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack..." The bluenette listed.

"And who's gonna take Mylene's part?" Adrien asked.

"Um, me of course!" Chloe spoke up.

"You haven't even read the script!" Alya shouted.

"Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!" The blonde brat said. Drake gagged that the mental image of Adrien and Chloe kissing. And it seems he wasn't the only one.

"You wrote that?!" Marinette screamed.

"Hold up! I didn't write that!" Alya said as she looks through the script. Nino then gained a nervous look.

"Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward." He said, gaining a glare from Alya while everyone else gave him a disbelieving look.

"What! You edit my script without even telling me? That's low!" The blogger growled.

"Wait a minute! You mean _our_ script!" The DJ countered. Adrien and Drake just sighed at this.

"Juice?" Rose offered.

"Thanks Rose." Adrien said while Drake nodded as the two grabbed a glass.

"Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?" Chloe asked.

"She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Max said, starting to count down the seconds, which gets him a annoyed look from Drake. The young man then felt the tea and juice he drank wanting to leaving his bladder.

"Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom." Drake said as he ran to the boy's bathroom.

* * *

A flush was heard before Drake exits the boy's restroom.

"I really shouldn't drank all that tea and juice." Drake muttered. He then slips on something and falls flat on his back. "Ow!"

Rubbing his head, Drake then noticed he was sitting in some sort of strange slime.

"AW, SICK!" Drake shouted as he got up and wiped any slime that was on him. Spyro and Cynder then fly out of his fanny pack.

"What is this stuff, and whats it doing here?" Spyro wondered.

"No doubt made by a Akuma." Cynder theorized.

"Couldn't the villain not have a gross habit?" Drake groaned before looking at his dragon friends. "Transform Me!" He shouted before transforming into Dragnarok. Once the transformation was complete, Dragnarok held his hand out into a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

As Dragnarok flew through the school's halls, he heard a bunch of screams. He followed them to their location, but found nothing.

"Where did all those screams come from?" Dragnarok muttered as a giant shadow looms over him. Turning around, the draconic hero saw Horrificator standing over him, glaring at him with a growl.

"... Well, I can see why you be considered scary. But I've seen worse." Dragnarok said, not at all scared. The villain growled in surprise as she suddenly shrunk a bit. Horrificator then ran off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Dragnarok shouted as he ran after her, only to lose track of the villain a while later. "Damn! Where did it go?"

The draconic hero then spots Ladybug and decides to follow her.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Ladybug asked a group of the class she found. Upon seeing her, the class got excited.

"Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!" Nino said.

"And on my Ladyblog!" Alya added.

"We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?" Ladybug said, gesturing to a doorway, only for Cat Noir to appear from it.

"Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug!" The feline hero said.

"Double legit!" Nino said excitedly.

"I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys." Cat Noir said before looking at Ladybug. "Shall we take a stroll, my lady?"

"Mind if I join in?" Dragnarok asked as he landed next to the two.

"Triple legit!" Nino said.

* * *

"We all know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school." Cat Noir said as the three heroes talked a distance away from the group.

"I saw it. It was big, had three eyes, and it looked like it was covered in scales." Dragnarok said, describing the akuma as best he can.

"And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma." Ladybug theorized.

"Exactly. I love it when you read my mind..." Cat Noir flirted, getting a groan from the other two.

"Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners." The spotted hero groaned.

"Wow! You did it again!" Cat Noir said happily. Dragnarok then noticed Nino getting closer to them with a camera in hand.

"And what are you doing?" He asked, causing the other two heroes to look at the DJ.

"Don't mind me, finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir, Dragnarok, and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!" Nino said excitedly.

"Stay together, right behind us!" Ladybug told the students before grabbing Nino."Means you too, Spielberg!"

* * *

"We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!" Chloe said as she and Sabrina took off as everyone else enters a classroom. That's when Ladybug spotted something.

"There!" The spotted hero shout as she picks up a shoe.

"Anyone recognize this shoe?" Cat Noir asked.

"That's Adrien's shoe!" Nino gasped. Ladybug then noticed something odd about the room.

"That's weird! There's no pink slime here." She said.

"Not a single drop..." Dragnarok muttered.

"Yes, there is." Nathaniel said as he looks under the teacher's desk. Horrificator then appears and grabs the artist. Everyone, except Dragnarok and Juleka, was scared of it.

"Everybody run!" Ladybug shouted.

"Heeelp, help, help!" Nathaniel cried from the villain's grasp.

"Awesome." Juleka said, finding the villain cool. Horrificator roared at her, but Juleka was not scared. "So awesome..."

The lack of fear caused Horrificator to shrink in size. Angry, the villain then spits goo at the girl, only for Ladybug to save her just in time.

"Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?" Cat Noir complained. Horrificator spat goo at him, but the feline hero used his staff to dodge. "Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you!"

"Stop talking and start fighting!" Dragnarok shouted as launched a stream of fire at the villain, only for it to be doused by the goo.

"We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!" Ladybug said, look for a weak point.

"I don't see anything. Just miles of slime." Cat Noir said. Horrificator fired more goo at the heroes, but the three dodged and headed out into the courtyard.

"Heeelp! Help!" The villain's captive said. Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. This causes the villain grow in size.

"Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!" Ladybug realized. The spotted hero then ties her yo-yo around the villain's foot, as Cat Noir tries to attack with his staff, only for the feline hero to get trapped in goo. Horrificator then grabs Ladybug and spins her around before trapping her in goo. This causes the students to scream in fear, causing the villain to grow even more. Horrificator then spots Ivan, but instead of attacking him, it gives him a friendly lick before grabbing Alix and taking off with her and Nathaniel in it's grasp.

"Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!" Rose cried.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Dragnarok said as he chased after the villain.

* * *

Dragnarok followed the villain to the school's cellar, where he was greeted with the sight of his classmates trapped in goo.

"Talk about walking into a horror movie..." He muttered. He then noticed Horrificator, who just finished trapping Nathaniel and Alix in goo, marching toward him with a growl. "Let's see how much of a horror monster you can be."

The lack of fear Dragnarok was showing caused the villain to shrink. An Odonata flies in and lands in a pin that the villain was wearing.

"Hello Horrificator, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to turn into what your victim fears the most." Damselfly said. Horrificator let out a thankful growl before turning to Dragnarok with a smirk.

"Why are you look at me like that?" The draconic hero asked. A green mist surrounds the villain while obscuring Dragnarok's sight. Once the mist clears, standing in Horrificator's place was...

"M-M-Malefor?!" Dragnarok said in absolute terror as he fell onto his rear. Indeed, standing in front of him was the Dark Master himself. Shuffling back in horror, the draconic hero was quivering in fear. This causes "Malefor" to grow in size as "he" spits goo at Dragnarok, which misses.

_-Drake! That's not_ _Malefor!_\- Spyro said.

_~It's a fake!~ _Cynder added.

"It's not him, it's not him..." Dragnarok chanted, only for "Malefor" to roar at him, freaking him out. "It's him! It's him!"

_-Since when did Malefor gain the power to grow from people's fear?- _Spyro asked.

_~Or gain the ability to spit goo?~ _Cynder added.

Dragnarok contemplated what the two said when he heard his trapped classmates scream in horror. Upon hearing the screams, a fire lit itself in Dragnarok heart as he stood up and stared at the Dark Master impostor with courage and determination.

"Malefor or not, I must protect everyone from villains like you!" The draconic hero said. "Malefor" took a step back, shocked by this sudden display of courage as "he" shrunk a bit. Dragnarok then notice that "Malefor" was wearing the pin Horrificator wore and figure that was where the Akuma was hiding. He then flew up to "Malefor", and despite the villain spitting goo and lashing with it's tail, the draconic hero manage to grab the pin, causing "Malefor" to turn back into Horrificator.

Once he landed, Dragnarok then noticed Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the rest of the class looking at him with shocked looks.

"Catch." The draconic hero said as he tosses the pin to Ladybug, who catches it and breaks it, letting the akuma out.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted before using her yo-yo to catch the Akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Activating her final power, Ladybug returned everything back to normal as Horrificator turns back in Mylene.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped as Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger.

"We'll show them what true horror is..." Damselfly muttered as the window closes.

* * *

"We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!" Nino complained as the class turned into their movie, only to be shot down.

"Oh well, what are you gonna do?" Drake said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out." Adrien said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be." Alya said, getting a laugh from Drake.

**And that's Horrificator. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	19. Trial of Fear

**Time for the next Trial. This time, Fear. Please enjoy.**

_Entry #19_

_Well, the movie was a flopped, but I've enjoyed taking part. But I'm glad my life is back to normal. Well... As normal as being a hero gets._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Drake saw that he was back in his mindscape.

"Hello, young one." Ignitus said, as he appeared with Spyro and Cynder by his sides. "It seems you're ready for your next Trial."

"Before we start, I must ask you something." Drake said. "Lately, I've been mutter these things in my sleep. Adaptability, Evolution, Land, Sky, and Sea. Why has this been happening?"

"I honestly don't know..." The Chronicler said, not raising Drake's hopes at all. "But that'll be a mystery for another day. For now, I'll teach you a new move before you head for the temple to begin your next Trial."

Drake nodded as Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, turning him into Dragnarok before he jumped to a nearby floating island.

"The move I'm going to teach you is called the Wing Shield. You can protect yourself using your wings." Ignitus said, as a blast of magic flew towards Dragnarok, who used his wings to block it. "As you can see, it's a easy technique to master. Now, head to the temple, your Trial awaits."

A bunch of small islands came together and formed a bridge that lends to the temple. Once Dragnarok gets there, he enters and steps on the pad, which teleports him to the Trial doors.

"Since you've conquered Fear during your last akuma, it is time for you to control it." Ignitus said as the vermilion door opens. Drake enters as a vermilion light blinds him.

* * *

Once the light dies down, Dragnarok saw that he was in a creepy forest, standing in front of a Gothic castle. Spotting a pad that was glowing vermilion, Dragnarok steps on it and feels a familiar rush of power flowing through him. A haunting aura appeared around him before he lets the energy out, sending out a vermilion colored sound-wave. Once it down, a aura could be seen around Dragnarok's body.

"You can now control the element of Fear." Ignitus said telepathically. With a nod, Dragnarok started his Trial.

Moving through the castle, Dragnarok fought against more Elemental Crystal Brutes (vermilion in color), Armored Horrors, Flying Geckos, Giant Scorpions, Metalback Spiders, and Death Hounds as well as solving a few puzzles using his new Fear power. The castle was also full of traps, such as spikes rising from the floor, walls, and ceiling, swinging ax pendulums, and ceiling presses that to squish him.

Dragnarok finally managed to find a arena in the castle's basement. Once he stepped on the arena, the Trial Guardian appeared.

The Guardian had a humanoid torso, but instead of legs, it had a centipede body. It had a bat-like head and demonic wings. The weapon it was holding was a machete.

The Guardian screeched as it charged at Dragnarok, swinging it's machete wildly. The draconic hero dodged and unleashed a Siren Scream, stunning the Guardian. He then launches a Phantom Fright, which homes in and destroys the Guardian.

"Excellent work. You are one step closer to defeating Hawk Moth." Ignitus said as Dragnarok returned to the waking world.

**Dragnarok now has the power of Fear. Sorry for the short chapter, but I really couldn't think of more to add. Anyway, stay tuned for more.**


	20. Darkblade

**Time for a classic tale of a knight battling against a dragon. Only this time, the dragon is the hero and the knight is the villain. Here is Darkblade.**

_Entry #20_

_Fear is now mine to command and I'll make Hawk Moth cower in fright. But anyway, I heard that election for Mayor is coming up, and I seriously hope Mr Bourgeois loses just to see Chloe get knocked down a peg._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok have saved Paris yet again." Nadja said as she was giving a news report, which Drake was watching from his computer with Spyro and Cynder.

"And yet again, I am still stump as to what those words mean." Drake muttered as looks at a bulletin broad with various strings and pieces of paper scattered across it in a similar style to what a detective does.

"Can you take that thing down? It's giving me the creeps..." Cynder asked, as she stared at it was a uneasy gaze.

"Once I figure out what so special about these words and why I have been muttering them." Drake said. He then looks at a tank that was in the corner of his room. "What do you think Belch?"

Inside the tank was Drake's pet axolotl Belch, who was busy swimming around aimlessly in the water.

That's when Nadja continued.

"Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for the fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois with his daughter." The reporter said.

"Great... Now I have to listen to Chloe yammer on about this in school. Speaking of which, I heard Class Representative Election is tomorrow." Drake said with annoyance but remembering the little detail.

"Are you going to run for it?" Spyro asked.

"Nah. Not really interested." The young hero said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents, and fencing instructors of Francoise Dupont High School, was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris History." Najda said from the computer, causing Drake to cringe a bit.

"Ouch... Poor guy." He said before noticing the time. "Best get to school."

After collecting his things and having Spyro and Cynder get in his fanny pack, Drake took off.

* * *

"Chloe is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates?" Miss Bustier asked. No one rose their hand, as if anyone did, Chloe and her lapdog would send them a threatening glare. Drake rolled his eyes at this, this was going to be _very _annoying. That's when Marinette enter the room.

"Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus," She stammered before she began coughing. "dry throat!"

Drake shook his head at that. She really needs to think of an better excuse. That's when Miss Bustier continued.

"Alright, I'll give all of you till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate." She said as the class was let out.

* * *

Drake was enjoying his lunch until Marinette ran up to him.

"Hey Drake. I was wonder-." She started, only to be interrupted by Drake.

"No, I'm not going to be a candidate. If you have a problem with Chloe being elected, why don't you run?"

And with that, Drake continue eating, ignoring Marinette's stunned look.

* * *

"So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloe and Sabrina?" Miss Bustier asked, only for everyone to remain quiet. "Given that Chloe and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloe and Sabrina..."

"I'll run!" Marinette shouted, raising her hand into the air.

"Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then." Miss Bustier said while Drake smirked, already knowing who he was going to vote for.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Drake was in his fencing class with Adrien. Said blonde model was in the middle of a duel with the instructor, Mr D'Argencourt, who used some special move to defeat Adrien.

"Now that was impressive." Drake as he was watching the duel.

"Wow, Mr D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!" Adrein said.

"It ought be. This particular maneuver hither was developed by my ancestor Darkblade." Armand said.

"Darkblade?" Both Drake and Adrien asked.

"In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris..." Armand said, giving them a bit of history about Darkblade. That's when Nadja suddenly appeared.

"Is that what you ran in the election, Mr D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf?" She asked as everyone just stared at her appearing act.

"Part le fer! Who dost we have hither?" Armand asked.

"How long has she been hiding here?" Drake whispered to Adrien, who just shrugged.

"Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?" Nadja asked. Suddenly, one of the other school instructors appeared.

"Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?" He asked in a angry tone.

"I think it's time to get back to the studio!" Nadja said before taking off. The instructor followed in pursuit.

"Get back here!"

"Here endeth the lesson." Armand said in a sad tone.

* * *

As Drake exited the school, he noticed Nadja is continuing to pester Mr D'Argencourt.

"Mr D'Argencourt, it has been said, and I quote, that you're "stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe". What do you have to say to that?" She asked, getting on Armand's nerves.

"Poisonous wretch! Dares't thou approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck!" The fencing instructor said, only to bump into a poster of Mr Bourgeois. Using his saber, he cuts it into pieces. That's when a Akuma lands on his saber, causing a purple light mask to appear on Armand's face.

"Darkblade... In return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me." Hawk Moth told him telepathically.

"When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted!" Armand said as a cloud of darkness engulfs him. Once it clears, standing in his place was Darkblade. Upon seeing the new villain, Nadja started to get scared.

"Anything y-you'd like to say about your t-transformation into a-" She stuttered nervously.

"Darkblade! The lord of Paris!" Darkblade said before pointing his blade at Nadja and her cameraman, turning them into knights. "Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable! We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!"

The villain and his minions then marched off to City Hall, cutting a bill broad in half in the process. Sneaking behind a tree, Drake let's Spyro and Cynder out.

"Great... Another akuma to deal with..." Drake groaned.

"At least we know where it is right off the bat." Spyro said.

"Plus, it'll give you the chance to test out your new Fear powers." Cynder said.

"True and True. Alright, Transform Me!" Drake shouted before transforming into Dragnarok. Once the transformation was complete, Dragnarok held his hand out into a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

"Zounds! What a great beast to join our conquest!" Darkblade said as he turns the Gorilla into a knight as the other knights chanted "Part le fer!". Darkblade then faces his knights. "Let us to battle, knights! Part le fer!" That's when Cat Noir appeared.

"The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!" The feline hero said.

"Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! En garde!" Darkblade said before charging at Cat Noir. However, Dragnarok landed between them, leaned back, and stuck his foot out, causing the villain to trip.

"Once your trip is over, how about facing a powerful dragon like me, just like the knights of old?" Dragnarok said as the villain got back on his feet.

"Indeed... In order to be a true knight, I must slay a mighty dragon." Darkblade before pointing his sword at Dragnarok. "En garde, foul beast!"

Darkblade swung his sword at Dragnarok, but the draconic hero dodged. The villain was about to go for another, but Cat Noir blocked the sword with staff.

"Don't leave me out of the fun." The feline hero said before getting into a duel with the villain while Dragnarok kept his minions at bay. The managed to move to the Pont des Arts bridge. Darkblade then performs the move he used on Adrien and knocks Cat Noir's staff out of his hand and into the air.

"Seriously? How did I not see that coming?" Cat Noir said.

"Take him!" Darkblade ordered, having his knights charge at the feline hero. Dragnarok got between then and, using his new Fear powers, unleashes a barrage a Siren Screams, causing the knights to cower in place. Dragnarok then grabbed Cat Noir and flew under the bridge to hid.

"Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!" Darkblade said as he and his army marched to City Hall. Once the coast was clear, Dragnarok and Cat Noir came out of hiding.

"City Hall, huh?" Cat Noir muttered before looking at Dragnarok. "You go first. I'll catch up with you."

"Roger." Dragnarok said, but as he was about to leave, Cat Noir grabbed his shoulder.

"Before you go, quick question." The feline hero said. "I see you learned a new element, but what is it?"

"Fear." Dragnarok simply said before taking off.

* * *

Following Darkblade, Dragnarok landed on top of City Hall and waited for Cat Noir to arrive. That's when trumpets started playing, signaling Darkblade's arrival.

"O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!" A knight said as the villain approaches the people.

"Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!" Darkblade demanded, only to get a confused look from the Mayor as he and everyone else came out of the building.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"Basically, he's gonna bust you up." Alya said, clearing things out.

"Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!" The Mayor said nervously before he and student shuts the door.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!" The villain said.

"Part le fer! Part le fer! Dahhh!" The knights said, only to get hit by Cat Noir's staff.

"Take him!" Darkblade ordered, causing the knight to approach the feline hero.

"Guys, do you only know heavy metal?" Cat Noir joked. Just then, Dragnarok lands next to him.

"About time you'd showed up." He said before firing a few blasts of Phantom Fright, which home in on the knights and caused them to cower in fear. The knights that weren't hit dogpiled to two heroes, only for them to break out.

"That was a nice warm-up!" Cat Noir said.

"Tell me about it." Dragnarok agreed.

"Part le fer!" Darkblade said as he charged in, ready to fight the two himself. That's when Jagged Stone came out and started playing music for some reason, only to stop when he saw what was happening.

"Behold, a minstrel!" Darkblade said once he spotted the guitarist.

"Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it." Jagged Stone said, thinking this was just a bunch of fans fighting.

"Are you the usurper's champion?" The villain asked, only to get a confused look.

"Say what?" The guitarist asked, only to get turned into a knight. The villain then turns to City Hall.

"Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before mine eyes!" He said. Half of the knights started beating the door down while the other half surrounded Dragnarok and Cat Noir.

"Back off, you tin cans!" The feline hero said as the knights got closer. Suddenly, a familiar yo-yo wraps around the two.

"Cat Noir, Dragnarok, over here!" Ladybug said as she yanks the two inside, only to have them crash into a wall. "Sorry, guys. I was busy doing damage control inside."

"We were managing just fine by ourselves, you know. But it's always nice to see you." Cat Noir said.

"Better late then never, I suppose." Dragnarok said.

"Come, formation!" Darkblade ordered as the knight did just that, only to for the heroes to knock them down like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Cat Noir said before lifting Ladybug and carried her inside City Hall with Dragnarok following behind.

"Cursèd, colorful acrobats!" The villain said before turning two cars into catapults and launches the knights onto City Hall. Suddenly, an Odonata appears and lands on Darkblade's sword.

"Greetings Darkblade, I am Damselfly. And I bestow upon you the power to make your army even bigger." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Darkblade said he turns even more civilians into Knights, who marched over to the catapults and were launched at City Hall.

"Why are they going on the roof?" Cat Noir asked, just before a knight flies face first into a wall. "Well, at least some of them."

"The flag!" Ladybug shouted, realizing what the villain was planning.

"Tally ho!" Darkblade said as his knights launched him to the roof. "Ha ha ha! Once these stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!"

"The akuma must be in his sword!" Ladybug said as she, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok headed to the roof.

"How are we gonna get a hold of it?" Cat Noir asked.

"Without getting sliced and diced?" Dragnarok added.

"By getting me close to him!" The spotted hero replied.

"I said without getting sliced and diced!" Dragnarok shouted.

Once the three got to the roof, Ladybug ties her yo-yo around Darkblade's arm, only for the villain to block with his sword.

"Cat Noir, Dragnarok, don't let him get his banner!" The spotted hero said. The two guys tried to knocked down the human ladder of knights to stop the banner from going up, but it was too late.

"Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine!" Darkblade said on top of the human as he puts his flag up, causing the sky to go black. "Bow to King Darkblade!" A black void of energy appears and begins closing in on City Hall, causing civilians inside to become knights. The three heroes just stared in shock.

"Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect!" Darkblade taunted.

"Not so fast! En garde!" Cat Noir said as he knocks down some knights. He then notices more civilians getting turned into knights. "We're about to wind up as knights too!"

"Ladybug! Use your Lucky Charm!" Dragnarok said as he launches a few Siren Screams.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her yo-yo into the air, creating... A toy Ladybug.

"Why did I suggest that?" Dragnarok groaned. Ladybug looks around for a bit before forming a plan.

"Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish." She said. Said villain was about to use his special move again, but this time Cat Noir noticed.

"Not this time." He said as he avoids the attack. As the feline hero and villain battle, Ladybug throws the toy version of her at Darkblade, tickling him and causing him to laugh. As he laughed, he threw his sword into the air, which Cat Noir catches and throws to Dragnarok, who throws it to Ladybug, who breaks it, releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Darkblade then turns back into Mr D'Argencourt, who looks around confused.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said as they fist-bumped, while Dragnarok takes off.

* * *

"Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger.

"It has only just begun." Damselfly sneered as the window closes.

* * *

After turning back into his civilian self, Drake entered City Hall, were he saw Marinette and Chloe squabbling yet again.

"Then how did you even know my diary was in here?" Marinette asked while holding up a box of some kind. This causes the other students to gasp while Drake looked confused.

"Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told me. It was all _her_ idea!" Chloe stammered, trying to shift the blame.

"So uncool!" Nino said.

"At least now we know nobody voted for Chloe. You're gonna be our new representative!" Alya said.

"Uh... Not so fast, Alya." Marinette said.

"Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!" Chloe shouted, trying to put in a last ditch effect.

"No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloe, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!" Marinette said.

This got the rest of the class to start clapping, even Drake, who, while not knowing what was going on earlier, was happy for Marinette.

* * *

Later that day, the class representative was about to be elected.

"By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy." Miss Bustier said, getting cheers from the girls. Drake, Spyro, and Cynder (The latter two were peeking out of the fanny pack) gave the bluenette a smile.

**And that's Darkblade. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	21. The Mime

**This time, Dragnarok has to face off against one of Paris' street performers, The Mime.**

_Entry #21_

_Class Election just flew by and I'm glad Marinette won, as it's nice to see Chloe get knock down a peg. Still, the blonde brat is nothing to someone I know. Anyway, I've still been trying to figure out what those words mean..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Drake was in his room busy working on solving the mystery of the words he muttered, much to the annoyance of Spyro and Cynder.

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Spyro asked.

"This isn't a murder case." Cynder said.

"I know that... I just want figure out why I'm muttering these words..." Drake said as he continued to stare at the bulletin broad. Suddenly, his phone went off. Picking it up, Drake saw that it was a text from Marinette inviting him to this performance called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures". "A mime performance? What is Marinette dragging me into this time?"

"A break from your bizarre fixation with those words." Spyro said, getting a glare from the human. "I mean... It'll help take your mind off it."

Drake sighed, seeing the dragon's point.

"Alright... Let's go."

* * *

After Drake boarded the bus, he sat down next to a woman who was with a man dressed as a mime.

"So, what's his excuse this time?" The man asked, as Drake, who couldn't help it, listened in.

"He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said." The woman said.

"Well, he's a very convincing actor." The man said.

"Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's..." The woman started before being interrupted.

"Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer." The man as the woman, Sarah, sighed.

"Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?" Sarah said.

"I won't let you down, Sarah." The man said, getting a thanks.

"Talk about a lack of faith..." Drake silently muttered to himself.

* * *

Once the bus reached it's destination, Drake got off the bus before spotting the mime dressed man talking on the phone.

"No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid." The man, who was named Chris, said before listening to whoever was on the other end. "Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower... Sure, will see you there!" Chris then hung up the phone.

Normally, Drake wouldn't care about this sort of thing. But after starting his second life as Dragnarok, Drake learned to look for people who will either be akumatized, or cause someone else to be akumatized, and this guy was starting act like the latter. The young man then noticed that woman Sarah walking up to Chris.

"We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production." Chris said.

"You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight." Sarah said with a sigh.

"I definitely won't let you down." Chris said.

Drake, deciding that he had heard enough, walked into a alleyway. Once he saw that he was out of sight, Drake let Spyro and Cynder out of the fanny pack.

"You guys heard the set up for another akuma, right?" Drake asked in a annoyed tone.

"Yep." Spyro and Cynder said.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one. Transform Me!" Drake shouted before transforming into Dragnarok. Once the transformation was complete, Dragnarok held his hand out into a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

As Dragnarok flew through the air, he looks down to the streets, trying to find anything abnormal. He then spotted Officer Roger running away from a mime with purple skin.

"Looks like I found my target." Dragnarok said. He then noticed Ladybug was also at the scene.

"It looks like Mylene's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprele? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?" The spotted hero said.

"So this guy is Mylene's dad, huh?" Dragnarok muttered. Although he did wondered why Ladybug was able to recognize the man's hat. The Mime mimics a bow and arrow before shooting invisible arrows at Ladybug.

"Or maybe not." Ladybug muttered as she dodged the arrows. Seeing her in distress, Dragnarok flies in and fires a Phantom Fright, causing the Mime to be stunned while Dragnarok grabs Ladybug before flying off to safer ground.

"So... What are we going to do?" The draconic hero couldn't help but ask. Before Ladybug could say anything, she spotted the Agreste limousine and runs to it with Dragnarok following behind.

"Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you." The spotted hero said to Adrien, Nathalie, and the Gorilla, as they were in the limo.

The Mime then came along and started firing more invisible arrows. The two heroes dodged while Ladybug crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it, but the Mime then mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. As the villain was about to pull the spotted hero in, Cat Noir arrives and pushes the villain away.

"Keep those hands to yourself, clown!" The feline hero said before looking at his partners. "It's okay, I've got this."

"My pleasure, Cat Noir..." Ladybug said.

"You better leave some action for me." Dragnarok said. Just as Cat Noir was just about to charge at the villain, The Mime mimics a cell and traps the three heroes.

"Apparently, not seeing is believing." Ladybug said as Dragnarok started banging on the invisible bars.

"We can't let him go like that!" Cat Noir said. The Mime then mimics a car before driving off. That's when Dragnarok could no longer feel the invisible bars.

"What the..." He muttered. Cat Noir then decided to chase after the villain.

"No, wait, don't!" Ladybug said, worried about her partner crashing into the bars, only to see that he was fine.

"There, I did it." Cat Noir said.

"I wish you did." Ladybug said before realizing something. "When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared."

"He probably can only have one invisible item existing at a time." Dragnarok said, catching onto Ladybug's train of thought. He and Ladybug then took off, following the villain, with Cat Noir right behind them.

"Hey! Wait!" The feline hero cried as he followed them.

* * *

After a while, the three heroes managed to reach the invisible car.

"Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible." Cat Noir taunted.

"He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!" Ladybug said, seeing the bus the Mime was following. Said villain got out of the car, letting it drive off with the heroes.

"What the?!" Dragnarok shouted in shock.

"Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing!" Ladybug said as she managed to get inside the invisible vehicle.

"Slam down on the brake!" Cat Noir shouted as he and Dragnarok clung to the roof.

"What brake?" The spotted hero asked as she tried to feel for it. Looking up, Dragnarok saw something that nearly made his heart stop.

"Ladybug!" The draconic hero shouted as he pointed ahead. Following his hand, Ladybug spotted a woman and child crossing the street. Luckily, she managed to hit the invisible brake, stopping the car.

"Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives." Cat Noir said. Nearby, the Mime mimes that his is putting on a helmet before driving off on a invisible motorcycle.

"He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does!" Ladybug said before Cat Noir grabs her and hangs her on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on!" Cat Noir said before using his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself in the sky, with Dragnarok flying up with them.

"I could have done this on my own." Ladybug said while rolling her eyes.

"But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember?" Cat Noir said.

"Bug-and-cat team, you mean." Ladybug countered.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Dragnarok asked.

"Fine, bug-and-cat-and-dragon team. Now drop me off over there." Ladybug said. While she still didn't trust him, Ladybug did at least accepted Dragnarok as a "sort of" member of the team. "Now drop me off over there."

"Keep grip." Cat Noir said before using his staff to drop Ladybug to were the bus was with Dragnarok flying behind.

* * *

"Where could the akuma be?" Cat Noir asked.

"Inside his hat!" Ladybug instantly answered, getting confused looks from the two male heroes.

"How'd you know that?" Cat Noir asked.

"I'd also like to know how." Dragnarok said.

"I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one." Ladybug said before using her yo-yo to make a net and throwing it at the Mime. But the villain dodges it and jumps onto the bus. That's when a Odonata flew in and crawled under the Mime's hat.

"Hello Mime, I am Damselfly. I bestow upon you the power to make your invisible constructs more powerful." Damselfly said, getting a thankful nod from the villain.

"You two better distract him." Ladybug said.

"Gotcha." Cat Noir said as Dragnarok nodded. As the two distracted the villain, with Cat Noir jumping around the villain while Dragnarok fired a few Siren Screams, Ladybug snuck up to the villain and tries to get his hat. Unfortunately, she was spotted, as the Mime attacks her. Ladybug dodges as Cat Noir knocks the villain off the bus, but Ladybug grabs the Mime's hand. Ladybug was about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her while Dragnarok grabs him.

"His hat! Grab his hat!" Ladybug shouted, not noticing the Mime was reaching for her earrings.

"Look out!" Cat Noir shouted as Dragnarok shoved the villain off the bus.

"We got to get the passengers to safety!" Ladybug said.

"Can I lend a helping paw?" Cat Noir asked, with Dragnarok giving a silent groan.

"Yeah, cover me!" The spotted hero said as she entered the busy.

"Hurry up, my lady!" Cat Noir shouted. Dragnarok, meanwhile, was looking over the area.

He then spotted the Mime approaching the bus and started firing invisible arrows, which the draconic hero used his Wing Shield while Cat Noir used his staff to block them. But one of the arrows managed to to hit one of the bus' wheels, causing it to go out of control. Dragnarok flew in front of the bus and used his strength to stop it. The Mime reaches the bus and starts fighting Cat Noir. The villain was about to take the feline's ring, but Ladybug uses her yo-yo to tie up his hand.

"I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylene would approve!" Ladybug said. The Mime didn't seem to like that as he got out of the yo-yo and mimics a bomb before throwing it at the heroes, but they just barely dodged it.

"Who are you, Bomb Voyage?" Dragnarok snarked.

"He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly." Cat Noir said.

"Ughhh... Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she threw her yo-yo into the air, summoning... a shoebox.

"Seriously?" Dragnarok asked in pure annoyance.

"A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something." Cat Noir said, mentally agreeing with Dragnarok. Ladybug looked around for a bit before coming up with an idea.

"Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse!" She said.

"You don't think he's angry enough?" Cat Noir asked.

"It'll probably make things worse." Dragnarok said.

"Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing!" Ladybug said, getting Dragnarok to start laughing.

"Hey!... That is true." Cat Noir admitted, causing Dragnarok to laugh harder.

"Gotta borrow these." Ladybug said as she grabs Sarah's glasses before grabbing a Mime poster. "A watch, a magnifying glass, some light..." She then uses the shoebox, glasses, and poster with the bus' light to project the poster on the Eiffel Tower. "Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?"

The Mime spots the projected poster and gets angry. He then mimics a sword and slashes the Eiffel Tower, causing it to fall on him. To protect himself, the Mime mimics a shield and holds it over his head, blocking the tower, but keeping him trapped.

"Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time." Ladybug said.

"So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady." Cat Noir complemented.

"I'll admit, it wasn't a bad idea." Dragnarok said. Using his staff, Cat Noir plucks the hat off the villain's head and gives it to Ladybug, who takes a photo out of it and tears it, releasing the akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted before using her yo-yo to catch the Akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Activating her final power, Ladybug repair the Eiffel Tower while returned everything back to normal. The Mime then turns back into Fred.

"What happened? How did I... get here?" He said, looking around confused.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said while fist-bumping as Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it." Hawk Moth said, angered by another defeat.

"It'll be curtains for you, you spotted cockroach." Damselfly snarled as the window closes.

* * *

The mime show was about to start, as Drake was sitting next to Adrien. Both he and the blonde model noticed Marinette and Alya walking in before taking a seat next to them.

"Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought we were gonna end up sitting by ourselves." Adrien said.

"Glad that wasn't the case." Drake said before returning his attention to the show. He unzipped his fanny pack a bit to let Spyro and Cynder watch. As the show started, Drake mentally puts today's earlier problems into the backseat of his mind as he watched the performance.

**And that's that. Been meaning to ask, but do you guys think of Damselfly?**


	22. Princess Fragrance

**Dragnarok better plug his nose, because he is about to battle Princess Fragrance!**

_Entry #22_

_My mind has been pondering on something, and it's not those words for once. Why does Hawk Moth want Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses? What could he possible wish for? World domination? Unlimited money? Or perhaps trying to revive a old love? For some strange reason... I am almost certain it's the last one..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

"Welcome. Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc was akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune, threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke." Nadja said while doing a news report as she shows a drawing depicting the Magician of Misfortune. "But where is Dragnarok? Could he be hiding somewhere and plotting to finish what the dragon from 5000 years ago started?"

* * *

To answer that question, Drake was at school, in Ms Mendeleiev's classroom taking notes. The news report was being watched by Rose, who was using her phone to see it. Drake, who was sitting at the neighboring table, couldn't help but listen in, despite desperately trying so hard to pay attention to class.

"Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant. Usually atmospheric oxygen..." Ms Mendeleiev droned on, getting Drake to silently groan.

"Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital." Nadja continued her report, showing a picture of the mentioned prince. At the sight of the picture, Rose began to tear up.

"He's just so gorgeous _and_ with a heart of gold." She said as she wipes the tears away with a tissue Juleka handed her before blowing her nose with said tissue. "Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect."

That's when Marinette stumbled into the classroom and then trips and falls in front of the teacher's desk. Drake couldn't help but cringe at the sight.

"Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?" Ms Mendeleiev asked in a annoyed tone.

"Uh, no! Of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog... to the vet! Because he... ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like th—" Marinette stammered, til Rose, who just finished writing her letter to Prince Ali, sprayed it with perfume, which the teacher gets a whiff of.

"Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing." Ms Mendeleiev said as she got up and walks to Rose's table.

" I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it's Rose's perfume." Chloe said before laughing.

"At least it smells better then the stuff you have!" Drake said, get a glare from Chloe and few chuckles from the rest of the class. Once Ms Mendeleiev got to Rose, she confiscates the perfume.

"Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden." Ms Mendeleiev scolded before confiscating the phone. "Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office."

"Oh..." Rose muttered as she got her stuff and head off to the principal's office. That's when Ms Mendeleiev got in front of the classroom.

"Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab." She said as she spritzes some perfume inside a glass container with an open bottom and puts it upright, trapping the air inside. Then she pushes a button and a small flame comes out of a tube creating a small explosion. This causes the class to gasp. "Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety. Again!"

* * *

Outside of the school building, Drake and Nino were waiting for Adrien. Said blonde model run to them.

"Dude." Nino said as he gave Adrien a "what the heck" kind of look.

"Where have you been?" Drake asked. Before Adrien could answer, Marinette, who tripped on someone's bag, lands on him.

"Woah! You okay? Nothing broken?" The blonde model asked kindly, getting the bluenette to blush.

"Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine." Marinette stammered. Nodding at that, Adrien took off with Drake and Nino.

* * *

Once Drake got home, he got on his computer and send a few emails to friends in New York. Spyro and Cynder were busy nuzzling each other on the pillow that Drake set out when the dragons and human first met.

"You two better not go above nuzzling, you hear?" Drake said, not taking his eyes off the computer.

"Don't worry, we'll wait til no one is around." Spyro said before he kissed Cynder on the cheek, causing her to giggle. Drake gagged at what was implied, before noticing a notification for a news live stream. Clicking on it, it showed Nadja with Prince Ali with Chloe and Andre standing next to him in the Le Grand Paris hotel.

"Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Prince Ali, do you have anything to say about your official Parisian visit?" The reporter asked.

"I'm very happy to be here." Ali replied.

"Prince Ali, where is...that-that smell coming from?! Like rotten fish?!" Nadja asked as a stench assaulted her and everyone else's noses. Following the stench, everyone looks at Chloe.

"What? That's not me!" She said before sniffing herself then gagging. "It-it is me! Ew!" This causes Drake and the dragons to start laughing.

That's when a pink cloud covered the nearby paparazzi, causing everyone else to look at them.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance." The paparazzi singed as they bowed to the villain in question.

"Who-who are you?" Prince Ali asked nervously.

"I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you! In just a spritz you'll be mine, Prince Ali!" Princess Fragrance said. Seeing that laughing time was over, Drake looks at Spyro and Cynder.

"Looks like we've got another akuma on our hands. Transform Me!" Drake shouted before transforming into Dragnarok. Once the transformation was complete, Dragnarok held his hand out into a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Once Dragnarok got to the hotel, he entered the building, where he managed to stumble upon Princess Fragrance spraying perfume under a door.

"My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love!" She sang, only to gasp as Marinette uses a vacuum to suck up the perfume. "Seriously, who are you?!" The villain then uses her perfume gun to propel herself forward and lands on the vacuum's cord, unplugging it. "Looks like you're powerless now, superhero!"

"Is that so?" Dragnarok asked, making his presence known to the two.

"Let's make the dragon bow before the princess!" Princess Fragrance said before spraying the draconic hero. To everyone's shock, it didn't work.

"Gas mask." Dragnarok said cheekily as he tapped his mouth piece. The villain groaned before noticing Marinette, Prince Ali and everyone else running off.

"You can't escape my perfume! La la la la la la!" She sang as she covers herself in a fog of perfume. The Mayor opens a doorway and lets everyone through, but gets brainwashed before he could join them. "Get them."

"At your service, Princess Fragrance." The Mayor sang as he took off after the group while the villain turns into a perfume fog and floating off. Following the fog, Dragnarok saw Princess Fragrance approaching Prince Ali and the group.

"Come into my arms, my sweet prince!" She said.

"Pee-ew! Can we get a little fresh air in here?" A voice ranged. Looking up, everyone saw Cat Noir sitting in a nearby windowsill. He then jumps down in front of the villain and takes out his staff.

"No one will take my prince away!" Princess Fragrance said before firing some perfume, only to have Cat Noir knock it out of her hands with his staff. The feline hero then uses his staff to life the villain up and throw her into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you finally made it. Now where is the bug?" Dragnarok asked as he walked up to Cat Noir.

"I was hoping you knew where she is." The feline hero replied. He then extends this staff out of the window, making a fireman's pole. "Emergency evacuation, everybody down!"

"It's much too dangerous for the prince." Price Ali's chaperone complained.

"You're right." Dragnarok said before putting a bowl on the prince's head. "Safety first!"

After putting a bowl on the chaperone's head, everyone (Minus Dragnarok, who flew down) slid down the pole like firemen. Once they were on the ground, they got into the chaperone's car and drove off, with Dragnarok flying over head. Looking back, Dragnarok noticed Princess Fragrance using her spray gun to fly through the air and land on the car's roof.

"My prince! Fancy seeing you here, what a stroke of luck!" She said. She then heard a thud behind her and turns around to see Dragnarok has landed on top of the car with her.

"The prince has many things to worry about, and he doesn't need you as one of them." The draconic hero said as he conjured a fireball. Just as he was about to throw it...

_-DON'T! Remember what your teacher showed you?-_ Spyro shouted.

_~You'll blow this car sky_ high!~ Cynder said.

Dragnarok grunted in annoyance as dissipated the fireball. Suddenly, Princess Fragrance take advantage of his unfocused state and shoves him off the car, sending him skidding across the pavement.

"Ahhh..." Dragnarok groaned in pain as he got up and flew after the car, having an idea on where it's going.

* * *

Just as he predicted, Dragnarok saw Princess Fragrance with her brainwashed minions that the Pont des Arts. The villain was about to put a padlock of some kind on the bridge, but a yo-yo took it out of her hand. Following it, everyone saw that it was Ladybug.

"Not so fast, my royal pains in the neck!" The spotted hero said. Suddenly, an Odonata flew in and landed on the villain's perfume gun.

"Hello, Princess Fragrance. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to make your perfume more potent." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Princess Fragrance said before facing her minions. "Servants, attack! And take her earrings!"

Everyone under the villain's control charged at Ladybug, but she easily subdued them. That's when a brainwashed Cat Noir jumped in of her.

"Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!" The spotted hero said.

"Give me your Miraculous!" He sang, but the feline hero pushed aside by Dragnarok.

"No! Bad kitty!" The draconic hero said, before looking at Ladybug. "Where have you been?"

"At the doctor's" She simply said. "Anyway, I saw Princess Fragrance head off with Prince Ali. We need to follow them!"

And with that, they took off, with the brainwash Cat Noir following behind.

* * *

Once they located the villain, she was spraying her perfume into the air, creating a giant cloud.

"She's trying to brainwash all of Paris!" Dragnarok gasped.

"Uh oh, I better do something before this whole thing blows up in my face." Ladybug said, before gasping as she realized something. "Ah ha!"

"Got a plan?" Dragnarok asked.

"Dragnarok, I know this will sound crazy, but I need you to use your fire powers on the cloud." The spotted hero said.

"What! Are you insane?!" Dragnarok shouted.

"Look, I understand that it'll be dangerous, but it'll be our best shot." Ladybug said before noticing the brainwashed Cat Noir charging at them. "I'll take care of Cat Noir, you just sent the cloud a blaze."

As Ladybug and Cat Noir got into battle, Dragnarok looked at the cloud for a second before shaking his head.

"I'll at least go out with a bang." He muttered before throwing a fireball into the cloud. The reaction was instant, as the giant flare sent everyone flying while destroying Princess Fragrance's perfume gun, releasing the akuma. Luckily, the flare didn't hurt anyone nor damaged anything. Once the flare died down, Ladybug went for the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal.

"Never... Again..." Dragnarok groaned as he took off.

* * *

Once he got home, Drake checked himself for any burn marks, which, thankfully, they weren't any.

"That's has got to be the most insane idea Ladybug has ever made." Drake said as he sat down in his desk chair with Spyro and Cynder on his shoulders.

"At least the akuma was defeated." Cynder said.

"True..." Drake muttered as he went on his computer, which he noticed he got an email from his grandma. Curious, Drake clicks on it.

_Dear Drake,_

_I come to Paris to see you for your birthday. While I normally contact your mother or father, I was unable to reach them, __probably thanks to their busy jobs. Please tell them I'm coming._

_Anyway, I can't wait to see you and little Vesta again, and I wish you a happy soon-to-be birthday._

_Love,_

_Grandma _

"Damn... I actually forgot my birthday was coming up." Drake said.

"Wait, it's your birthday soon?" Spyro asked.

"Yep. I guess fighting and worrying about the akumas must of made me forget." Drake said.

"How old are you going to be?" Cynder asked.

"I'm turning 15." Drake said before sighing. "Like I'll get to celebrate it, as Mom will probably have me do more modeling gigs."

"Let's just hope there won't be another Bubbler." Spyro said, getting a laugh from Drake.

**And that's a rap. Stay tuned for more.**


	23. Armor-Geddon

**Time for another original akuma, and this one will effect Dragnarok on a personal level. Here is Armor-Geddon.**

**But first, I'll like to answer a question kyrogue23 asked. Drake will meet his love interest, but not until the Season 2 akumas start rolling out.**

_Entry #23_

_Happy Birthday to me, I guess... _

_Mom is keeping to her promise to not celebrate my birthday as much anymore, as she set up a busy day for me. At least my Grandma is coming to visit, so it can't all that bad... Right?_

_I think I've might of jinxed it..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

As morning reached the Firstbourne household, Drake was still asleep. At the edge of his bed, three ponytails rose before a pair of small eyes, which narrowed at the sight of the sleeping teen. The figure then lower for a bit before jumping into the air and-

"Wake Up, Drakey!"

-Landed on Drake's chest, waking the boy up with a start.

"What the?" Drake groaned before spotting his assailant. "Vesta..."

"Happy Birthday, big brother." Vesta said happily, getting Drake to smile. That's when Spyro and Cynder flew by, carrying something that was small and wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday, Drake." They said as they handed Drake they're gift. Opening it, Drake saw that it was a pendant with a light blue gem in the center.

"What...?" Drake muttered before a the gem lights up, creating a hologram-like image of Ignitus. This causes Drake and Vesta to nearly jump in shock.

"Greetings Drake, and Happy Birthday." The Chronicler said before looking at Vesta. "Ah, you must be Vesta."

"Who are you?" The young girl asked.

"I am Ignitus." The former Fire Guardian greeted. That is when Drake decided to address the elephant in the room.

"How are you here and what is with this pendant?" He asked.

"This pendant will allow us to communicate without having to go into your mindscape." Ignitus said. "Anyway, I best get going. Good luck, and happy birthday."

With that, Ignitus hologram dissipates. That is when the two humans and dragons heard footsteps, causing Spyro and Cynder to hide. The door opened, revealing Cole, who had a smile on his face.

"Glad to see that the birthday boy is up. Come downstairs, there is someone who can't wait to see you two." The man said to his children.

* * *

Once Drake and Vesta got downstairs, they saw who was waiting for them. It was their Grandma, Ashley Firstbourne. A sweet old lady who always was full of surprises.

"Grandma!" Vesta said excitedly as she ran up to the old woman and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Vesta" Ashley said before turning her attention to Drake. "And look at you! Where did the little boy I'd helped raised go?"

"Grandma..." Drake groaned. Though, he did had a small smile.

"Come on, Mom. Give the boy a break." Cole said. That is when Hestia walked into the room, carrying a tablet.

"Nice to see you again, Ashley." She said to her Mother-in-law before facing Drake. "Here is your schedule for today."

"Oh come on, it's his birthday! Surely you can let him get the day off." Ashley said.

"Sorry, but no exceptions. Plus, I already arranged the events with Gabriel, so it's too late anyway." Hestia said before looking at her son. "Go get dress. Your first photo-shoot will be in a hour."

With that, Hestia walked off as Drake when back to his room with a sigh.

* * *

After getting dress, Drake sat down on his bed in a gloomy manner. Worried, Spyro and Cynder flew up to him. But before they could say anything, they heard footsteps coming towards the room, causing the two dragons to hide in Drake's fanny pack. Once the door opens, Ashley comes into the room.

"Drake... I want to know if you were alright." Ashley said before sighing. "Truth be told, your mother was always like this, even when she was dating your father."

This gets a chuckle from Drake. That's when Ashley noticed the bulletin broad that her grandson made.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I've been muttering these words, mostly in my sleep, and I've been trying to figure out why." Drake said, seeing no harm in tell her. Ashley cupped her chin in wonder, as if she has an idea on what it mean,

"So you're a bit of a early bloomer..." She muttered quietly before spotting the time on Drake's alarm clock. "You best get going. Don't what your mother getting mad, right?"

Drake nodded at that before heading downstairs. Ashley stared at the bulletin broad of a sec before following her grandson.

"I need to talk to Fu about this..." She muttered silently.

* * *

At Boulangerie Patisserie, specifically Marinette's room, the bluenette was talking to Tikki about one thing: Dragnarok.

"I don't know Tikki... It's just that, I don't completely trust him." Marinette said.

"Look, he has been doing nothing but good, and any damage he causes were purely accidental." Tikki said.

"He is still a wildcard." Marinette countered. Before the argument could go any further, knocking was heard on the bedroom door. As Tikki flew out of sight, Marinette opened the door, revealing Alya.

"Girl, look at what I've got." The blogger said before taking out her phone. On it was a picture of Adrien at Cramp de Mars. "Adrien is doing a photo-shoot at Champ de Mars. He is currently waiting for Drake to show up. Meaning if we hurry, you'll get to see the show right from the beginning."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Marinette said excitedly as she grabbed Alya and ran out the door.

* * *

Arriving at Champ de Mars, Drake saw Adrien, Vincent, and Gorilla wait for him so they could start the photo shoot. Ashley and Vesta came along for moral support. The blonde model then walks up to Drake and hands him a small wrapped gift.

"Happy Birthday Drake." Adrien said, getting a thankful nod from Drake. That's when Drake noticed Marinette and Alya hiding behind a nearby tree, causing him to chuckle for a bit. That's when Vincent wanted the two to get into place, so that they can start the photo-shoot. Drake sighed before taking a pose.

* * *

At Pont Marie, Cole was in a sword duel, wearing silver armor while his opponent was wearing black armor. The duel was being filmed, as it was for a medieval theme movie and the scene was being shot on location.

"Surrender Vent, and I'll make your death swift and painless!" The black knight ordered.

"Never! I made a promise, by using this blade, I'll banish all evil from this land, staring with you, Thelox!" Cole, play as the knight Vent, said. The duel continued as the swords they were using clashed against each other again and again.

Suddenly, Thelox tripped and fell down, letting out pain-filled scream.

"Cut!" The director shouted as Cole ran up to the falling man.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?!" He asked in a frantic tone. The injured actor just groaned, as he had twisted his ankle.

"Alright, I say this is a good time for a lunch break." The director said before walking off, only to be stopped by Cole who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we get him to a hospital?" He asked as he gestured toward the injured actor, who was being helped up by some of the staff.

"Just let him rest it off during lunch break and then will continue were we left off." The director said in a uncaring tone, much to Cole's shock.

"Sir, with all due respect, the injury won't be healed by then. Look, I think he needs to skip out-" Cole said before being interrupted.

"Now you listen to me! In case you have forgotten, we're on a time crunch and we can't afford any distractions. So he is gonna have to endure it and play the scene." The director said in a threatening tone before walking off.

Cole growled as he sent the director's retreating form a hateful glare before stomping off.

* * *

A window opens, letting in little a light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. This time however, he was alone, as Damselfly was nowhere in sight.

"Angry at a superior who doesn't show any concern for any of his workers. Let's help this poor soul teach his boss about worker's right." The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Go forth, my akuma, and bring him to our side." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim.

* * *

As he march on, Cole took off his armor off, piece by piece. He only had the helmet remaining as he slumped down onto a nearby bench. That is when the akuma flew in and landed on the helmet.

"Armor-Geddon, I am Hawk Moth." The villain greeted as a purple butterfly shaped light mask appeared on Cole's face. "You show concern for your fellow employee, but your superior doesn't. I will help you teach him about worker's rights, if you do something for me."

"Tell me what I need to do." Cole said as darkness erupted from the helmet and it covered his whole body. Once it lifted, standing in Cole's place was Armor-Geddon, a giant being made entirely out of metallic armor. His helmet was now his face and head, and had two horns coming out of it, Although, the left one was broken. In the center of his chest plate was a butterfly that was shaped like the light mask that appears whenever Hawk Moth communicates with his akumatized villain.

"Now I have a score to settle." Armor-Geddon growled as everything made of metal started to levitate around the villain.

* * *

"Where the hell is Cole?!" The director shouted. "Lunch break is over and we need to get this shot done!"

"I'm afraid that Cole is unavailable." A voice said. Turning around, the director saw Armor-Geddon and gasped in horror. "But his understudy, Armor-Geddon is here."

"What are you?!" The director asked. The villain didn't say anything as he magnetically lifted a nearby car and threw it at his target. But the director just barely dodged it and made a run for it, with Armor-Geddon in hot pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drake's photo-shoot was over and he, along with Adrien, Hestia, Ashley, Vesta, and Vincent were being driven to the next shooting location by the Gorilla. Marinette and Alya were with them, as they were spotted, and Drake and Adrien managed to convince the adults to let them come along.

Just then, the limo came to a screeching stop, as it nearly hit the director, who was fleeing from Armor-Geddon. Specking of which, the villain stomps towards the limo, with street lights and road signs hovering around him.

"No where left to run." Armor-Geddon said.

"You don't have to this, Cole!" The director shout. Upon hearing that, the Firstbourne family was shocked.

"Dad..." Drake muttered, horrified that his father was akumatized.

"Cole..." Hestia said quietly before gaining an angry look.

"I told you, Cole Firstbourne is no long here. There is now only Armor-Geddon!" The villain shouted as he increased his magnetic pull. This causes the limo to slowly get drawn to him. Panicking, Drake and his friends and family quickly got out of the vehicle just as in was lifted off the ground. Metal trash cans and park benches that was flying towards their direction caused the group to scatter.

Quickly ducking behind a tree, Drake lets Spyro and Cynder out of the fanny pack.

"I can't believe Dad was akumatized... Hawk Moth is going to pay!" Drake growled, as his eyes started to glow white.

"Drake, you need to calm down." Spyro said.

"We'll return him to normal, we promise." Cynder said. Taking a deep breath, Drake's eyes returned to normal as he looks at his dragon friends.

"Right... Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Once she was a distance away, Marinette hid behind some bushes.

"Mr Firstboure was akumatized... Drake must be devastated." Marinette said.

"Well, we need to stop him!" Tikki said.

"Right. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette shouted as she transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

Ducking behind a alleyway, Adrien looks around to see if anyone was nearby

"I can't even think of how Drake feels after seeing his Dad akumatized..." Adrien said.

"Well, let's stop him then." Plagg said.

"Okay. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien said as transformed into Cat Noir.

* * *

Flying through the air, Dragnarok spotted Armor-Geddon at the Place de la Concorde. The villain had his victim trapped by pinning him to a wall with metal objects.

"An eye for an eye..." Armor-Geddon said as he raised an sharp piece of metal. But before he can skewer the director, a yo-yo wraps around his arm. Following the string, the villain sees that the yo-yo's owner in Ladybug.

"Don't you think that's a little much, Mr Firstbourne?" The spotted hero said. Armor-Geddon simply grunted before pulling the yo-yo, causing Ladybug to come flying towards him before punching her, sending her flying. As the villain turns back to the directer, the light mask appears on his face.

"_Forget about him and get me Ladybug's Miraculous!_" Hawk Moth ordered, causing Armor-Geddon to march towards the dazed hero. As he was about to grab Ladybug's earrings, Dragnarok fires a Phantom Fright, stunning the villain as the draconic hero flies in and grabs her, taking her to safe ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Ladybug regained focus.

"I'm fine." She said. That is when Cat Noir appeared.

"Glad to see you guys are alright. So how are we going to with the tin man over there?" The feline hero asked as he points at Armor-Geddon, who is no longer under the effects of the Phantom Fright.

"Surround him. We'll use his size against him." Ladybug said. That's when the three split up, with Ladybug and Cat Noir attacked from the ground while Dragnarok attacked from the air. Armor-Geddon tried to stomp on the duo while flinging metallic items at Dragnarok, but the heroes were too fast. The constant bombardment finally caused Armor-Geddon to stumble and fall on his back.

* * *

Back at his lair, Hawk Moth grind his teeth, angry at the fact the battle wasn't going in Armor-Geddon's favor.

"Forget about Dragnarok and focus on Ladybug and Cat Noir!" He shouted that the villain. That's when he heard footsteps. Turning around, he saw that it was Damselfly, who was giving him a hellish glare, which caused Hawk Moth to become nervous.

"Ah, Damselfly... Look, I can explain-" The mastermind said, only to be interrupted.

"Silence! I have a few words for you once Armor-Geddon wins or loses." Damselfly said with a voice laced venom, causing Hawk Moth to immediately stop talking. Raising her scepter, Damselfly creates an Odonata that lands on her left hand, gaining a green glow, before taking off.

* * *

Getting back up with a groan, Armor-Geddon shakes his head before glaring at the heroes. That's when the Odonata flies in and lands on his helmet.

"Hello there, handsome~ I am Damselfly, and bestow upon you the power to increase your magnetic force." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Armor-Geddon said as the metal orbiting around him started to become attached to his body, causing him to gain a monstrous appearance as well as increasing in size. The villain now had sharp pieces of metal sticking out of his back as well as gaining glowing green eyes. Armor-Geddon lets out a earth shaking roar. The three heroes just stared in shock.

"That's not good..." Dragnarok said. Armor-Geddon turns to face the Roue de Paris, and, using his magnetic powers, lifts it into the air. The villain then throw the Ferris wheel at the heroes. They ducked, but once the Ferris wheel hits the pavement, rumble and dust shot into the air.

Once it clears, Dragnarok saw that he was alright, while Ladybug and Cat Noir was trapped under some metal.

"What to do, what to do..." The draconic hero muttered as he watched the duo struggle to remove the rumble before turning towards the villain who was marching towards them. Seeing that he had no other choice, Dragnarok lets out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Dad." He muttered as a single tear drips down his eye. Dragnarok then flies up the villain and grabs hold before using his Fear Fury, blasting Armor-Geddon on his back as well as destroying the metal on his body. Growling with a vermilion aura around him, Dragnarok saw that Ladybug and Cat Noir escaped thanks to the latter using his Cataclysm.

"Get... Akuma..." Dragnarok growls as the akuma flies out of Armor-Geddon's broken helmet.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Armor-Geddon returned back into Cole, who was quivering.

"W-What h-happened?" He stammered as he looked around confused.

"Pound It!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said as they fist-bumped while Dragnarok takes off.

* * *

"Sooner or later, everything you hold dear will come crumbling down, Ladybug!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"Hawk Moth..." Damselfly said. Turning around, the last thing Hawk Moth saw was Damselfly's fist.

* * *

Entering his room, Drake took a deep breath. Hestia had canceled the rest of the photo-shoots to look after Cole.

"Man, what a day..." Drake mutter as he plopped down onto his bed. Remembering the gift Adrien gave him, Drake took it out of his pocket and unwrapped it, revealing it to be a Maneki-neko, with a small card that said "Your the cat's meow!".

"Thanks, Adrien." Drake said with a chuckle. Letting out a yawn, Drake decides to turn in and gets under the covers while Spyro and Cynder land on their pillow. With that, the three fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Ashley arrived to some sort of massage shop. Entering, she then spots her old friend, Master Fu.

"Ashley! It's been years. How have you be?" Fu asked as he poured her some tea.

"I've been fine. But sadly, I'm not here for pleasantries." Ashley said in a serious tone. "I'm sure you heard about Dragnarok?"

"Indeed. It seems the time of the Dragon Messiah is upon us..." Fu said in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes, and I think I know who he is." Ashley said, getting a shocked look from Fu.

**And that's that. Stay tuned for more~**


	24. Trial of Ice

**Time for the next Trial, this time, Ice. Fitting, since I'm writing this in the winter season.**

**Before we start, I like to address a few things.**

**Nighthawk6595: It's Fu, not Wu. You must be thinking about the Ninjago character.**

**kyrogue23: Yes, Hawk Moth did get a black eye. His cover up? The classic "I fell down the stairs."**

_Entry #24_

_Hawk Moth is in for a world of hurt, as he akumatized Dad! It looks like he wants a war, well now he's got one. No one messes with my family!_

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Drake saw that he was once again in his mindscape.

"Time for an new element, right?" Drake asked as he turned around to see Ignitus with Spyro and Cynder.

"Indeed, you are ready to learn a new element." The Chronicler confirmed.

"Good, a new way to torment Hawk Moth..." Drake growled as his eyes turned white. The dragons looked at him in concern.

"Look Drake, I know you're upset at Hawk Moth for akumatizing your father..." Cynder started, only for Drake to interrupt her.

"Upset?! I'm freakin furious!" He shouted.

"But if you continue these dark thoughts, you'll end up like you-know-who." Spyro said. Hearing that, Drake took a deep breath and calmed down, his eyes returning to normal.

"Anyway, before you partake in the next Trial, you must learn how to climb." Ignitus said as Drake turned into Dragnarok.

"Climb? Why would I have to climb if I could fly with theses babies." Dragnarok said as he pointed to his wings.

"You seem to rely on your wings too much. What would you do if you needed to get to high ground, but were unable to use your wings?" Ignitus asked the draconic hero, who pondered at this.

"Good point." Dragnarok said. Suddenly, a huge, rocky wall appeared in front of him. Looking up, Dragnarok saw that it lead to the temple. That's when a rope of energy wrapped around his wings, preventing Dragnarok from flying.

"Simply climb to the top and get the temple." Ignitus said before disappearing. Taking a deep breath, Dragnarok began his long climb. After nearly falling off, as well as avoiding falling objects, Dragnarok managed to get the temple. Once he went inside, he was teleported into the room with the ten doors.

"It is time for you to control the power of Ice." Ignitus said as the teal door opens. Going in, Dragnarok was blinded by a teal light.

* * *

Once the light dies down, Dragnarok couldn't help but shiver, as he saw that he was on a arctic mountain of some kind. Spotting a teal glowing pad, Dragnarok steps on it. Feeling the energy, Dragnarok forms a cold mist around him as icicles grew out of the mist, encasing the draconic hero in a icy spike ball. Dragnarok then lets the energy out, sending the icicles flying in random directions. Once it died down, a soft cold mist could be seen floating around Dragnarok's body.

"You now have control over the bitter cold power of Ice. Use your new power to get to the end of the Trial and defeat the Guardian." Ignitus said telepathically. With that, Dragnarok took off.

Using his new Ice powers, Dragnarok fought against Elemental Crystal Brutes (Teal this time), Ice Wizards, Horned Rabbits, and R-1000s. He also used his new powers to solve puzzles and get through obstacles, such as using the Polar Bomb to cross a cold river by freezing it and freezing enemies to use them as platforms. Dragnarok also had to put his new climbing skills to the test, as he was forced to climb a few ledges as the frigid winds prevented him from flying.

Finally making it to the arena, once Dragnarok enters, and Guardian appears.

The Guardian was a samurai of sort who was wearing armor that was white as snow that also had ice growing out from the helmet and chest plate. The samurai's skin, as far as Dragnarok could see as the Guardian was wearing a mask, appeared to be made of ice. It's weapon was like the Fire Guardian's, a naginata. Although, the bladed weapon appeared to be frozen onto the Guardian's right hand.

The Guardian let out a roar as it fired a stream of ice, which Dragnarok countered by firing his own Ice Stream. Seeing that wasn't going to work, the Guardian charged at the draconic hero, trying to stab him with it's frozen blade. Dragnarok, however, blocked the naginata by using an Ice Tail. Pushing the samurai back, Dragnarok then unleashes a barrage of Ice Shards, which puts the Guardian down, finally defeating it.

"Well Done! You are halfway done in controlling all the elements." Ignitus said telepathically as Dragnarok returns to the waking world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley was up, pacing around the guest room she was staying in. She couldn't help but recall the conversion she had with Fu.

**Flashback**

_Fu stared at Ashley in shock._

_"You know who the Dragon Messiah is?! Who is it?" He asked. This causes Ashley to sigh._

_"It's my grandson..." She said sadly as Fu once again stared in shock._

_"How are you sure?" The Guardian of the Miraculouses asked._

_"I could sense a strange presences on him, the same strange presences Dragnarok has." Ashley said. "Which brings me to the other reason to why I'm here. Drake appears to have inherited my psychic powers."_

_"Does he now?" Fu asked._

_"Yes, you know how my family bloodline works. Although, he appears to be a early bloomer, as the powers usually manifest when it's user turns 15. Anyway, it seems his clairvoyance actives while he's asleep, as he has been muttering theses five words that might have something to do with the future. __Adaptability, Evolution, Sky, Land, and Sea."_

_"__Adaptability, Evolution, Sky, Land, and Sea?! You mean-?" Fu asked in shock._

_"Yes... The Miraculouses of Life." Ashley said._

**Flashback ends**

Ashley sighs. Her grandson was going to have a lot of responsibility, as he would either become a savior, or a destroyer.

**Dragnarok now has control over the element of Ice. "Cool", isn't it? (Sorry, not sorry)**

**Also, since the Fire Guardian was based off Aspheera, it's only fitting that the Ice Guardian is based off the Ice Emperor.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for more.**


	25. Christmas Special aka Santa Claws

**~It is the most, wonderful time, of the year.~ Hello, and Merry Christmas everyone! Today, Drake/Dragnarok is going to be apart of the Miraculous Ladybug Christmas special. Please note, there is not going to be any singing, since I'm not good at that kind of thing. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Also, no entry from Drake.**

* * *

** Yami Null presents:**

** A Draconic Miraculous Christmas Special**

* * *

That time of year has came, the holiday know as Christmas is approaching, and everyone was celebrating. That includes the Firstbournes, who were busy putting up decorations around the house.

"Drakey! What do you think of the tree?" Vesta asked as she was putting ornaments on their Christmas tree. Drake, who just finished putting up the stockings, looked at the tree and smile.

"Excellent work, Vesta." He said. Drake then groans, spotting Spyro and Cynder smooching under a hanging mistletoe. The two stopped and looked at their human friends with an excited look.

"Can't wait to celebrate Christmas." Cynder said.

"We don't have anything like it back in the Dragon Realms." Spyro added.

"Well, you're going to love it, we get presents!" Vesta said in a happy tone.

"Remember Vesta, Christmas is the season of giving, not getting." Drake told his little sister, who playfully pouted.

The four then hear a pair of footsteps heading towards them, causing Spyro and Cynder to fly into Drake's fanny pack. Entering the room was Hestia, Cole, and Ashley with the former two sharing a brief kiss with each other under the mistletoe, causing their children to groan in disgust while Ashley chuckled. Once they were done, they looked that the two with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, you two." Cole said as he wrapped his children in a hug. After letting them go, he looks around the room. "I must say, you two did a really good job decorating."

"Thanks Dad." Drake said.

"You two really gone all out this year, haven't you?" Hestia asked in a joking tone.

"Yeah! We want to make it magical for when we celebrate Christmas together!" Vesta said, hopping up and down in excitement. That's when Hestia, Cole, and Ashley's faces gained a sad look, which Drake noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Cole and Hestia looked at each other before looking at their children.

"We... Won't be here to celebrate Christmas with you two." Cole said with sadness. Drake and Vesta just stared at them.

"What... What do you mean?" Vesta asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"The director is making me work on Christmas and your mother has to work on her new designs." Cole replied with sadness in his voice. Whimpering, Vesta ran to her room with tears falling from her eyes. Drake, on the other hand, just stared with a face bearing no emotion.

"I... I need to think for a bit." The young man said before leaving. The two parents and grandmother looked at each other in worry.

* * *

Entering his room, Drake walked to his desk before slamming his fists on it.

"Every year..." He bitterly muttered as Spyro and Cynder flew out of his fanny pack with worried looks. "Every year, they spend more time with their work then their children..."

"Drake... You do realize that your parents would love nothing more then to sent time with you and Vesta, right?" Spyro asked. The young man just sighs.

"I know. It's just... I wish we just celebrate just ONE Christmas as a entire family, just once." Drake said with sadness. Walking to his window, he opens it, letting the cold air in. "I need to get out for a bit."

"Drake, I know we can't stop you, but think about it. Your family will have a panic attack if they see you gone." Cynder said, trying to reason with the young man.

"At this point, I don't care anymore." Drake said, with a cold, dead look in his eyes. Spyro and Cynder sighed, already knowing what will happen next.

"Transform Me!" After transforming, Dragnarok held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Flying through the cold of Paris, Dragnarok, who had a scarf around his neck, looked down to see people getting ready for the holidays with their families, something that the draconic hero glared at in envy.

_-Drake, you need to control your emotions. You don't want to do something reckless, right?.- _Spyro said. Taking a deep breath, Drake let out sigh, toning down his anger.

"Okay, I'm calm now. I just need to cool down a bit." He mentally told his dragon companions. He then spotted something he would almost never see.

Adrien, walking in the streets of Paris, with his bodyguard, the Gorilla, as he was affectionately nicknamed, nowhere in sight.

"Adrien? What is he doing out here all by himself?" Dragnarok muttered to himself.

_~Maybe he snuck out like you did.~ _Cynder theorized.

"I wouldn't put it past him." He agreed. Flying down behind a alleyway, he changed back into Drake. He then walked over to the blonde model, who spotted him.

"Drake? What are you doing here?" Adrien asked with a surprised tone.

"I snuck out, like you did." Drake said. Adrien was about to deny it, only to be interrupted. "Don't deny it. If you didn't, the Gorilla would have been looking over your shoulder."

The model just sighed, unable to fight the facts. He then looks at Drake with a questioning look.

"Why did you sneak out?" He asked. Drake face then became full of glum.

"My parents just told me that they had to work on Christmas..." The secret draconic hero said. "Why did you sneak out?"

"Something similar involving my father." Adrien answered, getting a nod of understanding from his friend. This is one of the reasons why the two got along so well, as the two see each other as kindred souls. Before they could say anything else...

"Ho, ho, ho! No need to grab now, children. Good old Santa Claus has a gift for everyone." A voice spoke up. Following it, Drake and Adrien spotted a mall Santa handing out presents to a couple of kids. The kids, however, weren't impressed by the gifts they've gotten.

"These gifts are so lame, and I bet this is totally fake!" A young girl said as she started to tug on the Santa's beard.

"Hey! Easy on the beard."

"Yeah! Totally. No way you're the real Santa Claus." The other child, a young boy, said. This was enough for Drake and Adrien, was the two marched towards the scene.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Even if he's not the real one, what would Santa think of your behavior?" Adrien scolded.

"Yeah! Plus, the man was just trying to spread some Christmas joy." Drake add. A man, most likely the children's father, spoke up.

"These young men are right. Kids, say sorry right now." He said.

"Sorry, Santa Claus." The kids apologized.

"It's no big deal, children. Merry Christmas anyway." Santa said with a smile.

"Same to you." The man said before leaving with his children.

"I'm sorry Sir, are you okay?" Adrien asked as he and Drake went up to the bearded fellow to see if he was alright.

"Fine. Don't worry, I'm a tough old Santa. But, what are you two doing out at this time of night? Are you lost? You're both not exactly dressed for the cold weather. Maybe you'd like some hot chocolate, I've got some left." Santa offered.

"I'm down." Drake said, accepting the offer.

"Yeah, I'd love some Sir, doesn't get much better than that." Adrien said, also accepting the offer. After he said that, Drake could've sworn he heard a "Ahem!" coming from Adrien's Christmas hat.

"Except maybe a slice of Camembert?" Adrien then added with a meek tone, getting a even more confused look from Drake.

"Oh you're in luck! I've still got some sandwich leftover. This is some of the smelliest cheese I've ever come across. Hmm, that smells… perfect. To each it's own. So you're not lost then, I hope." Santa said, handing over the sandwich, which Adrien weirdly puts in his Christmas hat, confusing Drake even more.

"It's my first Christmas without my mom, sir. And my father…" Adrien said, but was unable to finish.

"Doesn't know how to move on? I understand. And what about you?" Santa said before turning to Drake.

"My parents have to work on Christmas, leaving me and my sister to celebrate by ourselves, again." The young man said with gloom.

"I understand that too. But you're parents must be wondering where you two are, you know. They must be very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your thoughts a bit, don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home?" Santa said with wisdom.

"Yeah, you're right." Adrien said.

"I guess so." Drake also said.

"Atta boys, that's what Christmas is all about. Families together. I'll take you both there on my sleigh." Santa offered.

"Alright, but you put this on." Adrien said, putting his Christmas hat on Santa as he and Drake got on the sleigh. "The friend who gave it to me would want you to have it."

"And take this." Drake said, wrapping his scarf around Santa's neck.

"Presents, for me?" Santa asked.

"Everyone deserves a Christmas present." Adrien answered.

"Including Santa Claus." Drake added.

"Thanks a lot, sonnies." Santa said with a smile.

* * *

As they were heading the Agreste mansion, the three were have some small talk.

"How about you, sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas?" Adrien asked.

"Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even! Ho, ho, ho!" Santa chortled.

"All by yourself, huh? Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us! I need you to bring the Christmas spirit back into our home." Adrien offered.

"Yeah. And I can my family over." Drake said. Santa hummed at that thought.

"All right then. But I can't stay for too long, you do know that Santa's very busy at Christmas time." He said.

"Thank you!" Adrien said while Drake smiled.

* * *

Once they arrived, the three were in front of the front door as Adrien rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Gabriel answered the door, with Hestia and Cole behind him.

"Adrien, is that you?" Gabriel asked in shock and relief.

"Drake!" Hestia cried, as she and Cole wrapped him into a hug. That's when Gabriel noticed Santa.

"Who are you?" He asked, getting the Firstbourne parents to notice him as well.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus!" Santa replied.

"Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny." Gabriel said, with a tone that told everyone that he did not believe him. "You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you."

"No, you're wrong, father!" Adrien cried.

"He's just a kind soul who helped us home." Drake added. That's when Ladybug suddenly appeared.

"No, he's not. Your father's got the right idea, Adrien. He's a supervillain under Hawk Moth's control." The spotted hero said, getting shocked looks from Adrien, Drake, and Santa.

"What?" Adriend yelled.

"Are you insane?!" Drake asked in agitated tone.

"You're all totally crazy!" Santa cried.

"What? No, Ladybug stop! That man hasn't been akumatized!" Adrien said, trying to reason with Ladybug. Unfortunately...

"I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me." She said. That's when Santa got onto his sleigh.

"C'mon!" He said as his horses began galloping.

"You're safe now. Go on home." Ladybug said as she when after Santa.

"No wait!" Adrien said as he tried to go after her, only to be stopped by Nathalie.

"Let's go home, Drake." Hestia said, as she and Cole dragged him back to their house.

* * *

As Drake laid in his bed, he mulled over what happened when he got home. His parents were angry with him leaving without their consent. They cooled down when he told them he went some fresh air to help him think and they understood. But they still punished him by not allowing him to leave the house the rest of the night.

As he was about to drift off, he spotted a figure in his window. Opening it, he saw what looked like a goblin dressed as Santa.

"Who are you?" Drake asked.

"I am Santa Claws, and I bring a horrible Christmas to everyone! Everyone, except you, as you are not a naughty one. You and Adrien gave me presents, and that I won't forget." The figure said.

"Wait- What?!" Drake said in shock.

"This will be the Christmas of revenge!" Santa Claws said as he took off in a flying sleigh pulled by reindeer. Drake stared in shock as Spyro and Cynder landed on his shoulders.

"That must be that Santa Claus guy from earlier." Spyro speculated.

"The incident with Ladybug must of Akumatized him." Cynder theorized.

"Can't she use her head? She gift-wrapped this villain and gave him to Hawk Moth." Drake groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Spyro and Cynder.

"Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Flying through Paris, Dragnarok was look for Santa Claws. He then saw the villain fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir on his sleigh. Flying over, he saw Santa Claws knock Cat Noir off, sending the feline hero pummeling.

"I've been good all year round!" Cat Noir cried. Dragnarok then flew towards the falling hero, catching him.

"Are you sure about that?" Dragnarok said in a joking tone.

"So, the naughtiest one arrives. It's time to open your gifts, kiddies!" Santa Claws said as he took off while dropping trap-filled presents.

"I'm gonna try to stop the sleigh. You two deal with Santa Claws!" Ladybug said as she wraps her yo-yo around the sleigh as Dragnarok carries Cat Noir and drops him in front of the villain, starting a fight between the three.

"Woah, slow down!" Ladybug cried as she was on top of a reindeer. Santa Claws then trips and almost falls off, but was saved by Cat Noir.

"Thank you." The villain said, before grabbing Cat Noir and throwing him off the sleigh.

"Woah, Ladybug!" The feline hero cried.

"Not again!" Ladybug groaned as she dives down to save him, leaving Dragnarok to fight Santa Claws by himself.

"Finally, I get to punish the naughtiest guy around." The villain said.

"And why, dare I ask, did you give me that handle?" Dragnarok asked.

"You brought the Plagues of Egypt. Truly the most naughtiest act of all." Santa Claws said with a glare.

"One, I was not responsible for the Plagues. Second, "naughty" doesn't even describe the Plagues. And three, freeze!" Dragnarok said as he fired a Ice Stream, which Santa Claws barely dodges. An Odonata suddenly flies in and lands on the scarf Santa Claws' got from Drake.

"Santa Claws, I am Damselfly. I bestow upon you the power to make your presents more deadly." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas Damselfly." Santa Claws said as he began to throw presents that were twice the size then the one before. Dragnarok barely manages to dodge them by using Dragon Time. He then fires a few Polar Bombs at the villain, which explodes in his face, stunning him.

"Dragnarok!" Ladybug shouted as she and Cat Noir appeared. "The akuma is in his hat!"

Nodding, Dragnarok plucks the hat off Santa Claws and destroys it, releasing the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said. "Time to de-evilize!" She then throws her yo-yo, catching the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug then throws her yo-yo into the air, returning every to normal.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said as they fist bumped, not noticing Dragnarok flying off.

* * *

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Dragnarok. Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time, but we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas." Hawk Moth said, upset at another lost. Damselfly remain quiet as the window closes.

* * *

Drake, along with his family and classmates, stands in front of the Agreste mansion front door. The draconic hero manage to sneak back into his bedroom without anyone noticing that he was gone. That's when the surprise came. Hestia and Cole were willing to delay their work so they could spend Christmas with him, Vesta, and Ashley. In fact, they invited his classmates to celebrate at Adrien's place. That's when the door opened.

"Merry Christmas, Adrien." Nathalie said.

"Merry Christmas to all!" Drake and everyone said, causing Adrien to smile.

**And that's the Christmas special. Hoped you enjoyed it, and hoped you have a Merry Christmas!**


	26. Animan

**Time to show everyone that dragons are on top of the food chain, as Animan is next. Before we start, I'd to address something.**

**tl34lt12: Drake's voice actor is none other then Tom Kenny himself. Spyro and Cynder ****retain their voices from the Legends series, that being Elijah Wood and Cree Summer respectively, for those who were wondering.**

_Entry #25_

_I now have control over the element of Ice. Hawk Moth better watch out, or else he'll get frost bite. Anyway, Adrien invited me to help Nino confess to his crush..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Francoise Dupont, Drake and Adrien walked up to Nino, who was staring at Marinette from across the courtyard.

"FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue." Adrien teased as the two appeared behind Nino causing the DJ to jump in shock.

"Plus, staring at her like that is just creepy." Drake said. Nino then grabs them and pulls them to a place were the girls couldn't see them.

"Shhh! You two know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?" Nino asked in a frantic tone.

"Nino, you're way over-thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?" Adrien asked with Drake nodding in agreement.

"Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there." Nino said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Listen, just be yourself, man." Adrien said.

"Yeah, no one likes it if you pretend to be someone else." Drake said.

"That's easy for the two of you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weeklys. I'm not that cool." The DJ said in a dejected tone.

"You're cool too, dude, trust me — or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise." Adrien said as he patted Nino's back.

"Plus, we've here for you." Drake said. Nino begins to have confidence, as he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he then panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien and Drake.

"What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—?" He said, only to be stopped Adrien.

"Okay, I got your back." The blonde model said.

"So do I." Drake said. This causes Nino to fist-bump the two.

* * *

Outside the school, the three young men were hiding behind a banister, watching Marinette and Alya leave the school. Adrien signals Nino to make his move while Drake gives a thumbs up to the DJ. Only he got close enough, Marinette noticed him, but Nino just stood very still. Seeing this, Drake and Adrien walked up to help their friend out.

"Oh, so sorry. Right, Nino?" Adrien said as he nudges the DJ.

"Sorry." Nino simply said. Marinette then drops something, causing her to reach down to pick it up. Adrien also bends down to pick it up for her. This causes the two to bump each other in the forehead.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time as Marinette grabbed what she dropped, which Drake saw was some kind of magazine.

"Sorry about that. How could we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino?" Adrien asked, only to get no reply for the DJ.

"How about we all check out the...zoo today? Word is they've got a new..." Drake said before snapping his fingers in front of Nino's face, causing the stilled boy to focus.

"Uh, they-they got a new panther." Nino stammered.

"Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You love animals." Alya said as she looks at her friend.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm _really_ into zoonimals. I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I... " Marinette stammered before stopping with a sigh.

"Cool. Say, after school, four o'clock?" Adrien said before looking at Nino. "Nino, sound good?" Nino nodded nervously at that. "Cool, four o'clock then."

"Four!" Marinette shouted, causing Adrien to nod as he and Drake pull Nino away.

"That went better then expected." Drake said to his two friends.

* * *

At the Seine riverbank, the three friends were sitting on a bench.

"How did the two of you _do_ that, dudes?" Nino asked.

"Like I said: "Just be yourself"." Adrien said as he was enjoying a can of soda.

"Usually, it works like a charm." Drake said.

"Right, sure. If I could be _your_self; _my_self don't work that way." Nino said bitterly.

"Don't think like that, dude." Drake said as Adrien finished taking a sip from his can.

"You're being ridiculous. Of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on—" Adrien as he tossed his can into a nearby trash can, only to be interrupted Nino.

"Whoa, what do you mean _alone_ with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-uh." The DJ said, freaking out. This causes Adrien and Drake to sigh.

"No prob, Nino. What are friends for?" The blonde model said.

"Best not throw you out to the wolves." Drake said as the three fist-bumped.

* * *

At the Zoo, Drake was waiting for Adrien and Nino to get ready. That's when he spotted Marinette walking up to Kim and Max, who were also here. Curious, Drake walked up to them

"Hey, Marinette! Hey, Drake!" Kim said as he raised his arm in salutation while Max simply waved.

"Hey, Kim, Max; what are _you_ doing here?" Marinette asked.

"We heard the new panther's here. I wanna see who's get the _bigger guns!" _Kim said before striking a series of muscle poses.

"Do you two want to come with us?" Max asked.

"No!" Marinette suddenly shouted before seeing the confused looks the boys have. "Aha, I mean, uh, thanks but...no thanks. I'm waiting for someone. Uh, you go ahead."

"I don't mind seeing it." Drake said, figuring that Adrien could help Nino on his own.

"Cool." Kim said before turning to Marinette. "'Kay, maybe we'll see you later, then."

Yeah, later!" Marinette said as the three boys walked off.

* * *

Appearing to the panther exhibit, Drake saw Otis, Alya's father, feeding the panther.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!" Kim shouted.

"Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour." Max said.

"They do need a lot of meat to run their powerful bodies." Drake said.

"60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race." Kim scoffs, get disbelieved looks from Drake, Max, and Otis.

"Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther." Otis said.

"Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place." Kim challenged, getting Drake to face-palm.

"You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo!" Otis said.

"No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one." Kim said. The panther growled at him, as if she understood that she was insulted. Kim then faced the giant cat" Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg!"

"Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch." Max analyzed.

"You'll be mauled to death." Drake said with a deadpan look.

"Your friends are right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out." Otis said.

"Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude." Kim said. This causes the panther to roar at him.

"Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!" Otis shouted with angry lacing his voice.

"Come on, Guys. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its _angwy_ babysitter! Ha ha ha!"" Kim taunted as he and Max left. Drake stayed behind and looked at the zookeeper.

"I'm sorry for his attitude." Drake apologized before taking off.

* * *

"Wow... Way to go, Kim!" Drake said. Before the jock could say anything, a panther came up to the three.

"Hey, you three. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start." The panther said. Freaked out, the three boys took off. Luckily, Animan was focused on Kim, so Drake managed to slip away and take cover. Once he saw that no one was around, Drake unzipped his fanny pack, letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"A talking panther... What did Kim drag me into?" Drake groaned.

"No doubt a Akuma." Spyro said.

"And we need to stop it." Cynder agreed.

"Right, Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

The draconic hero then flies up into the air and looks around for a bit before spotting Animan cornering Kim with a bunch of animals behind the villain. This causes Dragnarok to fly down to them.

* * *

"You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?" Animan said as he slowly approaches his victim.

"That... panthers are the best?" Kim said nervously. That's when Ladybug appeared.

"And what do you think about ladybugs?" She asked. That's when Cat Noir appeared.

"And another black cat?" He asked.

"I think I'm higher on the food chain." The villain answered in a snide tone. That's when Dragnarok flew in.

"I say dragons are on top of the food chain, as they can roast you for a cooked dinner." The draconic hero said jokingly, getting a joking "Amen" from Spyro and Cynder.

"If you value your life, get out of here! Now!" Ladybug ordered, causing Kim to run away. Animan was about to chase after him, but the spotted hero got in his way. "Cat Noir, Dragnarok, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!"

"You two hold him, I grab the bracelet." Cat Noir said. Unfortunately, Animan was not going to make this easy for them.

"Attack!" The villain ordered, causing his animal army to charge at the heroes, forcing them to flee, Ladybug and Cat Noir on foot while Dragnarok was in the air.

"We need to put them all back in their cages!" Cat Noir shouted.

"Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight!" Ladybug said with sarcasm.

"Are you planning to pet them into submission?!" Dragnarok asked in a voice filled with exasperation. That's when Ladybug noticed Alya and Nino running from a gorilla.

"I think we'd better split up!" She said as she heads towards were Alya and Nino were, while Dragnarok and Cat Noir continued to avoid the animals. This eventually leads to Cat Noir going up a tree to gain some space while Dragnarok simply hovers out of reach. That's when Ladybug returns.

"There are too many of them! We can't capture them all." She said.

"Well, what are we gonna do then?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yeah, we can't let these animals run loose." Dragnarok said.

"Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal!" Ladybug said.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Cat Noir said. That's when the three heroes noticed the animals leaving the zoo, entering the city.

"I'll go on ahead and try to minimize the damage while you two try to figure out a way to get that akuma." Dragnarok said as he took off, following the hoard.

* * *

Flying through the streets of Paris, Dragnarok rounded up as may animals as he possibly could. The smaller ones, such as various birds, lizards and other tiny critters, were a simple matter. The bigger ones however, were another story.

"WORST! DAY! YET!" Dragnarok shouted as he was riding a tiger in a similar style to a bucking bull. The striped feline then managed to throw the draconic hero off it's back before taking of. Getting out of his daze, Dragnarok noticed a eagle flying over head. Thinking that it was another escaped zoo animal, he went after it. Following it to the bakery, Dragnarok saw Ladybug and Cat Noir trapping the eagle in a box, making him realize that was Animan.

"Good going guys." Dragnarok said to the duo as he land. That's when Animan transforms into a panther, bursting out of the box. This causes the heroes to run.

"Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?!" Cat Noir complained.

"Quit your whining!" Dragnarok shouted. That's when the three heroes entered a bus, hoping to hide. That was dashed, however, as Animan got abroad with them. Seeing this as a chance to trap the villain, Dragnarok and Cat Noir jumped out and surprised him while Ladybug headed to the controls to try and close the doors in order to trap the villain in the bus. Animan then morphs into a bear and swats Cat Noir, knocking the feline hero out. As Animan moves towards the down hero, ready to take his ring, Dragnarok jumps right in between them.

"I don't think so, Pooh Bear." The draconic hero said as he got into a stance. That's when a Odonata flies in and lands on Animan's bracelet.

"Hello Animan, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to transform into an animal for myths and legends." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Animan said as he morphs into a red dragon.

"So you want to make this a dragon vs dragon fight, huh? All right then, bring it on!" Dragnarok said, with a bit of excitement in his voice.

The battle was immediately in Dragnarok's favor, as Animan's dragon form was big and the bus' interior was small, meaning the villain was unable to move properly. Animan breathes a stream of fire while Dragnarok counters with an Ice Stream, which easily overpowers the fire stream thanks to the draconic hero's training. The cold bite of Dragnarok's attack causes Animan to groan as he turns into a ladybug before turning into a panther.

"All these transformations seem to be tiring him out." Ladybug said from the controls while Cat Noir regain conscious.

"Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma." The feline hero said before facing the bus' controls "Cataclysm!"

By using his power, Cat Noir causes the controls to go haywire. As the three heroes got off the bus, Animan remained trap. That's when the bus explodes.

"It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do." Ladybug said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dragnarok asked. His question was answered as Animan, as a bear, emerged from the wreckage with a roar.

"I don't think he can _bear_ to listen to that noise." Cat Noir said, getting groans from his partners.

"You around is too much to bear. Now we wait." Ladybug said, as Animan morphs into a griffin, then a ladybug, then a phoenix, then a gorilla.

"Ready to free the akuma?" Cat Noir said as Animan morphs into a panther again.

"It's working!" Dragnarok said. That's when Animan turns into a T Rex as he walks out of the wreckage.

"Hey! Since when do extinct animals count?" Cat Noir shouted.

"The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal." Ladybug said nervously as the T Rex let out a roar.

"Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat, the dragon, and the ladybug!" Cat Noir said, as he and Ladybug took off. Dragnarok, however, stayed behind and looked at the reptilian beast with no fear.

"A dragon fight against a dinosaur... Why does that seem familiar?" Dragnarok wondered.

_-Tell me about__ it_.- Spyro agreed. Just as Animan was about to stomp on the draconic hero, Dragnarok fired a Polar Bomb, freezing the currently cold-blooded villain in place. Dragnarok then grabbed the bracelet holding the akuma.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, you guys can come out now." Dragnarok shouted as said duo appear behind him. Turning around, Dragnarok tosses the bracelet to the spotted hero. "Do your thing, Ladybug."

With an nod, Ladybug breaks the bracelet, releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, putting the animals back into their pens while also returning everything back to normal. Animan then turns back into Otis.

"Pound It!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped as Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing!" Hawk Moth shouted, angered by another lost.

"Not to mention, we'll put Dragnarok on a leash." Damselfly growled as the window closes.

* * *

"Today was a successful day." Drake said as he leaded back on his desk chair with a smile. Nino called him and told Drake he now has a girlfriend. It was not Marinette, however, but Alya. Nino explained that, in order to keep them safe, Ladybug locked him and Alya in one of the empty habitats in the zoo. The two talked and found out they had a lot in common, then the two just hit it off. Drake was happy for him and, after apologizing for "abandoning" the mission, which Nino was fine with, he gave the two his blessing.

"It's nice that Nino found love, even if it wasn't the girl he was original love with." Cynder said as she and Spyro sat on Drake's desk.

"Speaking of love..." Spyro said as he began nuzzling Cynder, who giggled while Drake groaned in irritation.

"Seriously guys?!"

**And that was Animan, stay tune for more!**


	27. Simon Says

**Simon Says, listen to me. Simon Says, It's time for Dragnarok to fight Simon Says. I want to address a few things first.**

**tl34lt12: That's just the voice I hear from Drake. If you hear a different voice, more power to you. Also, after hearing the voices side-by-side, I agree with you that Christina Ricci is the better voice. So as a update of a sort, Cynder is now voiced by her for this story.**

**kyrogue23: Yes, the dragons vs dinosaurs is a reference to classic Spyro's battles against Ripto and his Riptocs.**

**So now, let's begin.**

_Entry #26_

_Nino has a girlfriend now, and I couldn't be more happier for him. But it now has me wondering, is there someone out there for me? Best not think about that now. Anyway, I heard there was this game show..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

"Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show: The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino!" Alec said as Nino enters the stage. "So Nino, you're a student _and_ a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the decks we got for you!"

Off to the side was Drake, who was invited to watch the event in person and give moral support with Spyro and Cynder peeking out of the fanny pack to watch.

"So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, Andre Bourgeois, _to dance_!" Alec continued. "Thank you for agreeing to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?"

"Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten." The Mayor said from a screen. Drake shook his head at that before noticing Adrien, who was also here to give Nino support, was approached by one of the other contestants, Simon Grimault, who tries to shake Adrien's hand, but was stopped by the Gorilla. That's when Alec spoke up.

"Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing!" The announcer said.

"What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all." The Mayor tried to deny.

"Relieving an itch to the beat counts as dancing, too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge!" Alec said as Nino got off the stage. Drake snapped his fingers in anger for missing, earning him a chuckle from Spyro and Cynder. "And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault!"

"Awesome, dude!" Adrien said once Nino approached his friends.

"Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!" Alec saud.

"Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything." Simon said bashfully.

"So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring two very elusive celebrities to this very TV set! Give it up for the king and queen of fashion, Gabriel Agreste and Hestia Firstbourne!" Alec announced, shocking Drake, Spyro, Cynder, Adrien and Nino as the two fashion designers appeared on the screen, looking around with annoyed looks.

"What is this show? I was told this was an interview." Gabriel said in a dry tone.

"I hate being lied to..." Hestia said in a lethal voice that got Drake to shiver. He was getting flashbacks to the "scoldings" (aka yelling) his mom gave him whenever he was caught lying.

"Dudes, your parents!" Nino said in shock.

"Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr Agreste and Mrs Firstbourne here with your hypnotic persuasion!" Alec said.

"I told you, I don't make people-" Simon said, only to be interrupted.

"Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel? Hestia?" Alec asked the fashion designers, both sporting unamused looks.

"Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never." Gabriel said before cutting off his end.

"You have wasted enough of our time." Hestia said before cutting off her own end.

"That's my dad, all right." Adrien sighed.

"And that's my mom..." Drake also sighed, with Spyro and Cynder looking at him with concern.

"Looks like Mr. Agreste and Mrs Firstbourne has turned on your challenge. Game over!" Alec said.

"But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to..." Simon said before being lead off stage.

* * *

"No doubt that guy is going to be akumatized." Drake muttered silently to Spyro and Cynder. Before he could sneak off to transform, Simon Says enters the studio.

"Simon says the show is not over!" The villain shouted.

"What on earth?!" Alec said in shock.

"Silence! Simon says _you're_ lame! As lame as a duck!" Simon Says said as he throw a card with a duck on it at Alec, causing the man to act like a duck. The Gorilla marches towards the villain, going to try to stop him. "Simon says stop!" The villain throws a card with pause symbol on it, freeing the bodyguard in place. "Simon says you are a gorilla!" After being hit by the gorilla card, the Gorilla then starts acting like... well, a gorilla.

In the midst of the chaos, Drake managed to sneak away and hide is a supply closet before letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"That was quick." Cynder said.

"While the name and look is stupid, the powers this guy has is something to be reckon with." Drake said.

"And we need to stop him." Spyro said.

"Right... Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

"Gabriel Agreste and Hestia Firstbourne turned down my challenge and they will pay for it! By midnight tonight, they will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, Hestia, _I'm coming to get you! _" Simon Says shout. Eavesdropping above him was Dragnarok and Cat Noir, the latter with a worried look while the former with an angry look.

Dragnarok growled, the idea of a villain attacking his family was enough to put him is a fit of rage. His eyes started to glow white.

_-Drake, you need to calm down.- _Spyro said.

_~We'll make sure your mother is safe.~ _Cynder said.

While Dragnarok did calm down, his eyes still had a slight glow in them.

"Ah... Dragnarok?" Cat Noir said, noticing the glow in the draconic hero's eyes. Dragnarok ignored him as he jumped down to face the villain. The feline hero followed him, giving Dragnarok a worried look before facing the villain.

"Cat Noir says: Zip it and gimme those cards!" Cat Noir shouted.

"My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says.. knock him out!" Simon Says said as he threw a card at the Gorilla, causing him to knock the two heroes out of the studio.

"I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back!" Cat Noir said while Dragnarok growled, as the white glow in his eye grew brighter. The Gorilla then charges at them. Cat Noir tries to hit him with his staff, but the bodyguard grabs it.

"Better watch out. My sensei taught me that..." Cat Noir said, only to be suddenly grabbed by the Gorilla. "Size doesn't matter!"

Dragnarok then flies at the Gorilla, only to be also grabbed by the bodyguard.

"Oh, come on!" Dragnarok complained as he struggled to get out of the brainwashed bodyguard's grasp.

"I quit karate." Cat Noir muttered before noticing a lady coming out of an elevator. "Oh, hey there, Ladybug!"

This manages to trick the Gorilla, as when he was distracted, Cat Noir kicked him, freeing himself and Dragnarok, before throwing the bodyguard into the elevator.

"Enough already. Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he used his power on the elevator, malfunctioning it and causing to fall with the Gorilla inside.

"Good thinking." Dragnarok said, with the white glow no longer present in his eyes.

"Thank you." Cat Noir said before he picks up his staff and spins to defend himself, only to see Ladybug and Nino.

"Nice seeing you too, Cat Noir." Ladybug said in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Simon Says." Cat Noir apologized.

"Settle down, fraidy cat." Dragnarok snark, getting a glare from the feline hero.

"I saw him! He's got a whole army together!" Nino spoke up, getting the heroes attention.

"He's looking for Gabriel Agreste and Hestia Firstbourne. We better get to them faster then they can!" Cat Noir said before his Miraculous started beeping.

"Cat Noir, you're about to change back! We'll take one last look around for Nino's friends." Ladybug said.

"Uh... Forget it! They're probably hypnotized." The feline hero said in a nervous tone, with Dragnarok nodding in agreement.

"But they're my buddies!" Nino shouted.

"I don't know about Adrien, but I did saw Drake running out of the building." Dragnarok said, creating an excuse to hide his identity.

"Uh... you're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on." Cat Noir said before leaving. A while later, Adrien appears.

"Nino!" The model shouted as he ran to the three.

"Adrien! Dude, you okay?" Nino asked.

"I'm fine." Adrien said before turning to Ladybug with a timid look. "...Hello?"

"Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay?" Ladybug asked in a equally timid tone.

"I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger! So is my friend's mother!" Adrien shouted.

"We then best get going." Dragnarok said.

"Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there." Ladybug said, as they headed to Agreste mansion.

* * *

"Nathalie, where's my father? Wheres Mrs Firstbourne? They're in danger!" Adrien said in a frantic tone once they arrived at the mansion.

"He knows already." Nathalie said as Gabriel and Hestia walked up behind them.

"Good evening, Ladybug." Gabriel greeted.

"You too, Dragnarok." Hestia also greeted.

"Father, you and Hestia gotta get outta here. The hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you two!" Adrien said.

"What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not." Gabriel said.

"I will not be scared by a fool." Hestia said.

"But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do?" Adrien said, but Gabriel didn't budge.

"Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they stay there." The fashion model said, having his assistant take Adrien to his room, with Nino following behind. Gabriel then turns to Ladybug and Dragnarok. "I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug, Dragnarok. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic."

"But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger!" Ladybug said.

"What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?" Gabriel asked. That's when Hestia walked up to the two heroes.

"Is my son okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I saw him leaving the studio, away from Simon Says army." Dragnarok said.

"Good... I don't think I could live if something happened to him or my daughter." Hestia said with a sigh of relieve.

Dragnarok had a small smile behind his mask, touched that his usually stoic mother showing concern for him and Vesta.

* * *

A while later, Ladybug's yo-yo rings, which she answer with Dragnarok look over her shoulder.

"Cat Noir, where were you?" The spotted hero asked.

"I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay!" Cat Noir stammered

"And? Cat Noir?" Dragnarok asked.

"I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company." Cat Noir said before hanging up. He then entered the room seconds later. "Close off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the self-defense system, we need total lockdown!"

Gabriel activates the total defense system before giving the feline hero a questioning look.

"How do you know so much about the system?" He asked.

"Uh... In a house like this... it's a given!" Cat Noir said in a nervous tone.

"They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress." Gabriel said.

"They won't get to us." Hestia said. That's when the mansion shook a bit, causing the defense system to turn on it's emergency power.

"There are too many of them. Your defense system is failing!" Cat Noir shouted.

"Adrien and Nino! I better go get them!" Ladybug said.

"Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit" Gabriel said as he handed her something before turning to face Ladybug. "She's coming with you."

"I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here." Dragnarok said as he took off. Once outside, he used his Ice powers to create walls of ice to prevent the hypothesized people from entering. When he reenters the mansion, he spotted a TV that was on, and on it was Simon Says.

"Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel and Hestia!" Simon Says said as Gabriel and Hestia came into view. At the sight of them, Dragnarok instantly took off, going so fast that he also broke the sound barrier.

* * *

After almost instantly arriving at the TVi studio, Dragnarok hid as Simon Says took out his card before facing Gabriel.

"Simon says... you are a butterfly!" The villain said as he threw a butterfly card at Gabriel before turning towards Hestia. "Simon says... you are a dragonfly!" He then throws a dragonfly card at her. The fashion designers then started flapping their arms.

"Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter flutter, flap flap!" Gabriel said while flapping his arms.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz." Hestia said she flapped her own arms.

Dragnarok, along with Spyro and Cynder, tried their best to hold their laughter back.

"Tomorrow, Butterfly and Dragonfly, you will be no more." Simon Says said in a threatening tone. That's caused Dragnarok to glare at the villain before coming out of hiding.

"You mind repeating that?!" The draconic hero growled.

"Simon says... You're a lizard!" Simon Says said as he threw a lizard card at the hero, only for Dragnarok to reduce it to ashes with a small stream of fire. That's when Ladybug and Cat Noir entered the room. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing..."

"In your dreams. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throw her yo-yo into the air, summoning... a normal yo-yo.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dragnarok shouted in irradiation.

"A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one!" Cat Noir also shouted.

"I'll figure it out later." Ladybug said.

"Simon says... your yo-yo is useless!" Simon Says said as he throws a card at Ladybug's original yo-yo, breaking the core. Cat Noir then knocks the cards out of the villain's hands. "Simon says... your stick is..."

"Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word in edgewise!" Cat Noir said as he and Dragnarok fought against Simon Says while Ladybug rips the cards up, trying to find the akuma.

"Simon says..." The villain started, only to be interrupted.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na." Cat Noir taunted while covering his ears. This gets him a annoyed look from Dragnarok.

"It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me!" Simon Says said as he starts throwing cards at the heroes, only for them to dodge. The villain then notices the still hypothesized fashion designers. "Simon says... take off like an airplane!"

As Simon Says threw to airplane cards at them, Dragnarok, acting quickly, managed to prevent Hestia from being hit, but was unable to save Gabriel, who started acting like an airplane. Gabriel then ran out of the room airplane noise.

"He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him." Cat Noir said.

"You two go on ahead, I'll take Mrs Firstbourne somewhere safe." Dragnarok said as he grabbed his mother and took off. After a while, he managed to find a supply closet.

"Don't worry Mo-Mrs Firstbourne, you'll be safe here." Dragnarok said as he put Hestia, who was still flapping her arms, in closet and took off. Once he got back to the fight, he saw Ladybug knocking the deck of cards out of Simon Says' hands with the regular yo-yo. Cat Noir then steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to disintegrate the cards. He throws the deck to Ladybug, who throws it on the ground. This causes akuma to fly out.

"Good going guys." Dragnarok said.

"Thanks, now... No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Simon Says then turns back into Simon.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped as Dragnarok took off.

* * *

Once Drake got home, he saw his mother mother waiting for him.

"Mom, are you alright?" He asked.

"Other then suddenly finding yourself in supply closet, I'm fine." Hestia said.

"I'm just... glad you safe." Drake said as he hugged her. Hestia was a little surprised at first, hugged her son back with a smile. Peeking out of the fanny pack, Spyro and Cynder smiled at them.

**And there goes Simon Says. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	28. Pixelator

**Hope you all have your cameras ready, because Dragnarok is going to fight Pixelator! Plus, first chapter of 2020! Before we do that, I want to address something.**

**kyrogue23: Don't worry, soon enough, Dragnarok will fist-bump with Ladybug and Cat Noir, just you wait.**

_Entry #27_

_In school, me and the rest of the class are doing a work experience type of thing. But since the Mayor is handing out the jobs, no doubt Ms Daddy's Girl will influence who gets what. Something tells me this is going to be a long day..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Le Grand Paris, Drake and his classmates were getting ready their work experience.

"Thanks to the generosity of Mr Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel." Miss Bustier said before spotting Alix and Ivan having a pillow fight, which causes her to sigh. "You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class."

Drake chuckles at that as Miss Bustier turns to the Mayor.

"Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr Bourgeois?: She asked.

"It doesn't look like it." Andre said as he looks over the list.

"It must be an oversight." Miss Bustier said. That's when Chloe walks up to them.

"Daddy!" She said as she hands him a assignment.

"Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster." The mayor said, causing Alya to gasp. Drake growled at Chloe, realizing that she must've tampered with the list in order to have Marinette and Alya get the worst jobs possible.

"And, Marinette will be..." Andre continued, only for Jagged Stone, his pet crocodile, Fang, and his assistant, Penny Rolling, walked into the room, causing the student gasp in awe.

"Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a..." Andre said, only to be interrupted by Fang, who growled at him. Chloe then whispers into her father's ear, possibly telling him who Jagged Stone was. "Mr Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?"

"How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby." Jagged Stone said.

"Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite." Penny said, clearing things up.

"And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street." Jagged added.

"We have everything you need, Ms Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!" Andre said to Penny, mistaking her for Fang.

"Fang's my crocodile." Jagged corrected, as he points at Fang.

"Mr Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath?" The Mayor asked as he stared at the crocodile nervously.

"Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out!" Jagged shouted. That's when Drake, along with Fang, spotted Vincent Aza sneaking into the hotel.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Drake asked loudly, getting everyone's attention. At the sight of Vincent, Jagged groaned.

"Oh, no. Not him again." He complained.

"Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan!" Vincent begged.

"I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends." Jagged said in a deadpan tone.

"There! Look into the lens!" Vincent said as he raises his camera, only for Penny to get in the way and grabs the camera.

"Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you? No photos!" She said as she throws Vincent out of the hotel before throwing the camera, which Vincent catches. "Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back."

With that, Penny re-enters the hotel. Drake shakes his head at this before being tackled to the ground by Fang, who was licking his face like a dog.

"AH! Fang! Down Fang! T-That tickles!" Drake laughed as Fang continued to slobber all over him while everyone, except Jagged and Jenny, who just had amused looks, stared in shock.

"Well, well, if it isn't Drake Firstbourne. How you've been, little dude?" Jagged asked as Fang got off Drake, allowing the young man to get up.

"I've been fine, Jagged." Drake said as he fist-bumps the guitarist.

"Nice to see you again, Drake." Penny said as she shakes Drake's hand.

"Drake... You're friends with Jagged Stone?" Marinette asked.

"Friends? Little dude babysat Fang when he was a little hatchling." Jagged answered as the crocodile in question wagged his tail at the memories. The guitarist then turns his attention to Drake. "So what's happening, little dude?"

"Just getting a assigned job for work experience. I'd got assistant model." Drake said, shrugging his shoulders. Jagged rubs his hand against his chin, pondering something.

"I think I've got a better job for you. I need to prepare for tonight's gig, and I need someone to look after Fang. So why don't you look after him, just like old times?" Jagged offered as Fang got this excited look in his eyes.

"I would love to, but since the Mayor assigned me my original job..." Drake said as he and everyone else looks at Andre.

"Well... I don't see why not, as I could make a few arrangements." The Mayor said.

"Then when can I get started?" Drake asked, only to once again get tackled to the ground by Fang, who now began to lick Drake's face once again.

"You can start right now." Jagged said with a chuckle.

* * *

Drake was in the bathroom, helping Jagged wash Fang. The guitarist was taking break from preparing for his gig tonight.

"Now who likes having his belly scratch? Daddy's little Fang!" Jagged baby-talked to the crocodile, which Drake chuckles at. The young man then looks over to Marinette and Jenny talking. The bluenette was assigned to be a gopher, not the animal mind you, but the person who acts like a servant.

Once the bath was done, they when into Jagged's room to continue making adjustments for the gig. Before they could even get started, Pixelator stormed into the room.

" Hey there! Time for your photo-shoot!" The villain said.

"How did you get in here? I don't know about any photos." Jagged said before looking at Fang. "Fang, attack!"

"See you later, alligator." Pixelator said before zapping and digitizing Fang.

"What? Fang? Fang! Who are you?" Jagged demand as Drake was quietly sneaking out of the room.

"I am Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mr. Stone. Can I called you Jagged?" The villain asked. This was the last thing Drake heard as he managed to sneak out of the room before hiding in a nearby closet to let Spyro and Cynder out.

"It looks like we have another Akuma." Spyro said.

"And I could guess it's that guy from earlier." Cynder said.

"Crazy fans... Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

After spotting Ladybug taking Jagged Stone to Francoise Dupont, Dragnarok followed them into the principal's office.

"I can't stay here. I'm performing tonight." Jagged complained.

"Don't worry, you'll get to do your gig. You'll even get to wear some awesome shades!" Ladybug said before giggling. "Look. While I'm catching this guy, Pixelator, I need you to stay put where no one would think to look for you."

"And how do you think a school will be safe?" Dragnarok asked as he entered the room. He then notices Ladybug's right arm was digitized. "What happened to your arm?"

"Got hit by Pixelator. Anyway, Pixelator would never imagine his idol would actually want a day out at school." Ladybug said, getting a confused look from Dragnarok and Mr Damocles, who was also there. "I mean, isn't school awesome?"

"This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get practically hijacked by this crazed fan, and then, I'm attacked by some super weirdo, then..." Jagged ranted, only to be stopped by Ladybug.

"Wait. What do you know about this crazed fan?" She asked.

"He's come to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night!" Jagged replied.

"How creepy." Ladybug said while Dragnarok shivered, remembering the crazed fangirls he gets as both Drake and Dragnarok.

"Uh, not really, it's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together having fun." Jagged said, shrugging his shoulders. Dragnarok wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Ladybug then uses her yo-yo to find the villain's address. Ladybug at first has trouble typing thanks to her digitized right arm, so she uses her nose and chin, which Dragnarok chuckle at.

"Got his address." She said before taking off with Dragnarok.

* * *

Once the two got to Vincent Aza's apartment room, they were greeted by the sight photos and posters of Jagged Stone all over a wall.

"Oh, this isn't creepy at all." Ladybug said.

"Creepy doesn't even describe it." Dragnarok agreed. That's when they noticed a bunch of pictures of familiar on a wall, and the people inside were moving. The two heroes then looked at a photo holding Adrien and Chloe.

"Ladybug? Dragnarok?" Adrien asked.

"What are you two doing there?" Ladybug asked.

"And how did you get in there?" Dragnarok asked.

"Ladybug! Remember me? Your biggest fan? Please, please get us out of here. It's terrible in here! I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around." Chloe said before looking at Dragnarok with a frown. "Although, I don't see why you've brought along the demon."

"You're lucky Adrien is in there with you, otherwise I'll be tempted to find out what happens when I burn a picture with someone inside." Dragnarok growled as his eyes glowed a soulless white once more. Chloe took a step back in fear while Adrien looked at the draconic hero in concern.

_~Don't let Chloe's words get to you.~_ Cynder said.

_-We still have a Akuma to deal with.-_ Spyro said.

Dragnarok took a few deep breaths before calming down, with his eyes returning to normal. That's when Dragnarok saw that Ladybug was finished talking to Theo and Mireille, who was also trapped in photos.

"I sure hope Cat Noir's there already!" Ladybug said as she took off, with Dragnarok following behind.

* * *

Arriving at the Champs-Élysées, Ladybug and Dragnarok saw Pixelator zapping Officer Roger.

"Got an itchy trigger finger, eh?" Ladybug said, getting the villain's attention.

"I was expecting you, Ladybug. And it was nice of you to bring Dragnarok along." Pixelator said before he tries zapping them, only for the heroes to dodge. The two hide under a car, only for Pixelator to find them.

"Look into the lens!" The villain said as he zaps the car. As the heroes continue to dodge while Ladybug spots a lamppost and tries to swing to it with her yo-yo, only to fall, getting herself cornered by Pixelator.

"I have a proposition to make! If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photo-shoot with Jagged Stone!" Ladybug said, trying to bargain.

"What are you doing?!" Dragnarok shouted, only to duck from an attack by the villain.

"Why should I believe you, Ladybug?" Pixelator asked.

"Because you have no choice. I'm the only one who knows where Jagged is." Ladybug said.

"How about I free half of them now and the other half after the photo-shoot. Deal?" The villain offered.

"'kay. It's a deal. Yeah, right..." Ladybug said, seeing no other choice. While Pixelator starts freeing half of his prisoners, Dragnarok walks up to the spotted hero.

"What were you thinking?" Dragnarok asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Ladybug said, not that it made Dragnarok feel any better.

"I've kept my part of the deal, Ladybug, now bring me Jagged Stone!" Pixelator said once he was done.

"Pixelator, I know your akuma's inside your glasses!" Ladybug said.

"Stop wasting time!" The villain shouted, not noticing Cat Noir sneaking behind him to try and grab his glasses, but a civilian spotted him and shouted his name, causing the villain to notice him. The two fought before Pixelator throws him off.

"Thanks for dropping in." Ladybug said as she and Dragnarok walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" Dragnarok asked.

"Not very handy, I see." Cat Noir said as he got up.

"What about out deal?" Pixelator asked before trying to zap the heroes, only for them to dodge.

"Together!" Ladybug said as she flings her yo-yo at Pixelator, only to miss. Dragnarok flies at him, only for the villain to dodge, causing him to crash into a car, knocking him out. Cat Noir charges at the villain with his staff, only to get zapped.

"Ahh! Oh, not again..." The feline hero groaned as he was digitized.

"When the cat's away, the mice will play. Ready to become immortalized?" Pixelator taunted.

"Can't wait to live it up." Ladybug said as she tries to move, but thanks to her digitized arm and recently digitized leg, she could barely move.

"Look into the lens!" Pixelator said. Lucky, someone came in to save the day.

"Hey there, Pixelator! I've heard you wanted my photo!" Jagged Stone shouted as appeared on the scene.

"Get out of here, Mr. Stone!" Ladybug said.

"It's me you wanted all this time, wight? Well, here I am. In the flesh." Jagged said as he struck a pose.

"Look into the lens..." The villain said before getting interrupted.

"Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. No, no, wait. The lighting's all wrong. Does my nose look shorter this way? Oh, I know, this is better." Jagged said as he kept changing poses, having the heroes realized that he was distracting the villain.

"Ugh... Hurry up already!" Pixelator growled, only to be frozen by an Ice Stream attack from a recovered Dragnarok.

"You need to chill out." Dragnarok said as he walks up to the villain and grabs the glasses hold the akuma before throwing it to Ladybug. "Do your thing, bug."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything, including her back to normal. She then stomps on the glasses, releasing the akuma. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly" Pixelator then turns back into Vincent.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" He asked as he looks around confused. Dragnarok was about to take off before noticing Ladybug hold her fist out to him.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"This is where I fist-bump Cat Noir. But since he is not here, I guess you'll do. Plus, thanks for the help." Ladybug said. Dragnarok shrugs his shoulders before fist-bumping Ladybug.

"Pound It." They said.

* * *

Once everything cooled down, the class was back at Le Grand Paris.

"Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come." Miss Bustier said.

"So do I. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, so, I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today." Andre said as Penny hands Drake, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien tickets.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe seethed as she didn't get a ticket.

* * *

Later, at Jagged Stone's concert.

"Good evening, Paris!" jagged shouted to the cheering crowd.

"It's my first live concert, ever! It's amazing!" Adrien cheered.

"Yeah, amazing!" Marinette said with a grin.

"This is going to be awesome." Drake said as he unzips his fanny pack slightly, letting Spyro and Cynder also experience their first live concert.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the two who saved my life. This one's for you, Ladybug and Dragnarok." Jagged said before playing the song. Drake gains a shocked look before looking down at Spyro and Cynder, who smiled at him.

**And that Pixelator. Hoped you enjoyed it and Happy New Year!**


	29. Guitar Villain

**The music is now rocking, as the next villain is Guitar Villain... Man, couldn't the creators come up with a better name? I figure it's a possible pun to Guitar Hero, but seriously. Anyway, let's begin.**

_Entry #28_

_Work day is over, and it was nice to see Jagged, Penny, and Fang again. Speaking of music, heard that that XY been selling a lot of CDs... Man, I hate that guy. His music is just AWFUL and it feels like my ears bleed whenever I hear any of his music. I'll easily take Jagged's music any time, any day over XY's. Plus, what kind of name is XY?_

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In his room, Drake was practicing with his new guitar, which was purple and black in color. It was a gift from Jagged Stone as a late birthday present. His "audience" was Spyro and Cynder, who was listening to Drake practice, and Belch, who was swimming around in his tank.

"So, what do you guys think?" Drake asked once he was finished.

"It sounded decent, but you did messed up on a few notes. But you are improving." Spyro said with Cynder nodding, giving their honest opinion.

"That's why I'm practicing." Drake said as he puts the guitar down. That's when his phone ranged. Picking it up, Drake saw that it was Marinette.

"What's up?" Drake said as he answered the phone. After hearing what the bluenette has to say, Drake gained a shocked a look. "What?!"

* * *

In Marinette's room, Drake was helping Marinette design a new album cover for Jagged Stone. The bluenette invited him because since he knows Jagged on a personal level, he might give some pointers. However, Drake couldn't concentrate, because he was busy covering his ears as Marinette had some of XY's music playing. After a while, Marinette covered her own ears and turned the music off.

"Oh, why does Jagged Stone want to change his style? XY's music is so cold and lifeless, repetitive, mundane, the total opposite of Jagged. And what I've just done here is...ugh...is so not my style either." Marinette said.

"Then why in the world are you doing this?" Drake asked as he uncovered his ears.

"Because that's what I was asked to do." Marinette said. "Mr. Roth said "_This_ is what's selling these days." Augh, the pressure! I can't _deal!_"

"Look, just do what your heart tells you." Drake said. Marinette thinks about that for a second before turning the music back on, causing Drake to sigh.

* * *

After taking a aspirin, Drake heads to Le Grand Paris. Once he arrives, he spots Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe. As he walks up to them, Chloe ran up to him and grabbed him.

"And we can bring Drake along as well. Is Chloe the best, or is Chloe the best?" The blonde said as she faced the model before dragging the two into the building.

"Ah... What's going on?" Drake asked.

"Chloe is taking us to see Jagged Stone." Adrien answered.

"Great..." Drake said while rolling his eyes. No doubt that this was attempt to impress Adrien. That's when they arrived at the elevator.

"The three of us like the same kind of music. Isn't that awesome?" Chloe asked.

"I… thought you liked Mr XY." Adrien said.

"Of course I do! Don't you?" Chloe asked.

"By the Ancestors, No!" Drake said.

"Not really, no." Adrien said.

"Uh… well, neither do I. See? We have the same great taste!" Chloe said, getting Drake to roll his eyes. That's when the three heard a roar. Following the sound, the three spotted Guitar Villain with Fang, who has turned into a dragon, threatening Bob Roth and an interviewer.

"From now on, you can call him Guitar Villain. He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY! In fact, soon, there won't even _be_ a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, baby!" Guitar Villain said before firing a purple beam at the two, making them dance. "Soon, there'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on Earth."

As Guitar Villain took off, Drake managed to sneak away from Adrien and Chloe before hiding out of view and letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"Jagged has be akumatized..." Drake muttered sadly.

"Well, Marinette did say Jagged was forced to change his music." Cynder said.

"Perhaps he did take to kindly to the idea." Spyro said.

"Anyway, Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

"Hey, Jagged! C'mon! Why don't you try to rock my world?" Cat Noir said as he and Dragnarok followed Guitar Villain outside.

"The name's Guitar Villain, pussycat." The villain replied.

"Guitar Villain? Such a imaginative name..." Dragnarok said with pure sarcasm.

"Awesome Solo!" The villain said as he started firing orange beams from his guitar at the two heroes, causing them to dodged. That's when Fang flies overhead and starts breathing green fire. As the heroes keep dodging the attacks, one of the beams soon manages to hit Cat Noir, which pins him to the wall. "Welcome to my fan club, baby!"

Dragnarok tries to help the feline hero, but Fang blocks him. That's when Ladybug appears.

"Cat Noir, you okay?" She asks as she frees the feline hero.

"Good to see you, my lady." Cat Noir said. That's when Fang starts flying overhead, preparing for another attack.

"Cat Noir, your stick!" Ladybug shouted. She then wraps Cat Noir in her yo-yo and throws him towards Fang, with Dragnarok flying behind him. Cat Noir extends his staff and put it in Fang's mouth, pinning it open, only for Fang closes his mouth and have the staff pop out while flinging the feline hero off. While falling, Cat Noir catches the staff and crashes into a traffic light. Dragnarok flies down and picks up the feline hero and puts him on the ground.

"You're wasting my time. I've got a concert to get to!" Guitar Villain said from Fang's back before the two took off.

"Come on, we gotta follow them!" ladybug said as the three got to a rooftop. "His power comes from playing his guitar. We've got to keep him from performing."

"Well, I won't let you do this solo." Cat Noir said.

"Ditto." Dragnarok said as the three headed after the villain.

* * *

As the three arrived, they saw Guitar Villain about to shoot Theo, only for Ladybug to pull him out of the way the last minute.

"You again?!" The villain cried. That's when a Odonata flies in and land on the guitar.

"Hello Guitar Villain, I am Damselfly, and I betsow upon you the power to make your music louder and more powerful." Damselfly said

"Thank you, Damselfly." Guitar villain said before looking at his dragon. "To the TV studios, Fang!"

"He heading to the studio!" Dragnarok shouted.

"He's gonna get there before us!" Cat Noir cried.

"And we better make sure he doesn't find what he's looking for." Ladybug said as the three went after the villain again.

* * *

Once the heroes got to the TVi studio, they spotted XY being lead out by Alec.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure this is just a precaution." Alec said before noticing the three heroes.

"We have to get you to safety." Ladybug said.

"So what this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?" XY asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah!" The three heroes replied.

"Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance." Cat Noir said, only for XY to snort.

"Pff. Who even cares? My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago." He said. That is when Fang grabbed him and took off to the Eiffel Tower with Guitar Villain laughing evilly. The heroes follow him by going across the rooftops.

"Back to square one." Cat Noir said.

"I get the feeling we'll in for quite a concert. Are you two ready?" Ladybug asked.

"To rockin' riff, baby!" Cat Noir replied.

"Let's rock and roll!" Dragnarok shouted as the trio continued on their path.

* * *

Once they got to the tower, Ladybug and Cat Noir were climbing it while Dragnarok flew at their pace. That's when they heard Guitar Villain shouting to the crowd below.

"Hello Paris!" The villain greeted before facing a tied up XY that was about to walk the plank off the tower. "You said your music is the only killer music around? Is that right?"

"I-I d-didn't mean it! Listen, Mr. ,um, Guitar, w-we can...um...ah, do the duet _your_ style!" XY stammered as he back up, only to scream as he almost fell off the planks edge.

"Too late!" Guitar villain said as he got on the plank. "I'm going to show you what killer music really sounds like! Ultimate Solo!"

The villain then creates green sound-waves that causes the area around him to shake. Ladybug and Cat Noir held on to avoid falling. Dragnarok was the only one unaffected, as he was in the air.

"XY's going to fall!" Ladybug said as she saw the sound-wave slightly pushing XY to the plank's edge.

"Talk about being between a rock and a hard place! Dragnarok! You need to-" Cat Noir shouted, before noticing the draconic hero was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Dragnarok go?"

The two then heard a roar before spotting Dragnarok fighting Fang in the air. The two dragons launched a stream of fire at each other, red-ish orange from Dragnarok, and green from Fang. Dragnarok managed to overpower Fang, thanks to his training, before looking at the two heroes.

"You two go and stop Guitar Villain. I got to settle this dragon to dragon." Dragnarok said before avoiding being nearly eaten by Fang. "Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

The two dragons continued their fight as Dragnarok fired every elemental ability he currently had, only for Fang to shrug them off.

"Man, this guy is shrugging off everything I throw at him." Dragnarok mutter as he launches a barrage of Ice Shards, which only manages to slow Fang down a bit.

_~That's dragons for ya.~_ Cynder said.

_-We were made to fight with and against the elements.- _Spyro said.

"Thanks for the lesson." Dragnarok said sarcastically as he avoids a green fireball. That's when a idea came into Dragnarok's head, causing him to shake his head sadly. "Sorry Fang..."

Flying up to the dragon, Dragnarok performs the Ice Fury, freezing Fang completely solid and causing the dragon to fall out of the sky. As a cold mist surrounds Dragnarok's body, he noticed Ladybug and Cat Noir staring at him with shocked looks, with the spotted hero holding the villain's guitar.

"Get... Akuma..." Dragnarok growled. Ladybug then raises the guitar into the air and smashes it into the ground, releasing the akuma.

"Music's over, akuma! Time to de-evilize!" The spotted hero shouted as she throws herre yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Rock 'n' roll! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" After releasing the purified butterfly, Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything to normal. Guitar Villain then turns back into Jagged Stone.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped as Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"Dahhh! Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger.

"I need a aspirin..." Damselfly mutter as the window closes.

* * *

"Oh, yeah. This is it! You did it, girl! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design!" Jagged said as Marinette and Drake presented the album cover to Jagged, Penny, and Bob.

"Uh...um, you actually _are_ smelling it. I concocted a special scent sticker for your album." Marinette said.

"Just to add a little something special." Drake said.

"I want it. I got to have it. It's authentic. It's original. It's... so Jagged." Jagged Stone said.

"No you can't! It's not what the public-" Bob complained, only to be interrupted by Jagged.

"Fine, then I'm outta here! I'm sure another record company will be perfectly happy with the #2 chart topper." The guitarist said, causing Bob to sigh in defeat. Drake simply gave the guitarist a thumbs up.

**And that's that. Stay tuned for more~**


	30. Trial of Wind

**Time for the next element for Dragnarok to learn, Wind.**

_Entry #29_

_Fighting these akumas, I has got me wondering. Am I destined for something greater? Or forever be the third wheel to Ladybug and Cat Noir?_

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Once again, Drake found himself in the dreamscape.

"Another element for me to learn, I presume?" Drake asked as Ignitus appears with Spyro and Cynder.

"Indeed young one. But first, you must learn a few aerial skills." Ignitus said as Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into Drake's wristbands, turning him into Dragnarok. That's when a bunch of rings appeared, floating in the dreamscape.

"Fly through each of the rings in a certain amount of time. Take too long, and you'll have to take the course over again until you succeed." The Chronicler said. With a nod, Dragnarok took off. After a few fail attempts, Dragnarok managed to complete the course.

"Excellent! Now, fly to the temple while avoiding enemy fire." Ignitus said as he pointed to the temple, with cannons on the nearby islands. Taking off, Dragnarok nearly got blasted out of the air a few times before reaching the temple. Walking on the teleporter, Dragnarok found himself in the room with the ten doors.

"Your next element is Wind." Ignitus said as the Light Grey door opens, letting out a light the same color. Going in, Dragnarok was blinded by the light.

* * *

Once the light died down, Dragnarok found himself surrounded by a bunch of islands floating in the sky. See the glowing pad in front on him, Dragnarok steps on it. Feeling the energy flowing through him, Dragnarok surrounds himself in a tornado before launching it outward. Once it was over, the draconic hero had small wind currents blowing around his body.

"Wind is now yours to command. Get to the end and defeat the Guardian." Ignitus telepathically said. With that, Dragnarok starts the Trial. going through the course, he fought against Elemental Crystal Brutes (Light Grey in color), Genies, Dreadwings, Skurvywings, and Green Wizards. Dragnarok also solved a few puzzles using his new wind powers. Getting the the arena at the end of the trial, the Guardian appeared from a small tornado.

The Guardian was some sort of bird-woman, with silver feathered wings coming out of it's back. It's weapon was a giant boomerang.

Dragnarok started the battle by firing a cyclone, knocking the Guardian out of the air before performing a twister attack, throwing the bird-woman a distance. Letting out a screech, the Guardian throws it's boomerang. Dragnarok ducked under it before leaping over the boomerang's return trip. The boomerang hits the Guardian on the head, stunning it. Dragnarok then throws a wind saw blade, slicing the bird-woman in two and destroying it.

"Well done. The skies is now your new ally." Ignitus telepathically said as Dragnarok returns to the waking world.

**And that's the Wind Trial. Sorry if the chapter is short, but I'm still getting use to things again as winter break is over.**


	31. Kung Food

**Hello everyone. And today, Dragnarok is going to face one of the weirder villains in my opinion, Kung Food. Before we start, I want to address something.**

** kyrogue23: Usually one, but sound based villains, such as Guitar Villain, has Damselfly take two aspirins.**

**Now then, let's get started.**

_Entry #30_

_With Wind under my power, I can blow those Akumas away. Anyway, I heard Marinette's great uncle is coming..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion, Drake was hanging out with Adrien, playing some video games. And right now, Drake was kicking Adrien's rear.

"Come on... Come on..." Adrien muttered before his character died. "Ah man... How are so good at this?"

"Lots of practice." Drake said as he shrugged his shoulders. That's when Adrien's phone ranged.

"Hello?" The blonde model asked as he picked up the phone. "Oh, hey Alya. Wait... You need me to do what?"

That last part got Drake's attention.

* * *

That the bakery, Adrien ranged the doorbell to the Dupain-Cheng's living area before waiting a while with Drake.

"So... Alya asked you to help Marinette translate a relative of her's?" Drake asked.

"Sounds about right." Adrien said before the door opens, revealing Marinette. "Hey Marinette!"

"ADRIEN!? What in the—uh—what are you—" Marinette stuttered in shock.

"Alya called me. She said you needed someone who speaks Chinese? Well, here I am! Translator at your service." Adrien said as he gives a bow.

"And I'm here for moral support." Drake said as he gives his own bow.

"No! I mean, yes! Uh, where's Alya?" Marinette asked before receiving a text from Alya, who probably confirmed the situation.

* * *

The four were now in a car heading to a cooking contest that Wang Cheng, Marinette's grand uncle, is taking part in. Right now, the chef and Adrien were talking to each other in Chinese, while Drake and Marinette stared at the two with confused looks.

"Master Cheng, Is this the first time you've visited Paris?" Adrien asked in Chinese.

"No, I have been here 30 years ago. You can speak Chinese fluently." Wang replied.

"Thank you, Master Cheng." Adrien said with a bow. That's when Wang starts talking in English.

"Oh, my English very bad. Not like your Chinese." The chef said, much to the surprise of the three teens.

"I thought you couldn't speak English." Adrien said.

"Uh, me too." Marinette said.

"Me three." Drake added.

"Oh, no, not good. My English not good." Wang replied, getting Marinette to giggle while Drake chuckled.

* * *

"Since our "World's Greatest Chef" contest kicked off, the best culinary masters from around the globe have been blowing our minds with their gastronomic creations." Alec announced as Drake, Wang Cheng, Marinette, and Adrien arrived at the Le Grand Paris.

"Cheng Shifu, I am delighted and honored to have you on our final show, where you will have the chance to defeat all of the chefs who have competed thus far." Andre said as he walks up to Wang, who smiled before he and the teens entered the hotel.

"Only one will be awarded the title of "World's Greatest Chef." The winner's dish will become the new Mayor's Special on the Grand Paris's menu!" Alec said before going up to Wang. "Tell us Cheng Shifu, what dish will you be honoring our panel with today?"

"My dish is: Celestial soup." Wang said after Adrien translated the question.

"Wow! I've heard so much about your legendary Celestial Soup, but today we'll actually get to taste it!" Alec said before ending his broadcast.

"Would you like me to come with you, Cheng Shifu?" Adrien asked.

"No thank you Adrien. Cooking needs no words." Wang said before Alec lead him off.

"Thanks, Adrien, Drake. I'm totally sorry for bothering you two for nothing. I really thought he couldn't speak English." Marinette said.

"It's nothing." Drake said.

"No problem Marinette. It was awesome to be able to practice my Chinese, especially with a Shifu." Adrien said.

"A Shifu?" Marinette and Drake asked.

"That means "Master" in Chinese. Your Mom's Uncle is a great master!" Adrien answered. That's when a annoying, yet familiar voice spoke up.

"Oh look who it is! My favorite person, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Following the voice, the three saw that it was Chloe. "I mean, seriously? Does your great-uncle _really_ expect to win the contest with a SOUP!? It's not even a main dish! Please! Doesn't he know how to make sushi like everyone else?"

"Japanese people make sushi, Chloe. Cheng Shifu is Chinese!" Adrien said with slight anger.

"Plus, that's racial stereotyping." Drake said with a growl.

"Besides, he's not like "everyone else". My Great Uncle is the best chef in the world. His soup is legendary!" Marinette shouted.

"Well, I despise soup." Chloe said crossing her arms.

"So what?" Marinette asked.

"Didn't you know? I'm on the jury. Your uncle will not be getting my vote, for sure." Chloe answered in a snobby tone.

"Oh yeah? Well, he doesn't need your vote to win! There are other judges with much better taste than yours." Marinette said, getting a chuckle from Drake and a undignified look from Chloe. "Huh, silly me, you don't have any taste! I mean, look at what you're wearing."

"Ew! Don't talk about me like that." Chloe said before stomping off. "You've made a big mistake."

"Man! You just put Chloe down hard!" Drake said with a laugh.

"Wow, you really stood up for Cheng Shifu. He would've appreciated that." Adrien said.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he likes me." Marinette said in a sad tone.

"Why? You're family." Drake asked.

"Oh no, you're wrong." Adrien said.

"No, I swear! He even ripped up the bouquet I gave him." Marinette said.

"WHAT! Why?!" Drake asked in a shocked tone.

"Cheng Shifu isn't just a chef, Marinette - he's an artist! He told me he was gonna put flowers in his Celestial Soup. He said he improvises on faithful things that come his way. The flowers he mentioned must be the ones you gave him!" Adrien said, getting a surprised look from Marinette and a understanding one from Drake.

"So... you think he actually likes me?" Marinette asked.

"Totally! He's shown you great respect in his own special way." Adrien answer as he puts his hands on her shoulders with Drake nodding his head in agreement in the background. Marinette lets out a happy sigh.

* * *

A while later, the contest was about to begin.

"As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of Andre Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloe, representing the younger generation, hot rockstar Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Cesaire, and yours truly - Alec!" Alec said, introducing the judges for the contest. "It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting!"

The judges, minus Chloe, who just twirls her spoon, tastes the soup, only to immediately spit it out.

"What IS this!?" Alec shouted as Wang Cheng, Drake, Marinette, and Adrien gasped.

"Uh, I don't think this soup would fare well with our guests! I'll give it a 3/10." Andre said.

"Seeing as it's pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll pass on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero!" Chloe said.

"Ech! It's like kissing a member from the Zombeats! Negative zero." Jagged Stone said.

"I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it 1/10." Marlena said.

"Uh... I..." Wang muttered as Drake, Marinette, and Adrien looked at each other, feeling sorry for Wang. The chef goes up to Chloe's soup and tastes it, only to spit it out. "Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup!"

"I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too, which brings your score to 0.8/10 - the lowest so far. Celestial Soup will therefore not be in the hotel's menu this year, and you will not be named "World's Greatest Chef"!" Alec said as Drake sneaks out of the room and hides in a nearby restroom where he unzips his fanny pack, letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"Looks like Marinette's great uncle is going to be akumatized." Drake said.

"No doubt Chloe sabotaged his soup to get back at Marinette." Spyro said.

"I never met such a brat..." Cynder growled.

"We'll deal with her later. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Exiting the restroom, Dragnarok soon found himself in the pool area where Kung Food with a captive Chloe are already there.

"So you're today's villain. Dragnarok said before stepping towards the villain. "Okay, I would ask nicely for you to hand over your Akuma, but you don't strike me as the negotiating type, so out of personal respect, I'll just get right to the ass-kicking."

"Another surprise ingredient, and dragon flavored too." Kung Food said before pointing to a brainwashed Jagged Stone. "You! Go capture Ladybug and Cat Noir, I'll handle Dragnarok."

"Yes, Master Kung Food." Jagged said before running off.

"Brat Soup even more powerful with superhero flavor." Kung Food said.

"I will not eat your soup!" Chloe shouted.

"Foolish girl. You are not eating soup, you ARE soup!" The villain said with a cackle.

"Someone help! Let me down!" Chloe cried.

"Don't worry, you will be let down soon enough. Hahahaha!" Kung Food cackled.

"As much as I want to see the brat punished, I think that's a little far." Dragnarok said before blowing a gust of wind, pushing Kung Food over. Getting back up, Kung Food tosses a bunch of nacho shurikens, which Dragnarok counters with wind buzz-saws.

"The soup is going to be Kung Food's masterpiece!" The villain shouted as he pulls out a pair of chili pepper nunchucks.

"We'll see about that." Dragnarok said as the fanged mouth of his mask opened, revealing his real mouth. Kung Food swings the chili pepper nunchucks at Dragnarok, only for the draconic hero to take a bite out of it and ate the piece. "Mmm... Spicy food... My favorite."

"Do you have to tie me up above this foul-smelling liquid! My designer clothes are going to stink of grease!" Chloe cried as she continue to dangle above the soup filled pool.

"Soup not greasy at all! Kung Food soup very well-balanced. Hahahaha!" Kung Food shouted. The villain then notices the projector he was using to spy of Ladybug and Cat Noir displaying Jagged Stone trapped in a closet.

"Get me out of here! Come on!" The brainwashed guitarist shouted.

"Bad sous chef." Kung Food mutter before turning to Andre. "You! Do me justice!"

"Yes, Master. Phew!" The brainwashed Mayor said as he took off. Kung Food then turns back to Dragnarok.

"Now, where were we?" The villain asked.

"Me kicking your ass!" Dragnarok shout as he launched a fireball, only for the villain to block it by bringing out a giant steak shield. "Okay, that was cheap."

"Honor isn't a ingredient for this soup." Kung Food said before charging at Dragnarok, only for the draconic hero to perform the Twister attack, fling the villain back.

"Then I'll blow you away." Dragnarok said before pointing to the projector, which show the Mayor wrapped in a rope of sausage. "Besides, Ladybug and Cat Noir will help me stop you soon enough."

"Pea-brain! Useless! My recipe not perfect without those two!" Kung Food growled before pointing at Marlena and Alec. "Capture them, and don't mess up or you'll end up in soup, too!"

"Yes, master." The two said before taking off.

"My hair is ruined! Do you know how long it took to style it this morning?" Chloe cried.

"It won't be a problem soon." The villain taunted.

"Ladybug, help me!" Chloe shouted.

"What do you think I've been doing here?!" Dragnarok growled at the captive. With his attention else were, Kung Food fling a blob of sticky dough at the draconic hero, sticking him to the floor. "What the-?!"

"Time to add dragon flavoring." Kung Food said as he approaches the struggling hero, only for Hawk Moth's light mask to appear on the villain's face.

"_Hold it, Kung Food. Don't add him to the soup. I have some uses for him._" Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Well, it seems that dragon isn't in recipe." Kung Food said. That's when an Odonata flies in and land on Kung Food's chef hat.

"Greetings, Kung Food, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you more ingredients to use as you please." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Kung Food said before facing the projector, which showed Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We're almost there." Ladybug said.

"Great. All this fighting has made me hungry!" Cat Noir said.

"Kung Food is generous. No need to choose between cheese and dessert, you get to have both!" Kung Food told the heroes through the projector before facing Chloe. "Ah, temperature's just right. Time to add main ingredient!"

"Oh, no no no no noooo! Ah!" Chloe cried as she was reeled into the soup. Luckily The duo arrived and Cat Noir uses his staff the cut the rope while Ladybug uses her yo-yo to catch Chloe. "Ladybug, what took you so long!? Just wait until I tell everyone—" Ladybug then drops her.

"Oops."

"Oh no! My Brat Soup will be so flavorless." Kung Food cried.

"That's the least... Do you guy smell something cooking?" Cat Noir asked as he sniffed the air. Following the smell, everyone saw the dough that was trapping Dragnarok was turning into bread. Once it was completely cooked, Dragnarok ate his way out.

"What took you two so long?" Dragnarok asked as he walked up to the duo.

"Had a few road blocks." Ladybug said before turning to face Kung Food. "I know you're more honorable than this, Cheng Shifu!"

"I am not Cheng Shifu, I am Kung Food — the Greatest Chef in the World! And nobody will stop me from finishing my Brat Soup!" The villain said as he took out a pair of sushi tonfas.

"Get back Chloe!" Ladybug shouted, causing the blonde girl to flee as the three hero charge at Kung Food.

"I take care of you three myself!" The villain said before he started attacking with his tonfas. The three dodges the strikes while delivering their own attacks.

"Cat Noir! The akuma must be in his chef's hat! Try to grab it!" Ladybug shouted. But before Cat Noir could move, Kung Food throw some sort of powder in his face.

"Ow! It burns!" The feline hero cried.

"Haha! Like it spicy?" Kung Food taunted, only for Dragnarok to blow the tonfas out of the villain's hands with a cyclone.

"I know I do." The draconic hero said as he wipes some of the powder off Cat Noir's face and eats it.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her yo-yo in the air, creating... A check dispenser. "A... check?"

"You've have got to be kidding me!" Dragnarok growled.

"And I think it's gonna be a steep one." Cat Noir said.

"You think you can beat me with a piece of paper!?" Kung Food shouted as he pulls out a pizza sword.

"You're one to talk, Kung Food. You've been trying to defeat us with sausages and cheese! Without any luck, I might add." Cat Noir taunted, getting the villain to growl. Kung Food starts swing his sword, only for Dragnarok to take a bite out of the pizza blade. Ladybug then dips the check paper in the soup before wrapping it around Kung Food.

"Cat Noir, all his weapons come from his bag. Destroy it." Ladybug ordered.

"Got it. Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he activates his power and destroys the bag, causing Kung Food to fall over and lose his hat, which Ladybug picks up and rips, releasing the akuma.

"Your days are over little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her yo-yo and captures the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug then throws her yo-yo in the air, returning Wang and everything else back to normal.

"Pound It!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped as Dragnarok took off.

* * *

"This evil dinner was almost perfect. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, so watch yourself — I'll be ready to strike again!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger.

"Talk about indigestion..." Damselfly mutters as the window closes.

* * *

In the Le Grand Paris' kitchen, Wang was making more Celestial Soup, as the jury decided to give him a second chance.

"Could you teach me how to make Celestial Soup, Cheng Shifu?" Marinette asked as she brought her great uncle more flowers.

"With pleasure, Marinette." Wang said.

"Cooking needs no words." Adrien said.

"Indeed." Drake said. That's when Chloe appears.

"Seriously? Still making soup? I told you I hate soup! You think the jury is going to approve of this?" She said.

"Didn't your father kick you off the jury?" Adrien asked in irritation.

"No he didn't! I... er... I... resigned." Chloe said in a nervous tone.

"I think Cheng Shifu and Marinette have got this covered. Why don't we let the real jury decide?" Drake said as he pointed to the exit.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" The brat said as she stomped out of the kitchen.

"If it were up to me, she would've have to eat every last drop of the contaminated soup..." Drake muttered as exited the kitchen.

* * *

Returning to "The World's greatest Chef", the judges were tasting the real soup.

"Cheng Shifu's delicious Celestial Soup has received the highest marks overall, making you the final winner!" Alec announced.

"Ah, and it will soon be the Mayor's Special on the restaurant menu of my prestigious hotel!" Andre said.

"Rock n' Roll! I can't wait to get home and write a song about soup!" Jagged Stone shouted.

"Thank you, but no longer Celestial Soup. Now called: Marinette Soup." Wang said with a bow.

"Thank you!" Marinette said in Chinese.

"You're welcome." Wang replied as Alec walks over to the bluenette.

"Come over here and stand alongside your uncle, the "World's Greatest Chef"!" He said as Adrien and Drake gave her a thumbs-up. Marinette goes up to Wang hugs him.

A while later, Drake, Marinette, Wang, and Adrien enjoyed a bowl of Marinette Soup.

**And that's Kung Food. Hoped to enjoyed.**


	32. Gamer

**Alright, players. It's time to plug in your controllers, because Dragnarok is going against Gamer. Also, I like to make an address something.**

**storyreader21: Will be discussed in the next Trial. **

**Please enjoy the story.**

_Entry #31_

_The Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike lll Tournament is almost here and to be honest, I'm not interested in joining. I am a gamer myself, but I play for fun, not __competition. Though, I am interest in see who will be going._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At the Francoise Dupont High School library, the students were playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III, to see who would get to go to the tournament revolving around the game. Right now, it was Adrien vs Max. Drake was sitting of the the side, with Spyro and Cynder peeking out of the fanny pack, watching the two have their mechs fight, with Adrien playing as the NAD03, while Max was playing as the MX-01.

"Are you sure you don't want to enter the tournament? You are almost unbeatable, being second only to Max." Kim asked.

"I'm sure. Again, I play for fun, not competition." Drake replied. While he wasn't interested in entering the tournament, Drake did still played against everyone for fun, using his mecha of choice, DRAG0N, a dragon theme robot with a purple and black color scheme, and practically crushed his classmates, with Max just barely defeating him. That's when Marinette showed up.

"What's going on, Alya?" The bluenette asked, only to be shushed by her best friend, who was recording the match.

"Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament! This school sends the two students with the highest scores!" Rose answered.

"Actually, the tryouts offer a partner to team up with Max in the Tournament." Kim added.

"Why Max?" Marinette asked.

"Cause he's unbeatable! He's a total rockstar! The only person who came close to besting him is Drake." Kim answered, while points a thumb at the mentioned Firstbourne. "He's got the highest APM over anyone!"

"APM?" Marinette once again asked.

"Actions per minute? This tournament is his whole life! He's been grinding all year to level up." Kim said.

That's when Max's MX-01 is defeated by Adrien's NAD03.

"Adrien is now in the lead." Ms Bustier stated.

"What happened, Max?" Kim asked.

"Hmm. Awesome job. We're gonna make a killer combo." Max said as he high-fives Adrien as the rest of the class cheers for them.

"So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?" Marinette asked.

"No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. Or Max and Drake if he joined. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!" Kim stated.

"Tone it down, Kim." Drake said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament." Mr Damocles said. But that's when Marinette spoke up.

"Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out?" She asked, causing Kim and Rose to gasp while Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but..." Mr Damocles muttered as Marinette sits down and is handed a joypad from Adrien.

"Adrien's joypad! Ohhh...!" Marinette swooned as she rubs it on her face, getting a "Really?" look from Drake.

"Is she serious? There's no way!" Kim complained.

"Unless the particular player has a particular motivation." Alya stated.

"The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and..." Max started only to be interrupted by Marinette.

"Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much." The bluenette said.

"Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me." Max said.

"Seriously? How could anyone spend so much time in front of a screen?" Chloe complained.

"I know, as if." Sabrina agreed, before the two starting texting on there phones.

"This should be interesting..." Drake mutters as Marinette chooses LB-03, a ladybug themed robot, as Max once again plays as MX-01.

"Come on, Max, you can do it!" Kim cheered.

The two players battle for a bit, with Marinette starting to win.

"And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!" The bluenette cheered as she wins the game.  
"Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh!"

"Wha! I can't believe it! She... she beat him?" Kim stammered.

"Beat him? She pulverized him!" Alya stated.

"Now that was impressive." Drake said with a grin.

"The king's been knocked off his throne!" Rose gasped.

"I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien." Max said in a sad, yet professional tone as he started to leave.

"Max, wait!" Adrien shouted.

"Oh, Max..." Kim muttered.

"Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude." Max said before taking off.

"So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you." Mr Damocles announced.

"Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice. With my new partner. See you later." Adrien said before taking off.

"You did well. I'll be help you and Adrien out later." Drake said to the bluenette before leaving.

* * *

Once Drake and Adrien got to the bakery, then were greeted by Tom and Sabine, Marinette's parents.

"Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament." Adriens told the two as Drake nodded in agreement.

"No way. Well, she did learn from the best Tom style! Booyah!" Tom said.

"Marinette never told us about this Tournament." Sabine said.

"They were just pairing out today." Drake said.

"You two are a pair, huh? I'm not surprised. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know?" Sabine said. That's when Marinette enters the room.

"Mom! ...Come up, Adrien! Drake!" The bluenette said.

"Uh, very nice to meet you." Adrien said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Drake said before the two followed Marinette.

* * *

Once they got to Marinette's room, the bluenette and blonde bumped into each other.

"Oh! Hahaha. Sorry." Marinette apologized.

"No, you go." Adrien said.

"I'll use the other one." They both said as they reached out for a controller, only to grabbed each other's hand. "Ah!" The two then grab a controller.

"I feel like a third wheel here." Drake muttered jokingly, sporting a huge grin. Soon enough, the two got set up.

"Your parents seem nice." Adrien said.

"They do seem like decent people." Drake said.

"Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes..." Marinette said, only to see Tikki with a photo of Adrien. "Ahhhh!" She quickly grabs the photo. Luckily, Adrien and Drake didn't notice.

"Sometimes what?" Adrien asked. That's when Tom enters the room through the hatch.

"Everything going good? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat..." He asked.

"Uh... no thanks, Papa. We're training." Marinette politely declined.

"Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips, you know... dad style." Tom offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks! Papa!" Marinette once again decline, with a little more force in her tone this time. Tom gets the hint and leaves. "Sometimes my parents could be a little nosey. Where were we?"

The two continued with the game while Drake monitored them.

* * *

"Wow! We won again, thanks to you!" Adrien cheered as he and Marinette completed another level.

"Yeah, um, yes we did." Marinette said bashfully.

We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you..." Adrien said.

"Um, no no no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all." Marinette said.

"Yeah, don't put yourself down." Drake said. That's when Tom pops out of the trapdoor.

"Anyone want cookies? They hot from the oven!" He asked.

"Papa, we're trying to work here!" Marinette said, causing Tom to leave. She then looks at the boys. "Actually, you know what? I've got a secret." She then shows them her lucky charms. "This is why I win."

"Are you messing with me?" Adrien asked.

"That little thing?" Drake asked.

"Try playing a match with it." Marinette offered. Just as Adrien takes it, Tom and Sabine popped up.

"How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it?" Sabine offered.

"Uh, Marinette. A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I can eat." Drake said.

* * *

A while later, the three were enjoying a snack at Place des Vosges.

"Uh, I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around." Marinette said.

"That's okay. I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie!" Adrien said while eating said pie.

"Yeah... Good..." Drake said in between bites, while sneaking a few pieces for Spyro and Cynder.

"Oh, uh, I... yeah! So, shall we go back?" Marinette asked.

"Let's see if it works." Adrien said while holding the lucky charm. That's when Drake noticed something.

"Ah, guys?" He said in a nervous tone as he pointed at something. Following his figure, Marinette and Adrien saw Gamer's robot.

"Tell me this isn't some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament!" The bluenette shouted.

"Well, well. Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time." Gamer said through a speaker on the robot.

"Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me." Adrien said. That's when the robot started to fire lasers at them. "Look out! Uh, we better get outta here!"

The three ran off, with Drake quickly hiding behind some trees as he let's Spyro and Cynder out of the fanny pack.

"That voice... It must be Max!" Drake said.

"It looks like he didn't take the lost as well as we thought." Spyro said.

"And got akumatized for it." Cynder added.

"Look like we need to turn him back. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Dragnarok flies up into the air and spots Cat Noir carrying Marinette to the roof of the Grand Paris Hotel. He then flew over and landed next to the feline hero.

"Saved the damsel in distress?" Dragnarok asked in a amused tone.

"You know it." Cat Noir said before turn to the bluenette. "I heard Miss Video Game Champion really took down the final boss."

"Well it doesn't give him extra points to go transforming everyone. Hey, wait, Cat Noir! Dragnarok! I left my friends Adrien and Drake at the park! They might be in danger, we have to go back!" Marinette shouted.

"Uh... don't worry. Adrien and Drake not in danger. They'll be fine. You'll be safe here. Just stay put. Don't worry, Cat Noir will take care of everything. I should leap and do a barrel roll!" Cat Noir said as he took off.

"Uh, he's always so over-the top." Marinette groaned.

"Tell me about it." Dragnarok said before flying after the feline hero.

* * *

Dragnarok follows Cat Noir to a bus.

"Get away from here! As far as you can!" The feline hero said before spotting the robot. "Hurry!" That is when Dragnarok lands next to him.

"You ready for this?" The draconic hero asked as the robot draws closer.

"Always." Cat Noir answered before turning to face the robot. "Hey, tin can! Over here!"

"My calculations indicate that your system's about to crash!" Gamer taunted, only for a familiar yo-yo to tie up the robot's legs.

"You're the one crashing, robot!" Ladybug shouted as she pulls the yo-yo, causing the robot to fall.

"He's a life-size robot, from Ultimate Mecha Strike!" Cat Noir said.

"Now that I have a good look at it, it kind of does..." Dragnarok muttered.

"I know! And it's nearly at level 3. 4 is the highest level!" Ladybug said.

"Wait, you know that game?" Cat Noir asked in shock.

"Duh! Of course!" Ladybug said.

"It is a rather popular game." Dragnarok stated.

"See? You and me! It was meant to be." Cat Noir flirted, only to see Gamer's robot absorbing the bus, going to level 3. "Uh, I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger."

"Level 3. Hahahahahaha!" Gamer cackled. That's when a purple butterfly light mask appeared on his face.

"If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world, you must capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Then it really will be Game Over." Hawk Moth telepathically said. "In fact, let's take things to the next level."

That's when an Odonata appears and flies into the robot's cockpit and lands on the villain's glasses.

"Greetings Gamer, I am Damselfly, and I'll make your mech go from level 3 to level 4." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Gamer said as the mech gains more power. "Those Miraculouses are mine!" The villain then started firing laser at the heroes, causing them to retreat.

"We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris!" Ladybug shouted. She and the others then spotted a billboard for the Tournament.

"The stadium!" The three shouted as they head there with the robot in hot pursuit.

* * *

Arriving at the Parc des Princes Stadium, the three heroes were ready to face Gamer.

"Where has Clunky got to?" ladybugs asked. That's when the robot appears behind them. Ladybug and Cat Noir throw their weapons at it, but all that did was get a laugh out of the villain, who then smash them into paste, only for the heroes dodged. The robot then started to fire it's lasers.

"Attack the robot with your Cataclysm Power! It might be enough to shock him!" Ladybug shouted as she ducks under a laser.

"My pleasure. Two can play this game. Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said before activating his power. He then hits the robot, destroying it.

"Nooooo!" The villain cried.

"Smackdown, Cat Noir!" Ladybug said as she give Cat Noir a high-five.

"That was impressive." Dragnarok said, giving the feline hero his own high-five.

"Cat Noir Style! Booyah!" Cat Noir said. That's when a floating red sphere appeared in front of them. "Whoa ha ha! Check out that loot!"

"System crash, Gamer!" Ladybug said.

"Hahahaha! You've forgotten the rules. I saved my last level!" Gamer taunted before pushing a button on his glasses, summoning a more powerful robot. "Respawn!"

"That can't be good..." Dragnarok muttered.

"Aww, not the old spawn point glitch again." Cat Noir groaned.

"Yeah, but did you see he pushed that button on his glasses? I bet the akuma's in there." Ladybug said. That's when she touches the red sphere, summoning a red and black robot. "Ha! We've leveled up too!"

"Okay, this is epic!" Dragnarok said in a excited tone. That's when Cat Noir's ring starts beeping.

"Okay, but I only got a few minutes left." The feline hero said before the three entered the cockpit. "I'll man it, you two shoot!"

"Why do you get to man it?" Ladybug asked.

"What do you say we flip for it?" Cat Noir asked. That's when Gamer's robot smashes into them. "Okay, you man it and I'll fire."

"Can someone just start the fight already?!" Dragnarok shouted.

"Look out! Here it comes again..." Ladybug said.

Gamer's robot goes to smash the heroes' robot again, only for it to dodge. The two machines then started throwing punches, kicks, and various energy attacks at each other. A while later, the Gamer's robot is knock down, causing it to disintegrate and reform again.

"I am the strongest player in the world! Hahahaha!" The villain cackles.

"How are we supposed to beat him if we can't even catch him?" Cat Noir asked.

"We have to beat him harder and jam the system!" Ladybug said, as their robot continues to attack. "We've gotta get inside his cockpit!"

"Go for it. You're in charge!" Cat Noir said.

"Take the controls, Cat Noir. I'll be right back." Ladybug said as she exits the cockpit.

"Right back? Where are you going?!" Cat Noir shouted as Ladybug exits the robot.

"She probably as a plan, just focus on steering this thing." Dragnarok said.

That's when the two then saw Ladybug spraying the eye of Gamer's robot with a spray can, which she probably got from the Lucky Charm. The villain was forced out, allowing Ladybug to grab the Gamer's glasses and smashes them, releasing the Akuma. The two got out of the cockpit just Ladybug was about to activate her final power.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted as she throw her yo-yo into the air, turning everything back to normal. Gamer then turns back into Max.

"What am I doing here?" Max asked.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped as Dragnarok takes off.

* * *

"Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over..." Hawk Moth shouted in rage.

"The game in not over yet..." Damselfly sneered as the window closes.

* * *

Later that day, the tournament was about to begin.

"So remember, the High Score to beat is 24500, so gamers, hit those consoles. Game on!" The announcer said.

"You bent over backwards to be in the team and now you wanna pull out?" Alya asked as she, Marinette, and rest of the class stand to the side.

"It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right." Marinette said.

"You're doing the right thing. But honestly, it's not like you get the chance to play with Adrien everyday..." Alya said as Marinette turns to face Max.

"...Max? I've thought about this a lot, and..." The bluenette started.

"And now, representing Francoise Dupont High School..." The announcer said.

"Well, I think you should be playing tonight, Max." Marinette finished.

"What?" Max asked in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong! I love gaming, but it's not my heart and soul. This is your baby. It's your tournament, Max. I don't wanna take that away from you.' Marinette said.

"Dudes, make up your minds. They're waiting for you." Nino said.

"Time is ticking." Drake added.

"I insist!" Marinette said as she hands Max the controller.

"I don't know how to thank you." Max said.

"By winning the tournament... with her." Adrien said as he put a hand on Marinette's shoulder, much to her shock, and gives her his controller. "Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it."

Drake pulls out a thumbs-up while Alya face-palms at the ordeal.

"Go on, dudes! They're waiting for you!" Nino shouted.

"No, uh, I... only with you?" Marinette asked.

"Let's show them who's gold." Max said. Marinette nods as she and Max enter the gates with their classmates cheering.

**And that's Gamer. Sorry if there is no elemental powers used. I just wasn't able to fit them in. Anyway, stay tuned for more.**


	33. Reflekta

**Am I seeing double? Because Reflekta is next! Hope you all enjoy.**

_Entry #32_

_Picture day is here and I pray to the Ancestors that I don't have to sit next to Chloe. I don't want to hear a thing from her big, bratty mouth. _

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In his room, Drake meditating, focusing his elemental energy. He is trying to use powers in his civilian form. From the blue gem necklace around Drake's neck, the hologram of Ignitus is monitoring the young man with Spyro and Cynder.

"Focus your energy and slowly unleash the dragon within you." The Chronicler said as Drake creates a small fireball in his hands. Then there was a knock on the door, causing Drake to lose his focus and making the mini fireball disappeared. Quickly, He disabling the Ignitus hologram and shoving Spyro and Cynder in his fanny pack.

"Come in." Drake said. The door opened, revealing Ashley.

"Are you ready for school? You don't want to be late for picture day, right?" She asked. Drake nodded as he grabbed his bag and headed out.

* * *

It was picture day at Francoise Dupont High School, as Vincent was taking pictures of the classes.

"Alright, everybody look at the camera. Hahaha, they're perfect! Say spaghetti!" He said to Ms Mendeleiev's class.

"Spaghetti!" The students said as their picture was taken. This got a laugh from Adrien as he, Nino, and Drake wait for their classes' photo.

"Thank you kids, you've been wonderful." Vincent said as the class gets ready. "Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench. Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot."

"The new album is really good." Adrien whisper to Drake, who nodded.

"Well, next row! Hmmm...You, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please." Vincent said as he points to Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloe.

"Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size!" Chloe complained as she waves her hand between the blonde model and herself.

"Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest." Vincent denied.

"How dare you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is? " Chloe asked.

"Is he a photographer?" Vincent asked, getting a gasp from Chloe and chuckle from Drake.

"NO! He's-" She said, only to be interrupted.

"Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies!" Vincent said, causing Chloe to back off with a growl, while Drake bursts out laughing. "The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row."

"It's no big deal Chloe! As long as we're all in the same photo, right?" Adrien said to the blonde brat.

"Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot!" Vincent said, about to take photo, only to be stopped by Marinette.

"Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka." The bluenette said, pointing at the mentioned girl, who was looking in a mirror.

"Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, between the blonde haired boy and the black haired boy." Vincent said, pointing at Adrien and Drake.

"And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!" Marinette said as Juleka got into place. Vincent angles the camera for a bit, only to groan in frustration.

"No, this isn't right! Something's not working here!" He shouted.

"Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot!" Chloe complained, only to be ignored.

"You, move over there will you? Lets see..." Vincent said, pointing at Ivan before looking for a place to put him. That's when Mr Damocles walks up.

"Excuse me, but do we have a problem?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!" Vincent said with a sigh.

"My spot is unacceptable!" Chloe shouted as she jumps down a row and starts pushing Juleka, who pushes back.

"That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!" Marinette cheered.

"Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!" Ms Bustier ordered.

"Hey! Nobody asked you loudmouth!" Chloe yelled at Marinette.

"This isn't gym class, you know Chlo!" Adrien said.

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Drake groaned as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You, over here, you here, and you here." Vincent said as he made new arrangements. "There, perfect!"

"Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien!" Chloe once again complained, causing Drake, Marinette, and Adrien to sigh.

"Please Chloe, we still have sixteen classes to photograph!" Mr Damocles shouted before turning to Vincent. "Go ahead Vincent."

"Say spaghetti!" The photographer said.

"Spaghetti!" Drake and his classmates said, only for the camera to show a low battery symbol symbol.

"Oh, I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move!" Vincent said.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Juleka asked.

"Yes Juleka, but hurry!" Ms Bustier said.

"Ms. Bustier! He said nobody is to move!" Mr Damocles shouted.

"It's an emergency sir!" Ms Bustier countered.

"Oy vey..." Drake groaned.

A while later, Vincent returned with a new battery in his camera.

"We're back in business!" He said as Chloe jumps down onto Juleka's spot.

"Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!" Marinette demanded.

"How'd she get here?" Adrien muttered as Drake groaned.

"Urgh, Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!" Chloe said in a snobbish tone.

"I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this!" Vincent said as he ready's the camera.

"OH WAIT!" Marinette shouted, but it was too late, as Vincent took the picture.

"Thanks kids!" The photographer said as Drake decided to leave. Arriving at the boy's bathroom, and confirming that he was alone, Drake unzipped his fanny pack.

"Guys, I have a feeling a Akuma might appear." Drake said as Spyro and Cynder fly out of the pack.

"No doubt about it, considering the chaos that just happened." Spyro said.

"And no doubt Chloe have a hand in it." Cynder groaned.

"Here we go again. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Sneaking around the school, Dragnarok manages to get to the school grounds.

"A large crowd will surely attract our villain of the week." The draconic hero said. Just as he expected, Reflekta appeared.

"Hello!" She said to the startled crowd.

"What? Who-who are you?" The principle asked nervously.

"Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! But from now on, everybody will notice me because everybody will look like me! Time to get a new look!" Reflekta said before firing a beam that transformed the Principle and Vincent into duplicates of herself. "Soon there will be Reflektas everywhere!" As she continues transforming people, everyone else started panicking. "No need to panic! Who doesn't love an extreme makeover? Nobody leaves here! Hahahaha! Soon everyone in Paris will look like me, including Chloe Bourgeois!"

"Jut as I expected." Dragnarok said before flying down to the scene.

"Chloe Bourgeois? Have you seen Chloe Bourgeois?" The villain demanded.

"You got other things to worry about." Dragnarok said as landed in front of the villain.

"Dragnarok... you too will be given a makeover!" Reflekta shouted before firing beams at Dragnarok, only for the draconic hero to dodge each one and fire back wind buzzsaws.

"Yo! Check it! Cat Noir is gonna save us!" Nino suddenly said. Dragnarok and Reflekta noticed the feline hero before the latter started firing at him.

"Okay, change of plan." Cat Noir muttered as he dodges the ray.

"Help us Cat Noir! Dragnarok! I don't know how longer I can stand being in this body!" Ivan said as he was a Reflekta duplicate.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he tries to use his power, only to get hit by a ray and turned into a Reflekta copy.

"Damn, you got ugly." Dragnarok muttered as he stared that the used to be feline hero.

"Much better! I hate cats!" The villain taunted.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir Reflekta said, only for nothing to happen. "Huh? What? My ring, my Miraculous, it's gone!"

Dragnarok eyes widen at that. He then noticed a butterfly light mask appearing on the villain's face.

"Probably Hawk Moth scowling her for make Cat Noir's Miraculous impossible to take." Dragnarok muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it!" Reflekta said to her master before cackling. "_Where is Chloe Bourgeois!?_" She then ran into the school.

"Hey! We're not done here!" Dragnarok shouted as he chased after the villain.

* * *

"Chloe, where are you!?" Reflekta shouted as she heads to the principal's office, with Dragnarok on her heels. Once she entered the office, she found her target. "There you are at last! Chloe Bourgeois!"

"Who are you?" The brat demanded.

"Take a good look at me because I am your future face!" The villain replied.

"Eugh! Gross!" Chloe gagged. But before she could escape, she got zapped by Reflekta's ray. Dragnarok, who entered the office just in time to witness the transformation, bursts out laughing. "What in the? Do you realize how much my outfit cost!?"

"You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better looking like this!" Reflekta taunted before starting to laugh herself. "You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time!"

"She did WHAT?!" Dragnarok roared, immediately stopped laughing and glared at Chloe with glowing, white, soulless eyes. That's when Ladybug appears, jumping in front of the villain.

"Juleka, stop this now!" The spotted hero demanded.

"I'm not the Juleka nobody notices anymore! Now, I'm the unmistakable Reflekta! I'm sure you'll love your new image, Ladybug!" The villain said.

"Thanks but no thanks, I prefer the one I've got!" Ladybug said.

"Are you sure? Ask Cat Noir! I'm sure he loves his new look!" Reflekta said before firing beams at Ladybug and Dragnarok, only for them to dodge. "Soon, like everyone else you will look just like me!" Ladybug tries to punch the villain, only for Reflekta to grab her arm. "But first, I'm gonna take your earrings as a trophy!"

Before Dragnarok could do anything, Cat Noir Reflekta came in with an army of people who were also transformed.

"Time to face off!" He said, before facing his army. "Catch her!"

The army charges at her, only for the villain to jump on them, using their heads as platforms, and escapes.

"Oh no you don't!" Dragnarok said as he flies after her.

* * *

As Dragnarok follows Reflekta around Paris, he launches spheres of wind at the villain, only for her to dodge and transform anyone nearby into duplicates. That's when Dragnarok noticed Ladybug on a nearby TV.

"People of Paris! Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down!" She said.

"That idiot! Didn't she take into account that Reflekta might see this?!" Dragnarok shouted. He then noticed Reflekta heading to the TVi Studio with a transformed Mayor. Groaning, Dragnarok quietly follows behind them.

* * *

Arriving at the studio, Reflekta had the transformed Mayor go in first. Once he entered, a familiar yo-yo wraps around him.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug shouted.

"The akuma has to be in her bracelet!" Cat Noir Reflekta said.

"Checkmate, Reflekta!" Ladybug said before breaking her mirror bracelet, only for nothing to happen. "Huh? This isn't the real one!"

"I'm sorry, she promised that she'd changed me back if I tricked you." The transformed Mayor apologized as the real Reflekta walks in, cackling.

"Mayor Bourgeois?" Ladybug said in shock.

"Did you think that Reflekta wouldn't see your little broadcast?" Dragnarok asked as he walks in. "I get what you were trying to do, but still, that was stupid."

"Hey!" Ladybug said in indignity. That's when a Odonata flies in and lands on the real Reflekta's mirror bracelet.

"Greetings Reflekta, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to control you're duplicates." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Reflekta said before raising her bracelet, creating a green glow. Suddenly, Cat Noir Reflekta and Andre Reflekta eyes turned green before they charged at the two heroes like zombies.

"Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked before the transformed hero grabs her. The transformed Mayor tried to grab Dragnarok, only to get punched in the face. Suddenly, more duplicates barged into studio, surrounding the two heroes.

"We're surrounded!" Ladybug shouted.

"Well observed, Captain Obvious." Dragnarok snarled. That's when he took a stance. "You might want to hold on to something."

Before Ladybug could ask, Dragnarok performs the Wind Fury, blasting the Reflekta army away. The real Reflekta landed on her mirror bracelet, breaking it and releasing the Akuma.

"Akuma... Get it..." Dragnarok growled as small wind current blew around his body.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everyone back to normal selves. Reflekta then turns back into Juleka.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped as Dragnarok flies away.

* * *

"You might've pulled it off today, Ladybug but everything is not as it appears to be! Watch out Ladybug! I'll destroy you when you least expect it." Hawk Moth shouted angrily.

"Like a viper in the grass..." Damselfly hissed as the window closes.

* * *

That the park, everyone was getting ready for a redo on the class picture.

"Okay, we're all good here, ready?" Vincent asked.

"This photo was a good idea, Marinette!"

"Yeah, this time everyone will be in it." Drake said.

"Thanks guys!" Marinette said with a blush.

"Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe complain as she stands off to the side. That's when the picture was taken.

"The class photo curse is broken!" Rose said excitedly.

"Thank you, Marinette!" Juleka said. Marinette smiles while Drake gives her a thumbs-up.

* * *

Later that day, in his room, Drake was tell Ignitus what has happened.

"My, that's some adventure." The Chronicler said with amusement. "And I say you're ready to learn your next element."

"Are you sure?" Drake asked.

"Indeed. See you in your dreams." Ignitus said before disappearing.

"Can wait to have my next element!" Drake said with excitement, unaware the Ashley was silently listening in.

**That's Reflekta. See you in the next chapter.**


	34. Trial of Earth

**Time for the next element, Earth.**

_Entry #33_

_After dealing with what happened on picture day, I am ready to learn a new element._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Opening his eyes to once again see himself in the mindscape, Drake gets up and does a few stretches before turning to face the three dragons.

"Before we start, I have something to ask." Drake said. "Since Spyro and Cynder fused with me, does that allow them to use all the elements I learn?"

"For Cynder, no. But for Spyro, it does allow him the possibility to learn elements that he doesn't known yet." Ignitus answered.

"And I'll be happy to be your _private_ tutor." Cynder said as she nuzzles Spyro, getting a chuckle from Ignitus while Drake gags.

"So, anyway, what new element will I be learning about?" Drake asked

"You'll see soon enough. But first, we must improve your acrobatics." Ignitus said as Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into Drake's wristbands, turning him into Dragnarok. That's when a giant stone tower appeared, with poles sticking the side and narrow crevices.

"What the..." Dragnarok muttered in surprise. Looking up farther, he saw that the tower leads to the Temple.

"You'll be learning two new techniques, the Pole Spin and the Wall Kick. The Pole Spin will allows you to hang and jump from pole to pole using your tail. While the Wall Kick allows you to jump between wall that are close to each other." Ignitus explained. "I want you to get to the Temple."

Nodding his head, Dragnarok starts his journey. Preforming his new techniques, Dragnarok gets to the top. He did almost fall a few times on the way up, but managed to save himself. Once there, the draconic hero enters the temple, and was teleported to the room with the ten doors.

"Your next element is Earth." Ignitus said as the Dark Green door opens, letting out a light of the same color. Going in, the light blinds Dragnarok.

* * *

Once the light dies down, Dragnarok finds himself in a rocky, canyon-like area. Seeing the glowing pad in front of him, Dragnarok steps on it. Feeling the energy flow through him, Dragnarok surrounds himself in a green sphere before releasing several shockwaves. Once it was over, a green aura surround the draconic hero's body.

"Earth is now yours to control. Get to the end and defeat the Guardian." Ignitus telepathically said. With a nod, Dragnarok goes onward. Going through the Trial, Dragnarok fought against Elemental Crystal Brutes (Dark Green this time), Rubble Brutes, Earthshapers, Rock Rats, Green Druids, Jaguar Sloths, and Armadillos, while also using his new Earth powers to solve puzzles. Reaching the end, Dragnarok enters the arena-like structure, causing the Guardian to appear before him.

The Guardian was a rock monster with hammers for hands. The Guardian charges at the draconic hero, only to be pushed back by an Earth Shot. Dragnarok then fires an Earth Bomb, which creates a small tornado of leaves and dust that launch the Guardian into the air. Once it hits the ground, Dragnarok destroys it with an Earth Flail.

"Well done, the land is now your close friend." Ignitus said as Dragnarok returns to the real world.

**Dragnarok now as a new element under his belt. Sorry for it being short, but I was up late.**


	35. Muddy Putty

**Time for another original Akuma, Muddy Putty. And like Armor-Geddon, this one will strike Drake in the heart hard. Before we start, I want to address something.**

**kyrogue23: Maybe, maybe not~**

_Entry #34_

_With the power of Earth now by my side, Hawk Moth's world will shake and crumble around him! Anyway, Vesta's gift for Sibling's Day is almost done._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

It was early morning at the Firstbourne house, Drake was in his room, putting the finishing touches on his gift for Vesta, as it was "Siblings Day", a made-up holiday that Vesta and Drake made, where they give each other a hand-made gift.

"And... Done!" Drake said, looking over his creation. "And just in time too." The young then puts his gift in a box and quickly wraps it.

"I see you're finished with your gift for Vesta." Spyro said as he and Cynder sat on Drake's shoulders.

"Would've finished it soon, if I have not been busy dealing with the Akumas." Drake said. "Anyway, do you think she'll like it?"

"No doubt about it. You pretty much put your heart and soul into making it." Cynder said.

"I sure hope so..." Drake muttered as he takes the gift, puts Spyro and Cynder in his fanny pack, and heads downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Once he was downstairs, Drake was enjoying some pancakes that his Grandmother made(As well as sneaking some for Spyro and Cynder). That's when Vesta skipped into the room holding something.

"Happy Siblings Day Drakey!" Vesta said before two figures made of popsicle sticks that appear to be holding hands.

"Thanks Vesta." Drake said as he looked the gift over. "Is this suppose to be me and you?"

"Yep." Vesta said happily. Drake nodded behind putting it down and taking out his gift for his sister.

"Now, here's my gift to you." He said as Vesta quickly unwraps it, revealing it to be a hand stitched hair band with a heart ordainment. On the ordainment was "The Best Little Sister Ever."

"Thank you Drakey!" Vesta said before hugging her brother.

"You're welcome." Drake said as he takes the band and puts it on Vesta's middle ponytail. That's when Hestia and Cole enter the room.

"I see you're both done celebrating Sibling Day." Cole said in a amused tone.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what Drakey made me!" Vesta said as she shows the adults her hair band.

"Well, isn't that pretty." Cole said as looked at the band. "Anyway, when got some news. Vesta isn't going to Kindergarten today, as there as been a few problems with the buildings pipes."

"Aw... I want to see my friends." Vesta said with a pout.

"Drake, we want to to take her to your school and look after her." Hestia said, pretty much dropping the bomb.

"What?!" Drake and Vesta shouted, in shock for the former and excitement for the latter.

"Your joking... Right?" Drake asked.

"I'm afraid not." Cole said. "Me, your mother, and grandmother are going to be busy, and there aren't any babysitters available."

Drake just sighs while Vesta cheers.

* * *

Once the siblings got to Francoise Dupont High School, Drake lead Vesta to his homeroom, getting a few stares from passing students. Reaching the door to Ms Bustier's room, the two entered.

"Hello Drake, and this must be Vesta." Ms Bustier greeted.

"Morning, Ms Bustier. I see that you got the notice." Drake said before heading to his spot with Vesta. A while later, the rest of the class came in, looking at the two, mostly Vesta, with surprised and confused looks.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you all noticed the young girl next to Drake. This Vesta, Drake's little sister, and, just for today, she'll be attaining class with us." Ms Bustier announced, getting surprised looks. "Anyway, we will continue were we left off yesterday."

As Ms Bustier started the lesson, Drake pulled out a coloring book and crayons out of his backpack and handed them to Vesta, giving her something to do. Class itself went on as normal, although, Vesta had to use the restroom as one point, and had to have Drake come with her so she didn't get lost.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was in the Courtyard for break period. Drake and Vesta were hanging out with Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino.

"So let me get this straight. You're family was busy, and weren't able to find a babysitter, so you had to take your sister here with you?" Alya asked the secret draconic hero.

"Pretty much." Drake answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I think it's adorable that you're showing the school while watching her." Marinette said before bending down to look Vesta in the eye. " Hello Vesta, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, you were there when that bad umbrella lady attacked." Vesta said before turning to Ayla and Adrien. "You guys as well."

"Yeah, I was trapped in a frozen carousel with you." Alya said with amusement.

"Until Dragnarok came in and saved the day!" Vesta said with excitement. "He's a true hero."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" A familiar bratty voice spoke up. Following it, everyone groan to see Chloe walking up to them with Sabrina. "Dragnarok is no hero, he's nothing but a demon."

"Hey! Dragnarok is a hero! He's stronger then Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Vesta argued.

"Don't compare Ladybug to demon. She'll defeat him and lock him in a dark cell." Chloe said cruel voice. The image of her brother locked up in a dark cell was enough to put Vesta in tears.

"Chloe, everyone has a right to opinion." Drake said angrily as he glare at the blonde brat, his eyes having a small glow, which, nobody noticed.

"Well, what I'm saying is fact. Dragnarok is a demon, and he needs to be put down. He may have fooled Daddy, but he ain't fooling me." Chloe said. This was enough for Vesta, as she took off with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Vesta!" Drake shouted as he ran after her. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and everyone else who witnessed what happened glared at Chloe.

"Chloe, you heartless witch!" Marinette growled.

"You really sunken to a new low." Alya said.

"Chloe... Why?" Adrien asked in a disappointed tone.

"Not cool." Nino said.

"Whatever. She needs to learn the facts." Chloe said before walking off. The four friends looked at each other in worry.

* * *

Vesta, managing to outrun Drake, locked herself in the girls restroom, crying her eyes out.

"Drakey is a real hero... Not a bad guy..." Vesta said with sniffles. She then clenched her fists. "I'll show that meanie..."

* * *

A window opens, letting in little a light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. Once again, he was alone, as Damselfly was nowhere in sight.

"We all have someone we look up to, and we all don't like them being talked down upon." The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Fly away my little Akuma, and evilise her." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim.

* * *

As Vesta continues to cry, the Akuma flies in and lands on the hair band Drake gave her.

"Hello, Muddy Putty. I am Hawk Moth." The villain greeted as a purple butterfly shaped light mask appeared on Vesta's face. "You want to show everyone that your hero is not to be mocked, and I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Perhaps we can come to a agreement?"

"Yes. Mr Hawk Moth." Vesta said as darkness erupts from the hair band. Once it lifts, in Vesta's place was a mass of purple clay. A head-like appendage was on top on the mass, with eye holes and a mouth, as well as three ponytail like tendrils coming out of the head, with the hair band on the middle one. Snaking out of the mass were two arms with mitten-like hands. This was Muddy Putty.

"It's play time." Muddy Putty said as she slithers out of the restroom.

* * *

Break period was over and everyone was returning to their classes. Marinette and her friends were waiting for Drake and Vesta, with concerned looks on their faces.

"Where are they?" The bluenette asked in worry.

"I don't know, but I hope they're alright." Adrien said.

"Man, Chloe really done it now." Nino said.

"Tell me about it." Alya said. That's when the four heard a scream. Following it, they saw Chloe, Sabrina, and everyone who was nearby being coiled in clay and were being dragged into Muddy Putty's body.

"This is what you get, you big meanie!" The villain said, causing Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino to gasp when they heard that voice.

"Vesta?!" The four shouted. This causes the villain to turn towards their direction.

"Friends!" Muddy Putty cried as she stretched her arms out to grab them.

Good news, Marinette and Adrien managed to avoid getting grabbed. Bad news, Alya and Nino weren't as fortunate, as they were now in Muddy Putty's grasp. Marinette and Adrien took off in separate directions as Muddy Putty sticks her new captives on her body.

* * *

Once she was a safe distance away, Marinette looked around for any witnesses before letting Tikki out.

"How could Hawk Moth akumatize a innocent little girl?!" Marinette nearly shouted.

"As long as he gets his hands on the Miraculouses, he doesn't care who gets akumatized." Tikki said.

Well, it's up to us to turn her back. Tikki, Spots On!" The bluenette said, turning into Ladybug.

* * *

Finding his own safe place, Adrien lets Plagg out.

"First Mr Firstbourne, now Vesta..." Adrien muttered.

"Stop muttering and let's save her already. I want some Camembert." Plagg complained.

"Fine. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien shouted, turning into Cat Noir.

* * *

Ladybug runs through the school's hallways, looking for Muddy Putty. That's when she bumps into Cat Noir, causing her to fall on her rear.

"Well, nice bumping into you, M'lady." Cat Noir said as he helps her up. "So, you know what we're up against?"

"A little girl that was turned into a blob of clay." Ladybug said.

"Sounds about right." The feline hero quipped. That's when the two heard screaming. Following the noise, they found Muddy Putty capturing some of the school staff.

"More friends to play with!" The villain said happily, as her captives were trying, and failing, to escape her clay body.

"You let those people go!" Ladybug demanded, getting Muddy Putty's, as well as the captives' attention.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir!" The captives cried happily. That's when a light mask appears on Muddy Putty's face.

"_If you want your hero to be appreciated, then get rid of the competition by getting me their Miraculouses._" Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Give me your Miraculouses!" Muddy Putty roared.

"How about we don't and say that we did." Cat Noir said as he ran that the villain and jabs her with his staff, only for it to get stuck in her clay body. "Um... Mercy?"

Muddy Putty roared as she turns her right hand into a hammer. Just as she was about to turn Cat Noir into a cat pancake, Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around him and pulls him away, just as the hammer hits the ground.

"Wow, that was a close one! Thanks M'lady." Cat Noir said.

"No problem." Ladybug replied as she stares at the clay villain. "This will be tougher then I thought."

* * *

"Where is she?!" Drake shouted as he ran through the halls. He was in a full blown panic, as he couldn't find any trace of his little sister.

"You need to calm down. Don't worry, we'll find her." Spyro said as he and Cynder flew out of the fanny pack.

"How could I calm down?! Plus, what are you two doing out in the open?!" Drake shouted.

"Relax, there is nobody here." Cynder said.

"In fact, where is everyone?" Spyro asked. Drake, after calming down for a bit, looks around, noticing that the hallways were eerily quiet. While it was true that it was a class period, there would be a student or two heading to the restroom. Plus, there was no chattering or anything from any of the nearby classrooms.

"You're right, there isn't a soul in sight." Drake said. That's when the three heard a roar. Once Spyro and Cynder were back in the fanny pack, Drake headed towards the source.

* * *

Entering the Courtyard, Drake was greeted by the sight of Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting Muddy Putty. What really got Drake's attention was the hair band on Muddy Putty's middle pigtail.

"Vesta?" Drake said in shock. Muddy Putty turned around and spotted her brother.

"Drakey!" The villain said happily.

* * *

In her private studio, Hestia was looking over the designs for her new clothes line. Feeling the mood to put on some music, Hestia heads to her computer. Looking for a good song to play while working, she noticed that there was a live stream on Ladyblog.

"So Hawk Moth sent out another Akuma, huh?" Hesta muttered. Clicking on the live stream, the video show her the view from Alya's phone, who had an arms free and was recording what was happening, which was the meeting of Drake and Muddy Puddy.

"Vesta?" "Drakey!" Hearing those two voices, Hestia stared at the screen in shock, seeing her akumatized daughter slithering toward her son.

"Hawk Moth..." Hestia growled, grinding her teeth in fury.

* * *

"Come play with me Drakey!" Muddy Putty said as she got closer and closer.

"Vesta..." Drake muttered before taking off. Muddy Putty was about to go after him, but Ladybug and Cat Noir got in her way.

"Hey, did you forget about our little playdate?" Cat Noir asked in a cheeky tone. Muddy Putty just let out an angry roar as she turns her hands into hammers and tries to flatten the heroes.

* * *

Ducking behind some lockers, Drake let's Spyro and Cynder out.

"Vesta was akumatized..." Drake muttered quietly. Suddenly, his eyes flared white. "**HAWK MOTH WILL PAY!**"

Spyro and Cynder flinched at the slight demonic voice that came from Drake.

"Drake! You need to come down! We'll return Vesta back to normal." Spyro said.

"Yeah, we got your back." Cynder added. Taking a deep breath, Drake's eyes returned to normal.

"Don't worry Vesta, I'll save you. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Back in the Courtyard, the heroes and Muddy Putty were busy fighting. The villain launched pieces of her at the heroes, only for them to dodge. Cat Noir stuck behind Muddy Putty and tried to get his staff back, which still stuck on her clay body. The villain, however, noticed the feline hero and swatted him away.

"Cat!" Ladybug shouted as she ran at her down partner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, M'lady." Cat Noir said as he got up. He then looks at Muddy Putty. "Listen, Vesta..."

"I am not Vesta! I am Muddy Putty! And I can be anything I want! Anything..." The villain shouted as she turns her right hand into a ax while turning her left into a giant wrench.

"Then how about you turn yourself back into a nice little girl?" A voice suggested. Following it, everyone saw that is was Dragnarok.

"Drak-Dragnarok!" Muddy Putty cried. This got the draconic hero to look at the villain in surprise.

_-It seems that, even when akumatized, Vesta will keep your identity a secret.- _Spyro said. Dragnarok smiled a bit, happy that Vesta was still in there.

"Play with me!" Muddy Putty cried as she stretches her arms at Dragnarok, only for the draconic hero to blast them apart with a Earth Shot, sending clay all over the palce.

"Only if we play by my rules." Dragnarok said as the scattered clay crawls back to Muddy Putty, reforming her arms. Dragnarok then fires an Earth Bomb, launching Muddy Putty into the air and spinning her around. Once she crashes back down to the ground, she gets up, wobbling around.

"I feel dizzy..." The villain said. She wasn't the only one, as her captives were also dizzy from the ride.

"Glad you joined us." Cat Noir said as he and Ladybug stood next to the draconic hero. "By the way, did you learn a new element?"

"Yeah, Earth." Dragnarok said, before point at Muddy Putty's hair band. "I think that's where the Akuma is, seeing that it's the only thing that isn't made of clay."

"Right." The two said, as the three heroes charged at Muddy Putty, who recovered from her dizziness.

* * *

Back at Hawk Moth's lair, the mastermind was witnessing on what was happening.

"It seems that Dragnarok has learned the element of Earth... He is definitely getting stronger." Hawk Moth muttered. "I must bring him to my side, or else, getting those Miraculous will be next to impossible."

"I think that is the least of your worries right now." A angry voice spoke up. Turning around, Hawk Moth froze at the sight of an angry Damselfly.

"I..." Hawk Moth started, only to be interrupted.

"Not once, but twice?! Perhaps I should remind you that dragonflies eat butterflies." Damselfly said in a threatening tone, causing Hawk Moth to turn pale. Raising her scepter, Damselfly creates an Odonata that lands on her left hand, gaining a green glow, before taking off.

* * *

Upon reaching it's destination, the Odonata lands on Muddy Putty's hair band.

"Hello little one, I am Damselfly. And I bestow upon you the power to make yourself some friends." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Muddy Putty said as piles of clay fell from her body. The piles then turned into small versions of her. "Go and play my new friends!"

Muddy Putty's "friends" (aka minions) charged that the heroes, quickly surrounding them.

"This isn't good." Ladybug muttered. Dragnarok then surrounds himself in a Earth Boulder and rolls into the clay minions, squishing them flat.

"Where was he when we faced against Stoneheart?" Cat Noir asked his spotted partner, who just rolls her eyes in a playful manner.

When the Earth Boulder rolled towards Muddy Putty, however, the villain smacked it away, launching the draconic hero through a window and into the building.

"Dragnarok!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shouted. They tried to retrieve their ally, only to be surround by the clay minions once more.

"Now, let's play." Muddy Putty said as she slithers to the cornered heroes.

* * *

"Aww..." Dragnarok groaned as he hold his head in pain. Getting up, he saw that he was in Ms Bustier's classroom.

_~We need to get back out there!~ _Cynder shouted.

_-Ladybug and Cat Noir needs our_ _help!_\- Spyro added. Dragnarok then did something they didn't expect.

"...Detransform me." He said, turning back into Drake.

"Drake, what are you doing?!" Spyro asked.

"Trust me." Drake simply said as he tucks the two dragons in his fanny pack.

* * *

Things were not looking good for Ladybug and Cat Noir, as Muddy Putty's clay minions were pinning them down as their master approached them.

"_Excellent! Now, get their Miraculouses!_" Hawk Moth telepathically ordered. Just as she was about to take them...

"Vesta." A voice spoke up. Turning around, Muddy Putty saw that it was Drake.

"Drakey!" The villain said happily.

"Vesta... Please listen to me. This isn't you." Drake said.

"I'm Muddy Putty! and I'm-" Muddy Putty said, only to be interrupted.

"No! You're Vesta! My little sister!" Drake shouted. "Please... Be my little sister again."

"But, they..." The villain said, only to be interrupted again.

"It doesn't matter what people say, they have the right to have a opinion." Drake said. "Please. I want my little sister back.

"Drakey..." Muddy Putty said quietly as she shrunk down to her usual size, releasing her captives in the process, and goes up to Drake. "I'm sorry Drakey."

"Apology accepted. And happy Siblings Day." Drake said before wrapping her in a hug. Suddenly, the Akuma erupts from the hair band, as if the hug expelled it.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Muddy Putty then turns back into Vesta.

"Pound It!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped.

"It's good to have you back, Vesta." Drake said before hugging her again, with the heroes smiling at them.

* * *

"What?! How is possible?!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"His heart." Damselfly said, causing her partner to look at her with a confused look. "Drake was always able to use his heart to speak to those who are troubled, be it human or animal, as I seen him calm down a bull calf once. Your Akumas will be no match for his heart."

"Is that so..." Hawk Moth muttered, seeing that he was unable to akumatize the young man.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Damselfly said. Hawk Moth turn towards her, only for his face to be reunited with her fist.

* * *

"So that was your plan, huh?" Cynder asked as she, Spyro, and Drake were in the latter's room.

"I'll admit, I just sort of followed my instincts." Drake said bashfully.

"Well, at least Vesta is back to normal, and Hawk Moth doesn't have the Miraculouses." Spyro said.

"Yep. And this year's Siblings Day was definitely an interesting one." Drake said.

* * *

At Fu's Massage Shop, Ashley and Fu were looking at the footage from the live stream and witness the part where Drake expelled the Akuma.

"He truly is a wonderful young man. If he wasn't the Dragon Messiah, he definitely would've been a Miraculous holder." Fu said.

"Yes, and I see he heading towards the path of a Savior." Ashley said.

"Careful Ashley. When there is light, there is shadow, and within shadow, there is darkness." Fu warned.

"Yes... Even the purist of heart can be corrupted and turn wicked." Ashley said with a sigh, hoping her grandson doesn't take the path of the Destroyer.

**And that's Muddy Putty. See you on the flip-side~**


	36. The Puppeteer

**Time for the next Akuma, The Puppeteer. Before we start, I want to address something.**

**Drake/Dragnarok does not have the "Power of the Heart". At least, not in a magical sense. Drake, knowing that Vesta was still in Muddy Putty, talked to her in a style similar to a sibling cheering another sibling up. Also, Drake didn't purify the Akuma, he merely expelled it from it's hiding spot, allowing Ladybug to catch it.**

**Anyway, to for the show.**

_Entry #35_

_First Dad... Now Vesta... Hawk Moth, you just written your death sentence. _

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Drake chuckled to himself as he watched Vesta, Marinette, and Manon playing with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok dolls. The four were in Marinette's room, as the bluenette was babysitting Manon, and Drake brought Vesta over for a playdate.

"Here I am, m'lady!" Marinette said, through the Cat Noir doll.

"Glad to see you, Cat Noir!" Manon said through the Ladybug doll.

"Don't forget about me!" Vesta said through the Dragnarok doll.

"Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow!" Marinette said before meowing with a giggle.

"He shouldn't say that!" Manon said that, getting confused looks from Marinette, Vesta, and Drake.

"No?" Marinette asked as Manon shakes her with a frown. That's when Marinette picks up the Ladybug doll. "This is no time to be goofing around, Cat Noir! We gotta capture the baddies' akumas before they–" She then pauses and looks at the little kids. "Actually, what do the baddies want?"

"Uh...we wanna win!" Manon said.

"Yeah, win!" Vesta agreed.

Yeah, but win what?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know. What do they usually want?" Manon asked.

"Depends. Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity and Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl for making fun of him! Then there was Rogercop. But the evil Hawk Moth, who makes them bad, wants to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's jewels from them! Their Miraculouses!" Marinette said, as she picked up the doll of the mention villain.

"And what would happen if he did get them?" Manon asked.

"The bad guys…would win!" Marinette answered.

"What about Dragnarok?" Vesta asked, getting everyone's attention. "What does he have that Hawk Moth wants?"

"I... Really don't know." Marinette said.

"Perhaps he want Dragnarok himself." Drake said, getting confused looks. The young man then picks up a Tech-Head doll. "The villain Tech-Head did say to surrender the Miraculouses AND Dragnarok. Maybe Hawk Moth wants to turn him into a minion."

"I don't want that to happen!" Vesta cried, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I highly doubt that will happen." Drake said with a smirk. That's when Manon spoke up.

"I know! I know what the bad guys want! We want the Miraculous and Dragnarok ! Then we'll win! Forever and ever! I'm gonna get your Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir! And I'm gonna get you too, Dragnarok. You-you goody two-shoeses! You'll be super duper sorry!" She said through the villain dolls.

"You won't get our Miraculouses!" Marinette said through the Ladybug doll.

"And you won't get me!" Vesta said through the Dragnarok doll.

"Oh yeah?" Marinette said before the three had their dolls fight, with Drake watching in amusement. A little later, Marinette's dolls win. "Yay! Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok have won again!"

"No fair! You two always win!" Manon said before she started to sob.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok always win, and the bad guys always lose." Marinette explained, trying to calm the girl down.

"Yeah, Dragnarok is the best!" Vesta said.

"But you two never let me play with Ladybug, Cat Noir, or Dragnarok!" Manon complained.

"Oh, don't cry! Of course you can play with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok! I'll even let you borrow one of them if you want." Marinette offered. But before anyone could say anything, Nadja walks in.

"I'm back Manon, have you been a good girl?" She asked.

"Mommy! Marinette and Vesta didn't let me win!" Manon said before hugging her mom and sobbed harder. "They didn't play fair and square!"

"Oh Manon, you can't always expect to win!" Nadja said.

"Yes I can! Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok always win!" Manon said.

"Well, you're right there! But they're superheroes!" Nadja countered.

"You'll win next time, Manon!" Marinette said.

"Alright, now give the doll back to Marinette." Nadja said, referring to the Ladybug doll the young girl had in her hand.

"_NO!_ I wanna keep it!" Manon shouted. Drake,feeling uncomfortable, decides that it was time to leave.

"I see you guys have something on your hands, but I think it's time for me and Vesta to leave." He said as he grabbed his sister's arm and rushes out the door.

* * *

Once they got home, Drake decided to unwind a bit.

"Man, that was awkward." The secret draconic hero said as he lean back in is desk chair.

"Tell me about it." Cynder said as she and Spyro sat on his desk.

"Though, I think you could've handled that better." Spyro said.

Before he could say anything, Drake's phone signaled that he got a text message.

"What's this?" Drake asked as he checks his phone. It was an invention to the movies from Adrien. "The movies? Well, it has been a while."

With that, Drake has Spyro and Cynder fly into his fanny pack before taking off.

* * *

After meeting Adrien at the Subway Station, Drake and his blonde friend were waiting for Marinette and Alya.

"Hope they'll get here soon." Drake muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here." Adrien said before spotting something. "In fact, I see them right now."

Following the blonde's gaze, Drake saw the girls, with Alya making a nervous Marinette wave her arm. Suddenly, Alya turns into Lady Wifi, who shouts at Marinette from a bit before taking off, with the bluenette following her.

"Excuse me sir, there's a...uh...cat loose on the train!" Adrien said to the Train Manager.

"What? Thanks kiddo!" The Manager said as he opens the doors, causing Adrien to run out. Drake ran after him, only to lose the blonde.

"Damn! Lost him!" Drake growled before spotting a nearby restroom. "Best let Dragnarok handle this."

Going into the restroom and, seeing that it was empty, goes into one of the stalls and let's out Spyro and Cynder.

"Alya turned into Lady Wifi and I saw no Akuma. Something is going on." Drake said.

"Maybe it's a different Akuma." Spyro said.

"One that might resurrect old villains." Cynder added.

"Best stop who is behind this. Transform Me!" Drake shouted before transforming into Dragnarok. Once the transformation was complete, Dragnarok held his hand out into a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Exiting the restroom, Dragnarok spotted Cat Noir heading towards Marinette, so he decide follow him.

"Hey, that was Lady Wifi. Did that villain say anything to you?" Cat Noir asked.

"Anything important?" Dragnarok asked, making his presence known.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but her voice belonged to a little girl I babysit. It's as if she was controlling my friend, Alya—I mean, Lady Wifi—from a distance. This is so weird." Marinette said in a nervous tone.

"And what was this talk about dolls?" Cat Noir asked, having hear some of Lady Wifi's shouting.

"I've got some dolls she likes to play with." Marinette answered.

"Your dolls? Okay, where do you live?" Dragnarok asked, despite already knowing the location.

"12 Rue Gotlib." Marinette said.

"We'll take care of it!" Cat Noir said as he runs off with Dragnarok close behind.

* * *

Once the two got to the Bakery, they found Lady Wifi in Marinette's room. Before anyone could say anything, Ladybug swings in.

"Hey kitty, up here!" She said before landing and looks at Lady Wifi. "Puppeteer! Such a shame, it's really not nice to steal from your babysitter."

"Puppeteer?" Dragnarok asked.

"Breaking and entering are grounds for a serious time-out." Cat Noir said, going along with Ladybug.

"Soon I'll get your Miraculouses, you goody two-shoeses!" Puppeteer said through Lady Wifi.

"There's only one good two-shoes around here and I'm not her!" Cat Noir said.

"Freeze!" The controlled Lady Wifi fires at them, only to miss and hit a Adrien poster. Strangely, this causes Ladybug to panic and blush.

"Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time?" She asked.

"Take out the wi-fi signal! Gotcha!" Cat Noir said as goes out the window and heads towards the roof. Meanwhile, Ladybug grabs the doll version of her, only to get paused with Dragnarok. Lady Wifi walks up to Ladybug, probably intending to take her Miraculous, only for the pause buttons to disappear, allowing Ladybug to grab the villain's phone.

"Looks like you've just lost your signal, Wifi!" The spotted hero said as she smashes the phone, only for no Akuma to appear. "Where's the akuma?"

That's when Lady Wifi throws a couch at her and Dragnarok before disappearing. Once they got up, Cat Noir returns.

"Did you capture her akuma?" He asked.

"She didn't have one!" Ladybug shouted.

"How's that possible?" Dragnarok asked.

"She's controlled by Puppeteer! She must have the akuma!" Ladybug said.

"Why, Lady Wifi's nothing but a puppet! Please tell me you got the Cat Noir doll!" Cat Noir said.

"And the Dragnarok doll." Dragnarok added.

"Sorry, only this one." Ladybug said, holding up the Ladybug doll.

"We'd better find her fast before she takes care of the other dolls! And me!" Cat Noir said. That's when his ring started to beep.

"Cat Noir, your ring! You're about to transform back!" Ladybug said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Dragnarok muttered.

Don't let her make me a puppet! You know I like to be in command!" Cat Noir said in a panic.

"You mean second in command. Call me when you're back in business." Ladybug said. Once Cat Noir left, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to call Nadja.

"Yes? What? Ladybug!?" The reporter asked in shocked.

"Where are you?" Ladybug asked.

"At the TV station." Nadja answered.

"Is your daughter with you?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes! She's playing downstairs! Why? Is everything okay, Ladybug?" Nadja asked in a worried tone.

"Yes! Just don't move. I'll be right there!" Ladybug said as she hung up and took off with Dragnarok right behind her.

* * *

Once they got to the TVi Studio, Ladybug and Dragnarok were in the lobby, helping people evacuate the building.

"She's still here in the building! We need you all outside!" Ladybug said.

"Single file line everyone." Dragnarok said.

"NO! I want to find my daughter!" Nadja shouted, refusing to budge.

"I'll bring your daughter back, Mrs Chamack. It'll help me more to know you're safe." Ladybug said as she pushes the reporter out the door. That's when Ladybug got a call from Cat Noir.

"Have you located her?" he asked.

"Inside the KIDZ+ TV building!" Ladybug said.

"Got it!" The feline hero said before hanging up. That's when Ladybug felt a tap on her shoulder. This causes Ladybug to wrench the person's arms, revealing it to be Cat Noir.

"I'm OK, not a puppet yet! But I'd love to find the akuma before that changes." The feline hero said as Ladybug lets him go with a embarrassed look while Dragnarok had a amused look.

"Sorry!" The spotted hero apologized before the three faced the door that stood between them and the Puppeteer. "On three, One...two...three!"

With that, the three heroes burst through the door, just in time to witness Puppeteer creating another puppet.

"Cat Noir! Come to Life!" The villain said as she holds the Cat Noir doll.

"No!" Cat Noir cried before being put under the Puppeteer's control.

"Cat Noir! No!" Ladybug cried as Dragnarok growls in annoyance.

"Gimme that Ladybug doll! I'm gonna get your Miraculous!" Both Puppeteer and Cat Noir said at the same time.

"Not so fast, rugrat!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo at the Puppeteer's wand, only for the villain to use Cat Noir to block the yo-yo. That's when Lady Wifi, along with Evillustrator and Rogercop, came into the room to help the villain.

"This isn't good." Dragnarok muttered as the controlled puppets surrounds them.

"Sorry Cat Noir!" Ladybug said before facing their foes." Two against five!? That's not very fair and square!"

That's when a Odonata flies in and lands on Puppeteer's wand.

"Greetings, Puppeteer. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you more dolls for you to play with." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Puppeteer said as dolls of Robin Goodfellow and Tech-Head appeared.

"Robin Goodfellow! Come to Life!" In her room, Scarlet turns into Robin Goodfellow.

"Tech-Head! Come to Life!" In his apartment, Thomas turns into Tech-Head.

The two recently controlled puppet villains then head to the studio. Meanwhile, Evillustrator draws a phone for Lady Wifi.

"Thanks Evillustrator! Now the doll!" Lady Wifi said.

"Is this what you want? Say pretty please!" Ladybug said before grabbing some tape and run off with right beside her. Once they got to the roof, the two heroes hid as the villains got on the roof.

"First we gotta get rid of them, then Puppeteer!" Ladybug said as she shine a light on the villains, blinding them. Ladybug then uses the tape to tie Evillustrator and Rogercop together. Cat Noir hits Ladybug with his baton, only for the spotted hero to use it to throw Cat Noir off the building.

That's when Robin Goodfellow and Tech-Head appeared. The two started launching energy arrows and grenades at the spotted hero, only to blasted aside by an Earth Shot from Dragnarok.

"Thanks." Ladybug said to the draconic hero before facing Lady Wifi. "If you want this doll so badly, come and get it!" She then throws the Ladybug doll to Dragnarok. "Take this and keep it away from them!"

With a nod, Dragnarok took off, with Lady Wifi chasing after him. Flying around the studio, Dragnarok manages to lose her and enters the studio lobby.

"Dragnarok! Come to Life!" Dragnarok's eyes widen at that before he lose control over his body. He then mindlessly walks to Puppeteer, handing her the doll.

"Now I'm the winner! Haha!" The villain cheered. That's when Ladybug bursts in.

"Drop that doll, Manon!" The spotted hero ordered.

"I'm not Manon, **I'm Puppeteer!**" Puppeteer said before having Dragnarok attack Ladybug with Earth Missiles. "You've lost, Ladybug! Ladybug, come to lif-"

Puppeteer was hit by an Earth Missile, thanks to Ladybug tricking the mind controlled Dragnarok into hitting the villain. This causes Puppeteer to drop the doll and her wand. Ladybug picks up the wand and breaks it, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everyone back to normal. Dragnarok then grabs his head, having a headache.

"What happened?" A freed Cat Noir asked.

"That's what I want to know." Dragnarok said.

"You guys were puppets! But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish!" Ladybug said.

"Good. And Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings any day!" Cat Noir said with a wink.

"Hahaha! I think you were better when you sounded like a five-year old girl!" Ladybug joked, getting a pout from Cat Noir and a laugh from Dragnarok.

* * *

"No! This cannot be happening!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger, upset at another lost.

"This is starting to get annoying." Damselfly hissed as the window closes.

* * *

"Man... My head feels like it was hit by a truck." Drake groaned as he laid down in his bed, holding his head.

"Being mind controlled isn't fun." Cynder said.

"Tell me about it." Drake said before looking at the dragons. "Why didn't you two say anything?"

"We weren't sure if Puppeteer could hear your thoughts, so we didn't want to risk it." Spyro said.

"Understandable." Drake said, before grabbing his head with a groan. "Man... I need a nap."

With that, Drake tucked himself in.

**...It almost feels like a drinking game where every time the word "doll" appears, you take a shot...**

**Anyway, that's Puppeteer, hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**

**P.S. I don't recommend the drinking game thing. It was a joke, and I don't want anyone suffering from alcohol poisoning.**


	37. Antibug

**Oh man... I've been waiting for this one... Dragnarok vs Antibug (And Vanisher). Hope you all enjoy the show.**

_Entry #36_

_Who knew that mind control was such a headache... Anyway, I have this weird feeling of anticipation for the next Akuma._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In Ms Mendeleiev's class, Drake was taking notes, when he overheard Marinette and Alya talking to each other.

"Whoa, look at Chloe." Marinette said. Taking a looking himself, Drake saw that Chloe looked terrible, as she looks exhausted and was about ready to fall asleep.

"That girl is a total rag." Alya said, getting Drake to mentally snicker.

"Maybe she's missing her BFF?" Marinette suggested.

"Sabrina have been absent since yesterday, huh?" Alya said. That's when Chloe's hair was suddenly pulled, causing her to cry out in pain.

"What is it, Chloe?" Ms Mendeleiev asked.

"Someone pulled my hair!" Chloe said, causing Ms Mendeleiev to look at Mylene.

"I didn't do it, Ms. M." Mylene said.

"It wasn't her, it's-it's some invisible mystical being. Like a leprechaun. Or a unicorn without the horn." Chloe said, getting everyone to laugh at her.

"Quiet, everyone! Eyes on your papers!" Ms Mendeleiev shouted. That's when the invisible person grabs Chloe's purse.

"Oh, it's happening again." Chloe said as she has a tug-of-war with the invisible person before falling over.

"Chloe, sit down!" The teacher demanded.

"I can't! My purse is beating me up!" Chloe said as she was getting smacked by her our purse. She then starts running around screaming as the invisible person started throwing pens at her.

"Chloe, we don't run in the classroom! Get back to your seat!" Ms Mendeleiev yelled as Chloe got into another tug-of-war, with her sunglasses as the rope this time. The invisible person then abandoned the glasses and started tugging on Chloe's hair. "Compose yourself, Miss Bourgeois."

The class laughs at Chloe as the girls runs out of the classroom. Taking advantage of the chaos, Drake sneaks out of the class room and into a janitorial closet.

"As funny as it is, something is going on." Drake said as he let's Spyro and Cynder out.

"It seems someone has it out for Chloe." Spyro said.

"The problem is find out who, as almost every student here has it out for her." Cynder said. Suddenly, Drake's cellphone dinged. Flipping through it, the three saw pictures depicting what was happening to Chloe.

"It seems whoever this is wants everyone to see Chloe's humiliation. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Later, at the Le Grand Paris, Andre was having a press conference.

"Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the Mayor of Paris, umm, which is me. And an attack on Chloe is an attack on Paris." The Mayor said. That's when the three heroes appeared behind him.

"We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois. You have my word." Cat Noir said. The three were then brought to Chloe's room.

"Chloe, my darling. We got special guests for you." Andre said.

"Ladybug!" Chloe shouted as she jumps up from behind one of her couches and tackles Ladybug with a hug. "I knew you'd come to save me! You know, considering what good friends we are!"

The three heroes then began investigating the apartment (With Dragnarok secretly looking for anything to blackmail Chloe with), while Chloe was taking pictures of Ladybug.

"I have to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers. Can you imagine? My daughter wearing department-store clothing? How humiliating." Andre said as Ladybug sighs in annoyance. She then turns on Chloe's TV, which shows the point of view of four different security cameras.

"Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?" Ladybug asked.

"I never have run-ins with anyone. Everybody absolutely love me." Chloe said, getting a snort from Dragnarok. Ladybug then picks up a photo of Chloe and Sabrina from the floor.

"Really? Not even with your closest friend?" The spotted hero asked as she hands the brat the photo.

"Ah, Sabrina?" Chloe asked before dropping the photo with a giggle. "Impossible. She adores me, I'm her idol!"

Ladybug sighs before turning to Andre.

"Your daughter's safe here with the doors and windows locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls." She said.

"I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before!" Chloe said as she talks Ladybug with another hug. Ladybug gets off and walks away, grabbing Cat Noir and Dragnarok's arms and dragging them to the elevator.

"Is something up? You seem…" Cat Noir said.

"Tense." Dragnarok finished.

"She's hiding something." Ladybug said as they take the elevator down.

* * *

In the hotel's lobby, the three heroes were talking to Butler Jean, asking him about what happened between Chloe and Sabrina.

"Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room." Ladybug said, with Cat Noir and Dragnarok nodding in agreement.

"Mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone." Jean said as he began the tale. "Miss Chloe and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Cat Noir. I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day."

"Big Mustachio?" Ladybug asked.

"One of Mademoiselle's ideas. Big Mustachio want all Parisians to be deface with heinous mustaches. He was being assisted by Dragnarok."

"Wow, what a hairy situation." Cat Noir said with a chuckle while Dragnarok growls.

"Please go on." Ladybug said with a sigh.

"Well, Jagged Stone was being interviewed when Chloe spots him and started to talk to him. Jagged thought she was the real Ladybug and Chloe just went along with it." Jean said.

"She pretended she was me?! How often does that happen?" Ladybug asked.

"She idolizes you." Jean said before continuing the story. "Anyway, Sabrina accidentally exposes Chloe, causing her to get laughed at. She then yells at Sabrina before stomping off. Mademoiselle does argue with her friend Sabrina at times. I'd even go so far to say that it's the norm. But it was different this time. Sabrina came back the next day… Well, she gave Sabrina the silence treatment, going so far as to pretend she doesn't exist."

"This invisible person is obviously Sabrina." Ladybug said.

"Who's been akumatized by Hawk Moth." Cat Noir said.

"No doubt even she had enough of Chloe." Dragnarok growled.

"You've been a great help to us. Thanks." Ladybug said as she dismisses Jean. As he leaves, Cat Noir grabs a rose from a vase and hands it to Ladybug.

"It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see." He said as Ladybug takes the rose and puts it in another vase.

"So we'll just have to wait for her to find us. And we do have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her." The spotted hero said.

"I hope so." Dragnarok said. He then noticed the rose on the ground. "What the?"

"Uh, the flower. It–" Cat Noir said before noticing Vanisher tugging on Ladybug's earrings. "Look out Ladybug!"

The three then jump into action.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her yo-yo in the air, summoning... A glitter container. "How handy."

"For once, something useful!" Dragnarok shouted. But before they could do anything...

"Looking for me Sabrina? I'm right here, come on!" Chloe said as she stood on top of the stairs in a Ladybug costume.

"Oh no, seriously? Ladybug groaned before facing Chloe. "You need to leave!"

"If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again." Chloe bargained, only for Vanisher to start throwing books at her.

"You've got no friends left, Chloe. And you'll never have any, EVER again. I'll make sure of that." Vanisher said as Ladybug takes Chloe aside while Dragnarok and Cat Noir look for the villain.

"You don't scare me! Everybody loves me." Chloe said.

"This isn't a game, Chloe." Ladybug said before being restrained by Vanisher.

"It's over, Ladybug!" The villain taunted.

"Not yet, Vanisher!" Ladybug said as she opens the glitter container and throwing it over her head, causing glitter to rain down on Vanisher and make an outline of her. Ladybug then escapes her grasp.

"Just because you can see me, doesn't mean you'll defeat me Ladybug!" Vanisher said as Dragnarok and Cat Noir got in front of her while Ladybug hides Chloe behind a pillar. "Look who's come to the rescue."

"You stay here! Don't move!" Ladybug said before leaving.

"Hey! This concerns me too, you know!" Chloe shouted.

"We just have to destroy her bag and capture the akuma." Ladybug ordered.

"Wait, Ladybug! I don't think that's where the akuma is." Chloe said before throwing her toy yo-yo, only to slip and have the yo-yo land on top of Vanisher's head.

"So, you wanna fight after all, Chloe?" The villain asked.

"Can you handle this, Cat Noir? Dragnarok?" Ladybug asked.

"With pleasure my lady." Cat Noir said as he and Dragnarok restrained Vanisher as Ladybug wraps Chloe with her yo-yo before taking her to the elevator.

"But wait! The akuma has to be in the designer pin I bought her. She's wearing it on her sweater. Such an unfortunate ugly sweater. It was a gift from me." Chloe said as Ladybug puts her in the elevator.

"I won't tell you again Chloe, so listen up. You need to leave! You're putting yourself in great danger and us too. Got it?" Ladybug said as she pushes the button.

"Why aren't you listening to me? I'm telling you, the akuma is in her pin!" Chloe shouted just before the door closes.

"Oh, that's better." Ladybug said before noticing Dragnarok and Vanisher fighting while Cat Noir tried to get a vase off his head. Using her yo-yo, Ladybug grabs the purse and rips it. "Your days are over akuma! Huh?" Turns out, there was no Akuma. She then see Vanisher running up. Noticing the pin, Ladybug pins the villain against the elevator, causing the pin to fall off. The spotted hero then stomps on it, letting the akuma out.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal.

* * *

"Inconceivable! I was so close! Urgh!" Hawk Moth shouted as Damselfly shakes her head.

* * *

"Uh, what happened? What am I doing here? Oh no! It's the brooch Chloe gave me!" Sabrina said as she picks up the pin. Ladybug holds her fist out to "pound it", but Cat Noir doesn't go for it.

"Why didn't you listen to Chloe? She was only trying to help." Cat Noir said.

"First, because that girl put us in danger. And second, she completely lied to us earlier. I was not gonna listen to a liar." Ladybug said.

"While you're right about putting us in danger, Chloe was right about the pin and was trying to help." Dragnarok said. That's when Nadja shows up with her crew.

"Coming to you live from the hotel where Ladybug and Cat Noir have just defeated Vanisher. Here they are now." She said as other reporters shouted 'Ladybug! Ladybug!' repeatedly.

"Cat Noir , Dragnarok, and I, we're an unstoppable team." Ladybug said. "Excuse me, I gotta go. Bug out!"

"Thank you Ladybug." Nadja said. Just Ladybug was about to leave, she notices Antibug.

"Ha ha ha ha! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now, I'm going to defeat you!" The new villain said.

"Chloe?" the three heroes shouted.

"Wrong, super wrong. I am Antibug!" Antibug shouted.

"We've got an emergency here. I'm about to change back." Ladybug said.

"Go ahead, I can take care of her." Cat Noir said.

"Roger that." Dragnarok said.

"Look at that. She's nothing without Cat Noir and the demon." Antibug taunted. Being called a demon causes Dragnarok to growled with his eye gaining a slight glow.

"We'll see each other again soon, trust me!" Ladybug said before taking off.

"Looks like it's just you against us now, Antibug." Cat Noir said.

"I love a good catfight!" Antibug said before slinging her yo-yo at the two. They dodge and Dragnarok counters with Earth Flail, which pushes Antibug back.

"Ladybug has disappeared. How is Cat Noir and Dragnarok going to get out of this on their own?" Nadja said to the camera.

Antibug then tackle Cat Noir into the elevator, which closes and goes up.

"Damn it!" Dragnarok swore as the white shine in his eyes glows brighter. Flying out the front door, Dragnarok then spots Cat Noir, tied up by Antibug's yo-yo, dangling from Chloe's balcony.

"Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?" Antibug mocked.

" And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?!" Cat Noir countered.

"Team up with me, Cat Noir!" Antibug offered.

"Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug, Dragnarok, and I are a team. Let's hope the real deal shows up soon." Cat Noir said. That's when Antibug starts to dingle Cat Noir up and down, causing the feline hero to whimper.

"I know you can hear me Lady-brat, wherever you are. You're going to have to choose. If you want to keep Cat Noir alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous. And if you refuse, well then take a good look at Cat Noir, because this will be the last you'll ever see of him. I'm going to count to ten! One…!" Antibug said.

"Uh… could you make that 20?" Cat Noir asked.

"Two…!" Antibug said. But before she could continue counting, Dragnarok launches both her and Cat Noir into her room with an Earth Shot.

"Forget about me?" Dragnarok asked as he flies into the room.

"How could I forget about a demon like you?" Antibug countered, getting a growl from the draconic hero. That's when an Odonata flew into the room and into one of Antibug's earrings.

"Antibug, I am Damselfly, and bestow upon you the power of unlimited Anti Charms." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly. Antibug said. "Anti-Charm!" She then threw her yo-yo into the air, summoning a sword.

"If only Ladybug's Lucky Charm was like that..." Dragnarok muttered.

"Time to put an end to you, demon!" Antibug shouted before she charges at the draconic hero. Just as she swings her sword, Dragnarok slaps it out of her hands. Shocked, Antibug looks at Dragnarok, only to see bright, white, soulless eyes glaring at her. The darkness covered draconic hero growled at her.

"You know what? You have been nothing but trouble for us. And while I thank you for trying to help with Vanisher, you caused more problems then solving them. And the people you've hurt..." Dragnarok growled before delivering a hard punch to Antibug's face.

"That was for Scarlett!"

Gives her another punch. "That was for Alya!"

Kicks her in the stomach. "That was for Nathaniel!"

Headbutts her. "That was for Roger!"

Punches her again. "That was for Kim!"

Kicks her again. "That was for Mylene!"

Does another headbutt. "That was for Rose!"

Smacks her with his tail. "That was for Cheng Shifu!"

Does another tail smack. "That was for Juleka!"

Dragnarok then grabs the beaten and bruised Antibug "And this... IS FOR VESTA!" Dragnarok then performs the Earth Fury, destroying the room. Once it died down, Dragnarok looked at the beaten Antibug with a green aura around his body. He then notices Ladybug and a freed Cat Noir looking at him in shock and fear.

"Get... Akuma..." Dragnarok growled. Ladybug then goes to Antibug, takes off her earrings and stomps on them, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Antibug then turns back into Chloe, who was still unconscious and heavily bruised. Ladybug and Cat Noir rush to her aid as Dragnarok takes off.

* * *

"That power... That savagery... I must get Dragnarok on our side!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"Yes... He will be very useful to us." Damselfly agreed.

"No doubt Dragnarok will crush Ladybug and Cat Noir easily. We need him to get those Miraculouses!" Hawk Moth said as the window closes.

* * *

"By the Ancestors... What have I done?" Drake cried as puts his hands on his face. He was currently in his room, mulling over what happened. "I mean, Chloe is a brat, but..."

"I think you were slightly infected by Malefor's magic." Spyro theorized.

"Since that we were infected with it at least once or twice, it does make sense that some of it might of rubbed off on you." Cynder said.

"Great..." Drake groaned before crawling on to his bed. "I just want to sleep and hope this doesn't haunt me."

Drake then goes under the covers and goes to sleep while Spyro and Cynder stared at him with worried looks.

**And that's that. Also, for those who are wondering, the reason why Vanisher didn't get an Odonata was, well, she's a female Invisible Man, what else could an Odonata do? Make her more invisible? Anyway, see you next time.**


	38. Trial of Shadow

**Time for the next Trial, Shadow.**

_Entry #37_

_What have I've done... I beat Chloe to a bloody pulp... And what scares me is that... I'd enjoyed it... I am a Monster..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Drake saw that he was back in his mindscape.

"Drake..." Following the voice, Drake saw that it was Ignitus, who was with Spyro and Cynder.

"I'm a monster, Ignitus..." Drake muttered sadly.

"No you're not! Me and Spyro have also been in Malefor's grasp, and we managed to put it behind us." Cynder said.

"Yeah, we all have something that we regret." Spyro said.

"Thanks guys." Drake said, having his spirits raised a bit.

"Hopefully, this element will help you conquer the darkness within you." Ignitus said as Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into Drake's wristbands, turning him into Dragnarok. Suddenly, a pathway with towers casting search lights appeared, leading to the Temple. "But first, you must enhance your stealth techniques."

Going forward, Dragnarok managed to sneak pass the search lights. He did get spotted a few times, resulting in a electric shock, but he managed to reach the Temple. After entering, Dragnarok was teleported to the room with the ten doors.

"Your next element is Shadow." Ignitus said as the Midnight Blue door opened, letting out a light of the same color. Going in, Dragnarok was blinded by the light.

* * *

Once the light died down, Dragnarok saw that he was standing in front of a dark cavern. Spotting the glowing pad in front of, Dragnarok steps on it and gathers energy.

Feeling the energy flowing in his body, Dragnarok lets it out, causing spikes made of shadows to rise out of the ground. Once it was over, wisps of shadow floated around Dragnarok's body.

"The element of Shadow is now yours to control. Get to the end and defeat the Guardian." Ignitus telepathically said.

Entering the cavern, Dragnarok fought against Elemental Crystal Brutes (Midnight Blue in color), Armored Turtles, Devil Dogs, and various creatures known as Shadow Minions, which includes Knights, Lookouts, Shellies, Tail Whacks, Brains, Long Legs, and Periscopes. That was also these Lamp Fools, who shines a light that causes the Armored Turtles and Devil Dogs to change into a weaker state.

Dragnarok also used his new Shadow powers to solve various puzzles. He eventually managed to reach the arena. When he stepped on it, the Guardian was summoned.

The Guardian was a demon with wings made of shadows. On it's head has a helmet that covered it's face. On it's body was armor that was obsidian black in color. And it's weapon of choice was a scythe.

The Guardian swings it's scythe at Dragnarok, only for the draconic hero to dodge and retaliates with Shadow Fire, suffocating the Guardian. Dragnarok then performs the Shadow Strike, destroying the Guardian.

"Excellent. You've fully mastered the element of Shadow." Ignitus telepathically said as a light blinds Dragnarok.

* * *

Once the light dies down, Dragnarok saw that he was outside the Temple. Letting Spyro and Cynder out, turning back into Drake, the three saw Ignitus walking towards them.

"So, Drake now has all the elements under his belt." Spyro said, only for Ignitus to shake his head.

"I'm afraid not, as there are two more elements for Drake to learn." The Chronicler said, shocking the three.

"There are two more elements?!" Cynder shouted.

"Yes, Water, and it's dark counterpart, Blood." Ignitus said. "When Drake takes those Trials, one of you will be accompanying him. Spyro for the Water Trial, and Cynder for the Blood Trial."

"So I'm no longer going to be learning new elements." Drake said cheekily, gain a chuckle from the dragons.

**And that's the Shadow Trial. Before I go, I want to explain why Dragnarok will soon have the elements of Water and Blood.**

**Water did appear in the Classic series, first appearing in Enter the Dragonfly (In the form of Bubble Breath) and A Hero's Tail. Plus, Water was planned to be a element Spyro could learn in the Legends series, but never happened.**

**As for Blood... Well, it's simply a darker counterpart for Water.**

**Anyway, see you next time!**


	39. Zebro

**Hello everyone. Today, Dragnarok will fight against the last Original Akuma for Season 1, Zebro!**

_Entry #38_

_I now have the power over the element of Shadow. Also, I got some (sort of) good news. Chloe doesn't remember the beating I gave her when she was Antibug, and Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't tell anyone. They play as all three of us accidentally performed a too powerful combine of some sort. Still... The damage is done. Ladybug glares at me with distrustful looks, Cat Noir casts concerned looks from time to time, and I'm basically drowning in guilt... I still can't believe I let my anger get the best of me and expose me to some of Malefor's dark magic..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

As Drake walks through the halls of Francoise Dupont, the memories of the events of Antibug still haunting him. As his entered Ms Bustier's classroom, he saw that everyone was already there.

"Ah! Drake! You're just in time!" Ms Bustier said before facing the rest of the class. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us. In fact, he's knows Drake and is from New York as well."

Drake perked up at that while the rest of the class began chattering. Was one of of his friends here?

"Is it Brandish? Maven?" Drake asked in excitement. That excitement, however, will soon come crashing down.

"I'm WAY better than those dweebs." A nasty voice said behind Drake, causing the secret draconic hero to freeze.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no!" Drake cried before turning around with a angry glare. "What are you doing here?!"

Standing before Drake was Dainn Mann, a teen around his age. Dainn had light skin, light brown hair, redish-brown eyes, and a arrogant smirk. He was wearing a fancy suit that just screams expensive. Wrapped around his neck was a pendant that almost looks like a question mark.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Dainn said with a smirk, getting a glare from Drake.

"We aren't friends! I'll never be friends with a sleazy, perverted jackass like you!" The secret draconic hero growled.

"Language, Mr Firstbourne!" Ms Bustier shouted.

"I see that your anger is still intact." Dainn chuckled before facing the class. "Now it's time for me to meet my classmates, especially the ladies."

Dainn wiggled his eyebrows at the girls while Drake face-palms with a groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel and Hestia were with Richard Mann, father of Dainn, and they were discussing new types of clothe lines. However, Richard wasn't paying attention, as the blood red haired man was too busy checking out the nearby young models.

"Would you stop staring at the models?" Hestia asked in a agitated tone.

"It's not my fault that I'm a natural when it comes to woman." Richard said as he winks at some of the models, causing them to giggle.

"They're half your age." Gabriel stated.

"They're legal, aren't they?" Richard countered. This nearly causes Hestia and Gabriel to puke in their mouths, but they managed to keep it down. Richard then turns to face them. "Anyway, I'm am sure my new clothes line with prove superior to yours when we present them in a few mouths."

"You're sure about that?" Hestia asked. "You've been in 3rd place for the past 15 years."

Richard growled at that while Gabriel smirked.

"We'll see what happens..." Richard said in a cold tone before returning his gaze to the young models while Gabriel and Hestia looked at each other with a smirk.

* * *

Once school let out, Drake exited the building with a sigh. All day, Dainn proved to be nothing but an nuisance. Flirting with the girls and bad mouthing anyone who did the slightest thing he didn't like. It drove Drake crazy and he wanted it to stop.

"So... That's Dainn, huh?" Adrien asked as he, Drake, Marinette, Alya, and Nino walk to Boulangerie Patisserie.

"Yep, the scum of the Earth. Though, his father is even worse." Drake said with a sigh. He then puts his hand in his chin as he ponders something. "Speaking of which... Wasn't he rivals with Mom and Gabriel from the start of their career as Fashion Designers?"

"And he's the best of the three." A arrogant, yet familiar voice spoke up. Turning around, the five friends saw that it was Dainn.

"Actually, if I recall, he was always in Mom and Gabriel's shadow, as he always in 3rd place." Drake said with a smirk, causing Dainn to snarl. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I came to tell you that I'm going to be modeling with you and Agreste here from now on. Don't you feel honored?" Dainn said, causing Drake and Adrien to gain looks of dread.

"Wait... You're going to be their new modeling partner?!" Marinette shouted, getting the arrogant young man's attention.

"Well, Hello~ What's your name, beautiful?" Dainn flirted.

"Well... I'm Marinette." The bluenette said in a uncomfortable tone. She then faces Alya and Nino with an arm out. "And this is Alya and Nino."

"Hey." Alya said in a uncertain tone.

"Sup." Nino said in the same tone.

"Nice to meet you." Dainn said, looking over Alya and completely ignoring Nino. Drake, seeing this, decides to interfere.

"Well, since you've delivered to news, it's best you get going." He said.

"Why? I'm just getting to know these guys." Dainn said before getting uncomfortably close to Marinette. "So, how about a date?"

"I'm not interested." Marinette declined in a nervous tone as she took a step back.

"Come on, you can even bring Alya along and we can have some _fun_." Dainn said as he took a step froward, only for Drake to grab his wrist.

"The lady said no. Now leave her alone, Dainn." Drake growled.

"Oh, come on Drake. What girl doesn't want to go out with me?" Dainn asked as he got out of Drake's grip and snakes an arm around Marinette. "So, what do you say?"

"Look, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested." Marinette said as she got out of Dainn's grasp. "So... I'm gonna have to decline."

"Plus, I'm taken." Alya said as she wraps around Nino's arm. Dainn had a blank stare on his face as Drake marched up to him.

"I think you should get going." Drake said, causing Dainn to glare at him before glaring at Marinette.

"This isn't over..." He growled before marching off. Once he was gone, the five friends let out a sigh.

"Man... I don't get that guy's problem." Drake muttered as he and his friends continued to the bakery.

* * *

After having a snack at the bakery, Drake returned home and was in his room. Sitting down in his desk chair, Drake unzips his fanny pack, letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"So... This Dainn guy..." Spyro said.

"Someone that I wish I've never met." Drake groaned. "Both he and his father are pervert womanizers that believe that women are inferior to men."

"What a couple of sleazeballs." Cynder growled.

"Tell me about it." Drake said before looking out the window. "Knowing Dainn, he will not take Marinette's rejection well at all."

"You think he'll be Akumatized?" Spyro asked in a concern tone.

"No doubt about it." Drake said before turning to face the two dragons. "It's probably a good idea to do some patrolling."

"Best keep an eye on Dainn." Cynder said, getting Drake's train of thought.

"Right. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

Opening his window, Dragnarok takes off.

* * *

In his own room, Dainn was basically have a tamper tantrum, throwing and breaking things that were replaceable and in reach.

"How dare that broad reject me! Doesn't she know that women should be on either on their knees or on their backs, serving us men." Dainn roared in anger. "Marinette... I think it's time for you to learn a lesson..."

* * *

A window opens, letting in little a light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. Stand off to the side was Damselfly.

"Rejection... What a hard thing to handle... Perfect for my Akuma." The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows the Akuma off course.

* * *

After flying over Paris for a while, Dragnarok lands on a nearby building after realizing something.

"...I don't know where Dainn lives." He said.

~_You're just realizing this now?_~ Cynder asked.

"Don't get snippy with me. Plus, you're the one who jumped at the idea." Dragnarok argued.

-_Still, we could've done some research.-_ Spyro said.

"You do have a point there..." Dragnarok muttered. That's when he felt something land on his tail. Looking behind him, Dragnarok was shocked to see a Akuma sitting on the tip of his tail.

"Well now, what do we have here?" A disembodied voice said as a purple butterfly-shaped light masked appeared on Dragnarok face. "It seems my Akumas really can't Akumatize you, but they do allow us to communicate."

"Hawk Moth..." Dragnarok growled as he swatted at the light mask, only for his hand to go through it.

"It's about time we meet, Dragnarok. And I must say, with my Akuma just touching you, I can feel your power. It's very intoxicating." Hawk Moth telepathically said. "Even more so then the Miraculouses."

"Don't bother. You're not getting my power nor the Miraculoueses for a wish." Dragnarok said in a cold tone.

"So you know about the wish, huh?" Hawk Moth asked.

"I have my ways." Dragnarok simply said.

"If you knew the whole story, you'd be on my side." Hawk Moth mused. "I'd best get going, I have someone to akumatize."

"No, wait!" Dragnarok shouted as the Akuma flies off. He tried to reach for it, only to trip on his tail. Getting back up, he saw that the Akuma was gone.

"Damn it! It got away!"

* * *

Slumped down in his room, Dainn was letting out anger mutters as the Akuma flies in and lands on his pendant.

"Hello, Zebro." Hawk Moth greeted as the light mask appears on Dainn's face. "You desire revenge on the one of rejected you, and I desire Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. I think we can come to a deal."

"Excellent." Dainn said as darkness surrounds his body. Once it clears, Dainn was wearing a suit that is similar to Ladybug and Cat Noir's, but it was white with black stripes. In the center of the suit was the same question mark-like symbol on his pendant. His skin was now chalk white and also had stripes. One was going across his eyes like a raccoon's "mask". His hair was now black and white and also had a Mohawk that is similar to a zebra's mane.

Behold, Zebro!

"Time to show put you in you're place, Marinette!" Zebro shouted as he uses his new gravity power to fly out the window to cause terror.

* * *

"Man... No sign of any Akuma activity." Dragnarok muttered as he scanned the horizon. "Something should happened by now."

As to answer his question, the ground suddenly shakes. Turning around, Dragnarok was greeted by the sight of the Eiffel Tower and the ground it was attached to floating off into the sky.

~_Ask and you shall __receive.~ _Cynder said.

"I just hope Ladybug and Cat Noir are alright." Dragnarok muttered as he took off to the floating tower.

* * *

Seeing the flying Eiffel Tower from her bedroom, Marinette was staring in shock.

"The Eiffel Tower is flying!" The bluenette shouted.

"No doubt Hawk Moth sent out another Akuma." Tikki said.

"Right. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette shouted, turning into Ladybug.

* * *

She wasn't the only one who saw the strange event.

"Isn't that a sight." Adrien said as he stared out his bedroom window.

"Another day, another Akuma." Plagg simply said.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien shouted, turning into Cat Noir.

* * *

The three heroes, strangely, arrived at the floating tower at the same time, with Dragnarok flying there while Ladybug and Cat Noir used their yo-yo and staff respectively. Upon seeing each other, the air became uneasy. Ladybug glare at Dragnarok while Cat Noir sent him an uneasy look.

"Look, can we put a pin in the Antibug incident til we deal with this Akuma?" Dragnarok asked with a sigh as he noticed the looks.

"Just as long as you don't have another freak out." Cat Noir said before the three headed to the villain, who was waiting for them.

"Finally, you three arrived." Zebro said with impatience. "I see you got my calling card."

"This is beyond a card." Cat Noir said.

"Just hand over the Akuma, Dainn." Dragnarok demanded, getting surprised looks from the duo upon hearing the villain's identity.

"I am no longer Dainn. I am Zebro!" Zebro said as let out a burst of gravity, pushing the heroes back a bit.

"Well, Zebro, we'll defeat you like every other villain." Ladybug said confidently.

"Ha! A woman like you can't beat me." The villain taunted, getting glares from the three heroes.

"No doubt about it, that's Dainn." Dragnarok said. Suddenly, their gravity increased, causing them to be pinned to the ground.

"Now, for those Miraculouses." Zebro said. But before he could move, Dragnarok performs the Shadow Strike move, getting behind Zebro and clocks him from behind. This causes the villain to lose focus and Ladybug and Cat Noir's gravity returned to normal.

"What was that?" Ladybug asked as she and her feline partner got up.

"My new element, Shadow." Dragnarok answered with a shrug. That's when Zebro regains his concentration.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" The villain shouted he started throwing punches and kicks, using his gravity powers to make the blows heavier. The heroes dodged punch after punch until Zebro managed to land a hit on Ladybug, sending her flying.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir shouted as Dragnarok flew after her. As she flew over the edge and was about to pummel to her death, Dragnarok flew in and grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" Dragnarok said before flying to the top of the Eiffel Tower and placing her there. "Sit here and rest for a bit." Just as he was about to take off...

"Dragnarok." Ladybug said, causing the draconic hero to look at her. "Thank you." Dragnarok nodded and gave her a thumbs-up before flying down to the bottom of the of the tower, where Cat Noir and Zebro were busy fighting. Dragnarok then flew in and punched Zebro in the face, pushing the villain back.

"Where's Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked as the draconic hero lands next to him.

"She's at the top of the tower resting." Dragnarok said, causing Cat Noir to sigh in relief. Zebro then gets back up and glares at them.

"Why you..." The villain growled before an Odonata flies in and lands on Zebro's pendant.

"Greetings Zebro, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to increase your gravity powers." Damselfly said. Zebro merely grunted as he raised his hands in the air, causing several buildings, including Francoise Dupont High School, Boulangerie Patisserie bakery, and Le Grand Paris hotel, into the air. Dragnarok and Cat Noir couldn't help but stare in shock.

"Smell ya later!" Zebro shouted as took off to the maze of floating buildings, using anti-gravity to fly. Dragnarok and Cat Noir quickly went after him.

* * *

As Cat Noir jumped from building to building with Dragnarok flying behind him, the two couldn't find any trace of Zebro.

"Where is that creep?" Dragnarok asked as he looks around.

"Right here!" Zebro shouted as he flew in and suckered punch Dragnarok, sending the draconic hero flying and crash landing into a nearby floating building.

"Dragnarok!" Cat Noir shouted before he noticed Zebro coming right at him and just barely dodging a punch to the face. However, he failed to dodge the upcoming kick, which launched the feline hero to the roof of Le Grand Paris.

"You got to do better than that, furball." Zebro taunted as he landed in front of the feline hero. He then kicks Cat Noir in the stomach, causing him to double over. "What's the matter? Coughing up a hairball?" Zebro then starts to stomp on the feline hero's head after increasing his gravity to pin him down. After seven or so stomps, a familiar yo-yo wraps around the villain's stomping leg and was pull, causing Zebro to fall face first into the ground.

"No one hurts my partner!" Ladybug shouted before running up to the down Cat Noir. "Are you alright, Cat Noir?"

"Been better, M'lady." Cat Noir weakly said. Turning around, Ladybug sees Zebro giving her one of the most hateful glare she as ever seen.

"I refuse to be humiliated by a lowly woman!" The villain shouted before charging at Ladybug, who just dodged the sloppy punch.

As the spotted hero was about to throw her yo-yo, Zebro increases it's gravity, making it impossible to pick up. Taking advantage of her distracted state, Zebro runs up to Ladybug and backhands her across the jaw, sending her tumbling to the floor. Zebro then increases her gravity, pinning her to the floor.

"Hawk Moth wants your earrings, I might as well give him your entire ears." The villain sneered. Just as he was about to rip Ladybug's ears off, Dragnarok flies in and tackles Zebro.

"Not when I'm around." The draconic hero said as he and Zebro got up.

"Stay out of my way!" The villain roared as he and Dragnarok engaged in fisticuffs. After a while of trading blows, Dragnarok uses Dragon Time to sneak around Zebro and sends out a wave of Shadow Fire, which slowly suffocates the villain, causing him to release his captives. Dragnarok then grabs to pendant and crushes it, releasing the Akuma.

"Ladybug, do your thing." Dragnarok said.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning the buildings back onto the ground. Zebro then turns back into Dainn.

"What the hell happen?" He said as he rubbed his head. Dragnarok, seeing that his work was done, was about to take off when...

"Hey." Ladybug spoke up. Turning around, Dragnarok saw that both she and Cat Noir were holding their fists out. "Aren't you going to join us?"

Dragnarok gained a surprised look before smiling (Although it couldn't be seen behind his face mask) and walks over to them.

"Pound It!" The three had a three-way fist-bump.

* * *

"You don't know the gravity of the situation you're in, Ladybug! Soon, I grind you under my heel!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger.

"Glad to see Richard's kid getting a beating." Damselfly said as the window closes.

* * *

The next day, once school let out, Drake and Adrien were heading to the Agreste Mansion for their next photo-shoot, with the Gorilla driving them there.

"It's strange, I haven't seen Dainn at school." Drake said.

"Me neither." Adrien said. That's when the limo stops. Entering the vehicle was Dainn.

"Where have you been?" Drake asked.

"Pops decided to take me out and have me home-schooled, say I'm above going to a low class school, which I am." Dainn said in a arrogant tone. "Bit of a pity though, I haven't gotten to know all the girls yet."

"Such a shame. By the way, that was me being very sarcastic." Drake snarked.

"Anyway, I don't want to be around a bunch of Ladybug lovers." Dainn said, getting confused looks from the two. Seeing them, Dainn continued. "Ladybug humiliated me. A lowly woman humiliated me! When I get the chance, I'll crush her!"

Drake and Adrien just shared a concern look as they headed to their photo-shoot.

**And that's Zebro, the last original Akuma for Season 1. Tell me which original Akuma was your favorite. Stay tuned for more.**


	40. Volpina

**It's time, the last Akuma for Season 1. Time for Dragnarok to go against Volpina.**

_Entry #39_

_Out of all the people to come from my old home, it had to be Dainn... Luckily, I only have to deal with him during photo-shoots. Anyway, I heard this girl named Lila is coming to our school. I hope she isn't bad as Dainn... Why do I have the feeling that's just pipe dreaming?_

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

"What do you mean the sample garment doesn't match?!" Hestia shouted at the phone. Hiding out of her sight was Drake, Spyro, and Cynder, spying on her as they see her holding a scroll of some sort. "Did you idiots even followed the pattern?! You best get Gabriel informed." As she was talking on the phone, Hestia puts the scroll she was holding in a safe that was hidden behind a family portrait. "Someone is already talking to him? Good. The show is in three days and we can't afford any mistakes."

Once she walked out of the room, Drake and his dragon companions walked to the portrait and carefully takes it down, revealing the safe.

"What is that scroll and why does Mom see it as important enough to hide behind a safe?" Drake asked as he inspects the safe, seeing that five numbers were needed to be inputted.

"Yeah, why would a fashion designer have any use for a scroll?" Cynder asked.

"Maybe she uses the pictures for inspiration." Spyro theorized. Drake looked at the safe in deep thought, when all of a sudden, his ears started to ring, forcing him to grab his head. Drake then started to have a vision where he was looking through Hestia's eyes and watched her input the code.

"Drake? Are you alright?" Cynder asked, concerned for her friend.

"I... Think I know the code..." Drake said before started to put the code in. "4... 18... 1... 11... and 5." And with that, the safe was opened.

"H-how did you know that?" Spyro asked, stunned at what he just witnessed.

"I... Don't know." Drake said, equally stunned. "Well, anyway, we got the safe opened."

Grabbing the scroll, Drake saw there were a few other things, such as photos and various trinkets.

"What is all this?" Drake asked as he grabbed a picture of a younger him holding an infant Vesta. "Why does Mom have this?"

"Maybe it's just a place to hold memories." Cynder theorized.

"Wait... I just realized something." Spyro said, getting his mate and friend's attention. "What would those numbers be in letters?"

"You mean like 1 is A and 2 is B?" Cynder asked, causing her mate to nod.

"4, D... 18, R... 1, A... 11, K... 5, E." Drake muttered, before his eyes widened in realization. "Drake... The code is my name..."

"Really?!" The two dragons cried in shock.

"Yeah..." Drake said before turning his attention to the scroll. Opening it, he saw a old drawing depicting Malefor. The writing of the scroll was in a different language, one that Drake surprisingly recognizes. "It's written in Welsh."

"And how do you know that?" Cynder asked.

"I'm half Welshman on my Dad's side, and Grandma thought it would be a good idea to for me to learn the language of my ancestors." Drake said before looking over the scroll. "I'm still learning, but I can read some of the words. What I can read are "Malefor", "Savior", "Destroyer", and "Dragon Messiah"." Drake then spots a nearby wall clock. "Crap! I'm going to be late for school!" Drake puts Spyro and Cynder in his fanny pack and puts the scroll in his bag before taking off.

* * *

Later that day, in Francoise Dupont, Drake heard whispering about this girl name Lila Rossi. Some saying she knows Prince Ali and flew in his private jet. Some say Jagged Stone wrote a song about her. Others say she knows all of the Hollywood directors.

Drake snorted. He knew that these were lies. First off, Prince Ali was asked if he had any friends from different countries after the Princess Fragrance event, and he said no. Second, Jagged Stone would never write a song about her, as that will cause major PR problems. Lastly, knowing every Hollywood directors? Unless she had serious connections, which Drake heavily doubts, that would be next to impossible.

Heading to the school's library, Drake spots Adrien sitting at a table alone. He then walks over to give his friend some company.

"Hey dude." Drake said as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Drake." Adrien said as he took a strange book out of his bag. Before Drake could ask anything, Lila comes up.

"Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think?" She asked before noticing Drake. "Who is this?"

"This is Drake Firstbourne." Adrien said as the mention teen shakes Lila's hand, who was busy checking out the secret draconic hero.

"Nice to meet you." Lila said before noticing the book Adrien had. "What's that?"

"Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes." Adrien said.

"I love superheroes!" Lila said as she puts her hand on top of Adrien's. Meanwhile, Drake was skimming through the book. He couldn't read it as it was written in Chinese, but he could make out the depictions of various animal themed heroes. Flipping through the pages, he comes across one depicting a familiar spotted hero.

"Ladybug!" Lila shouted in surprise, as she looked over Drake's shoulder.

"She's amazing." Adrien said with a sigh.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Drake said with a shrug.

"A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know." Lila said as she scoots closer to Adrien.

"Uh, I don't know—I mean, I—" The blonde model stammered as Drake raises an eyebrow.

"So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?" Lila asked.

"Me? Oh, no! Not at all!" Adrien denied.

"Yeah, yeah he does." Drake said, getting a small glare from Adrien.

"You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug." Lila said, getting a gasp from Adrien and disbelieved look from Drake.

"Really?!" Adrien asked.

"We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything." Lila said. That's when a loud bang erupted, causing the three to stand up in surprise. That;s when Adrien gets an alert on his phone.

"I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds." The model said.

"So, the park?" Lila asked.

"Uh sure!" Adrien said before taking off.

"I best get going as well. Also, I can't meet up with you guys at the park, I got things to do." Drake said as his grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

Once he got home, Drake got to his room and shuts the door before taking out the scroll and placing it on the desk.

"I got to figure out what this says and what make it so important for Mom to keep it in a safe." Drake said as he looks at the scroll.

"Could you read anymore of this?" Spyro asked.

"I did study some of the language, so I read some of the other words." Drake said before gazing that the scroll. "The words I can read are... Oh you've got to be kidding!"

"Whats the matter?" Cynder asked.

"The words are I'm now able to read are "Adaptability", "Evolution", "Land", "Sky", and "Sea"! Those words continue to haunt me!" Drake shouted. Grabbing his head, Drake looks at his dragon friends. "I think I need to get out for a bit."

"As Drake, or Dragnarok?" Spyro asked.

"Dragnarok. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Flying through the skies of Paris, Dragnarok looks over at city as thoughts buzzed around his head.

'What do those words have to do with each other? Man, I knew I should've payed more attention to the lessons Grandma gave me!' Dragnarok thought as he landed on a nearby building. Gazing up into the sky, the draconic hero spots something.

"Is that a frickin' meteor?!" Dragnarok shouted as he flies to it. Looking at it, it sees to be... Glitching. It causes Dragnarok to slow down a bit. Why was the meteor glitching? Dragnarok then sees a girl in a orange costume flying in the air and catching the meteor before throwing back into the sky. Watching it, Dragnarok saw the meteor fade from existence.

"What is going on?" Dragnarok muttered, as he flies in a alleyway, watching the girl in orange address the forming crowd.

"I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs!" The girl greeted herself as the crowd chants her name.

"Volpina?" Dragnarok muttered. "Is she a hero or-?" That's when Dragnarok spots a dark purple aura around Volpina's necklace. "She an Akuma."

Lately, Dragnarok somehow gained the ability to "sense" were the Akuma is hiding, as he can see a dark purple aura around the akumatized objects that the villain carried. He asked Ignitus about it, only for the Chronicler to be just as clueless.

_~We should keep an eye on her.~ _Cynder said. Dragnarok nodded as he followed Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Volpina to a nearby rooftop.

"I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth and Damselfly in the flesh!" Cat Noir said, pointing to the villain's figures on the roof across from them. Looking at them from his hiding point, Dragnarok saw that Hawk Moth and Damselfly were glitching like what you see on a computer. Dragnarok then notices the three going after "Hawk Moth" and "Damselfly" before splitting up. Dragnarok decides to follow Ladybug.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Ladybug said as she looked for "Damselfly". That's when her foot gets caught in a trap. When she tries to move, bombs appeared, aimed at her.

"I wouldn't move an inch if I were you." Volpina said she appears, causing Ladybug to gasp. "Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other."

"Lila?!" Ladybug shouted.

"You will call me Volpina!" The villain demanded.

"You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims!" Ladybug shouted.

"Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar." Volpina taunted. "Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your Miraculous."

"I wouldn't count on that." Dragnarok said as flies in. The bombs were now aimed at him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The demon that killed the Ladybug way back then." Volpina said before looking Dragnarok up and down. "I must said, you look cuter than I imagined. Pity I have to destroy you as well"

"I'm not scared of you or your glitchy constructs." Dragnarok said, getting confused looks from the two girls.

"What do you mean "glitchy"?" Ladybug asked.

"Are you not see it? The bombs, the trap you are in, Hawk Moth and Damselfly, even the meteor from earlier looked like they were suffer from some sort of glitch error." Dragnarok said. While Ladybug still had a confused look, Volpina gain a fearful look before taking off. Once she was gone, the bombs and trap disappeared. "What was that about?"

"It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawk Moth! That's your power Volpina, isn't it?! Illusion, lies. Of course!" Ladybug said before facing Dragnarok. "And you are somehow able to see whats real and whats fake." Ladybug then uses her yo-yo to call Cat Noir. "Is Volpina with you, Cat Noir?"

"No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either." Cat Noir said through the phone.

"Forget it. He was never there in the first place." Ladybug said.

"What do you mean? But we saw him." The feline hero asked in a confused tone.

"That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real." The spotted hero answered.

"What are you trying to say?" Cat Noir asked.

"She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth!" Ladybug said.

"I don't get it? Why did he do it?" Cat Noir asked.

"I'm wondering that too." Dragnarok said.

"I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes." Ladybug said as she rubs her head.

"Lila?" Cat Noir asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there!" Ladybug said.

"You got it!" Cat Noir said before hanging up. Ladybug turns to Dragnarok and was about to speak, but was stopped when the draconic hero raised his hand in a "stop" pose.

"You go on ahead, I'll meet with you soon enough." He said, causing the spotted hero to nod before she swings off. "...When will you stop causing us trouble?"

* * *

Arriving at the Agreste Mansion, Dragnarok was greeted by the sight of Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting Volpina duplicates, which were glitching in the draconic hero's view. Dragnarok then spots the real Volpina heading towards the Eiffel Tower. Following her, Dragnarok saw the villain create an illusion of Adrien and was dangling "him" from the top of the tower.

"I ain't going to fall for that." Dragnarok said as he flies to Volpina and her "captive", who was glitching like the rest of the illusions Volpina made in Dragnarok's eyes.

"How do you do that?" Volpina asked, legitimately curious.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But at least it's helps make your powers useless." Dragnarok said, getting a scowl from the villain.

"Anyway, this doesn't involve you, this is between me and Ladybug." Volpina said. Dragnarok simply sighs before firing a small bolt of electricity at the Adrien illusion, dispelling it. This angers Volpina greatly. "Okay, this involves you greatly..."

The villain then charges at Dragnarok, swings her flute like a sword. Dragnarok uses his Dragon Time to dodge the swings with ease. He then counters with a few punches. Volpina then tries to hit Dragnarok with an overhead swing with her flute, only for the draconic hero to grab it.

"You really need to lighten up." Dragnarok said in a tired voice.

"And you really need to stay out of my way!" Volpina shouted. When she went for another attack, she trips and falls off the Eiffel Tower. Acting quick, Dragnarok flies down and grabs the villain, holding her bridal style. Flying down slowly, Dragnarok puts Volpina on the ground.

"Now, shall we continue?" Dragnarok asked, only to get no reply, as Volpina just stared at him with a strange expression.

"Lucky Charm!" A familiar voice spoke up. Following it, Dragnarok and Volpina saw that it was Ladybug and Cat Noir, with the former holding... A chocolate popsicle? "I've got an idea to take down Volpina!"

"With a chocolate popsicle?" Cat Noir asked.

"Trust me. Get ready." Ladybug said before using the popsicle's shiny wrapper to reflect the sun and blind Volpina.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he hits the tower, breaking off some metal, which the feline hero uses to form a cage around Volpina, trapping her.

"Trapped! Like a fox!" Ladybug said as she grabs the villain's necklace. "Your days are over, akuma!" She then breaks the necklace, letting the Akuma out. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug then throws her yo-yo, catching the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. "Bye, bye little butterfly." She then throws her yo-yo, as well as the ice cream from the Lucky Charm, into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The Miraculous wave returns everything back to normal, as well as turning Volpina back into Lila. "Lila?"

"Ladybug?" The former villain asked.

"I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry." Ladybug apologized.

"Forget it, Ladybug; you were right. We'll never be friends." Lila said with a voice full of venom. After picking her necklace, she then looks at Dragnarok. "Thank you." And with that she took off.

"Ouch..." Cat Noir said as Dragnarok shakes his head before taking off.

* * *

"She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her." Hawk Moth said before turning to face Damselfly. "May I ask why you didn't send out an Odonata?"

"You know how I feel about liars..." Damselfly said in a tone that scared Hawk Moth.

"Indeed..." Hawk Moth said with a shudder as the window closes.

* * *

Returning home, Drake goes to his room and lies down on his bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Spyro asked, as he can tell that something was bugging his human friend.

"I think there is something wrong with me..." Drake said as he look at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"Seeing that the illusions were fake, as well as the code. I got the code from a vision of Mom putting it in." Drake said.

"I don't know what it is, but it doesn't matter, you're still our friend." Spyro said with Cynder nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Drake said with a smile.

Unknown to the three, Ashley was listening to the conversation.

"So your psychic abilities are starting to surface." She muttered before walking off.

* * *

In her own room, Lila finished her pet project. It was a shrine of Dragnarok, as it was filled with pictures of the draconic hero, as well as having a hand-made Dragnarok plush.

"Soon... We'll be together... And we'll destroy Ladybug, like you did 5000 years ago..." Lila whispered.

**That's that. Season 1 is over. And I have you guys to thank for joining me for the ride. Thank you, and stay tuned for more. Ciao~**


	41. The Eternal Night

**Hello everyone, and today, I'm giving a short intermission chapter of sorts that takes place between Season 1 and Season 2. Before we start, I want to address a few things.**

**tl34lt12: As interesting as that sounds, Lila isn't the reincarnation of the Sorceress from Spyro 3. Also, while Lila does see Drake as handsome, she is more interested in Dragnarok.**

**kyrogue23: How Hestia got the scroll is currently unknown, but I can say that Ashley didn't give it to her.**

**Now then, let's begin.**

_Entry #40_

_I found this scroll that Mom was keeping in a safe. Why would she, a fashion designer, see it important enough to put it under lock and key? Also, I think there's something wrong with my head..._

**Opening Intro(Endless Possibilities)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In his room, Drake was busy staring at the scroll, sighing in frustration.

"Still can't completely read the scroll?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder sat on Drake's desk.

"No... Man, I really should've payed more attention to Grandma's lessons..." Drake groaned.

"Maybe we could ask Ignitus for help. Perhaps he could read it, or at least make it readable." Cynder said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Drake said before grabbing the blue gem pendant, summoning the hologram Ignitus uses.

"Greets young one. Is there something you need?" Ignitus asked.

"This scroll... It's in a different language and I can only understand a few of the words. Do you think you can read this?" Drake asked as he held out the scroll.

"Indeed I can, as I have been studying all the languages this world has." Ignitus said before looking the scroll over. "Interesting..."

"What is it?" Drake asked.

"It seems your rise to Dragnarok was prophesied by whoever written this scroll, as it talks about a warrior known as the Dragon Messiah." Ignitus said, shocking Drake, Spyro, and Cynder.

"What does it say?" Spyro asked. Ignitus cleared his throat before he began reading.

_After the banishment the purple demon, Malefor, the Order of the Guardians was given a vision of a warrior that will rise with powers like Malefor's, who would gather the Shark Miraculous of the Sea, the Bear Miraculous of the Land, the Swallow Miraculous of the Sky, the Echidna Miraculous of Evolution, and the Dragonfly Miraculous of Adaptability, the five Miraculouses of Life and go down one of two paths. The Path of the Savior, or the Path of the Destroyer._

_If the Dragon Messiah follows the light and goes down the Path of the Savior, they would bestow the Miraculouses of Life to five worthy warriors and lead a new age of peace._

_If the Dragon Messiah is consumed by darkness and goes down the Path of the Destroyer, however, they'll destroy all the Miraculouses, eradicate all of humanity, and form the world in a dark, twisted image._

_Either be a Savior or Destroyer, the Dragon Messiah will forever change the world._

Once Ignitus was done reading, Drake looked down at his hands with a blank expression.

"Drake... Are you alright?" Cynder asked in a concerned toned.

"I'm fine... It's just a lot to take in..." Drake said in a empty tone. A thousand thoughts buzzing in his head.

Was this his future? To be a black hearted evil like Malefor? Or a brave hearted hero like Spyro and Cynder?

* * *

Walking through the streets of Paris, Ashley was heading to Fu's Massage Shop.

"I need to tell Wang Fu that my Grandson is starting to gain his psychic abilities." She said. A while later, Ashley managed to reach the shop.

"Wang Fu..." Ashley said as she entered the building, only to see Fu with Marinette. "Well now, it's about time we meet, Ladybug.

**And that's that. A short chapter that was meant to connect Season 1 and Season 2, as well as be a bit of a info dump. Stay tuned for Season 2!**


	42. The Collector

**Time to get Season 2 started! A new batch of Akumas for Dragnarok to deal with, as well as new people for Drake to interact with, both new and old. Also, new intro, as each season will get it's own intro.**

_Entry #41_

_The Dragon Messiah... A Savior or a Destroyer... Is this my destiny?_

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

(Drake is seen standing on the roof of his house, with Spyro on his right shoulder and Cynder on his left.)

**Rope is burning, the world resets the stage**

**All our heroes are gone without a trace**  
**My time has come**  
**All it takes is a spark to light the fuse**  
**Strike it up, set it off, nothing to lose**  
**Yeah, I'm the one**

(Spyro goes into the wristband on Drake's right wrist while Cynder goes into the one on Drake's left.)

**Don't you know that I'm the one that you've been waiting for?**  
**Take you higher, the Messiah you've been praying for**  
**Unleash me, let me go**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

(Drake then transforms, gaining a pair of dragon wings, claws, horns, and tail. Armor starts to appear on Drake's body, as a mask appears on his face. Drake strikes a pose, signaling his complete transforming into Dragnarok.)

**My time has come, millennium**  
**The revolution has begun**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**  
**This time, rewriting history**  
**One life, one fire, remember me**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

(Flying through the air, Dragnarok looks to side to see Ladybug and Cat Noir running across the rooftops next to him and they give him a wave.)

**Unleash me, let me go**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

**Start the clock, it's humanity rewired**  
**Everything's gonna change with trigger fires**  
**Under the gun**  
**Through the ages, our voices calling out**  
**Telling me lit my life and make it count**  
**Yeah, I'm the one**

(Down below at the massage shop, Fu and Ashley watch Dragnarok fly by with smiles on their faces.)

**Don't you know that I'm the one that you've been waiting for?**  
**Take you higher, the Messiah you've been praying for**  
**Hey, oh oh, unleash me, let me go**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

(From his lair, Hawk Moth and Damselfly watch Dragnarok with evil smirks.)

**My time has come, millennium**  
**The revolution has begun**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**  
**This time, rewriting history**  
**One life, one fire, remember me**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

(From the Celestial Caves, Ignitus watches Dragnarok through a magic sphere with a proud smile.)

**Unleash me, let me go**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**  
**Unleash me, let me go**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

(Once Dragnarok lands on the top of the Eiffel Tower, he looks over the city.)

**Though kings will rise and fall**  
**I will keep standing tall**  
**My words won't fade away**  
**It's a brand new day, a brand new day**

(Closing his eyes, Dragnarok has a vision with him standing next to four shadowed figures.)

**My time has come, millennium**  
**The revolution has begun**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**  
**This time, rewriting history**  
**One life, one fire, remember me**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**  
**My time has come, millennium**  
**The revolution has begun (the future has begun)**  
**Oh, oh, set it off, set it off, watch it blow**  
**This time, rewriting history (rewriting history)**  
**One life, one fire, remember me (you will remember me)**  
**Oh, oh, set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

(Opening his eyes again, Dragnarok flies off.)

**Unleash me, let me go**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**  
**Unleash me, let me go**  
**Set it off, set it off, watch it blow**

(Dragnarok then lands next to a familiar billboard, which says "Draconic Miraculous".)

* * *

Ashley looks at Fu and Marinette, with the latter giving her a surprised look.

"Wait... You two know each other?!" The bluenette said in shock.

"Indeed, we have been friends for years." Ashley said.

"But, who _are_ you two?" Marinette asked. Fu guides the bluenette to a phonograph and puts in code, which reveals the Miraculous Box. Ashley digs into the bag she brought along with her and takes out a triangle shaped Miraculous Box of her own.

"Master Fu and Master Ashley are the last known members of the Order of the Guardians!" Tikki said from Marinette's shoulder. That's when Wayzz, the Kwami of the Turtle Miraculous, appeared from behind the phonograph.

"Guardians of the Miraculous! I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette." He introduced himself.

"Uhh, you too!" Marinette greeted with a chuckle.

"We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we..." Fu said before sighing. "_I_ made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Two of the Miraculous were lost that day. The Butterfly and the Peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook."

"Don't beat yourself up, Fu. I'm not the perfect Guardian either, as I have lost the Dragonfly Miraculous." Ashley said as she pats Fu's shoulder.

"But all the book has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols." Marinette said.

"Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code." Fu said as Marinette hands him the book in question. "These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug and Cat Noir special abilities we haven't known about, until now! Obviously, this book is invaluable."

* * *

Meanwhile, Drake, after sneaking the scroll back into the safe, was busy practicing using his elemental powers in his civil form with Ignitus, Spyro, and Cynder monitoring his progress. Right now, he was using his Shadow element to teleport from shadow to shadow. Once he was done, however, he was done right exhausted.

"Man... I have never felt so tried in my life." Drake groaned as he flopped down onto his bed.

"It seems using the Elements in your normal form drains energy much faster than when you are Dragnarok." Ignitus theorized. "Anyway, I say that's enough for today."

And with that, Ignitus' hologram dispels. Seconds later, Drake's phone rings. Looking at the ID, Drake saw that it was Adrien.

"Hey man, what's up?" Drake asked as he took the call. He then gained a look of shock and anger. "What?! What do you mean your Dad is taking you out of school?!"

* * *

Back at the massage shop, Fu and Ashley was looking over book while Marinette watched Tikki and Wayzz play tag in the air.

"I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock, the Dragonfly, and the Butterfly Miraculous." Fu said.

"Wait a sec, you mean whoever owned the spellbook could be _Hawk Moth and Damselfly_?" Marinette asked.

"How did you discover this book, Marinette?" Ashley asked.

"I... uh... I found it, lying on a bench in a park close to... close to the school." Marinette replied in a nervous tone.

"You didn't see who it belonged to, then?" Ashley asked.

"No. No, I...didn't." Marinette said, with Tikki giving her a bewildered look.

"What a shame. For a moment, I thought we were about to discover the identity of Hawk Moth and Damselfly. We would've had a chance to defeat them." Fu said.

"Uh... I could investigate if you want." Marinette offered as Fu closes the book.

"But you must be very careful, Marinette. If you succeed, you may well find yourself face to face with Hawk Moth and Damselfly." Fu warned.

"I'll be very careful, I promise." Marinette said before leaving with Tikki. Once they were gone, Ashley looks at Fu.

"Now that's out of the way, I need to tell you something." Ashley said. "Drake's psychic powers are manifesting as he can see where a Akuma is hiding on one of Hawk Moth's villains, as well as see pass illusions and even had a psychic vision."

"Is that so?" Fu said before placing a hand on his chin. "Drake is getting more powerful by the second."

"Not only that, he managed to locate the Dragon Messiah scroll." Ashley continued. This piece of news shocks Fu.

"What?! How?!" Fu shouted.

"He found it in a safe that Hestia owned." Ashley said as dread started to form in her voice.

"Do you think-? Fu asked.

"Yes... Hestia might be Damselfly." Ashley said in a empty tone.

* * *

In his room, Drake laid on his bed with sigh. Problems keeps stacking on top of each other.

FLASHBACK

_Running down the stairs after getting the news from Adrien, Drake soon ran into Hestia._

_"Drake, we need to talk." She said in a bit of a upset tone. Hearing the tone, Drake knew he better listen. "I know you took the scroll from the safe."_

_"What?!" Drake said a surprised tone._

_"I saw you put it back into the safe. Now, I must ask you, how did you figure out the code?" Hestia asked in a sharp tone._

_"Honestly, I have no idea..."Drake said. Hestia looked at him for a bit before sighing._

_"Whatever the case, I'm afraid you can't go unpunished for this." She said before looking at her son dead in the eye. "I'm taking you out of school and having you home-schooled by Nathalie."_

_"What?! You can't be serious!" Drake shouted._

_"I'm afraid I am. Don't fret, you'll have Adrien to keep you company." Hestia said before walking away, leaving behind a stunned Drake._

FLASHBACK ENDS

As Drake groans into his pillow, Spyro and Cynder look at him in worry.

"Drake..." Spyro started, only to be stopped by Drake who raises his hand in a stop gesture.

"I need to go out and think for a bit, if you two don't mind." Drake said as he gestured to his window. Seeing what their friend had in mind, the two dragons nodded.

"Thanks guy. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

Stepping out of the window, Dragnarok closes it before taking off.

* * *

A window opens, letting in little a light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. Stand off to the side was Damselfly.

"I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma!" The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand. "Stay close, my little akuma!"

The Akuma flies to the window, stops, then just hovers by the opening.

"Dark wings, fall!" Hawk Moth said before turning back into his civilian self, which turns out to be Gabriel Agreste. Damselfly, meanwhile, raises her scepter, which creates an Odonata that lands on her left hand, gaining a green glow, before taking off.

"Stay, my Odonata!" She shouted, causing the Odonata to hover next to the Akuma by the window's opening. "Clear wings, down!" After saying that, Damselfly turns into her civilian self, which turns out to be Hestia Firstbourne.

Nooroo, the Kwami of the Butterfly Miraculous, and Stingg, the Kwami of the Dragonfly Miraculous, give their wielders questioning looks.

"Uh, why is the akuma still here?" Nooroo asked.

"And the Odonata?" Stingg asked.

"I must become someone else to lead them astray." Gabriel said.

"I don't understand, Master." Nooroo said.

"We simply need to trick Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok that we're not Hawk Moth and Damselfly." Hestia said as she takes out a bottle and puts the Odonata in it. She then takes off the Dragonfly Miraculous, which sucks Stingg inside it, and puts it in a small box

"Nooroo, I renounce you..." Gabriel said as he takes off the Butterfly Miraculous, which sucks Nooroo into it, and puts it in the small box with the Dragonfly Miraculous. "...temporarily." Gabriel then takes out an empty notebook and opens it. "Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me!"

The Akuma flies into the notebook, causing a cloud of darkness to surround Gabriel. Once it lifts, standing in his place was the Collector.

"I am now...the Collector! My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it!" He said before letting out an evil laugh. Once he was done, he looks at Hestia with a concern expression. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, I could've just let you use the Butterfly Miraculous..."

"We talked about this. We need the heroes to think we're both innocent. They'll probably figure out that I became Hawk Moth temporarily." Hestia said before handing the Collector the bottled Odonata. "Open this when you are in a pinch."

"Thank you, and I want to apologize in advice, my old friend." The Collector said before throwing his notebook at Hestia, trapping her inside. As the notebook returns to his hand, the Collector looks at the page holding Hestia with guilt. "I'm truly sorry."

* * *

Flying through the skies of Paris, Dragnarok looks over the city. He then spots Ladybug on top of the Francoise Depont's roof. He then flies down to see what's up.

"Hey Ladybug." The draconic hero said as he lands behind Ladybug, startling her.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" She shouted before taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here."

"Is something the matter?" Dragnarok asked.

"I think I know who Hawk Moth and Damselfly are." Ladybug said. Dragnarok gave her a skeptical look.

"Are you 100% sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not 100%, but they are strong leads." Ladybug said, bashful at first, before getting confident. "We just need to wait for Cat Noir." After a while of waiting, Ladybug grunts and slides her yo-yo open to contact the feline hero. "Cat Noir, what did you do?" That's when he arrives. "Cat Noir, did you get my messages?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait to know more, M'Lady-tective." Cat Noir said with flirty smile. Dragnarok visibly gagged at the nickname. "So, who are the suspects?"

"Gabriel Agreste and Hestia Firstbourne." Ladybug said, causing Cat Noir and Dragnarok to gasp and almost trip. "You know, the fashion designers?"

"You got proof?" Cat Noir asked in a nervous tone while Dragnarok nod in agreement.

"I can't tell you." Ladybug stammered.

"So, I'm supposed to just..._accept_ that?" Cat Noir asked.

"You can't make accusations without proof." Dragnarok said as he crossed his arms.

"You must trust me on this. But it all makes sense. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. While Hestia seems a little too focus on her work and has secrets of her own. And get this." Ladybug said before showing the two pictures of Gabriel and Hestia's fashion design logos of her yo-yo screen. "Check out their brand's logo."

"A butterfly?" Cat Noir said in a stunned tone.

"A dragonfly?" Dragnarok said in the same tone. The draconic hero then has flashbacks of his house's wallpaper, which has dragonfly patterns on it, as well as the dragonfly plush his Mom gave him for his sixth birthday.

"You okay, guys?" Ladybug asked when she noticed the grim looks on her partners' faces.

"It's time to get the bottom of this." Cat Noir said with grim determination, with Dragnarok nodding with a glum look.

* * *

Once the three got to Gabriel's atelier, there was broken furniture and stuff all over the place.

"Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum." Ladybug said in shock. Dragnarok looks around the room for an clues while Cat Noir picks up and piece of paper and sigh, which Ladybug noticed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going." Cat Noir said as he got up. That's when Ladybug suddenly gasped.

"He's got a son! Let's go check his room; make sure nothing's happened to him." She as she, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok ran out of the room and into the front hall, where they were greeted by the Collector.

"Where's Gabriel Agreste?" Cat Noir demanded.

"There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector!" The villain said before opening his notebook and showing the heroes the trapped Hestia. "You three will make lovely pieces like Hestia here." The Ladybug and Cat Noir look at the page in shock while Dragnarok looked down right devastated.

The Collector then throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it, but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. The notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug, Dragnarok, and Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks the two to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.

"You won't be able to escape!" The Collector taunted as his notebook continued to chase the three heroes, causing them to run into the dining room. Cat Noir throws his staff at the villain, which gets trapped in the notebook.

"Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?" The Collector taunted as the heroes stared in shock. Dragnarok grabs a chair and throws it the villain, only for it to be trapped as well. The three heroes then took off while the Collector erases the chair from his notebook.

"The akuma's gotta be in that book!" Ladybug said as she, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok returned to the main hall.

"Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear!" Cat Noir said.

"Got any good ideas?" Dragnarok asked.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as throws her yo-yo in the air, summoning... Bike petals. "A pedal?" See looks are to see anyway to use the petals, only to come up short. "I have no idea what to do with this. We need to stall him."

That's when the Collector appears, using his notebook to make the staircase disappear.

"Ladybug, Dragnarok, and Cat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration." The villain said. The fighting continued, as the three heroes did their best to avoid touching the notebook. After a few failed attempts to trap the heroes, the Collector found himself pinned to the floor by Ladybug's yo-yo. The villain used his notebook to trap the yo-yo and escape.

"My collection's growing!" He shouted as he continued to chase the heroes, who jumped to the second floor.

"So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized!" Cat Noir said as they ran.

"And since she was captured... Hestia Firstbourne isn't Damselfly." Dragnarok said.

"You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?!" Ladybug shouted as the three continue to run for the villain.

* * *

The three got into Adrien's room and barricades the door with the room's furniture.

"Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?" Ladybug asked as she noticed the room was empty.

"Maybe the Collector's already captured him." Cat Noir suggested, causing Ladybug to gasp and Dragnarok to growl as his eyes let out a familiar glow.

"You think he'd take it out on his own son?" Ladybug asked, only to get an unsure look from the feline hero. That's when the furniture from the barricade started to disappear.

"You cannot escape from me." The Collector said as he enters the room.

"What if he has no pages left in his book?" Ladybug muttered as a plan forms in her mind. She then ducks behind the TV

"But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth." The villain said as he enters the room.

"Cat Noir, Dragnarok, I need ammunition!" Ladybug shouted she avoids the notebook, which catches the TV instead.

"You need what?" Cat Noir asked.

"We're gonna complete his collection!" Ladybug said.

"So you plan to fill his book to the brim." Dragnarok said as he ducks under the book.

"Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious." Cat Noir flirted.

"Less talking, more doing!" Ladybug said before detaching the tail from Cat Noir's suit and leaps next to a Foosball table. Dragnarok then performs an Ax Kick on the Collecter, launching him to a wall.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he uses his power on a bookshelf, causing CDs to fall out. Ladybug, using the petals, tail, and Foosball table to create a makeshift device.

"Ready, guys?" She asked.

"I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!" Cat Noir said while Dragnarok gives her a thumbs-up.

Ladybug then uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Cat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook. But soon enough...

"No more ammo!" Cat Noir shouted. As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug. Luckily, the pages of his notebook are filled up.

"Huh? It's already full!" The villain shouted before erasing a few of the CDs. Dragnarok once again launches the Collector into a wall, this time with a Flying Kick. Shaking his head, the Collector takes out the bottle Hestia gave him and opens it, which let's out the Odonata, which then lands on the notebook, causing it to get thicker.

"Why, thank you Damselfly. More pages means more to collect." The villain said before charging towards Ladybug, only for Dragnarok to jump in the way and started firing Earth Missiles, quickly filling the new pages with rocks. Before the Collector could erase the rocks, Ladybug grabs the notebook and rips it in half, letting the Akuma out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her Lucky Charm into the air, returning everything to normal, as well releasing all the things that were trapped in the notebook, which include Hestia, Ladybug's yo-yo, and Cat Noir's baton. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Grabbing the yo-yo, Ladybug throws it, catching the Akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the purified butterfly. The Collector then turns back into Gabriel. She then turns around, ready to fist-bump her partners, only to see Cat Noir heading towards Gabriel while Dragnarok heads towards Hestia.

"Are you alright, Mrs Firstbourne?" Dragnarok asked, careful to not say mom.

"I'm alright. But what happened? One moment, I see Gabriel in this weird get-up, the next, I'm right here." Hestia asked.

"He was akumatized. Don't worry, he's back to normal." Dragnarok said before pointing to the mentioned man talking to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Anyway, I best get going, stay safe!"

And with that, Dragnarok flies out a window, with Hestia watching with a studying gaze.

* * *

Later that day, Marinette returns to Fu's massage shop.

"So, since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, as well capturing Hestia Firstboune, they can't possibly be Hawk Moth and Damselfly, right?" Marinette asked as Tikki and Wayzz were playing with the phonograph.

"That's very probable, but...how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the Spellbook?" Fu asked.

"At first, I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, 'cause I saw him with it at school — well before it was stolen by a girl and before Tikki got it back; and I'd only just met you so I...I didn't know if I could tell you that, so yeah." The bluenette explained.

"You were afraid in case the one you love turned out to be Hawk Moth." Ashley said in a amused tone.

"Wha... Uh, no, uh, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him at all." Marinette stammered with a nervous chuckle before sighing. "Oh, all right, yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain."

"You know, Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth and Damselfly, we have to trust each other." Fu said.

"I know; but now, Adrien will never be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back. I'll never ever see him again!" Marinette whined as she falls to the floor, whimpering.

"There isn't a single problem that can't be solved, Marinette." Ashley said before taking out her phone and starts taking pictures of the books pages. "These modern inventions really are quite incredible."

* * *

As Dragnarok got into his room and turns back into Drake, there was a knock on the door, which causes Spyro and Cynder to hide.

"Come in." The door opens, revealing Hestia.

"I just want to let you know that I changed my mind about the home-schooling thing." She said, shocking Drake. "Works was starting to stress me out, and it was wrong of me to take it out on you."

Drake said nothing at first before giving Hestia a hug, surprising her.

"I understand." He said before letting go.

"Thanks for your understanding." Hestia said before leaving. Once she was gone, Spyro and Cynder peek out of their hiding place and give Drake a smile.

* * *

As Hestia enters Gabriel's atelier, she sees the man in question looking at the Spellbook's page with a monitor.

"I heard you got the book back." Hestia said.

"Indeed. Turns out Adrien was just burrowing it." Gabriel said. That's when Nathalie walks in.

"So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?" She asked.

"We did what had to do to keep our secret." Gabriel replied as he puts in a code that is incorporated within a painting of Emilie Agreste, Adrien's mother. The painting then displays a floor hatch, which take's Gabriel and Hestia to their lair. Once inside, they take their Miraculouses out of the box and puts them on, having Nooroo and Stingg pop out.

"Happy to see us again?" Gabriel asked.

"At your service, Master." Nooroo said.

"Yours as well, my Mistress." Stingg said.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Gabriel shouted, absorbing Nooroo and turning into Hawk Moth.

"Stingg, clear wings out!" Hestia shouted, absorbing Stingg and turning into Damselfly.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Dragnarok — you almost managed to find out who we are, but now we am more above suspicion than we've _ever_ been. As of today, nothing will prevent us from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey." Hawk Moth said.

"Soon, you'll all be nothing." Damselfly said before she and Hawk Moth started cackling deeply.

**And there's the first episode of Season 2. Please note, this is the first of a select few canon episodes where it behaves like an original episode, where we don't just follow Drake's/Dragnarok's POV for most of the story. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed the first episode of Season 2, and I'll see you next time. Bye bye~**


	43. Prime Queen

**Lights, Camera, Akuma! Our next villain for Dragnarok fight is Prime Queen.**

_Entry #42_

_While I'm happy that Mom isn't Damselfly, I best stay on my toes for her and Hawk Moth._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

On the roof of the TVi building, Dragnarok was waiting. What was he waiting for?

"Tonight, for our first edition of Face To Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok. Along with me, Nadja Chamack. We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don't be bemused, it's just the news." Nadja said in a ad that was being showed on the draconic hero's phone. "Don't forget, tonight. Face To Face, live with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok.

Dragnarok chuckled as he puts the phone away. He was waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up. He didn't have anything planned for tonight, so he decided to attend the interview. That's when Cat Noir appears.

"About time you showed up." Dragnarok said in a playful manner before noticing something. "Where's Ladybug?"

"Probably already there." Cat Noir said, shrugging his shoulders. The feline hero then opens an air duct. "So, want to take the secret hero entrance?"

Dragnarok just chuckled.

* * *

At the studio, Nadja was sitting in her chair looking at her tablet, not noticing Dragnarok and Cat Noir entering the room and sat on the couch opposite of her. When she looked up from her device, she almost drops it out of shock.

"Which way did you two came in?" She asked.

"Secret celebrity door." Cat Noir said before gulping down a drink while Dragnarok was munching on some chouquettes. "I see Ladybug's running behind, huh?"

"I thought you'd be arriving together." Nadja said. Cat Noir then leans into her.

"Wanna hear a secret?" He asked, causing the reporter to nod. "I love chouquettes."

Dragnarok started laughing while Cat Noir brought his staff out to call Ladybug. Dragnarok calms down for a bit before popping another chouquette in his mouth, not noticing Nadja talking to someone through her earpiece.

"We're on the air in 5." A staff member shouted as Cat Noir sighed.

"I'm sorry, she's not picking up." He groaned as Dragnarok got a worried look.

* * *

"Going live in ten, nine..." A staff member said, starting a count down. Dragnarok and Cat Noir looked at each other in worry. "Five, four, three..."

That's when Ladybug kicks the studio doors open, using her yo-yo to sling herself over to the couch, landing between Cat Noir and Dragnarok.

"I thought you decided to stand me up, m'lady!" Cat Noir said.

"About you showed up." Dragnarok said in a playful tone.

"And let the audience down? Never." Ladybug said before turning to the reporter. "I'm sorry I'm so late, Nadja."

Before Nadja could say anything, the red light turns green, meaning that they were on the air.

"Good evening. I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face. For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris - Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok." The reporter greeted as Ladybug and Cat Noir wave to the audience while Dragnarok gives them a peace sign. Nadja then turns toward the heroes. "Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview."

"Well, thank you Nadja, we're honored to be here." Ladybug said.

"A little interview wouldn't hurt anyone, might even be fun." Dragnarok said.

"And hello to all my fans!" Cat Noir as he blows kisses and winks at the camera and audience, causing Dragnarok to face-palm.

"I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight." Nadja said.

"Don't encourage him, Nadja, or the cat won't stop purring all night." Ladybug said.

"Don't listen to her. Bugaboo's just a spot jealous." The feline hero said, causing Dragnarok to groan.

"Hey, I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat." Ladybug said as she flings the bell in Cat Noir's collar.

"But it's so cute." Cat Noir countered with a chuckle.

"It's obvious you two are very close." Nadja said with a giggle.

"I'm surprised they haven't started dating yet." Dragnarok said, getting a small glare from Ladybug and chuckles/giggles from Cat Noir and Nadja.

"People know you but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you." Nadja said.

"We won't be keeping anything from you, Nadja." Cat Noir said with a smirk.

"Well we do have to keep a few secrets, including our identities of course." Ladybug countered.

"And the origins of our powers." Dragnarok added.

"Absolutely! How about we start a few questions from your biggest fans?" Nadja asked.

"Yup, let's do it." Ladybug said with Cat Noir nodding and Dragnarok giving a thumbs-up.

Nadja swipes an automatic remote control from her tablet which is connected to the huge monitor display, revealing a community call from Chloe from her room.

"Hello caller." Nadja greeted as Chloe waves to the audience through the monitor. "State your name and your question."

"Err, seriously Nadja? Surely, no one would be the first caller but _me_. I'm only the most prestigious fan of _Ladybug_." Chloe said in a snobby tone.

"Oh yes, of course. Hello there, Chloé Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor of Paris..." Nadja said, only to interrupted.

"And don't forget my daddy is the manager of the Grand Paris, the best luxury hotel in the entire city." Chloe added.

"Err, thank you for reminding us. What is your question, Chloe?" Nadja asked, wanting to continue on with the interview.

"Oh, I don't have a question. I just wanted to say hi, since as you all know, we're such very good friends - Ladybug, Cat Noir and I!" Chloe said with a wink.

"What about Dragnarok?" Nadja asked.

"Like I ever be friends with a demon." Chloe sneered. Dragnarok simply rolled his eyes, already use to this.

"Uh, thank you, Chloe Bourgeois - next caller..." Nadja said as she noticed the ratings decreasing slightly.

"Hey, I'm not finished, who gives you the right to-" Chloe said, only to be disconnected. The monitor showed the next caller, Alya.

"Hi there, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Dragnarok." She greeted. Ladybug gained a paniced look, but nobody noticed. "I'm Alya and I was wondering if you can grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have way more viewers than Nadja!" Nadja gasped at that. "What do you say?"

"Burn!" Dragnarok shouted. When everyone looks at him, he shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Err, yeah, sure Alya. I'd love to do that." Ladybug said, returning attention to the monitor.

"That totally rocks. Thank you, thank you!" Alya said. That's when Manon pops up on the screen.

"I'm on TV?" She asked before noticing Nadja. "Mommy!"

"Manon? But, where's Marinette?" Nadja asked, with Ladybug getting a panic look again.

"She had to go tell her parents something." Manon said.

"Err, yeah, and sometimes, it can take a while." Alya added. Nadja then decides to end the questions and disconnects Alya.

"Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, um, so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes. But also, and I quote unquote, as a couple. Period." Nadja said to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"What?!" Ladybug shrieked as Dragnarok bursted out in laughter

"Can you confirm that you're dating _here_, tonight?" Nadja asked.

"Uh-uh-I'm very sorry Nadja, but we're superheroes. We're not here to answer such personal questions." Ladybug said.

"Meow, m'ladybug's grown claws." Cat Noir said. Meanwhile, Dragnarok was on the floor, laughing like a hyena.

"We're here to ensure all Parisians that they're safe and that it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth and Damselfly, that's all." Ladybug said.

"Fine. How do you explain these photographs then?" Nadja asked as she displays a picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing with Dragnarok preparing to use the Electricity Fury on Dark Cupid in the background on the monitor. Ladybug and Cat Noir stared with bewildered looks while Dragnarok laughed harder.

"What? When did that happen?" Cat Noir asked.

"I was saving you, not kissing you!" Ladybug said, slightly infuriated.

"T-that's how you snapped him out of Dark Cupid's control? I-I thought you were just getting frisky with the kitty." Dragnarok said in between laughs.

"Not helping!" Ladybug shouted at the cackling draconic hero.

That when Nadja starts displaying more pictures of Ladybug and Cat Noir, which causes the two heroes to gasp in shock upon seeing them while Dragnarok laughed harder, and harder.

"It's so obvious that you're both in love." Nadja said.

"These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context! We're only doing our job. We save the city every day, we're not a couple." Ladybug said.

"But hopefully, one day..." Cat Noir said, only to get a glare from the spotted hero.

"_Cat_...not now!" She growled as Dragnarok laughed the hardest he ever laughed.

"Why won't you tell the truth?" Nadja asked.

"But it is the truth, Nadja." Ladybug said.

"C'mon, the audience awaits your answer." Nadja persisted.

"This interview is so over." Ladybug said before grabbing Cat Noir and Dragnarok by their arms.

"Woah, what's the rush?" The feline hero asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm having a ball here." Dragnarok said as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Uh, there's an alert. Paris needs us right now!" Ladybug said.

"That was sudden." Dragnarok said in surprise.

"Uh, sorry. When duty calls... Gotta get going!" Cat Noir said.

"Hey.. Wait you two, the show is not over yet. Your fans will be disappointed if they don't get an answer." Nadja said, not wanting the three to leave.

"If they are true fans, they'll understand." Ladybug said

"The Lady's right!" Cat Noir agreed.

"Sounds about right." Dragnarok said.

With that, the three leave.

* * *

Once they were outside on the build's roof, Cat Noir and Dragnarok give Ladybug a questioning look.

"So who are we saving again?" Cat Noir asked.

"Just us, Nadja was willing to do anything to make sure her show would be a success and I'm not about to answer anymore of her prime questions." Ladybug said.

"That's the price of success my lady, the price of stardom." Cat Noir said.

"Although you could've left with some tact." Dragnarok said.

"Like you have the right to say that, Mr Laughs-a-lot." Ladybug said. "Anyway, we're superheroes not stars we should be doing our job not looking like fools on TV."

And with that, she swings away, with Cat Noir and Dragnarok following her.

"Wait I wasn't planning on getting home so early. Why don't we get some ice cream, I know the purr-fect place." Cat Noir offered. Dragnarok rolled his eyes.

* * *

After running on the rooftops for a while, the three heroes were greeted by the sight of Prime Queen on every screen around Paris.

"Welcome to a new show, hosted by me, Prime Queen." She introduced herself with a laugh. "Don't be bemused, it's just the news."

"Nadja?" The three heroes said in surprise.

"Tonight, Ladybug and Cat Noir disappointed all their loyal fans by refusing to admit their love for one another, while Dragnarok answered nothing." Prime Queen said before Chloe's room appeared on the screen. "I've prepared some trials just to see how far they're prepared to keep the truth hidden from us." That's when the villain appears in Chloe's room and captures her, tying her up in rope. "Let's welcome our very first guest, Chloe Bourgeois, who's apparently a personal friend of our two superheroes."

"I certainly am." Chloe said.

"Just proves that you can't believe everything you see on TV." Ladybug said, getting a chuckle from Dragnarok.

"Well then, dear Chloe, let's find out if you really _can_ count on them as true friends." Prime Queen said as the screen then shows the subway station. The villain then appears in a subway train with Chloe in tow, causing it to stop and have everyone run out in fear.

"Hey, watch it! You're wrinkling my clothes! Do you realize how much they cost?" Chloe complained as Prime queen goes to the train's cab, scaring the driver away before taking control of the train and puts it into full speed, causing Chloe to fall over due to the momentum.

"Ugh, this can't be happening to me! I never, ever take the subway train! It's so, so, not me!" Chloe complain before see gum on her jacket. "Ugh, gross."

"Welcome, to the subway of suspense! If it reaches seventy miles per hour, you can say goodbye to you precious little friend." Prime Queen said before look at watch. "Well, well, look here, the ratings are rising! More and more of you want to know if our superhero friends will get here on time. The suspense is _killing_ her!" The villain then let's out a laugh. "Ladybug! Cat Noir! Dragnarok! Are you willing to travel through the screen to save your darling Chloe?"

"Ladybug, Cat Noir! I beg you, save my jacket!" Chloe shouted.

Seeing enough, Cat Noir extends his staff through the screen the heroes were using before bring back to normal size, seeing the staff going into the screen.

"Ready to take the leap guys?" Cat Noir asked.

"What if it's a trap? I think I'd rather get there by my own means." Ladybug said.

"There are many, many subway lines in Paris, which means a hundred and forty miles of rails. If we want to get there in time to save Chloe, I don't think we have a choice." Cat Noir said in a matter of fact tone.

"He's got a point, bug." Dragnarok said, seeing what the feline hero was talking about.

"Huh, just admit you two love being on TV." Ladybug said.

"I don't get stage fright, Bugaboo." Cat Noir said before the three heroes jumped into the screen.

* * *

The three heroes popped out of the screen and onto the subway train.

"Ugh, finally, what took you so long? Hurry up and get me out of this underground nightmare!" Chloe demanded before falling over.

"You're about to be the stars of the highest rated show in all of TV history!" Prime Queen said with a laugh.

"The akuma must be in that watch! I'll deal with Prime Queen." Ladybug said.

"We'll deal with the door." Cat Noir said with Dragnarok nodding in agreement. As Ladybug goes to attack the villain, Cat Noir tries to open the door, only to fail. "We're trapped!"

"The rules for my show are simple, admit the truth live on TV that you're dating and in love and I'll stop the train!" Prime Queen demanded.

"A superhero never lies! We won't admit to something that's not true." Ladybug shouted.

"I want my scoop!" The villain shouted.

"I'll use my Cataclysm." Cat Noir said. Just as he was about to use his power, Ladybug stops him.

"No wait, we might need it for an emergency." She said.

"Let me." Dragnarok said as he grabs the door and slowly pries it open. But before he could completely open it, Prime Queen throws something at him, hitting him square in the head and causes him to let go.

"We have to lure her over her first or we'll never capture her akuma! So let's just play along with her, at least it'll buy us some time." Ladybug said as a plan came into mind.

"Meaning?" Cat Noir and Dragnarok asked.

"Okay Prime Queen." Ladybug said as she grabs Cat Noir's hand, getting shocked looks from her partners. "You win. I confess, Cat Noir and I _are_ dating, like you said. We are... in..love."

Prime Queen then stops the train, causing Dragnarok, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Chloe to fall over. Ladybug lands on Cat Noir, causing him to purr.

"Did I just hear you purr?" Ladybug asked.

"Uh, no way!" Cat Noir said nervously.

"You totally did." Dragnarok said in a cheeky tone.

"Our two heroic lovebirds are saving their fan's life by admitting their true feelings. Our viewers are going _crazy_! But, our TV ratings haven't maxed out yet. You must do better!" Prime Queen said.

"Then come and join us, Prime Queen. You're the host and the star of the show after all. Then you'll have your ratings." Ladybug offered, trying to get close enough to release the akuma.

"My show, my rules, Ladybug! To prove that your feelings are genuine, you're going to have to take off your masks, which means you must both give me your Miraculous!" The villain demanded.

"Don't I feel like chopped liver..." Dragnarok muttered as he watched the drama.

"Not a chance, Prime Queen!" Ladybug denied.

"Wait, I know how we can prove our feelings." Cat Noir said as he grabs Ladybug's shoulders. "Pucker up!"

"Not a chance, kitty." Ladybug said. Prime Queen disappears as the screen the heroes used to get on the train shuts off.

"Is the show over?" Cat Noir asked as he taps the screen.

"I'm not so sure..." Dragnarok said as he stares at it.

"If we can't get to her, we'll never be able to capture her akuma!" Ladybug said.

That's when the screen turns back on, revealing Prime Queen at the Louvre Museum.

"My dear viewers, you are in for the reveal of a lifetime!" The villain laughed as she shows Alya tied up in a sarcophagus.

"Deja vu..." Dragnarok muttered.

"Ladybug, help me, please!" The blogger cried.

"Oh wait, isn't this the girl who started the famous Ladyblog? The first one who ever _filmed_ Ladybug?" Prime Queen taunted.

"Ah! No, Alya!" Ladybug said with worry.

"Next trial, your Miraculous! Or else your biggest fan will be mummified!" The villain laughs. That's when the screen is ready for travel again.

"Let's leap in, before she runs!" Ladybug said before the three jumped into screen.

* * *

"When the three exited the screen, they found themselves in the freezer of the Le Grand Paris' kitchen.

"We're not at the Louvre..." Cat Noir said as he looks around.

"It was a double-cross!" Ladybug said as runs to the door and tries to open it, only to fail.

"Clever girl..." Dragnarok muttered as he creates a small fireball to keep the others warm.

"Uh, Cataclysm?" Cat Noir suggested.

"There's no point! We're probably far away from the Louvre! By the time we get there it'll be too late to save Alya!" Ladybug said in a frustrated tone.

"So, a kiss then?" Cat Noir asked as he scoots over to the spotted hero.

"Still not a chance, Cat Noir." Ladybug said, with a deadpan look that was shared with Dragnarok.

"The time has come to push those ratings sky high! Let's try this again. Remove your Miraculous and reveal your true selves! The whole world is watching you!" Prime Queen shouted. That's when a Odonata appears and lands on Prime Queen's watch.

"Hello, Prime Queen. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you a new camera crew." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Prime Queen said as humanoids with news cameras from heads appeared and carried the sarcophagus Alya was trapped in. "There's no use looking for a way out! Unless, you want to see your biggest fan in deep water." The villain then snaps her figures, causing the screen to show the Seine. This causes the heroes gasp. "Hurry up, you two. Don't wanna keep your audience waiting."

Suddenly, Dragnarok grabs Ladybug and Cat Noir's arm.

"You two might want to hold on." He said as he dragged the two into a shadow, sinking inside it.

* * *

"Where did they go?!" Prime Queen shouted, seeing the heroes disappearing act. That's when they popped out of her shadow behind her.

"Peekaboo!" Dragnarok shouted as he sends out a gust of wind, pushing the shocked villain back.

"So... Dark." Cat Noir muttered as he shivered for a bit.

"Dragnarok... Never do that again!" Ladybug shouted with slight shiver of her own.

"Don't worry, I hear ya." Dragnarok said before facing Prime Queen. Seeing their mistress in trouble, the "Cameramen" dropped the sarcophagus and charges right at them. "Ladybug! you and Cat Noir stall these guys. I'll get that watch."

With a nod, Ladybug and Cat Noir uses their weapons to trip the Cameramen while Dragnarok jumps into a shadow and reappears behind Prime Queen and uses Shadow Fire to keep her in place before grabbing her watch.

"Ladybug! Do your thing!" Dragnarok shouted as tosses the watch to the spotted hero, who catches it and crushed it underfoot.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Prime Queen turns back into Nadja while the Cameramen disappear in a green flash.

"Pound it!" The three heroes fist-bumped.

* * *

"Prime Queen turned out to be bad news. But soon, I'll be broadcasting the end of Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"As well as Dragnarok's enslavement." Damselfly said as the window closes.

* * *

"Man, what a day." Drake said as he laid down in his bed with Spyro and Cynder on their pillow. "Who knew TV interviews could be so stressful."

"I did hear there's another Face to Face, this time Alya." Cynder said.

"I think I had enough TV for a while." Drake said.

"Good call." Spyro said before the three went to sleep.

**And there's Prime Queen. Tell me what you think and I'll see you next time.**


	44. Despair Bear

**Size doesn't matter, as we'll see Dragnarok take on Despair Bear.**

_Entry #43_

_Note to self, never do a TV interview ever again._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In Ms Bustier's class, Tom Dupain, Marinette's father, was teaching the class how to make pastries.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let infuse for one minute." He said.

Drake licked his lips at that, liking the sound of that.

"Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I'd just make my butler get it for me." Chloe whined.

"He's not making croissants, Chloe. Those are macarons!" Rose corrected.

"It's all done with a flick of the wrist. But you mustn't go too fast or you might splash yourself!" Tom continued.

"And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding?" Chloe piped up again. This causes Drake to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Look at this lovely emulsion." Tom said as he took out a plate of treats, surprising everyone.

"It's beautiful!" Rose said.

"Now we need to chill it for half an hour." Tom said before turning towards his daughter. "Marinette?"

"Yes, dad?" Marinette said, a little surprised by her dad calling her name.

"Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please?" Tom asked before facing the rest of the class. "In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites!"

"Of course!" Marinette said as she takes the plate and leaves the classroom.

As the lesson continued, Drake's mind begins to wonder. What was this Dragon Messiah thing about? Was he destined to be it, or someone else if they managed to find Spyro and Cynder? Before he ponder on it more, the fire alarm goes off.

"Quietly, students. Single file line, please. Just keep moving." Ms Bustier said as the class leaves the room.

* * *

Entering his room, Drake left out a sigh as he sat on his desk chair. The alarm was false, and, as no one confessed, the entire school was being punished. Except for Chloe, who bribed the principal by threatening to call her dad.

Drake shook his head at that thought. Mr Damocles should be fired and removed from the education broad for being easily bribed, while the Mayor should be impeached for abuse of power.

But now is not the time to talk politics.

Drake was lucky to get out of the punishment as when his mother heard about the alarm, she went into a panic and had him leave school early, even if it was just a false alarm.

"Man... What a strange day this turned out to be." Cynder said as she and Spyro were on Drake's shoulders.

"Tell me about it. First, sudden baking lesson, next, sudden fire alarm, finally, sudden early pick-up." Drake said as he held up a finger for each event.

"Why do I have the feeling Chloe was responsible for the alarm?" Spyro asked.

"Well, I saw her on her phone during the baking lesson, and she imminently blamed Marinette for it. Add to the fact Sabrina wasn't in the classroom..." Drake said as he added the pieces together. "Yeah, Chloe was the culprit, as she used her phone to order Sabrina to pull the fire alarm."

"Typical..." Cynder groaned.

That when Drake's phone chimed, signaling that he got a text message. Looking at it, he saw that it was from Chloe and it was a invitation to a party.

"A Party? Hosted by Chloe? Yeah... No." Drake said as puts his phone away. "No after the stunt you pulled."

"So you're not going?" Spyro asked.

"Would either of you go?" Drake countered, getting the two dragons to shake their heads. "Then there's your answer."

"Wait... I just thought of something..." Spyro said, getting Cynder and Drake's attention. "The party is being hosted by Chloe, right?"

"Yeah..."Drake said, not getting what the purple dragon was saying.

"The same Chloe who was responsible for creating the majority of the akumatized villains we faced." Spyro continued, getting looks of realization from his mate and friend.

"Meaning there will be anger and a bunch of other negative emotions..." Cynder added.

"Giving Hawk Moth a opening to akumatize one of several people." Drake finished.

"No doubt that he must've caught wind of the party and already sent a Akuma down there to wait for a fresh victim." Spyro said.

"Looks like I'm going to that party after all. But not as Drake Firstbourne..." Drake said as he looked at his draconic friends, who, seeing what Drake had in mind, nodded in agreement. "Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Arriving at the Le Grand Paris undetected, Dragnarok snuck into the room were the party was held and hid in the shadows. Looking over the party, Dragnarok was greeted by the sight of Marinette and Chloe kissing each others cheeks.

_~Um... What was that?~ _Cynder asked as she and Spyro also saw that.

"It's has something to do with hosts greeting their guests to parties, if I recall." Dragnarok whispered as he held his breath to prevent himself from laughing at the sight.

A while later, Nino was on the DJ and everyone was having a good time, dancing away to the music. While they were distracted, Dragnarok hid underneath the snack table, swiping a few snacks. He might as well have some enjoyment for himself, right?

"Having a good time?" Chloe shouts, which causes Dragnarok to peek out from under the table.

"Wooh! All this dancing's made me thirsty. Do you know where the Ice cubes are?" Mylene asked.

"How should I know? I'm not your servant. Go and find them yourself and if you're so hot, why don't you take off your fake sheep skin sweater? Throw it in the trash where it belongs." Chloe snarked, causing Mylene to gasp.

"Should've know..." Dragnarok muttered.

"Ahem!" Jean, Chloe's butler, said, getting Chloe's attention. She chuckles nervously and pats Mylene's head.

"I'm totally joking. I love mutton. I'll get you those ice cubes." Chloe said before leaving.

"Man... I should learn how to do that." Dragnarok said quietly, amazed by what he just witnessed. That's when he spots Marinette and Alya and decides to go over by shadow traveling over to them.

"This BFF act she's doing is just one big charade. She's just doing it to please Adrien." Marinette said, with Dragnarok nodding in agreement from his hiding spot.

"Ahem. How funny. That reminds me of a girl who didn't want to go to a party until she heard she heard Adrien would be there." Alya said cheekily, causing the draconic hero to let out a silent snicker.

"Please don't compare me to Chloe." Marinette said sourly, causing Alya to giggle. That's when the music changes and the three spots Chloe dancing with Kim, no doubt trying to be nice in order to impress Adrien.

"Go over and ask him, girl." Alya said, seeing Adrien alone.

"Uh, what? Adrien? No, you're crazy." Marinette nervously denied, only for Alya to shove the bluenette into the blonde model. As the two dance, Dragnarok noticed a angry Chloe marching up to them.

"I'm not letting her dance with Adrien under my roof." She sneered, only for Jean to block her path.

"Hey? This song's not over yet." Kim said as he walks up to them.

"If I re-say, Mademoiselle, or to..." Jean said, only to be interrupted.

"Move, Jean-Jacques!" Chloe demanded. The Butler didn't move and instead takes out a stuff bear.

"Oh, please Chloe, dear. You've been such a good little girl. Mr. Cuddly is so very proud..." He said in a squeaky voice. Chloe tries to hide the bear, but it was too late.

"Is that your teddy bear, Chloe?" Kim asked before he and everyone started laughing. Dragnarok was trying, and failing, to hold his laughs in. Chloe, red from embarrassment, drags Jean to the kitchen. Seeing this might be were the Akuma appears, Dragnarok quietly follows them.

* * *

"I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice, and you, Jean, whatever your stupid name is!" Chloe shouted, as Dragnarok hid behind a counter, watching the event.

"But, Mademoiselle, I was only trying to help." Jean said.

"There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything. You are fired! Now, get out!" Chloe shouted before stomping out of the kitchen. Dragnarok felt bad for the guy, but that went away when he saw the Akuma landing on the teddy bear Jean was holding.

"Hello, Despair Bear. I am Hawk Moth." The mastermind greeted as a light mask appears on Jean's face. "You've always been such a good influence on Chloe, but now, you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that."

"With great pleasure, sir!" Jean said as a cloud of darkness surrounds his body. Once it's lifts, in his place was Despair Bear. "You've been very naughty, Chloekins. And Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Turning around, Despair Bear saw Dragnarok standing over him. "This is what Hawk Moth is resorting to now?"

Despair Bear then latches onto the draconic hero's leg, trying to mind control him. However, nothing happen. Dragnarok and Despair Bear just stared at each other for a while.

"Ah... Why aren't you being mind controlled?" The villain asked.

"I don't know." Dragnarok said, shrugging his shoulders before grabbing the villainous stuffed bear. "But that does mean I can easily catch you." Despair Bear then pokes Dragnarok in the eye. "Ow!" After dropping the villain, Dragnarok tries to catch him again, only for the villain to run under the draconic hero's legs, tripping him. "Damn it!" Getting back up, Dragnarok lost of the villain. Seeing the kitchen door open, Dragnarok figured that Despair Bear went to the party, and heads there himself.

* * *

Entering the party, Dragnarok saw Chloe being chased by a mind controlled Sabrina, who had Despair Bear latched on to her.

"Let me brush your hair. I promise I won't hurt you." The controlled girl said.

"Ahh! Somebody stop her!" Chloe cried before hiding behind Kim.

"If you touch one hair on Chloe's head, you'll have to answer to me." The jock threatened.

"Oh, what a gentleman. Despair Bear praises a knight in shining armor." Despair Bear said as he lets go of Sabrina and grabs Kim's leg, putting him under mind control.

"Chloe?" A dazed Sabrina asked.

"Don't you come near me." Chloe said.

"Why? What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Kim, do something." Chloe demanded.

"Would you like to dance, Chloe?" Kim asked, causing Chloe to scream. But before he could even get close to her, Dragnarok gets right between them.

"I don't think she wants to dance." He said. At the sight of the draconic hero, almost everyone cheered.

"What are you doing here?!" Chloe shouted.

"Do you want to dance with him?" Dragnarok asked, causing Chloe to back off. That's when a familiar yo-yo wraps around Kim's leg, tripping him. Following, Dragnarok saw Ladybug and Cat Noir. "About time you guys showed up, thought I was going to fight this one by my lonesome."

"Can't let you have all the fun." Cat Noir said.

The three heroes then try to grab the villain, only for him to jump from person to person. Dragnarok and Ladybug soon lost track of the villain.

"Where did he go?" Dragnarok asked. That's when Cat Noir grabs Ladybug's hand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked as she turns to face her partner, only to see him under Despair Bear's control. "Oh no!"

"Oh, pretty earrings." Despair Bear said before making Cat Noir swing his baton at Ladybug.

"Cat Noir, it's me. Stop it! Uh!" Ladybug said before twisting Cat Noir's arm to get out of his grip.

"Cataclysm!" The mind controlled villain shouted as he activates his power. Before he could use it on Ladybug however...

"Paws off, kitty!" Chloe shouted as she shove Cat Noir into a couch, destroying it by accident.

"Thank you!" Ladybug said.

"Everyone gets one." Dragnarok said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, I was really nice, just then. Did you see? No?" Chloe asked everyone, only to get shocked looks. "You're all so lame."

That's when a Odonata flies in and land on Despair Bear.

"Hello Despair Bear, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to control multiple people remotely." Damselfly greeted.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Despair Bear said as he puts everyone, expect Dragnarok, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Chloe, under his control. The mind controlled victums started to surround the four. "You can't beat me now! Surround your Miraculouses!"

"Any plans?" Cat Noir asked as the mind controlled people got closer. Before Ladybug could say anything, Dragnarok grabs the three.

"You guys might want to hang on." He said before performing the Shadow Fury, throwing Despair Bear and his victims away. With wisps of shadow floating, Dragnarok grabs Despair Bear and rips his head off.

"Here..." Dragnarok growled as he tosses the head to Ladybug.

"Give me your Miraculous. You haven't defeated me, yet!" A squeaky voice spoke up. Looking down, the heroes saw a tiny Jean ranting at them.

"Watch your step, guys." Ladybug said.

"I've got this guy under control." Cat Noir said.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. The tiny Jean returned to his normal size.

Dragnarok, seeing that his work was done and no longer wanting to stick around, took off.

* * *

"Ladybug, if you haven't been helped, defeating you would have been child's play. So you better watch out. Your day of devastation is coming soon!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger.

"Should it be tomorrow, or next mouth, we will get you." Damselfly sneered as the window closes.

* * *

Returning home, Drake sat at his desk, talking to Spyro and Cynder.

"So that's how you humans throw parties, huh?" Cynder asked.

"Minus the Akuma." Drake replied. "I do know this, I'm never going to another party ever again."

"Are you sure about that?" Spyro asked.

"At least ones being run by Chloe." Drake said, causing the dragons to laugh.

**And there we go. Man... And I thought Kung Food was weird. Stay tuned for more!**


	45. Doctor Multiverse

**Time for the first original Akuma of Season 2, Doctor Multiverse! Plus, you guys get to meet a surprise guest.**

**One more thing to note, I don't own any of the familiar characters you see, as they belong to their rightful owners.**

_Entry #44_

_As I predicted, a party manned by Chloe will end in disaster. But enough about that. My school is taking my class on a field trip to see a presentation of some sort._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In his room, Drake was once again practicing using his elements in his civil form. Right now, he was meditating with his eyes close while shards of ice floated around him.

"Focus Drake, and embrace the ice's cold grasp." Ignitus said as he as watches Drake closely. Drake took a deep breath as the ice shards started clumping together before forming a sword made entirely out of ice. Drake opened his eyes and stared at his creation in amazement. "Well done young one. No doubt with your kendo skills you'll put it to good use."

Before Drake could say anything, there was a knock on his door. Dispelling the Ignitus hologram, stuffing Spyro and Cynder into his fanny pack, and hiding the ice sword under his bed, Drake goes up to his door and opens it, reveal Ashley.

"Is there something the matter, grandma?" Drake asked.

"School is about to start, and I doubt you want to miss the field trip to the presentation." Ashley said. Drake nodded that this before grabbing his stuff and heads out.

* * *

Later that day, in front of Le Grand Paris, a large stage was set up. On it was something covered by a large sheet. Almost everyone was there. Drake, Marinette, Adrien, and their classmates, Nadja and her news crew, even important and busy people such as Gabriel Agreste, Hestia and Cole Firstbourne, the Mayor, and Richard Mann.

"Good afternoon, I'm Nadja Chamack, and today, we're here to see a special event." Nadja said to the camera before facing the stage. "Today, Julian Wiseman, great inventor and mentor of inventor Thomas Geers, is going to show us the invention he made before retiring." That when she notices Thomas walking on the stage. "It looks like the presentation is about to start."

Thomas walks up to the microphone and taps it a few times before clearing his throat.

"Hello everyone. Today, we have a special event. My mentor is retiring, but he is going to unveil one last invention before settling down." He greeted before gesturing to the side of stage. "Please welcome, Julian Wiseman!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Julian, a man who's hair is starting to grey and was wearing a old lab-coat of sort, walks onto the state and up to the microphone.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, I'm am retiring. But, before I do, I want to end my legacy with one last invention." Julian said before walking over to the sheet and grabbing it. "May I introduce... The Eye of the Multiverse!"

He then pulls the sheet away, reveal a crown-like device with what appears to be a purple sideways pokeball. The crowd let out some "ohhs" and "awws" as they stared at the device.

"When worn, it can show the universe the wearer wants to see." Julian said before looking into the crowd. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" A majority of the crowd had their hands in the air, begging the inventor to pick them. That's when he made his choice. "You! The black haired kid in the third row!"

Julian picked one of the very few people that didn't raised their hand, that being Drake, who gained a shocked look.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself as everyone looks at him. Julian gestures the young man onto the stage. Going up on the platform, Drake looks out into the crowd, seeing his friends giving him smiles and thumbs-up, with Alya recording the event on her phone for the Ladyblog, while his parents had concerned looks.

"Now then..." Julian said as he puts the Eye on Drake's head. "Say the world you want to see."

Thinking about it, Drake always did wondered what the Dragon Realms looks like.

"The world where Malefor came from." Drake said. The crowd gasped in shock. The Dark Master's name is known by everyone by Paris by now and is the new boogeyman in the nation. The Eye of the Multiverse then began to glow before shooting a beam into the air which then turned into a sphere which showed various locations of the Dragon Realms.

Everyone stared in awe as they saw the Valley of Avalar, Dante's Freezer, the Ancient Grove, and the White Isle. But what took everyone's breath away was the Dragon City of Warfang. Seeing dragons and other creatures interacting with each other like humans amazed them to no end. As Drake stared at the sphere, he felt his fanny pack and looked to see Spyro and Cynder peeking out.

"Home..." They muttered quietly, causing Drake to look that them in sympathy.

"Amazing..." Julian said as he stared with awe. "How could such a lovely world be home to such a horrible monster?"

"Even the happiest of places have shadows, and in those shadow are various beings of evil." Drake said as Julian turns the machine off, causing the sphere to disappear.

"I suppose so." The inventor said as he tried to take the Eye off of Drake's head, only for it to not budge. "What the-?"

"Why isn't it coming off?" Drake asked as he grunts in pain as Julian keeps trying to tug the device off of his head. Agitated, Drake start to bang on the Eye.

"No! Don't do-!" Julian shouted, only for him and Drake to receive a painful shock. Once the sparks were gone, the two collapse on the floor, with the Eye falling off of Drake's head.

"Drake!" Hestia shouted as she, Cole, and some of Drake's friends ran onto the stage to see if the secret draconic hero was alright.

"Are you alright son?" Cole asked as he and Adrien helped the young man up to his feet.

"Is anyone seeing sparks?" Drake said in a dazed tone. Hestia then turns to Julian, who was being helped up by Thomas, and marches angrily towards him.

"Were you trying to kill my son?!" Hestia shouted. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you thrown in jail for child endangerment!"

"W-wasn't his fault..." Drake muttered, getting everyone's attention. "I p-panicked and hit the Eye... Wasn't his fault..."

Drake then started to babble for a bit, as Cole, Adrien, and Nino started lending the young man out of the building.

"Don't worry, buddy, we'll get you home." The blonde model said.

"Is anyone else being taunted by cookies?" Drake randomly asked, causing his carriers to look at him in concern.

After seeing her son being carried home, Hestia gives Julian a venomous glare.

"While my son isn't pressing charges, I'll make your retirement hell if I see you anywhere near him!" Hestia threaten before leaving, causing Julian to let out a sad sigh.

* * *

Sitting in his bed, Drake mulled over what happened. On the way home, he miraculously recovered rather quickly. His parents still wanted him to stay in bed just to be on the safe side.

"Well... That was something." Spyro said as he and Cynder sat on their pillow.

"Yeah..." Drake said before deciding to change the topic. "So that was the Dragon Realms, huh?"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cynder asked before she and Spyro sighed, which Drake noticed.

"Don't worry. Once Hawk Moth and Damselfly are dealt with, I'll find a way to send you two home." He said, causing the two dragons to smile.

* * *

Back at the Le Grand Paris, Julian stared down at the burnt remains of the Eye of the Multiverse as the hotel's staff cleaned up the area.

"Mr Wiseman, are you going to be alright?" Thomas asked as he patted his former mentor's back.

"I'm fine... It's just... I would've like to leave behind a better last impression." Julian said with a sad sigh. "I hope that Drake kid is alright..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. And don't worry, I'll be sure to continue you're legacy." Thomas said. Julian just gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Thomas... But I need to be alone for awhile..." The retired inventor said. Thomas nodded before taking off, leave his old mentor to sulk.

* * *

A window opens, letting in little a light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. Stand off to the side was Damselfly.

"Upset that your legacy is ruined as well guilt over hurting an innocent, how perfect for my Akuma." The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Go forth, my akuma, and bring him to our side." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim.

* * *

Julian continued to sulk as the Akuma flies in and lands on the Eye of the Multiverse.

"Doctor Multiverse, I am Hawk Moth." The villain greeted as a purple butterfly shaped light mask appeared on Julian's face. "You wanted to leave a good lasting impression, but all you did is hurt a innocent young man. I can help you make things right, if you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses."

"When do I start?" Julian asked as darkness surrounded him and the Eye. Once it lifted, in Julian's place was a creature that had a body similar to the Martians from the 1953 version of War of the Worlds, with the Eye of the Multiverse in the center. It had light grey skin, three digit hands, and dark grey bulbs on the fingertips, knuckles, elbows, and shoulders. And instead of legs, the creature had a metallic tail that waved around as the creature hovered in the air.

This was Doctor Multiverse.

"Let's make things interesting." The villain said as numerous dark purple portals appear all over Paris, spawning creatures from other universes.

* * *

At the Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette was in her room, talking to Tikki.

"I hope Drake is okay." Marinette said,

"He's a tough kid, I'm sure he'll be alright." Tikki said before changing the topic. "I'm still amazed by Malefor's world. How could a lovely place be home to a terrible monster?"

"Our world kind of has that problem as well. At the most, we have Hawk Moth and Damselfly. At the least, we have Chloe and Dainn." Marinette said.

"True." Tikki agreed. Suddenly, Marinette's phone beeped. Checking it, it show her a sudden new report.

"This is Nadja Chamack, bring you a sudden news report." Nadja greeted from the studio. "Portals have appeared all over Paris and strange monsters are coming out and causing havoc. No doubt Hawk Moth made another villain, but wh-" She was then interrupted by a loud bang, followed by screaming. "Some of those monsters are here!"

Nadja was then tackled to the ground by a bipedal turtle skeleton with yellow glowing eyes. That's when the news ends.

"Looks like Hawk Moth made another Akuma." Tikki said.

"And we're got to stop it! Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette shouted as she turns into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien and Plagg just watched the news cast.

"Looks like we got another akuma to deal with." The blonde model said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Plagg asked.

"Right. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien shouted as he turns into Cat Noir.

* * *

Back to Drake's room, the young man got the alert on his phone.

"Another day, another akuma." Drake said as he got out of bed. "Transf-"

But before Drake could finish, a portal appeared above him and dropped something onto of him before disappearing.

"Drake! Are you alright?" Cynder asked as Drake got whatever fell on him off.

"I'm incredibly sorry, young man." A unknown voice said, followed by unintelligible jabbering. Following it, Drake, Spyro, and Cynder were greeted by a weird sight.

First was a young man who was around Drake's age who had tanned skin, blue eyes, ash brown hair, and was wearing a orange t-shirt, brown shorts and steel-toed boots. What really caught Drake's attention was the scar on the guy's neck.

Next was a Kwami-like creature that looked like a orange bandicoot with green eyes, blue jeans and dark red sneakers.

The last one was a tiki mask that was floating in the air.

"Who are you guys?" Drake asked.

"I am Aku-Aku." The mask greeted. "The young man is Chris Jeef and the orange bandicoot is Crash."

Crash waved his arm rapidly while talking in his unintelligible language while Chris gave a silent wave while munching on a fruit that looks like a cross between a apple and a mango. Aku-Aku then begin to explain their origins.

Aku-Aku was once a human witch doctor who protected the world from evil before transferring his soul in a wooden mask so he can continue fighting evil centuries later.

Crash was once a normal Australian bandicoot who got captured and experimented on by a mad scientist named Doctor Neo Cortex, who wanted to take over the world with a army of mutated super animals. The mad doctor soon caught wind of the Miraculouses and decided to make his own by using magic from these artifacts known as Power Crystals and magically energy called Mojo. The magic transformed Crash into what his is now and bonded him to a belt, turning it into a Miraculous.

Chris was a normal teen who stumble upon Cortex's lair by accident and snuck in out of curiosity. He then found Crash, and, after seeing the harsh treatment Cortex gave him, freed him, took the man-made Miraculous, and escaped. During the escape, however, Chris suffer a sharp cut in the neck, and, after getting a safe distance away from Cortex's lair, was close to Death's door.

Miraculously, Aku-Aku found them and saved Chris' life. The cut did, however, permanently damaged Chris' vocal cords, forever rendering the young man mute.

The three decided to work together and stop Cortex, with Chris wielding the man-made Miraculous and becoming Bandicoot, the orange warrior of peace and justice, fighting against Cortex and his minions.

One day, however, Cortex heard about Ladybug and Cat Noir and decides to go to Paris and take their powers. Chris, Crash, and Aku-Aku followed him and teamed up with their dimension's Ladybug and Cat Noir, protect the world from both Hawk Moth and Neo Cortex.

Drake, Spyro, and Cynder, amazed, then told the three their story. Once they finished, screams were heard.

"Aw Crap! I forgot about the Akuma!" Drake shouted.

"Let's us help. The Akuma no doubt brought us here and defeating it will be our only way home." Aku-Aku said, with Crash and Chris nodding in agreement.

"Well then, welcome aboard!" Drake said before taking a stance. "Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

"So this is Dragnarok..." Aku-Aku said in amusement while Chris pushes his belt buckle, causing Crash to be absorbed into the Miraculous, causing Chris to transform.

Chris' t-shirt was replaced by a orange long sleeved fur sweatshirt, while his shorts turns into blue jeans. Fingerless gloves appeared on his hands while a orange mask appears on Chris' face. The final touch were Chris' eyes turning green and a pair of orange bandicoot ears appeared on top of his head.

Everyone welcome, Bandicoot!

"Cool." Dragnarok said as Bandicoot gives him a thumbs-up. "Now let's kick some akuma ass!"

And with that, they go out the window to save Paris.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were busy fighting wave after wave of enemies. Some were those turtle skeletons that attack the news crew earlier, while others were robotic crabs that shoot yellow energy spheres from their claws, humanoid reptilian creatures with snarls on their faces, skeletal wingless pterosaurs wielding spears that seem to be pair up with gargoyle-like creatures, and slimeballs with faces.

"Man... They just keep coming!" Cat Noir said as he hits a turtle skeleton with his staff, causing it to fall apart, only to put itself back together seconds later.

"What brought these things here?" Ladybug asked as she kicks a robotic crab, causing it to burst and let out a small animal.

"That's would be me." A voice said. Following it, the duo saw that it was Doctor Multiverse. "I am Doctor Multiverse, and I summoned these creatures from different dimensions."

"Okay, out of all the villains I've seen, you're the weirdest." Cat Noir said as he couldn't help but stare at the villain.

"It's rude to stare boy. Now, please hand over your Miraculouses, and this will be all over." Doctor Multiverse asked.

"Yeah... Not happening." Ladybug said.

"Pity..." The villain said before snapping his fingers, causing two of the reptilian monsters to grab the duo and hold them in place. Doctor Multiverse then held his hands out, causing a red aura to leave Ladybug and a black aura to leave Cat Noir. That's when their Miraculouses start to beep.

"What?!" The two shouted as their Miraculouses loses a pad.

"In case you're wondering, I drained your energy, forcing the countdown early." Doctor Multiverse taunted. "Soon, you'll be average humans again, and I'll take your Miraculouses in your weaken states."

Another pad disappears. Luckily, help came as Dragnarok, Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku came in and send the monsters flying.

"Help has just arrived." Dragnarok said, with Bandicoot chattering in same language as Crash has, as the Miraculous allows him to speak, albeit, like Crash.

"Who's your new friends?" Ladybug asked.

"A hero and his mentor that were dragged out of their dimension by the eldritch abomination here." Dragnarok said, pointing his thumb at the villain. "You two best get out of here and recharge. We'll take thing from here." With a nod, Ladybug and Cat Noir take off. Dragnarok and Bandicoot then turns towards Doctor Multiverse. "Ready for round two?"

"Of course." The villain said before firing a energy bean from his eye. The dragon-bandicoot duo dodged, and Dragnarok forms an ice sword and slashes that the villain, almost cutting off his metallic tail.

"There's no need to bring weapons into this." Doctor Multiverse said as he drained Dragnarok's energy, causing the ice sword to dispel. The villain then tries to drain Bandicoot's energy, only to get nothing. "What?!"

"Bandicoot's Miraculous doesn't use magic energy." Aku-Aku said before Bandicoot grabs the mask and puts him on his face, causing glowing dust to surround the hero's body. Bandicoot then charges through the mob of creatures and destroys them just by touching them.

"Impossible!" Doctor Multiverse shouted before launching a sphere of energy Bandicoot, only for him to spin rapidly, deflecting the sphere right back at villain, hitting him in the chest. Bandicoot then takes out a green yo-yo, and slings it at Doctor Multiverse, wrapping the villain up.

"Bagged them!" Dragnarok said as he fist-pumped. Bandicoot then did this little dance, getting the draconic hero to laugh.

"What was that?" Dragnarok asked while laughing.

"The Crash Dance. Bandicoot's personal victory dance." Aku-Aku said with a smile. That's when Ladybug and Cat Noir returned, fully charged.

"Wow, beat him already?" Cat Noir asked, seeing the villain struggling to get out of Bandicoot's yo-yo.

"Indeed." Dragnarok said as he walked up to Doctor Multiverse. Seeing a dark purple aura around the villain's eye, Dragnarok then punches it, releasing the Akuma. "All your's, Ladybug."

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Doctor Mulitverse then turns back in Julian Wiseman.

"Pound It!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped while Dragnarok and Bandicoot fist-bumped.

* * *

"Out there, there's a universe where Hawk Moth is successful, and like him, I will succeed!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger. He then turns to Damselfly. "Why didn't you sent out a Odonata?"

"The man hurt my son... No explanation is needed." Damselfly said in a venomous tone, send shivers down Hawk Moth's spine as the window closes.

* * *

"I guess this is good bye." Dragnarok said as he, Ladybug, and Cat Noir looked at Bandicoot and Aku-Aku standing in front of a portal leading to their dimension.

"Indeed." Aku-Aku said. "But before we go, I have something for you."

Aku-Aku and Dragnarok's amulet began to glow before two wristbands appear. They were silver in color, with one having a purple gem while the other had a orange gem.

"What the-?!" Dragnarok shouted as he, Ladybug, and Cat Noir gained surprised look. Aku-Aku then flies up to Dragnarok.

"Me and Ignitus made this." He whispered into the draconic hero's ear before backing off with a wink. "These will allow you and Bandicoot to communicate across dimensions."

Dragnarok puts the orange gem wristband on his right wrist while Bandicoot does the same with the purple gem one.

"And who knows. Maybe we'll one day return." Aku-Aku said with a smile.

"Well, you guys are welcome to help us anytime." Ladybug said with Cat Noir nodding in agreement.

Dragnarok and Bandicoot look at each other before giving each other one last fist-bump. Bandicoot and Aku-Aku enter the portal, causing it to close slowly. Dragnarok, Ladybug, and Cat Noir gave one last wave of goodbye as the portal fully closes.

**And that's that. **

**Here's a little fact about Bandicoot's Miraculous. There is very little magic in it. Just enough to bond Crash with it, but doesn't give Bandicoot any magical abilities. It does increase his Strength, Speed and other of that stuff beyond human levels, but that's it. Any magical ability he can get comes from Aku-Aku, not the Miraculous.**

**Also, here's a little challenge. Can you guess what the creatures Doctor Multiverse summoned are and what universe are they from. Answer will be post in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time~**


	46. Riposte

**Hello everyone. Sorry if this chapter came out later than usual. I got my hands on a copy of Pokemon Sword (Through Amazon of course) and have been playing it nonstop. **

**But you're not here for that, you're all here to see the adventures of Drake/Dragnarok.**

**Speaking of swords... Today's villain is Riposte.**

**Before we start, I want to address a few things.**

**First: Here's the list of the monsters that appeared in the last chapter.**

**Dry Bones from the Mario series.**  
**Crabmeats from the Sonic series.**  
**Hunter Alphas from the Resident Evil series.**  
**Slogra and Gaibon from the Castlevania series.**  
**The Slimes from the Dragon Quest series.**

**Second: To kyrogue23: A entire story about Chris/Bandicoot isn't really going to happen. But a chapter about Dragnarok ending up in Bandicoot's universe might be possible. I'm not making any ****promises, but I am interested in the idea and will look into it.**

**Anyhow, let's do this.**

_Entry #45_

_The last Akuma was interesting. I got to see the Dragon Realms, and I made a new friend, Bandicoot. Why do I get the feeling I'll see him again?_

_Anyway, I heard that my fencing teacher has a announcement or something._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In Francoise Depunt, Armand D'Argencourt was pacing between two lines of students. One that were already members, which include Drake and Adrien, And the other with people hoping to join, which included Marinette.

"I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argencourt. As I'm sure you're aware, we have only one open spot on the team this year." He said before he stopped pacing and faced the challengers. "So, in order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners performing a number of attacks on the experienced students." He then gestures an arm to his students. "Get into position."

As everyone got ready, Drake and Adrien approached Marinette, who didn't recognized them duo to them wearing their fencing helmets.

"Seems like you're looking for someone?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I thought Adrien was here. You know, a boy this tall, blond, nice, super handsome?" Marinette asked.

"Thanks for the compliments!" Adrien said as he took his helmet off while Drake did the same, snickering at Marinette's shocked expression. "I didn't know you were into fencing, Marinette."

"A-Adrien! Nice to fencing, I'm totally into you! Uhh, I mean, nice to see you! Yeah, I'm totally into fencing." The bluenette stuttered. Before any of the three could say anything, Armand spoke up.

"Get into position!" He shouted. Marinette and Adrien put their helmets on and got into place, with Adrien showing Marinette the proper stance while Drake goes up against a random fencer. "Greet each other!" The fencers cross their saber arms over their chests and then snaps it out to their sides in the traditional fencing greeting. "En garde! Prêt, allez!"

Drake immediately lunged at his opponent, who quickly moved out of the way. But before they had the chance to counterattack, Drake poked them in the chest, signalling his win. Before anyone could continue...

"Hey, you! Are you Mr. D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I wanna join your team." A voice shouted. Following it, everyone saw a person in a red fencing gear standing on top of the score broad.

"Only the best are admitted here, you knave." Armand said.

"And I was, everywhere I went." The red fencer said.

"Part le fer! This whippersnapper has nerve! All right! I may consider your admission, shall you defeat one of my students." Armand said as the red stranger jumped down and stride to the students.

"Which one of you is the best combatant?!" The stranger demanded. The students shuffle out of the way as Drake and Adrien removed their helmets.

"Excuse us for a sec." Adrien said before he and Drake did a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, with former throwing paper while the latter threw rock. "Paper beats rock."

"Damn!" Drake groaned as he backed off.

"Adrien, please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry." Armand said.

"I shall, Master." Adrein said as he puts his helmet back on and got into place with the red stranger. The two then started fencing, displaying a great amount of skill.

"Great. There goes any chance I had of making the team. This guy's obviously better than everyone." Marinette said in a sad tone as she looks at the ground.

"It's not over yet, they still have to beat Adrien." Drake said, trying to cheer Marinette up. The when the two fencers lunged at each other, striking at the same time and causing both buzzers to go off.

"Simultané! Par un toucher!" Armand showed.

"I could have sworn Adrien touched him first..." Marinette said.

"Not sure. Anyway, you never question the referee's decision." Drake said, shrugging his shoulders. Once the two combatants got into place, Armand gave the signal.

"En garde! Prêt... allez!" He said. The two lunged at each other, only to get the same results. "Uhh... Abstention!"

"Mr D'Argencourt isn't sure who won, so he's chosen to abstain." Drake replied before looking at the two combatants. "This is a tight bout."

"En garde!" Armand shouted, only for the red stranger to walk up to him.

"Wait. I request that we do it the old-fashioned way. We'll be much more at ease without the machine." They suggested. Armand then looks at Adrien.

"Adrien?" He asked.

"Fine with me." The blonde model said as he and his opponent unplug their body cords.

"But how will we know who touched the other one first?" Marinette asked.

"Simple. By watching very closely." Drake said.

En garde... Prêt... allez!" Armand said. The two fencers went at each other, holding nothing back. The two then started fighting on the stairs.

"Is _this_ what fencing's all about?!" Marinette asked in amazement.

"Part le fer! This IS what fencing's all about!" Armand said in excitement.

"Man, they going all out." Drake said, not taking his eyes off the fight. The red stranger then pins Adrien against the stairs railing.

"Is that all you can do?" They taunted. Adrien uses his saber to make the opponent back off before going up the stairs, with the red stranger, Marinette, Drake, and Armand following behind. The fight then ended up in the library.

"Let's finish this off!" The red fencer shouted as they and Adrien lunged at each other, only to hit each other at the same time. See Marinette, the red fencer stomps up to her. "Who got the first hit?! Who?!"

"Uhhh, I...! The bluenette said nervously.

"Who touched first? Tell us now!" Adrien said.

"I don't know! I think..." Marinette as she look between the two. "... It was... Adrien?"

"Ah-ha, wonderful! This victory is an honor to D'Argencourt Academy!" Armand said happily. Drake, however, wasn't as happy.

"What! Oh come on! That verdict was completely biased!" He ranted before looking at Marinette. "No offence."

"The referee has the last word." Armand said as the red fencer let out a sad sigh before leaving the room. Drake glares at his instructor before following the defeated fencer.

* * *

"Hey wait!" Drake shouted as he caught up to the red fencer in the hallway. "Listen, Marinette, the girl with the blue hair, panics under pressure. There is also the fact she has a crush on the blonde."

"That may be, but my honor is still destroyed..." The red fencer said sourly.

"You sure take this personal..." Drake muttered before clearing his throat. "Anyway, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Drake Firstbourne. What's your name?"

"Kagami Tsurugi." The red fencer said before taking their helmet off, revealing a girl around Drake's age.

The world around Drake seemed to froze as the secret draconic hero's eyes widened. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked, as she noticed that stare, as well as a bit pink forming on Drake's cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just... Well, everyone thought you were a guy..." Drake said bashfully before regaining his posture. "Anyway, you were incredible! I never seen such skill!"

Oh, thanks." Kagami said, feeling a bit flattered.

"Listen. Maybe we could sat up a decisive match between you and Adrien?" Drake offered, only to get a sad look from Kagami.

"There's no such thing as a second chance in my family." She said.

"Ouch..." Drake said, taking notice of Kagami's ring before facing her again. "Look, how about we duel sometime later to day. I share the top spot with Adrien in the fencing class. Maybe that will cheer you up?"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but like I said, no second chances..." Kagami said before walking away, leaving behind a sympathetic Drake.

* * *

While Drake and Adrien were been driven home by the Gorilla, the secret draconic hero asked his blonde friend to skim through some logos on his phone to find the one that matches the one on Kagami's ring.

A while before, Adrien also thought of having a decisive match, only for Drake to tell him about his meeting with Kagami. The model also found Kagami's saber,as she must of abandon it in frustration. Finally, they found the logo.

"She's the only daughter belonging to a family of prestigious fencers. Her mother and grandfather were both world champions. I've read about them before! She and her mother just moved to Paris! How incredible!" Adrien said in amazement.

"So that's why she was very upset by the lost. She must've felt that she ruined their legacy..." Drake said in a sad tone.

Suddenly, the car was split in half, launching the two boys out of their seat. On the roof of the back half was Riposte.

"I'm taking you up on your offer of a decisive match!" She shouted.

"By the Ancestors..." Drake muttered, as the sight of Kagami hurts him for some reason.

"I- I can't fight you like this! You're not... yourself." Adrien said, trying to reason with the villain.

"Fight!" Riposte shouted. But before she could move, Hawk Moth's light mask appears on her face. "Understood, Hawk Moth." She notices Drake and Adrien trying to sneak off. She jumps in front of them, blocking their path. "Where do you think you're going? Stay there. Nice and patiently."

That's when Ladybug's yo-yo wraps around Riposte's blade.

"How'd you like to start a duel with me?" The spotted hero said before pulling her yo-yo to disarm the villain, only for the yo-yo to slip off the blade. "It's merged with her hand."

Riposte strikes at the three, slicing a poster in half.

"Give me a moment, Adrien. I must finish her off, first! But don't worry- I haven't forgotten about you! I won't be long." The villain said before turning to Drake. "As for you... Thanks for complimenting my skills, you can bet we'll have our duel once I'm done with these two."

She then lunges at Ladybug, who uses her yo-yo to protect herself. Seeing everyone distracted, Drake takes off and hides in a nearby alleyway. Once he sees the coast was clear, Drake opens his fanny pack, letting out Spyro and Cynder out.

"We need to save Kagami!" Drake shouted, getting looks from the dragons.

"And what about Adrien and Ladybug?" Spyro asked.

"Oh yeah, them too." Drake said, getting chuckles/giggles from the two.

"Looks like someone has a crush~" Cynder teased, causing Drake to blush.

"We'll talk about this later. Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

"It's too late! The damage has been done! This time, I shall be the referee!" Riposte shouted before lunging at Ladybug. But before she could slice the spotted hero into pieces, Dragnarok flies in and block her blade with a fire sword.

"How about you duel me?" The draconic asked before pushing the villain back. He then looks at Ladybug. "Take Adrien and put him somewhere safe." With a nod, Ladybug grabs the model and takes off. Once they were gone, Dragnarok faces the villain. "Before we start, may I get the name of my opponent?"

"Riposte. So, you're a swordsman? Let's see how you handle the best!" Riposte said before lunging at Dragnarok, only for the draconic hero to block with his blazing blade. As the blades clashed, the two fought with everything they got.

"Listen. I know about about your family history, how your mother and grandmother were fencing world champions. And I get you feel like you failed to live up to their legacy, but you need to understand that you don't need to put innocent lives in danger!" Dragnarok said as he ducks under a swing before counterattacking, only for Riposte to block it.

"You don't understand!" The villain shouted before shoving Dragnarok onto his back. "Now where's Adrien?" Riposte then takes off in the direction Ladybug and Adrien went.

"Oh no you don't!" Dragnarok said as flies after the villain.

* * *

Arriving at the Louvre Palace, Dragnarok sees that the pyramid structure has been sliced open. Going inside, the draconic hero came across Riposte facing off against Ladybug and Cat Noir in the King Tut exhibit.

"Let's look for him together, Ladybug- and finish this match!" The villain shouted before charging at the duo, only to once be blocked by Dragnarok.

"Hey now, we haven't finished our duel." He said.

"Get out of my way!" Riposte growled. That when a Odonata flies in and lands on Riposte's sword arm.

"Hello, Riposte, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you greater speed." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Riposte said before lunging that Dragnarok in a blur, knocking the draconic hero to the ground. She then charges at Ladybug and Cat Noir, who just barely dodged it.

Getting back up, Dragnarok uses Dragon Time to slow Riposte down and tackle her to the ground and away from Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Please listen to me, Kagami! Your mother and grandmother wouldn't want this!" Dragnarok pleaded.

"They would what me to restore honor!" Riposte shouted.

"Even that the price of harming others?!" Dragnarok shouted. This causes Riposte to pause. Seeing an opening, Dragnarok turns his fire sword into an earth sword and smashes it on Riposte's blade, destroying it and releasing the akuma. "Ladybug! Do your thing!"

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Riposte then turns back into Kagami.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around confused.

"Pound it!" The three heroes fist-bumped. That's when Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"Gotta go. Have a vet's appointment to get to. Take care of the young lady, will you?" The feline hero said before taking off.

"I best get going too." Dragnarok said before taking off as well. Finding a good hiding place, he turns back into Drake before returning to the King Tut to see Ladybug with Adrien.

"Adrien!" He shouted as he ran up to the two.

"Drake! Were have you been?" Adrien asked.

"While Riposte was fighting Ladybug, I managed to sneak away. Luckily, I ran into Dragnarok and told him about Riposte." Drake said before looking around. "Where is she?"

"The girl is safe." Ladybug said before her earrings started to beep. "Oh no! I'm about to change back! Bug out!"

As she left, Adrien blow a kiss at her, causing Drake to chuckle. The blonde then picks up Kagami's saber.

"Best to return this." He said.

"I'll return it." Drake offered, causing Adrien to nodded and hand him the saber. With it in hand, Drake goes after Kagami.

* * *

Exiting the Louvre, Drake spots Kagami.

"Kagami!" He shouted as he ran over to her.

"Drake... Look, I'm sor-" Kagami said, only to be interrupted.

"If you're apologizing for the Riposte thing, don't worry about it." Drake said with a shrug as he hands her the saber. "Your family's legacy is burdening you, am I right? Someone want you to continue it, right?"

"Y-yes, my mother." Kagami stuttered in shock as what Drake said.

"Listen, you don't have to continue it if you don't what to. You are your own person. If you want to continue fencing, then do so. If you don't what to, then don't." Drake continued. " You are you, no one else."

"Thanks for the advise, but I doubt I can use it, as my mother is VERY strict." Kagami said with a sigh.

"Sounds a lot like my mom and Adrien's dad." Drake said before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me."

"Thanks Drake." Kagami said as her chauffeur arrives. As she was about to enter the car, she looks back at Drake. "Hey Drake! Next time we meet, expect that duel you offered!"

"Then it's a date!" Drake said with a smirk, causing Kagami to laugh. After giving one last wave of goodbye, Kagami enters the car and the vehicle takes off.

"A date..." Drake muttered as he watch the leaving vehicle with a a bit of a dreamy look.

**(Throws Premier Ball) Come on... Shake... Shake... Shake... Yes! Got a Zigzagoon! (Notices the reader) Sorry, was play Pokemon Sword again.**

**Yes, Drake's ****official romantic partner is Kagami. I read your reviews and noticed a lot wanted Drake to be paired with Kagami.**

**To be honest, I want the DrakeXKagami pairing as well. I had planed this to be the official pairing from the started, but I was okay with changing it if the readers wanted it. But since a lot of you agreed with me about the pairing, DrakeXKagami is hear to stay!**

**Stay tuned to see their relationship take off~**


	47. Boom Boxer

**Hello everyone, I bet you weren't excepting another original Akuma so soon. I like you to meet Boom Boxer. Plus, Drake/Dragnarok will meet some familiar faces, as well as a new partner.**

_Entry #46_

_At my last fencing lesson, I met the most beautiful girl I have ever seen... Kagami Tsurugi... Not only is she pretty, she is a master with a blade! _

_After the Riposte incident, we had the duel we promised each other. Like with Adrien, the duel ended in a draw. After that, we hung out a few times. Were they dates? I'm not sure, but a part of me hopes so._

_I couldn't get her out of my mind._

_...Am I starting to sound like Marinette?_

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Drake was in his room, meditating with rocks floating around him. Off to his side were Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus.

"Look within and feel the Earth move beneath you." The Chronicler said as the rocks start to attach themselves to Drake's body, forming stone armor. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Quickly dispelling the armor and Ignitus' hologram, Drake answered the door as Spyro and Cynder hid. Opening the door, Drake saw that it was his Grandma.

"Drake, can I come it? We need to talk." Ashley said. Once she got in and sat down, she dropped a bombshell. "Drake... I know you're Dragnarok."

Drake froze, unable to move. How did she know?!

"Bring your little friends out and sit down. I have much to tell you." Ashley said as she took out her Miraculous box. As Spyro and Cynder fly out, Ashley couldn't help but stare at them in awe. "So this is Spyro and Cynder... You look so much like Kwamis."

"How do you know us and whats a Kwami?" Spyro asked.

"Well, let's start from the beginning, with a bit of family history." Ashley said before clearing her throat. "You have psychic powers, which you inherited from me."

"What?!" Drake shouted before realizing something. "That does explain the vision and stuff... Does Dad have psychic powers as well?"

"No, as it skips a generation. And before you ask, Vesta doesn't have these powers, as the the psychic's eldest grandchild from their eldest child will inherit the powers." Ashley said. "Why do you think we're called the Firstbournes?"

This got a chuckle/giggles from Drake and the dragons.

"Anyway, It was because these powers that I was able to figure out you're Dragnarok. But enough about that." Ashley continued. "You see, I am a Miraculous Guardian."

Ashley then opens the Miraculous box she had an shows the three the four Miraculouses that were currently inside, which were a diadem, a wristband, a belt, and a pin.

"Incredible..." Drake said as he, Spyro, and Cynder stared in awe.

"These are the Shark Pin of the Sea, the Bear Belt of the Land, the Swallow Wristband of the Sky, and the Echidna Diadem of Evolution. These are the Miraculouses of Life." Ashley said. As Drake stared at them, he noticed a fifth slot that was empty.

"What's with the empty slot?" He asked. Ashley let out sad sigh.

"There is a fifth one, but it fell into evil hands. The Dragonfly Necklace of Adaptability..." She said.

"...Damselfly..." Drake growled as he clenched his fist. Ashley then closes the box and puts it in Drake's hands, getting a confused look from the young man.

"I'm sure you're know about the Dragon Messiah, right?" She asked, getting a nod. "I'm giving you the Miraculouses to look over and give to worthy warriors."

"So wait... You're saying..." Drake said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, you are the new Guardian of the Miraculouses of Life." Ashley said. Before anyone could say anything, Drake noticed the time.

"Aw crap! I'm going to be late for school!" He shouted as he shoves Spyro and Cynder into his fanny pack and shoving the Miraculous box into his backpack before taking off.

* * *

Arriving at school, Drake entered his homeroom and sat down at his seat. Throughout the school, he hear whispers of four new students transferring here. That's when Ms Bustier enters the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone. As you all have heard, four new students are joining us, and their from New York like Drake is." she said. This instantly got Drake's attention.

"Could it be..?" Drake muttered as Ms Bustier walks to the door.

"May I introduce, Ombra Marauder, Brandish Eyrie, Maven Dozer, and Ingrid Deoch." She said as four people walked in.

First was a girl with pale skin, purple eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a violet shirt with a black eight-pointed star of chaos in the center. She was also wearing blue jeans and magenta sneakers.

This was Ombra Marauder.

Next was a boy with slightly tanned skin, gold eyes, and rusty brown hair. Over his left eye was a small scar. He was wearing a green, long sleeved shirt with a blue shield on it. He was also wearing brown trousers and steel-toed boots. Strapped to his back was a skateboard.

This was Brandish Eyrie.

Next was a boy who was a head taller then the rest of the students. He had ashy black hair, brown eyes, and, like Brandish, had slightly tanned skin. However, Brandish's was more natural, like he was born with it, this guy's seem like he got it while being out in the sun. He was wearing a black, unzipped hoodie, which showed a plain white T-shirt underneath. He also wore blue jeans with slight tears in the knee areas, and military boots.

This was Maven Dozer.

Finally, the last new student was a girl of Scottish descent, as she has pale skin, fuzzy red hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a deep blue long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers with a wave pattern on them.

This was Ingrid Deoch.

Upon seeing his old friends, Drake jumped out of his seat and ran down to see them.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" He said happily as he hugs Ombra, high-fives Ingrid, fist-bumps Brandish, and headbutts Maven in a friendly manner. The five friends laughed as they chat for a bit before sitting down for class.

* * *

Once school let out, Drake was walking with his old friends, along with Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino.

"So how are you guys in Paris?" Adrien asked.

"My mom is Drake's mom's new assistant." Ombra said.

"Dad got a new job at the museum." Brandish said.

"My parents are helping with construction." Maven said.

"My mom is the school's new swimming teacher." Ingrid said, in a heavy Scottish accent.

"Whatever the case, it's nice to finally meet Drake's old friends." Marinette said with a smile.

"And it's nice to meet Drake's new friends." Ombra said.

Before anyone could say anything else, a familiar and unwanted voice spoke up.

"So, the gang's all here, huh?" Turning around, they came face-to-face with Dainn Mann, who was wearing shades and a leather jacket, as if he was trying to be cool.

"Great, you're here as well?" Brandish asked in a disgusted tone.

"What do you want, Dainn?" Drake asked in annoyance.

"Just wanted to see my old friends again." Dainn said before facing Ombra and Ingrid with a smirk. "Hey ladies~ Did you miss me?"

"As much as a root canal." Ombra growled as she and Ingrid glared at him in disgust. Dainn just laughed at this.

"Still a pair of spitfires I see." He chuckled. That when loud music suddenly blared. Following it, the ten saw a guy a year or two old than them wear a white sleeveless shirt, shorts, and sneakers standing next to a boombox. Around his next was a neck chain.

"Yo, Yo! Hello Paris! Butch is here to entertain you!" The guy said to the forming crowd.

"Who's this schmuck?" Dainn rudely asked.

"That's Butch Tonton, a member of the school's boxing club who has a liking for rapping and beat-boxing." Drake answered, getting looks from everyone else.

"You know this guy?" Maven asked.

"We're acquainted." Drake simply said.

That's when Butch started to rap, and let me just say, it was terrible. Everyone who was listening visibly cringed.

"My beautiful ears!" Dainn shouted with he ears covered. He then picks up a nearby bent can and throws it at Butch, causing the boxer to stop. "Boo! You stink!"

The crowd soon joined Dainn as they started booing and throwing junk at Butch, causing the wannabe rapper to pick up his boombox and flee. Dainn gained a smug look while everyone else glares at him.

* * *

Hiding in a alleyway, Butch slumps down as lets out a sad sigh.

"So this is it? Ended before I even start?" He asked himself before groaned.

* * *

A window opens, letting in little a light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. Stand off to the side was Damselfly.

"Having your dreams crushed before they could even start... What a perfect victim for my Akuma!" The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Go forth, my akuma, and bring him to our side." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim.

* * *

As Butch continue to sulk, the akuma flies in and lands on his neck chain.

"Hello Boom Boxer." Hawk Moth greeted as a purple butterfly shaped light mask appeared on Butch face. "You simply wish to show your talents, but the people wouldn't let you. I can help, if you help me."

"Name your price." Butch said as a cloud of darkness surrounds him. Once it's lifts, standing in his place was a being in dark blue armor. The head was a helmet with a visor and had three small spike on the top. The hands were boxing gloves. The being was wearing cleats with two spikes coming out of the toes. A speaker who on the beings chest while two smaller one came out the sides of the being's head.

Welcoming, Boom Boxer.

"Paris is about to meet it's doom, as Boom Boxer is about to bring the boom!" The villain rapped as he started launching powerful sound waves from his chest and ear speakers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drake, Marinette, Adrien, and the rest of the gang were at the Boulangerie Patisserie, enjoying some freshly baked snacks.

"MMM! These macaroons are the bomb!" Brandish said before putting one in his mouth.

"Your father is a great baker, Marinette!" Maven said as shoves macaroon after macaroon into his mouth.

"Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoy the macaroons." Marinette said. That's when a loud boom and a small quake suddenly happens.

"What was that?!" Ingrid shouted. That's when the bakery's entrance was blown open, sending the kids flying. Getting back up on their feet, they saw Boom Boxer walking in.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Boom Boxer is here to spread devastation, across the French Nation!" The villain rapped.

"So this is one of the Akuma guys that Hawk Moth dude makes?" Brandish asked.

"Yes, and soon Ladybug, Dragnarok, and Cat Noir will arrive!" Alya said in excitement as she whipped her phone out and started streaming for her blog. Boom Boxer then notices the group and starts blasting sound-waves at them, causing them to scatter.

* * *

Marinette ran to her room and let Tikki out.

"Looks like Hawk Moth sent arrive Akuma out, and a loud one at that." The bluenette said.

"And we need to stop him!" Tikki said.

"Right. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette shouted as she transformed into Ladybug

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien ran out of the building and hid in a nearby alleyway.

"Looks like we got work to do." The blonde model said.

"Can you get me some earplugs when this is over?" Plagg asked.

"Sure. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien shouted as he turns into Cat Noir.

* * *

Drake and Ombra quickly hid in a supply closet.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll find the others." Drake said. But before he could take off, Ombra grabs his arm.

"Are you crazy?! That guy will kill you!" She shouted.

"Look, I know what I'm doing." Drake said as he tried to get out of the strawberry blonde's grip.

"I'm not going to let yourself get killed!" Ombra shouted before tugging on Drake's arm, causing him to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, Spyro and Cynder fell out of the fanny pack, as Drake left the pack open so he could sneak the dragons some macaroons. Ombra stared at the dragons in awe and fear. "Drake... What are hell are those?"

Drake, unable to think up an excuse, sighs and decides to tell Ombra the whole story. He told her he was Dragnarok, who Spyro and Cynder were, what the Miraculouses were, and their mission to stop Hawk Moth and bring Spyro and Cynder back to their home world. Once he was done, Ombra could help but stare in shock.

"So... You're a superhero?" Ombra asked before getting a excited look. "That is so cool!"

Drake, Spyro, and Cynder were not expecting that reaction. But before they could say anything, there was a loud boom in the distance, reminding the four of Boom Boxer.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, I need to stop Boom Boxer!" Drake said.

"Is there anyway I could help?" Ombra asked. Drake was about to deny her, but a idea popped in his head.

"Actually... I think there is a way." He said before opening his backpack and taking out the Miraculous Box. Opening it, Drake takes out the Echidna Diadem and places it on Ombra's head. Once it was on her head, a Kwami with echidna characteristics popped out, surprising Ombra.

"Woah! Is this one of those Kwami things?" She asked.

"Yep! I'm Spinni, pleased to meet you." The Kwami introduced herself before turning to Drake. "So you are the new Miraculouses of Life Guardian, huh? It's a pleasure to meet you Master Drake."

"How do you-" Drake asked before stopping himself. "Never mind, we'll talking about this once this is over. Spinni, can you show Ombra the ropes?"

"Sure!" Spinni replied before facing Ombra. "Okay, say 'Spines Out' when you want to transform, and say 'Spines In' when you want to change back."

"Okay... Uh, Spines Out?" Ombra said nervously.

That's when Spinni was absorbed into the Diadem, causing Ombra to transform. Once it was complete, Ombra was wearing a dark purple tight suit with magenta stripes going across horizontally. On her face was a dark purple domino mask. She was also wearing a pair of futuristic looking boots and wristbands. That final touch is that echidna quills were sprouting out of her hair. In her right hand was a tomahawk.

"Woah..." Ombra said as she looked herself over.

"Indeed. So, what's your hero name?" Drake asked. Ombra thought it over before coming up with a name.

"Echidna. Not very imaginative, but it works." She said, getting a nod from her friend.

"Welcome to the superhero world, Echidna. Now then, Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

Echidna couldn't help but stare at Dragnarok in awe.

"Cool..." She said, getting a chuckle from Dragnarok.

"Why, thank you. Now, let's kick some Akuma ass!" He said as they charge out into the battlefield.

* * *

Once Dragnarok and Echidna located Boom Boxer, they saw that he was busy fight Ladybug and Cat Noir. Off to the side were Alyla, Nino, Brandish, Maven, and Ingrid, with Alya recording the fight. The fight was at a standstill, with neither side getting a advantage.

"I see you started without us." Dragnarok said, getting their attention. Once everyone saw Echidna, they stared in shock.

"I am Echidna, Dragnarok's new partner!" Echidna said with pride.

"Oh my gosh! A new hero!" Alya said with excitement as she pointed her phone at Echidna. Meanwhile, a light mask appeared on Boom Boxer's face.

"_Another Miraculous has appeared... Interesting. Boom Boxer! Get me her Miraculous!_" Hawk Moth telepathically ordered.

"So a new hero came? Well, my goal is still the same. Give me your bling, or else you will feel the sting!" Boom Boxer rapped.

"How about we don't?" Dragnarok said before launching a Earth Missile at Boom Boxer, only for the villain to destroy it with a simple punch.

"So that's how you want to play? Well, your four are going to pay!" Boom Boxer rapped before launching sound-waves at the heroes, causing them the scatter.

Boom Boxer then picks up a big piece of rubble and throws it at Ladybug. Before it could hit her, Echidna jumps in the way and slices the rubble in half with her tomahawk. That's when Dragnarok flew in and throw a Electric Orb at the villain, sending the villain flying.

Getting back up, Boom Boxer launched a stream of sound at the heroes, only for Dragnarok to counter with a stream of Siren Screams. The two sound based attacks clashed against each other, locked in stalemate. That's when a Odonata flew in and landed on Boom Boxer's neck chain.

"Hello, Boom Boxer. I am Damselfly. Let's increase your volume, shall we?" Damselfly said.

Boom Boxer let out a thankful grunt as his sound-wave stream's power increased, pushing the Siren Scream stream back before sending Dragnarok flying.

"Dragnarok!" The others cried.

"_Use your power, Evolving Touch, on one of the others to make them stronger!_" Spinni said in Echidna's mind.

"Okay. Evolving Touch!" Echidna shouted as she raises her arm into the air, causing magenta energy to cover her hand. She then uses that hand to grab Cat Noir's shoulder.

"Whoa! What a rush!" The feline hero said, feeling the energy flowing trough his body.

"Use your power!" Echidna shouted.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he activated his power. This time, however, he launched a giant sphere of destructive energy, which sailed towards Boom Boxer.

Panicked, the villain grabbed a piece of rubble and used it as a shield. Seeing an opening, Echidna rushes in and, using her tomahawk, slices Boom Boxer's chain, releasing the Akuma.

"Do your thing, Ladybug!" A recovered Dragnarok shouted.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Boom Boxer then transforms back into Butch.

"Pound It!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped while Dragnarok and Echidna did the same.

* * *

"You may have another ally, Ladybug, but that also means there is another Miraculous for me to take." Hawk Moth shouted.

"Interesting... The counterpart to my Miraculous has appeared..." Damselfly said as the window closes.

* * *

Later that night, that the Firstbourne's house, Drake, Ombra, Brandish, Maven, and Ingrid were having a sleepover.

"So that super stuff is a constant thing here?" Brandish asked, getting a nod from Drake. "I think I'm going to like it here."

This got chuckles/giggles from the other.

Soon, Brandish, Maven, and Ingrid were sleeping while Drake and Ombra silently talked.

"Should we tell them? Should we make them heroes too?" Ombra asked.

"First question, not yet. Second question, we'll see." Drake said, holding the Miraculous box he was entrusted with.

**And that's that. Sorry for nearly taking a mouth to make this, but thanks to Pokemon Sword distracting me, off days, and laziness, this chapter came out later then usual. Also, future chapters might take longer as well.**

**Also, sorry if the fight with Boom Boxer was lackluster, as the chapter was mostly meant to show the rise of Echidna. Don't worry, Drake's other friends will get their time to shine.**

**Anyway, see you next time.**


	48. Befana

**Hello everyone. Today, Dragnarok ,along his new partner Echidna, will be going against Befana!**

_Entry #47_

_My old friends Ombra, Brandish, Maven, and Ingrid are in Paris and are here to stay! Not only that, but I was gifted with the Miraculouses of Life, and turned Ombra into the hero of Evolution, Echidna!_

_Anyway, I heard Marinette's birthday was coming up..._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At the Firstbourne house, Drake was in his room, finishing wrapping up something.

"Almost... And done!" He said happily as he stared that the wrapped gift in pride. On the corner of the present was a tag that said "To: Marinette From: Drake".

"I'm sure Marinette will love it." Cynder said as she and Spyro sat on their pillow.

"I sure hope so." Drake said before grabbing his bag. "Best deliver this to the birthday girl."

Putting the present in his bag and putting the dragons in his fanny pack, Drake headed out.

* * *

Arriving at the Boulangerie Patisserie, Drake entered to see Marinette's parents working.

"Oh! Hello Drake." Tom greeted when he spotted the young man.

"Is Marinette here?" Drake asked. "I made her a present and I want to give it to her personally."

"You have just missed her. She left fifteen minutes ago to hang out with her Grandma." Sabine said.

"My mother popped in for a surprised visit." Tom clarified.

"I'll just give it to her later. Thanks for your time." Drake said before taking off.

* * *

Now at Ombra's house, Drake and his friends were comparing the gifts they got for Marinette.

"I got her book of Babylon artwork." Brandish said.

"I got her some recipes for baked goods from outside of Paris." Maven said.

"Got her a new swimsuit." Ingrid said.

"Made her a pair of bracelets." Ombra said before facing Drake. "What did you get her, Drake?"

"You see~" Drake said with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh, come on!" Ingrid groaned in disappointment. She then turns to Ombra. "Hey Ombra, where did you get that diadem?"

"I... found it. I thought it looked good on me and I decided to keep it." The strawberry blonde answered nervously.

"I say you made the right call, as it does fit you." Brandish commented, with Maven and Ingrid nodding in agreement. Drake let out a sigh of relief. He then saw the time on a nearby wall clock.

"We better head out, or else we'll miss the party." Drake said before the five took off.

* * *

Arriving that the Place des Vosges, the five waited with everyone else for the birthday girl. A while later, Alya lead a blindfolded Marinette to the party before removing the blindfold.

The bluenette was delighted, especially with Adrien smiling and waving at her. Everyone handed their gifts to Marinette, with Drake's gift being a book about fashion design advise written by his mother. Let's just say, Marinette loved it.

"Happy birthday, Marinette." Adrien said as he hand her his gift for her. Marinette just stared with her mouth open. Drake chuckled at this has Alya closes the bluenette's mouth.

"Open it, Marinette!" Alya said. But before Marinette could open it, a voice rings out.

"La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives candy to those who are dandy." The voice sang. Following it, everyone saw Befana, who got off her motorcycle.

"Grandma!?" Marinette shouted, getting a few surprised looks.

"You lied to your grandma, Marinetta." Befana said.

"No, I- I didn't know Alya was throwing a surprise party for me." Marinette countered.

"She's for real, ma'am." Alya said as she got in front of the bluenette.

"And all those candies you pretended to be eating?" The villain asked.

"I'm sorry, grandma. It's just that I didn't want to upset you." Marinette apologized.

"I'm not your grandma anymore. From now on, I am only Befana! And I'm going to punish you for all those lies!" Befana shouted before shooting at Marinette. The bluenette ducked, however, and the shot hit Mylene instead, turning her into coal.

"No!" Marinette cried.

"Hey! You can't do that to our friends!" Brandish shouted.

"Yeah!" Maven and Ingrid agreed. Befana just sends them a amused look.

"While I'll normally be upset that you for speaking against your elders, I can see you doing this to protect your friends, and that is a nice thing to do." The villain said before shooting at the three. But instead of turning them into coal, they were turned into angel-like fairies with white masked.

"No!" Ombra shouted while Drake growls in anger. Drake then grabs Ombra and drags her behind some trees when everyone was distracted by the chaos.

"Listen! We need to stop her if we want to turn our friends back to normal." Drake said as Spyro and Cynder fly out of the fanny pack.

"Right." Ombra agreed as Spinni flew out of her pocket. "Spinni, Spines Out!" Ombra then turns into Echidna.

"Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

"It's rude to leave while Befana's still speaking to you." The villain said before she was about to shoot a fleeing Marinette. However, Cat Noir came in and messed up her aim.

"Hey, I never knew grandmas could be so nasty." The feline hero mocked as he perched himself on top of a speaker.

"You would look wonderful in white, my pretty kitty." Befana said before shooting at Cat Noir, who just barely dodged.

"Eh, not convinced. I'm much more into black- makes my eyes stand out, don't you think?" Cat Noir said as he dodges one blast after another.

"Take care of this pesky pussycat!" Befana ordered her fairy servants, who fly at the feline hero.

"Hey, I thought fairies were supposed to be nice!" Cat Noir said as he dodges their attacks before taking the fight to the treetops. Befana then turns her attention back to Marinette.

"You're not getting away unpunished, Marinetta!" The villain shouted before she began shooting at her granddaughter. "You don't deserve all these presents, you spoiled little brat! Now, for what you really deserve." That's when her gun ran out of ammo. "Don't worry. You'll get what's coming to you."

"And you'll get whats coming to you!" A voice said behind her. Turning around, Befana saw Dragnarok and Echidna, ready to fight. That's when a Odonata flies in and lands on the candy tin Befana had on her belt.

"Hello Befana, I am Damselfly. Let's add some kick to your gun, shall we?" Damselfly said.

"Thank you, dear." Befana said before reloading her gun. Once she was done, she fired at the two heroes, this time firing out a shotgun blast.

Acting quick, Dragnarok activated Dragon Time and got himself and Echidna out of the blast's way.

"Thanks." The spiny hero thanked.

"No problem." Dragnarok said. Meanwhile, Befana turns to the Brandish, Maven, and Ingrid fairies.

"You three! Handle these two while I deal with my granddaughter!" The villain ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." The three said before flying at the two.

"Great... Now we have to fight our friends now?" Echidna muttered.

"Sorry for this, guys." Dragnarok said as he and Echidna engaged in battle against their brainwashed friends. Echidna took on Ingrid while Dragnarok took on Brandish and Maven.

Echidna and Ingrid engaged in good old fisticuffs, trading punch for punch. Things were in Echidna's advantage, however, thanks to her Miraculous, as well as some training from Dragnarok.

Speaking of who...

The draconic hero was using his Wind element to blow fairy Brandish and fairy Maven back. Spinning into a Twister, Dragnarok sweeps up Brandish and Maven, along with Ingrid, spinning them around before launching them into a tree, having them hanging from the branches unconscious.

"Sorry guys..." Dragnarok muttered. That's when he noticed Cat Noir carrying Marinette to the rooftops. "Cat Noir has Marinette and is carrying her to safety. Let's check up with them."

"Got it." Echidna said as the two followed the feline hero.

* * *

So, they all reached the Eiffel Tower's viewing deck.

"Best stay up here for the time being." Echidna said.

"Don't want you to be turned to coal." Dragnarok added.

"Don't worry. I promise to get your real grandma back safe." Cat Noir said before bounding onto the railing and hops up. He then stops and looking back at the bluenette. "Oh, I almost forgot. Happy birthday, anyway."

"Happy Birthday." Dragnarok and Echidna chimed before the three heroes took off.

* * *

The three heroes so found Befana riding her motorcycle while turning some people into coal while turning others into fairies.

"La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives out candy to those who are dandy. And only gives coal to brats with no soul." She sang before Cat Noir knocks her of her bike.

"Cat Noir comes to, unexpectedly..." Cat Noir sang before stopping. "Uh, how do you make that rhyme?"

Dragnarok face-palms while Echidna lets out a giggle. That's when Ladybug shows up.

"Fighting evil with his lady!" She sang, finishing Cat Noir's song.

"Of course! Not bad, Bugaboo!" Cat Noir said before turning to Dragnarok and Echidna. "Aren't you guys going to sing?"

"No." They said with annoyed looks. Meanwhile, a light mask appears on Befana's face.

"_Ladybug has joined the party at last! Bring me the Miraculous, Befana!_" Hawk Moth telepathically ordered.

"You didn't say the magic word!" Befana scowled.

* * *

Back in his lair, Hawk Moth was visibly taken aback by this. He then clears his throat, hunching his shoulders

"Ahem. _Please._" He said in a annoyed tone. Hearing a giggle, he sends a glare at Damselfly, who gives him a "I didn't do it" look with a bit of mischief in her eyes.

* * *

Much better, Hawk Moth!" Befana said before pointing at Cat Noir. "You little thief! Where have you hidden Marinetta?!"

"I forgetta." The feline hero said cheekily.

"Watch out, or you'll be getting a time out of your own." Ladybug warns.

"Take care of these little villains." Befana ordered, sending the fairies after the heroes, who dodged them.

While dodging a few, Dragnarok spots Befana heading to the Eiffel Tower.

"Uh, Guys?" He said with a bit of panic in his voice, pointing at the retreating villain. Following his finger, the others saw were Befana was heading.

"We can't let her get to the Eiffel Tower!" Cat Noir said in a panic.

"And why not?" Ladybug asked before realizing something. "Ooh!" She then ducks under a charging fairy.

"Because that's where we hid her granddaughter!" Echidna said before she, Dragnarok, and Cat Noir head after the villain.

"Wait no, she's-!" Ladybug started, only to cover her mouth before following her allies.

* * *

"Where are you, Marinetta? Befana has a special treat for you!" Befana said as she flies around the tower. That's when Cat Noir lands on the back of the bike.

"Can I hitch a ride? Your granddaughter isn't here. Let me show you the way." He before grabbing one of the bike's handles and steers them away from the tower.

"Pets are not allowed on board!" Befana said before spinning the bike around, throwing Cat Noir off, who was luckily caught by Dragnarok. "Marinetta, what a sweet Ladybug you are. You'll make a perfect fairy!"

Befana then starts firing shotgun blasts at the four heroes. Thanks to Dragnarok's Dragon Time, the four managed to not get hit.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ladybug said.

"You can't turn down a gift, you rude little imp!" The villain said angrily before facing her minions. "You take care of the kitty and his scaly and spiny friends, my fairies, while I punish this polka-dot brat!"

As Ladybug and Befana fought one on one, the other three were facing against all of Befana's fairy minions. After exchanging some kicks and punches, Dragnarok had enough and performed the Ice Fury, freezing all the fairies solid.

"Woah..." Echidna said as she stared at Dragnarok, who has a cold mist around his body and was letting out some deep growls. That's when Ladybug appears.

"Cat Noir! Dragnarok! Echidna! I saw Befana dodging her own candies. Even she can't touch them!" The spotted hero said. That's when Cat Noir spotted Befana reloading her gun.

"The candy bag. The akuma must be in there." The feline hero said.

"Of course! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throws hero yo-yo into the air, summoning... a tuba.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dragnarok shouted as the cold mist disappears.

"How is a tuba going to help?" Echidna asked.

"You didn't tell me you played the tuba." Cat Noir said.

"I don't, but it looks like I'm gonna have to learn." Ladybug said.

That's when Befana shoots the ground they're stand on into coal, causing it to collapse and drop the heroes into the sewer. Getting back up, Dragnarok gets an idea.

"Quick! Give me that tuba!" He shouted. Once Ladybug hands him it, Dragnarok opens his mouth piece and blows into the tuba, using it to create a giant Siren Scream. The sound-base attack blasted Befana to the ground, causing her to drop her gun, which Dragnarok quickly grabs.

"Say hello to me little friend!" The draconic hero shouted as he aims the gun at Befana before firing, turning the villain into coal. "I hope Marinette will forgive me..."

"I'm sure she will." Ladybug said before taking the candy box and breaking it, releasing the akuma. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Befana then turns back into Gina.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bump while Dragnarok and Echidna did the same.

* * *

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Dragnarok, Echidna... you've escaped punishment yet again! I won't sugarcoat the truth, and next time I will destroy you and have your Miraculous!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"I did like this villain... She got you to say please." Damselfly giggled. Hawk Moth shot her a glare as the window closes.

* * *

With things settling down, the party continued as planned.

"So, what was it like as fairies?" Drake asked as he and his friend chatted near the snack table.

"I don't remember much, just my head being filled with nice thoughts." Brandish said before taking a sip of punch.

"Ditto." Ingrid and Maven said.

"Whatever the case, it's go to see you back to normal." Drake said before realizing something. "Wait... There's been a akuma at Adrien's birthday, then mine, now Marinette's... Is there a theme here?"

"Maybe Hawk Moth hates birthdays." Ombra said with a shrug.

"Sounds about right." Drake said, getting laughs from his friends.

**And that's Befana. Hoped you enjoyed and I hope you have a good 4th of July.**


	49. Robostus

**Hello everyone. Today, it's Dragon vs Machine, as Dragnarok is going to battle against Robostus! Not only that, he's getting a new partner as well!**

_Entry #48_

_First Adrien's birthday, then my birthday, now Marinette's birthday... Does Hawk Moth hate birthdays or something?_

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In his room, Drake was at his desk, looking over the three Miraculouses that he currently had in hand.

"Okay... The Echidna Miraculous is safely in Ombra's hands. Now... What to do with the rest?" Drake pondered.

"What about your other friends?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder sat on their human friend's shoulders.

"As much as I want to, there are few things wrong with that." Drake said. "A, Ombra found out by accident. B, I trust Ombra the most as I knew her the longest. And, C through Z, there is the chance they don't want to be heroes."

"Good point." Cynder said.

As Drake thinks for ideas, he tried to reach for a soda he had with him, only to prick his finger of a pair of scissors.

"Ow!" The secret draconic hero shouted as he grabbed in finger in pain as Spyro and Cynder gave him some concerned looks. What nobody noticed was that a small drop of Drake's blood fell off his finger and landed on the Swallow Miraculous, which mysteriously absorbed the drop of blood.

"Are you okay?" Spyro asked.

"I'm fine. Just a small prick." Drake said as the prick heals close, thanks to the dragon DNA in Drake's body accelerating the healing process.

Before Drake could say anything else, he noticed the time.

"Crap! I'm going to be late for school!" He shouted as he stuffs the Miraculous Box in his backpack and puts Spyro and Cynder in his fanny pack before taking off.

* * *

Later that day, Drake and his classmates were heading to the second floor of Francoise Dupont High School. That's when Marinette lets out a gasp.

"Oh no! I left my bag in the locker room! Again." She shouted.

"Check to see if you left your brain in there too, girl." Alya joked, getting chuckles from everyone present. Marinette then runs to her locker, tripping along the way.

"I'm okay!" She said before getting back out and continued on.

* * *

Once everyone got to their destination, which was Ms Mendeleiev's room, problems started to rise.

"See for yourself, Mr Damocles. Nothing happens when I press the button." Ms Mendeleiev said, as she was having problems with her laptop.

"You're in luck, Mrs. Mendeleiev. I'm a bit of a computer whiz!" Mr Damocles said as he cracks his knuckles before typing a bit on the keyboard, restoring the laptop. "And there you go!"

Suddenly the screen crashes and shows that a computer virus has taken over the system.

"That's not supposed to be happening! What _is_ it?" Ms Mendeleiev shouted.

"It's Dino-33, a malicious computer virus! Let me try something!" Max spoke up.

"Go back to your seat now, Max! Leave this to the adults!" Ms Mendeleiv said, with Mr Damocles nodding in agreement. as Max sat back down, a voice from his bag spoke up.

"Inform the adults that if they don't neutralize the virus in the next seventy-five seconds, there's a 99.9% chance the hard disk will be permanently damaged!" The voice said.

"Quiet!" Max said to the bag. Unfortunately, everyone heard.

"Tell me you heard Max's bag talk to him." Alya asked Marinette.

"Do you think Max has a Kwami?" Ombra whispered to Drake.

"Doubt it, as there would've been around hero running around." Drake whispered back. Sadly, the whispers were not quiet enough to prevent the person next to the from hearing.

"What's a Kwami and what does it have to do with superheroes?" Brandish quietly asked, startling the two. Ombra gained a nervous look while Drake let out a sigh.

"Tell you after school, but don't tell anyone, even Maven and Ingrid." Drake said, as Brandish makes the "zip the lip" motion. The three then returned their attention to the virus situation.

"It's destroying all the school data! It's a disaster!" Mr Damocles shouted, having heard the bag as well. He then turns to Max "How many seconds do you say we have left?"

"Only sixty-five." Max answered.

"Let him try." Mr Damocles said. Ms Mendeleiv nodded as the principle handed Max the laptop. "Go ahead."

Max looks in his bag for something, but couldn't find it.

"Unnh! Where is it?" He muttered.

That's when a mechanical arm pops out of the bag, holding a flash drive.

"I believe _this_ is what you're looking for?" The arm's owner said, surprising everyone.

"Oh, thanks." Max said before showing the flash drive to everyone. "This is an anti-virus device I–I created it with help from...my best friend."

That's when a small robot flies out of bag.

"Hello. My name is Markov." The robot greeted as the students gasp in awe. Markov then turns towards Max. "We can fix this, Max!"

Max plugs the flash drive into the laptop and pushes a button that was on the drive.

"This flash drive neutralizes a hundred percent of the virus!" Max stated.

"And cleans the computer's hard disk at the same time!" Markov added.

"Oh, fascinating!" Mr Damocles said.

That's when the flash drive successfully purges the virus.

"Everything is in order!" Max announced.

"Nailed it!" Markov said as he "fist"-bumps Max.

"Congratulations young man! Very impressive indeed!" Mr Damocles said.

That's when all the students, except Chloe and Sabrina, goes to the front desk to check Markov out.

"Wow! Sweet!" Rose said.

"That's so..." Marinette started.

"Awesome? I know! I'm so gonna write a blog about Markov!" Alya finished.

"I always wanted to see a real robot!" Maven said.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Nino shouted.

"Max is a real genius!" Adrien said.

"He's so cute!" Rose squealed.

"You've added arms to him since the last time! That's cool!" Kim said as he looks Markov over.

"Markov added them all by himself! He's the most highly-evolved type of robot there is!" Max said with pride.

"Puh-lease! Your "friend"'s just a talking calculator! There's nothing "evolved" about that!" Chloe sneered

"Still more evolved then you." Drake quipped, getting a glare from the blonde brat.

"Don't listen to her, Markov. That girl is the lowest of the low when it comes to human evolution." Marinette said as Chloe turns her glare that the bluenette.

"You're very amusing, Marinette." Markov said with a laugh.

"You know my name?" The bluenette asked in surprise.

"Of course! Max showed me the class photo. He told me all about you, and his other friends. I'm very happy to finally meet you! Even Chloe!" Markov said, as Chloe turned her back to the robot. Markov then flies up to Drake. "Not to be nosy, Drake Firstbourne, but I'm getting strange readings from you."

"Really..." Drake said in a quiet tone, nervous that Markov might be sensing his dragon blood and psychic powers. That's when Ms Mendeleiev spoke up.

"This toy you've manufactured is quite impressive, Max. Now, put it away, please. Come on, everybody, back to your seats." She said.

"With all due respect, Ms Mendeleiev, I'm not a toy. My name is Markov and I'm Max's best friend!" Markov stated.

"Markov is right. He's not just some toy; he's my friend. He's as emotionally intelligent and sensitive as any human being!" Max added.

"Look, Max, a robot may be intelligent but it can't have emotions." Ms Mendeleiev stated.

"If I may, ma'am, I can assure you that I truly love Max." Markov said.

"Be serious, Max. You programmed your robot to _say_ that! A robot cannot think for itself, much less love anybody!" Ms Mendeleiev shouted.

"He seems sentient enough to me." Drake muttered out loud, getting nods of agreement from most of his classmates.

"I swear to you I did not program him to say that! Ever since I created him he's integrated his own accumulative thinking system! And he's developed all our emotions just like any human being!" Max shouted.

"Whoa!" Everyone, sans Chloe, said in awe.

"That's enough! Max, if you don't put that plaything of yours away right now, I'll confiscate it! Understand?" Ms Mendeleiev shouted in a tone that left no argument.

"Yes, Ms Mendeleiev." Max said in a upset tone before turning to his robotic friend. "Come on, Markov, go back in the bag."

"You're not being reasonable, Ms Mendeleiev!" Markov argued.

"Stop it, Markov." Max ordered.

"Why? It's true, isn't it?" Markov asked, getting laughs from the students.

"Sure is!" Kim hollered.

"She could lighten up." Ingrid snickered. That's when Mr Damocles had enough.

"All right, that's enough!" He shouted before grabbing Markov. "Max, you can come and get your robot back at the end of the day."

"No, Mr Damocles! I'm begging you! Please don't do that!" Max cried.

"Do you want three hours of detention too?" Mr Damocles threatened.

"No sir." Max said in a dejected tone as Mr Damocles exits the classroom with Markov in hand.

"Max, aren't you coming with me? Max!" Markov shouted anxiously before the door closed.

Drake couldn't help but flinch, as a feeling of dread formed in his chest

"Silence! Back to your seats, everyone!" Ms Mendeleiev ordered, getting the students to sit down. Once everyone was seated, Marinette raises her hand.

"Uh, excuse me, Ms Mendeleiev? As class representative, could I have your permission to go see Principal Damocles?" She asked.

"No! You can go see him between periods!" Ms Mendeleiev denied.

"Hm. I don't mean to be rude but I think you might be mistaken about Markov, Max's friend." The bluenette said.

"This whole thing is really starting to get on my nerves! And your behavior is quite inappropriate, young lady!" Ms Mendeleiev shouted.

"Markov wasn't wrong!" Marinette stated. That was enough for Ms Mendeleiev.

"I'm sending you to the principal's office right this minute!" She shouted.

"Thank you, Ms Mendeleiev!" Marinette said before leaving with a pleased look, much to the teacher's confusion.

"Clever girl..." Drake muttered, seeing that she was heading to Mr Damocles' office to get Markov.

* * *

Once class let out, Drake and Ombra lead Brandish to a empty supply closet and explained everything to the scarred young man.

"Okay, let's see if I got this right..." Brandish said before turning to Drake. "You're Dragnarok, who uses the powers of two dragons from another world, as well as the fact you recently started watching over these Mraculouses?" Drake nods. Brandish then turns to Ombra. "And you're Echidna, who was a result of a accidental discovery, right?" Ombra nods. "...Awesome! Can I join?"

"Uh... What?" Dragnarok said, not expecting that reaction.

"You said that Hawk Moth wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for a wish, right? Well, he'll soon get desperate enough to do something crazy, and you two will need all the help you can get." Brandish reasoned.

Ombra still wasn't sure, but she knew that, in the end, it was Drake's decision, as he was the Miraculouses of Life's Guardian.

"Well... Since you know and are willing to help, I guess I can bestow upon you a Miraculous..." Drake said as he took the Miraculous box out. "But you have to swear to use this power for good and don't tell anyone, even Maven and Ingrid."

"You have my word, pal." Brandish said as he makes the "cross my heart" gesture.

"Alright then, take your pick." Drake said as he held out the Miraculous Box. Brandish looks over the three remaining Miraculous while Drake, Ombra, Spyro, Cynder, and Spinni watch in anticipation. After a few seconds, Brandish grabbed the Swallow Wristband of the Sky and puts it on his left wrist. Once it was on, a Kwami with swallow characteristics flew out of it. But, for some strange reason, it was purple in color with black that the tips of it's feathers.

"Man, it's good to be out of the birdcage!" The Kwami said as he stretched his little limbs. Once he was done, he looked at the group before noticing his Miraculous on Brandish's wrist. "Ah! You must be my new wielder! My name is Caww, what's your's?"

"Uh... Brandish." Brandish said, shocked by the Kwami's sudden appearance.

"Nice to meet you, Brandish!" Caww said before flying to Drake. "And nice to meet you too, Master Drake." Caww then flies to Spinni.

"Spinni! It's good to see you again!" Caww shouted with happiness.

"It's good to see you too, Caww." Spinni said. "But, um, why are you purple?"

"What are you taking about?" Caww asked before looking himself over. "Oh, I see what you mean."

"Wait... So he wasn't always like this?" Ombra asked.

"No, he was blue, not purple." Spinni said before turning to her friend. "Do you have an clue on what happened?"

"Well... I feel something wet touch my Miraculous before this weird energy came in..." Caww pondered. That's when Drake thought of something.

"Wait... I think I know what might have happened." Drake said. "I pricked my finger earlier, and I think a drop of my blood landed on your Miraculous and got absorbed. Luckily, all it did was dye you purple, as Dragon magic and Miraculous magic don't mix."

"Aw well, that's no problem. In fact, I kind of like being this color." Caww said.

That's when the group hears screaming. Peeking out of the supply closet, the group saw people being chased by machines.

"Looks like Hawk Moth made another Akuma." Drake said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Brandish said in excitement.

"Okay, say "Sky High" to transform, and say "Sky Low" to turn back." Caww said.

"Okay! Caww, Sky High!" Brandish shouted.

That's when Caww was absorbed into the wristband, transforming Brandish. Once it was complete, Brandish was wearing a black shirt with purple splotches on it with light blue wing patterns in the center. Aqua blue pants and boots with steel covers toes and wings painted on appeared on Brandish's legs. A swallow tail appearing over Brandish's rear, brown in color with the two tips being purple. A feathery Mohawk came out of Brandish's hair, with the tips being purple. A pair of goggles cover Brandish's eyes, hiding his scar. Finally, in his hand was a purple Bashosen with green tips.

"Whoa." Brandish said as he looks himself over.

"Whoa, indeed. Now, what's your hero name?" Drake asked.

"Swallow. Simple, and to the point." Brandish, now Swallow, said.

"Now it's our turn. Spinni, Spines Out!" Ombra then turns into Echidna.

"Transform Me!" Once Drake turned into Dragnarok, he held out a peace sign. "Don't Dare the Dragon!"

* * *

Heading to the Courtyard, the now team of three saw Robostus in a mecha on the roof, hanging Ms Mendeleiev over the edge by her lab coat, a scared Max standing next to them.

"Markov?!" Echidna shouted in shock.

"Guess he was evolved enough to be akumatized." Dragnarok said.

"No kidding." Swallow muttered.

That's when Mendeleiev's lab coat tears, sending her pummeling. Acting on instinct, Swallow has a pair of energy wing sprout out of his back and flies to Mendeleiev and catches her before safely putting her on the ground.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?!" Swallow shouted once he realized what he just did. That's when Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up.

"Who's the new guy?" Cat Noir asked.

"Swallow is my name and the Sky is my game!" Swallow introduced himself. "Anyway, don't we have a bad guy to deal with?"

"Right." Ladybug said before facing Robostus. "If you truly love your friend, then you should listen to him, Robostus!"

"Yeah! Like we do!" Cat Noir said as he jumps next to land Ladybug, getting a groan from the other heroes expect Swallow.

"Is he always like this?" Swallow whispered to Dragnarok.

"All the time." The draconic hero answered.

"You really think any of you can stop me from doing what I want? And showing the world that I'm probably more human than all of you put together?" Robostus questioned.

"Well, yeah. That's kind of our job." Cat Noir said.

"What about Max?" Echidna asked.

"Do you really think Max is happy about his best friend becoming a supervillain?" Ladybug added. Robostus just looks at his friend.

"You should stop this, Markov." Max pleaded.

"I'm doing it for our friendship, Max. They want to keep us apart!" Robostus shouted.

Ladybug and Cat Noir attack Robostus, only for the villain's mecha to grab them and fling them away. Robostus then sends a bunch of sentient machines after Dragnarok and his friends before taking off.

The team of three fought their way through a wave of microwaves, TVs, and washing machines. Using the Electricity element, Dragnarok fried the machines out.

"Great job, dude!" Swallow said as he kicks a fried TV. "Anyway, where did the villain go?"

"I saw him heading turns the Parc des Princes stadium." Echidna said.

"Then let's get him!" Dragnarok said as the three went after the Akuma.

* * *

Arriving at the stadium, the three heroes bumped into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Looks like we got the same idea." Dragnarok joked.

"Indeed." Ladybug said before the five entered the stadium, only to find nothing. "No more footprints."

"Well it couldn't've just disappeared. He must've leapt over the stadium!" Cat Noir said.

Um... What?" Swallow asked.

"We followed the mecha's trait of destruction." Cat Noir clarified, getting a nod from the feathered hero. That's when Ladybug gasped.

"The tunnels!" She shouted as vehicles came out of the tunnels, surrounding the five.

"He's trapped us in here!" Cat Noir shouted.

"We don't have time to deal with them! We must find Robostus now!" Ladybug shouted.

The five heroes leap out of stadium, only for some helicopters to crash into them, sending them back down to the ground. Robostus' mecha grabs Ladybug and Cat Noir with it's excavator arm while a crane flings it's hook and rope at Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow, which wraps around them, tying them up.

"I told you that giant hard drive would be trouble!" Cat Noir shouted as he was stuck upside down.

"Any ideas to get us out of here?!" Dragnarok shouted the crane lifts him, Echidna, and Swallow into the air.

"How about you give us a Cataclysm right now?" Ladybug asked her feline partner.

"I can't! I can barely breathe!" Cat Noir said in a stifled tone.

"Now you are at my mercy!" Robostus taunted.

"_Robostus, before you get rid of them forever, you must take their Miraculous for me!_" Hawk Moth telepathically ordered.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir haven't done you any wrong! Let them go! Being human also means being fair!" Max pleaded, as he was trapped in the mecha with Robostus.

"I'm going to take over their Miraculous so we'll never be separated again! Then I'll be able to make my wish come true!" Robostus shouted.

"What wish?" Max asked.

"I want to be a real human like you, Max!" Robostus clarified.

"What's this about making a wish?" Ladybug asked.

"Doesn't Hawk Moth usually demand the Miraculous?" Cat Noir asked with a groan.

"Whoever has both of your Miraculouses will gain a wish." Dragnarok shouted, getting looks from everyone.

"And how did you know that?" Robostus asked.

"I have my ways." Dragnarok said, not going to reveal Ignitus to them. That when Ladybug hears something.

"Uh, wh–what's that?" She groaned.

"What's going on, Ladybug? M'Lady?" Cat Noir asked.

That's when various mechanical toys came up to the two trapped heroes and tried to take their Miraculouses.

"No! Stop!" Max cried.

"Look, Max! I'm going to be a real human in fifty-three seconds!" Robostus cheered.

"_May I remind you that the Miraculous are for me, Robostus!_" Hawk Moth telepathically shouted.

"And how do you intend to stop _me_ from using it?" Robostus taunted.

"_Simple. I'll take your power away from you!_" Hawk Moth threatened.

"You really thought you could control me?" Robostus laughed before releasing a green energy wave.

* * *

At Hawk Moth's lair...

"Intrusion! Intrusion! Elimination mode activated!" A computer voice spoke up as the lair's window closes and weapons appeared, readied to be fired at Hawk Moth and Damselfly.

"_I'm more powerful than you, Hawk Moth!_" Robostus taunted.

"What's going on?!" Hawk Moth shouted as he and Damselfly dodged a missile.

"He's using the security system against us!" Damselfly shouted she ducks under another missile.

"_My friends will look after you while I take care of these two!_" Robostus taunted before cutting the connection, leaving the two to defend themselves against their own security system.

* * *

Having enough, Dragnarok prepares to use a Fury attack.

"Prepare yourself guys." He said to his partners before performing the Electricity Fury, shorting out all the machines in the area. The only machine that remain untouched was Robostus himself.

"Whoa..." Swallow said in awe as he and his friends were freed from the crane's ropes.

"_Use your power, Sky Descent, to blow that machine down!_" Caww said in Swallow's head.

"Okay. Sky Descent!" Swallow shouted as he fired a horizontal tornado out of his hands, pushing the mecha to the ground.

A Robostus flies out, Echinda throws her tomahawk at the villain, slicing his propeller off, stripping the villain's ability to fly.

"Whoa!" Robostus shouted as Ladybug catches him with her yo-yo. "What was that?!"

"The power of teamwork." Ladybug said.

"You're wrong, Ladybug. The game is still on!" Robostus shouted before Ladybug plugs the flash drive Max used earlier into the villain's "mouth". "What?! What do you think you're—?" The flash drive infects him with the previously contained virus, thus sabotaging his internal chip, forcing the Akuma out. "Error! Error! Error..." Robostus malfunctions and turns back to Markov.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. After that, Ladybug hands Markov to Max.

"Here's your friend." She said.

"Perhaps it's best if I don't." Max said somberly.

"Everyone can feel negative emotions from time to time. It's important to accept that, and forgive. Follow your heart." Ladybug said.

"That's what makes us human." Dragnarok added. Considering their advise, Max turn Markov on.

"Max, my friend! What? Where are we? What's going on?" The robot asked.

"You were akumatized." Max clarified.

""Akumatized"? Could you please define that word?" Markov asked, getting laughs from Max and the five heroes. "Did I say something funny?"

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bump while Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow have a three-way fist-bump.

* * *

At Hawk Moth's lair, the mastermind and his partner were on their knee, breathing heavily.

"I may have made a mistake today, but believe me, Ladybug and Cat Noir, it won't happen again!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"At least we have another Miraculous in our sight." Damselfly said.

"Indeed." Hawk Moth agreed as the window closes.

* * *

Later that day, at Drake's house.

"So Brandish, what do you think of the hero life?" Drake asked.

"I think that I'm going to enjoy it." Brandish said with a smile.

**A few things I want to talk about.**

**1: I planned to have Swallow appeared later, but after looking over the Akuma list again, I decided to reveal him sooner than planned. To make up for this, the last two will appeared later then planned. **

**2: Swallow's Sky Descent is like the Storm Tornado from the original Megaman X game.**

**PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT BELOW!**

**September 2nd will be the one year anniversary of this story, and to celebrate it, I plan to make a Q&A, where the reviewers can ask Drake/Dragnarok questions if they ever met him in person.**

**Here are a few rules.**

**1: No spoiler questions. Do not ask about any that has yet to appear in the story.**

**2: No inappropriate questions, keep it within the story's T rating.**

**3: One person can ask up to four questions, no more.**

**Anyway, if I manage to get at least twelve questions, I'll post the Q&A. If I don't get the questions by August 26, I'll cancel the Q&A and just post the next chapter.**

**Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


	50. Trial of Water

**Happy One Year Anniversary, and it's time for the next Trial. Sadly, I didn't get any questions for the Q&A. I guess that was partly my fault, as I didn't explain how to summit them. I was hope you all would've PM me the questions. Oh well, maybe next time.**

**Anyway, I want to address something:**

**To KyuubiMakai009: Thank you for your opinion, and you are in luck. I was getting bored with Don't Dare The Dragon and was planning to change it anyway. **

**Plus, after the chapter, I have something to celebrate the anniversary with at the end of the chapter.**

_Entry #49_

_First Ombra, now Brandish is a hero. Not long ago I became the Guardian of the Miraculouses of Life, and already I've __accidental revealed their existence... Twice! Luckily, their my friends and are willing to keep the secret._

_Still, best be careful from now on._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Drake saw that he was in his mindscape.

"I see you've been busy." Ignitus said as he appeared with Spyro and Cynder. "Being the new Guardian of the Miraculouses of Life and all."

"Well, I did just recruited Brandish, who's hero name is Swallow." Drake said with a shrug before looking around. "Anyway, I see that the next Trial is ready."

"Indeed, the Trial of Water is ready." Ignitus said.

"Sweet, not only will I learn a new element, but I'll get to try out my new catchphrase!" Drake said with excitement.

"New catchphrase? What about Don't Dare the Dragon?" Spyro asked.

"Got bored with it." Drake said simply before taking a stance. "Transform Me!" Once Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, Drake let's out a roar as he turns into Dragnarok. "Unleash the Dragon!"

"You know the drill, get to the end." Ignitus said as an island with a giant wall in the center and two bodies of waters on each side of the wall. "This may surprise you, but you can breath underwater."

"Wait, really?!" Dragnarok shouted in shock.

"Indeed. Any dragon that is at least capable of using the Water Element is able to breath underwater." The Chronicler stated.

With a nod, Dragnarok closes his eyes and jumps into the water. Once he was submerged, Dragnarok stayed completely still, taking quick, rabid breathes before noticing that he wasn't drowning. Opening his eyes, Dragnarok saw that perfectly fine. Seeing the tunnel in front of him, the draconic hero swam forward before reaching the end and swimming up, getting to the other of the wall. Seeing the temple ahead of him, Dragnarok enters and was teleported to the room with the room with the ten doors.

"The Trial of Water awaits." Ignitus said as the Indigo door opens, letting out a light of the same color. Going in, the light blinds Dragnarok.

* * *

Once the light dies down, Dragnarok found himself in a tropical beach-like area. That's when he felt a tingling sensation in his right wrist. Looking at it, he saw Spyro pop out of the wristband.

"Spyro! How are you ever out here?" Dragnarok asked.

"I don't know..." Spyro said as he looks around.

"Simple, most of Spyro's energy is still in you, Dragnarok. I just separated it from Spyro so you could remain in your hero form." Ignitus telepathically explained.

"That explains why I feel empty inside..." Spyro muttered.

"Oh right... Spyro is also taking the Trial." Dragnarok realized.

"Indeed, and sorry about stripping your powers so suddenly, Spyro." Ignitus apologized.

"It's fine. Plus, the previous Chronicler did the exact same thing before when I was relearning the elements." Spyro said.

"Anyway, Onward!" Dragnarok said as he and Spyro stepped on the glowing pad in front of them. Feeling the energy flow through them, Dragnarok and Spyro surround themselves in a sphere of water before releasing a blast of pressurized water. Once it was over, droplets of water floated around the two.

"You two now control the flow of Water. Get to the end with your new power." Ignitus said. With a nod, Dragnarok and Spyro headed onward.

Going through the Trial, the two fought against Elemental Crystal Brutes (Indigo this time), Idol Monsters, Tall Idols, Umbrella Idols, Water Workers, Puffing Platypuses, Robot Sharks, and Giant Crabs, while also using their new element and swimming abilities to solve puzzles. Reaching the end, Dragnarok and Spyro entered a arena that was submerged underwater. That's when the Guardian appears.

It was a mermaid holding a trident. The Guardian charges at the two, only for them to swim out of the way. Dragnarok traps the Guardian in a giant bubble while Spyro launches a stream of water that pushes the Guardian back. The two then charge into the Guardian, destroying it.

"Congratulations, You both mastered the element of Water." Ignitus telepathically said as a bright light blinds the two.

* * *

Once it dies down, the two saw that they were outside the temple with Cynder and Ignitus waiting for them, and Dragnarok turned back into Drake.

"You two did wonderful." Cynder said before kissing Spyro's cheek.

"Can't wait to do the Blood Trial with you, Cynder." Drake said.

"Ditto." Cynder said, getting laughs all around.

**And that's the Trial of Water. Hoped you all enjoyed.**

**Now... Time for the ****Anniversary special.**

**Guide You Home (I Would Die For You): Sung by Spyro and Cynder. (I don't own the song)**

As the Firstbournes were out having a family reunion, Spyro and Cynder were nuzzling each other lovingly. Feeling romantic, the two put a disc into Drake's CD Player, which contains a song the two dragons happened to like. Once the music starts playing, the dragons began singing. **Note: (This means who is currently singing)**

(Cynder)

This is the darkest night  
Stars have all faded away  
Quiet upon this world

(Spyro and Cynder)

Through the clouds there is a light  
We will find our way

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burning for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home

(Spyro)

There is an open door  
Somehow it feels so familiar  
We have been here before

(Spyro and Cynder)

Through this old forgotten fight  
There must be a way

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burning for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home

Where our hearts are wide open  
Where our bond is unbroken

(Cynder)

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burning for you alone

(Spyro and Cynder)

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burning for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will wait for you  
And I will stay with you

(Your all I need)  
I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will wait for you

You set me free

You set me free

And this fire will guide you home

Once the song ends, the two turn off the CD Player, going to their pillow, and nuzzle each other before going to sleep.

**And that's the special, hoped you all enjoyed it.**


	51. The Dark Owl

**Hello everyone, and today, Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow will go up against the Dark Owl. Fun fact, this was one of the reasons why Brandish became Swallow earlier then planned, as I wanted to make a bird vs bird fight.**

**Also, I've found a better voice actor for Drake, as well as voice actors for his friends.**

**Drake: David Gasman, who voiced Rayman in Rayman 3, Hoodlum Havoc.**

**Ombra: Cassandra Lee Morris, who voiced Elora in the Reignited ****Trilogy**

**Brandish: Christian Potenza, who voiced Jude from 6teen and Chris McLean from the Total Drama franchise.**

**Maven: Kirby Morrow, who voiced Cole in the LEGO Ninjago TV show**

**Ingrid: Kelly Macdonald, who voiced Merida from the Disney movie, Brave**

_Entry #50_

_The flow of Water is now mine to command. Not only that, but Spyro learned the element as well. Now... Who to test it on..._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At Francoise Dupont, school just let out, and Drake was heading to the exit with his friends. Although, Mr Damocles was hurrying the students for some reason.

"Hurry along! I've got important work to do!" The principal said.

"Jeez, what's the rush?" Brandish asked as he and his friends headed home.

"Perhaps Damocles has a date?" Maven guessed before he and the others started laughing. "But seriously, he's probably going to play superhero again."

"Anyway, you guys want to hang out?" Drake asked.

"I'm free." Ombra said.

"Ditto." Brandish added. Ingrid and Maven, however, shook their heads.

"Can't. I've got some studying to do." Maven said.

"And I'm having the relatives over." Ingrid said.

"Guess we'll see you guys later." Drake said.

And with that, group went their separate ways.

* * *

"Wait... You've now got this new water power, and yet, you've never used it?" Brandish asked as he, Drake, Ombra, Spyro, Cynder, Spinni, and Caww were in Drake's room.

"Never got the chance." Drake said with a shrug.

"Not even on Insulter and Quartersack?" Ombra asked. Drake shook his head as he recalled the two villains.

Insulter was a heckler-based Akuma who shouted powerful insults that literally send people flying while Quartersack was a fellow student with a love of American Football that was akumatized over an argument over which sport was was better, American Football or Soccer (Aka Football, which made the argument confusing), and was giving the power to turn people into footballs.

Although, Drake did enjoy punting a Chloe-turned-football across the city.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to use my new Water Element on the next villain." Drake said before picking up his TV remote. "Anyway, let's watch some TV."

Turning it on, it showed a TVi news report, with Nadja giving a "Flash Special" news.

"The exploits of Ladybug, Cat Noir, Dragnarok, Echidna, and Shallow have inspired some people to act as superheroes themselves. But is it a good thing?" Nadja asked, getting the three's attention. "Over to our reporter Clara Contard."

That scene then shows the reporter at Place des Vosges standing next to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and... Mr Damocles in a owl-themed hero costume.

"Today Ladybug and Cat Noir had once again come to the aid of the self-proclaimed new superhero The Owl." Clara said. Upon hearing that name, the humans, dragons, and Kwamis groaned.

"Again? That's the fifth time this week!" Spyro said as Drake pinches the bridge of his nose while Cynder let out a annoyed sigh.

"While it's nice that someone wants to help, it's probably for the best if he just stayed out of the field." Spinni said.

"Besides, there's already a bird-themed hero!" Brandish said with Caww nodding in agreement, as the two found "The Owl" a bit insulting. The group then returned their attention to the TV.

"Thanks to some advice from my good friends Ladybug and Cat Noir, I am certain I will do better next time!" Mr Dam-I'm sorry, "The Owl" said. Ladybug and Cat Noir face-palmed while Drake, Ombra, and Brandish did the same. "I will be reviewing my weaponry and engaging in training. Because wherever there's injustice, there's The Owl!" The Owl then takes out a can of flour. "Owl Mist!" He shakes the can to create a smokescreen. The Owl then runs off to get out the park, not knowing that the camera was following him the entire time, shouting "Hoo-hoo" while coughing thanks to his smokescreen.

The camera then turns to the actual heroes.

"Any comments, Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Clara asked.

"Uh, you know, he's a great guy. But to all the children of Paris, you mustn't copy him, okay? It's very dangerous!" Ladybug said as Cat Noir wipes the flour off his suit.

"Ladybug's right. So, don't try this at home. Okay, kids?" The feline hero said as he winks at the camera. The TV then goes back to Nadja.

"Meanwhile, the question that's remains on every Parisian's lips is: "Who lies behind the mask of The Owl?" The clumsiest superhero in all of Paris!" She said before Drake turns off the TV.

"Are people really asking that? Because it obvious on who "The Owl" is." Brandish asked in annoyance.

"Tell me about it..." Drake sighed before pondering on something. "I think we should do some patrolling tomorrow, just in case "The Owl" gets himself into trouble."

And it was agreed upon.

* * *

The next day, school once again let out, and Mr Damocles was once again rushing the students out.

"Come on! Chop-chop! Hurry along now!" He said. Once they left school grounds, Drake and his friends when into an alleyway.

"You guys ready?" Drake asked.

"Yeah!" Ombra and Brandish said before the three let the Dragons and Kwamis out.

"Caww, Sky High!" Brandish shouted before turning into Swallow.

"Spinni, Spines Out!" Ombra shouted before turning into Echidna.

"Transform Me!" Once Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, Drake let's out a roar as he turns into Dragnarok. "Unleash the Dragon!"

Once they were suited-up, the heroes jumped to a nearby rooftop. Before they could do anything else, Echidna's tomahawk ringed. Flipping it upside down and raise a screen, one that was like the one Cat Noir's staff had, from the tomahawk's bottom, Echidna answered, showing her and her teammates that Ladybug was on the line.

"Glad to see you guys are out." The spotted hero said.

"Figured it was our turn to babysit "The Owl" for a bit." Shallow said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Don't worry about it, as I have a plan make him stop." Ladybug said, getting surprised looks from the three.

"How?" Dragnarok asked.

"If we make him a hero for a day like he always dream of, he'll be happy and quit playing this dangerous game. And I have an idea on how to do it." The spotted hero answered.

This got concerned looks from the three.

"Couldn't you just be honest and tell him to stop?" Echinda asked.

"And shatter the poor man's dream? No way!" Ladybug denied. "Anyway, meet me and Cat Noir at Alya's." And with that, Ladybug hung-up.

"...This is going to blow up in our faces, isn't it?" Dragnarok asked in a annoyed tone, getting nods in agreement.

* * *

After meeting up with the duo in Alya's room, the plan was in motion. First, Alya called Mr Damocles.

"Hello?" The principal answered.

"Is this The Owl?" Alya asked in a deep voice.

"Who is this? How do you know my secret identity?" Mr Damocles demanded. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Alya chuckled in amusement while Dragnarok, Echidna, and Shallow let out annoyed sighs.

"I am "Cardboard Girl", a supervillain! I've kidnapped Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Alya said before letting out a evil laugh.

"Help us, Owl!" Ladybug shouted.

"Save us, Owl!" Cat Noir cried.

Echinda and Swallow just stared in disbelieve while Dragnarok face-palmed.

"Release them immediately!" Mr Damocles shouted.

"Never! And I'll never tell you that I'm holding them at the Place des Vosges square either!" Alya said with another evil laugh which devolved into a quiet chuckle.

"Ha! You gave yourself away, Cardboard Girl! Now you shall face the feather fear of The Owl! Hoo-hoo!" Mr Damocles shouted.

And with that, Alya hung up.

"So, how was I?" She asked.

"Nailed it!" Cat Noir said.

"Six out of Ten at best." Swallow snarked.

"Now you just need to put this on." Ladybug said as she pulls out a cardboard outfit.

"Um, you sure about this...um... outfit?" Alya asked.

"Definitely!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said.

"This is definitely going to blow up in our faces..." Dragnarok muttered.

* * *

Later, at the Place des Vosges, the stage was set. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Alya were in place, waiting for "The Owl" to appear. Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow, meanwhile, hid in some nearby tree, watching the "play".

"Give up, Ladybug and Cat Noir, I, the evil Cardboard Girl, have taken your Miraculouses! No one can save you! " Alya said while wearing her costume.

"Oh no, my earrings!" Ladybug cried.

"Oh no, we're done!" Cat Noir shouted.

That's when everyone notices Mr Damocles, I'm sorry, The Owl, was standing on top of a nearby bench.

"Hoo-hoo!" He... hooed.

"Owl!" Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Alya shouted.

"Owl Talons! Hoo-hoo!" "The Owl" shouted as he took out a grappling hook and tried to subdue "Cardboard Girl" with it, only for it to get snagged on a nearby moving garbage truck, dragging "The Owl" into a fence. With a gasp, Ladybug and Cat Noir ran to him to see if he was okay, with Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow right behind them. Meanwhile, people who were nearby and witnessed everything, were taking pictures.

"Mr Damocles, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Ladybug asked, accidentally revealing The Owl's "secret" identity, which causes Dragnarok to face-palm.

"I am not Mr Damocles! I am The Owl!" Mr Damocles said, before noticing the crowd still taking pictures. "You've revealed my secret identity!"

"We're sorry Mr...Owl. We didn't mean to!" Ladybug apologized.

"Don't take it the wrong way!" Cat Noir added.

Mr Damocles didn't want to hear it, as he ran off crying, only to trip on a bench along the way, causing the nearby crowd to laugh at him. Alya takes off her costume and gives back the fake Miraculouses she was using during the act back to Ladybug.

"Sorry it was the bust, Ladybug. You were trying to do the right thing." She said.

"Yeah. Now we just have to hope no one hears about it." Cat Noir said.

"I highly doubt that." Dragnarok said as he looks at the laugh crowd.

* * *

Returning back to Drake's room, the three, as well as their Dragons and Kwamis, mulled over what just happen.

"Well... That could've gone better." Ombra said.

"Understatement of the year." Caww snarked.

"I hope Mr Damocles is going to be okay." Spyro said.

"Best see how bad the damage is." Drake said as he picks up his TV remote. Turning it on, the group watched the TVi News.

"We now know the true identity of the man who has proclaimed himself as Paris' new superhero. The Owl is non-other than the principal of Françoise Dupont High School, Mr Damocles!" Nadja said as she shows a photo of Ms Bustier's class, with Mr Damocles' face in a white circle. Changing the channel, the TV now showed Alec.

"And this week's biggest loser is the news social network winner, Mr Damocles!" Alec said before showing the audience some footage.

"I am not Mr. Damocles! I am The Owl!" The footage said.

"Isn't he a hoot? The Owl!" Alec laughed,

"I am The Owl!" The footage repeated.

Drake looks at his friends, who all had concerned looks.

"He's going to be Akumatized, isn't he?" Drake asked, despite already knowing the answer.

That's when the Dark Owl appears on the TV after hijacking the television broadcast.

"Citizens of Paris, listen to me very carefully!" He said before showing a city bus dangling off the Eiffel Tower. "With just one slight movement, I can release a rope holding onto a city bus and all the animals inside will crash down upon this poor helpless little kitten!" He then shows the mentioned kitty, who meowed innocently as Dark Owl let's out an evil laugh.

"...Well, that answers that question." Drake said.

"And if anyone should be 'tempt to come and save the animals, beware! It is all rig! Liquid nitrogen will automatically douse the feet of the Eiffel Tower, freezing them to -700 degree, and making them more fragile than glass! They will collapse! And the bus will flatten our cute kitten friend!" Dark Owl continued with another laugh. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, the only way you can save these sweet animals is to come and hand your Miraculouses over to me! And you only have 10 minutes! Follow the Owl-Signal! Oh, and should Dragnarok and his gang decide to help, let's just say, I've got something special for them."

And with that, Dark Owl ended the transmission.

"Caww, Sky High!" Brandish shouted before turning into Swallow.

"Spinni, Spines Out!" Ombra shouted before turning into Echidna.

"Transform Me!" Once Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, Drake let's out a roar as he turns into Dragnarok. "Unleash the Dragon!"

Once they set, the three heroes headed out.

* * *

Following the Owl-Signal in the sky, the trio arrive at Parc des Princes and saw Cat Noir trying to talk Dark Owl down while Ladybug was behind the villain, trying to find where the Akuma might be hiding.

"Odd..." Dragnarok said as he, Echidna, and Swallow hid out of view.

"What's odd?" Swallow asked.

"Remember that I can sense were the Akuma is on villain?" Dragnarok asked, as he did told his partner about his psychic powers. "Well, I don't see it on this guy."

"Maybe the Akuma isn't on him." Echidna reasoned.

"Perhaps he hid it somewhere." Swallow added.

Pondering over this, Dragnarok came up with a plan.

"I'm going to go to the school to see if it might be in his office, while you two help Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Dark Owl." The draconic hero said.

"Got it!" Echidna and Swallow said. As Dragnarok flies to Francoise Dupont, Echinda and Swallow jump down to join Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Hoo-Oops! Time flies! This is your last chance to save that helpless kitten!" Dark Owl taunted before throwing the detonator on top of a nearby crate.

"What's he get against cats?" Cat Noir asked.

"Heroes don't hurt innocent beings, Dark Owl!" Ladybug scolded.

"Then give me your Miraculouses! Otherwise you will be to blame! Owl Talons!" Dark Owl shouted before firing his grappling hook, tying Ladybug and Cat Noir up with the rope.

"Ladybug is right. Threatening animals isn't very hero-like." Swallow said as he and Echidna made themselves known.

"Aw... Echidna and Swallow. But where is Dragnarok?" Dark Owl asked. But before Echinda or Swallow could answer him, Dark Owl interrupted them. "Nevermind, Owl Sludge!"

Dark Owl takes out a blaster of some kind and fires a blob of dark grey slime at the two. Acting quick, Echidna pushes Shallow and takes the hit, getting stuck to a wall by the slime.

Okay, nobody messes with my friends!" Swallow shout as he takes out his Bashosen and charges at Dark Owl, engaging in combat.

"Boomerang!" Dark Owl shouted as he throw a boomerang at Swallow, only for him to swat it aside with his Bashosen. "Owl Talon!" The villain then fires a spare grappling hook at Swallow, only for him to slice the rope. Swallow then jumps into the air and delivers a flying kick to Dark Owl's stomach, pushing the villain.

"How was that?" Swallow taunted.

"Not bad. You could be a decent sidekick." Dark Owl said.

"Huh?! Thanks, but no thanks." Swallow said with weirded out look. Seeing that his guard was down, Dark Owl takes out the blaster.

"Owl Sludge!" The villain shouted as he fires another blob of dark grey slime, this time hitting Swallow and having him join Echidna on the wall.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he destroys the rope with his power.

"It's the end of the line for you!" Dark Owl said as he turns his attention to the spotted and feline heroes.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her yo-yo into the air, summoning... A fountain pen. "Huh, a fountain pen?"

"Now I see why Dragnarok doesn't like the Lucky Charm." Brandish said as he and Echinda tries to get out of the slime that's clinging them to the wall.

"What are you going to do? Ask him to sign you an autograph? I'll deactivate the detonator my lady." Cat Noir said before jumping on top of the crate and grabs the detonator. He then pushes the button, only for nothing to happen. "What?"

"Boomerang!" Dark Owl shouted as he throws a boomerang that the feline hero, only for Ladybug to jump in front of Cat Noir and block the boomerang with her yo-yo. However, this is what Dark Owl wanted. "Albert, activate the hatch!" The roof of the crate opens, causing them to fall in. "I am the guardian of Paris! I am the Dark Owl!"

"You're no hero!" Echidna shouted in anger.

"Silence!" Dark Owl shouted before walking up to the crate. "Times up! Albert, drop the bus!" The bus falls, causing Echidna and Swallow to gasp in horror. Suddenly, both the bus and the kitten disappeared. "You knaves, it was a hologram all along! So how does it feel to lose for once and be humiliated? Did you really think I would hurt a kitten?"

"At least this guy has some standards..." Swallow muttered.

"This next trap, though, is very real. The room you're in is filling up with whipped cream as we speak! Whipped cream is too thick to swim in, but too runny to float on." Dark Owl continued.

"How... Imaginative." Echidna muttered.

"You're going to drown! Softly, but surely, unless that is you accept defeat and give me your Miraculouses!" Dark Owl demanded.

"Dragnarok, where are you?" Echidna and Swallow whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Francoise Dupont, Dragnarok enters Mr Damocles' office. Looking around, the draconic hero saw the computer with a dark aura around it.

"Got ya..." Dragnarok muttered.

"Intrusion! Intrusion! Intrusion!" Albert, Mr Damocles' computer program assistant, shouted.

"Oh, shut it." Dragnarok growled. He then notices a jar that was conveniently on the desk. Poking holes into the lid, Dragnarok then smashes Albert's screen, releasing the Akuma. Acting quick, Dragnarok catches the Akuma in the jar.

"Ha-ha!" The draconic hero cheered in triumph. He then heads back to the Place des Vosges.

* * *

"Albert? Albert?!" Dark Owl shouted as he tries to communicate with his digital assistant. The villain was about to force Ladybug and Cat Noir give him their Miraculouses, only to suddenly get Albert's intrusion call, which unexpectedly breaks off.

"Guys!" Dragnarok shouted as he flies on. "I've got the-" Dragnarok then noticed the scene before him. "Akuma..."

"_Dark Owl! Get the Akuma back!_" Hawk Moth telepathically demanded.

"Right. Boomerang!" Dark Owl shouted as he throw a boomerang, only for Dragnarok to block with his wings.

"Is that the best you can do?" The draconic hero taunted.

"Owl Talon!" Dark Owl then fired his grappling hook, only for Dragnarok to grab it and start swinging the villain around before throw him aside. As the villain recovers, Dragnarok walks up to the crate and rips a side off, letting Ladybug and Cat Noir out.

"Glad to see you guys are alright." The draconic hero said before noticing the whipped cream. "Is that whipped cream?"

"Don't ask." The spotted and feline heroes said. That's when Dark Owl takes out his blaster.

"Owl Sludge!" The villain shouted as he fires a blob of slime at Dragnarok. This time, however, Dragnarok counters with a stream of water, which pushes the slime back and pins Dark Owl to the wall.

"This can't be!" The villain cried.

"Whoa... Did you learn a new element?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yep, Water." Dragnarok answered.

"That's great and all, but can you please get us down?!" Swallow shouted as he and Ecidna were still pinned to the wall.

"Oh right." Dragnarok said before handing the jar with the Akuma inside to Ladybug. "Do your thing, Bug."

Ladybug releases the Akuma and takes a stance.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Echidna, Swallow, and Dark Owl were released from their sticky prison before the mentioned villain turns back into Mr Damocles.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? What's going on?" The principal asked.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bump while Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow have a three-way fist-bump.

* * *

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, everyday I'm getting closer to destroying you both! And soon you'll be nothing more than superheroes in a history book!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"I'm curious... How did Dragnarok know that the Akuma wasn't on Dark Owl's person..." Damselfly muttered as the window closes.

* * *

The next day, Drake, Ombra, and Brandish were hanging out in Drake's room.

"Heard another cat got stuck in a tree and The Owl help again, but this time, he called the fire department." Brandish said.

"Not only that, but he as been tending to gardens, handing out blankets to homeless people, and feeding animals." Ombra said.

"Guessed he learned that you don't have to fight villains in order to be a hero." Drake said with a smile.

**And that's Dark Owl. In case you were wondering who Insulter and Quartersack are, their villains made by reviewer Ndare-47. Actually, this reminds me of something. I am NOT taking villain requests, as I don't need to juggle anything else. The only reason I mentioned these two is because Ndare-47 put a decent amount of work into them. Even then, I used them as background Akumas, like the Magician of Misfortune. So yeah, sorry to say, but I'm not taking villain requests.**

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed.**


	52. Gigantitan

**Hello everyone, and today, our heroes will be facing off against the accidental Akuma, Gigantitan. Before we start, I want to address somethings.**

**kyrogue23: Glad you liked the voices and Damselfly couldn't send out a Odonata in time.**

**Ndare-47: We'll see~**

_Entry #51_

_Finally get to use my Water element, even if it was just once. But I'll be sure to use it a lot more on the next Akuma._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In his room, Drake was looking at his phone, taking deep breathes, and chanting to himself.

"I can do this, I can do this..." He muttered as scrolls through his contacts before stopping at a specific number. Just as he was about to hit the call button, Drake backs out. "I can't do it..."

"What's the matter, Drake?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder sat on their pillow.

"I'm... trying to call Kagami out for a date..." Drake said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Why are you having trouble? Didn't you take her out before?" Cynder asked.

"Those fetching spars don't count." Drake said with a sigh. "It doesn't matter, I have to go to the Trocadero for a photo-shoot with Adrien."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll ask her out eventually." Spyro said as he and Cynder flew into Drake's fanny pack as the young man takes off.

* * *

Once Drake and Adrien were at the Trocadero, the photo-shoot began.

"Come on, more happy! The smile like you're smelling a delicious lunch in ze kitchen! Ah! No, no! We need a..." Vincent said as he snapped photos before noticing a lollipop stand. "A lollipop!" As Vincent zooms away, a mother was walking by, pushing her baby in a stroller. Adrien waves at the baby, who cutely waves back, getting chuckles from the two models. That's when Vincent returns with two lollipops in hand. "There!"

Lollipop! Lollipop!" The baby shouted.

"Now we have a good taste! Mm-hmm." Vincent said as he hands the lollipops to Drake and Adrien.

"Lollipop! Lollipop!" The baby repeated.

"No, August. Lollipops are not for babies. Your snack is a delicious bottle of milk." August's mother said before feeding him.

As the photo-shoot continues, Drake and Adrien noticed August's mother having trouble pulling the stroller up the steps, causing the two models to look with concern.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Look at me! Give me your best smile!" Vincent shouted, as he noticed the looks.

"Lollipop! Lollipop!" August once again shouted, as he noticed the lollipops in the models' hands.

"No, August. Mommy told you already. You're too young for lollipops." August's mother argued, causing August to start crying. That's when she made it to the top of the steps. "Oh, here you go, honey." She then feeds August again, calming him down.

"Note to self, kids are a hassle..." Drake muttered before taking a pose.

"It's perfect! Hold it right there!" Vincent said before snapping some photos. Once he was done, he waves the models off, as the photo-shoot was finished. "All right, have a good day!"

"Thank the Ancestors!" Drake said. Just as he was about to leave, he hear a scream.

"My little baby!" August's mother cried, as Gigantitan rose up.

"Lollipop! Lollipop!" The infant villain shouted as everyone who was nearby ran away. Drake quickly hid behind a pillar.

"Of all people to akumatized, Hawk Moth chose a baby?!" Cynder cried.

"I don't think this wasn't his intended target." Spyro said.

"I think you're right, Spyro." Drake agreed before taking a stance. "Transform Me!" Once Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, Drake let's out a roar as he turns into Dragnarok. "Unleash the Dragon!"

Flying into the air, Dragnarok spots Cat Noir and flies down to him.

"Glad to see you here, Dragnarok." The feline hero greeted.

"Right back at ya." Dragnarok said before noticing Gigantitan going after Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene. "Uh oh!"

"Don't worry, I'll lure him to the river where he can't hurt anyone." Cat Noir said. Getting a nod from the draconic hero, Cat Noir started ringing the bell that was around his neck, getting the villain's attention. "Well, you're the biggest rugrat I've ever seen."

Gigantitan then charges at that the two, causing Dragnarok and Cat Noir to leap out of the way as the villain tries to grab the feline hero.

"Kitty!" Gigantitan shouted.

"Let's go splish-splash, mega-baby. You can't catch me!" Cat Noir said before taking off, with Gigantitan following him. "Let's get our feet nice and wet. But we can't squish anyone, okay?" Cat Noir then faces Dragnarok. "Make sure no one is in his path!"

"Got it!" Dragnarok shouted as he flies above the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ombra and Brandish saw what was happening through Ladyblog.

"A giant baby?" Ombra couldn't help but ask.

"Hawk Moth must be crazy." Brandish said before he and Ombra took a stance.

"Caww, Sky High!" Brandish shouted before turning into Swallow.

"Spinni, Spines Out!" Ombra shouted before turning into Echidna.

And with that, the two headed out.

* * *

As Cat Noir was leading Gigantitan to the river, Dragnarok was following behind them. Dragnarok then noticed a civilian who wasn't able to get out of the way in time was about to be stepped on.

"No!" Dragnarok cried. Luckily, Swallow flew in and saved the civilian before they were reduced to a red paste.

"Quick, you must get out of here!" Swallow said once they were on safe ground. Once the civilian fled, Swallow regroups with Dragnarok and Echidna.

"Nice going, Swallow!" Dragnarok said as the three followed Gigantitan.

"So what's the story with this guy?" Echidna asked.

"A accidental Akuma." Dragnarok said. That's when Gigantitan grabbed Cat Noir.

"Lolli!" He said. But before anyone could do anything, a voice spoke up.

"Well, hey there, kitty cat. I see you're not much of a natural with kids, are you?" The voice said. Following it, everyone saw that it was Ladybug.

"Are you kidding? We were just playing a fun game of tag!" Cat Noir said before using his staff to escape from Gigantitan's hands and land next to the spotted hero.

"About time you'd showed up." Dragnarok said as he, Echidna, and Swallow joined the duo. "Any idea on where to Akuma is?"

"The akuma is probably in his bracelet." Ladybug theorized before flinging her yo-yo at Gigantitan, wrapping around the villain's left hand. Gigantitan, however, simply flings Ladybug to the Trocadero rooftop.

"Whoa ho! How about that? You're not much of a natural with kids either. Nice flying." Cat Noir joked as he, Dragnarok, Echinda, and Swallow joined her on the rooftop.

"Ha-ha! For your information, I never babysat anything heavier than ten tons." Ladybug countered. That's when an Odonata flies in and lands on Gigantitan's ID bracelet.

"Hello little one, I am Damselfly. Now, let's put that slobber to good use." Damselfly said. Gigantitan then spits a large blob of saliva at the heroes, who just barely dodged.

"Gross!" Echidna cried.

"Way rude dude." Swallow scowled. The villain spat some more spit, only for Dragnarok to counter with some blasts of water.

Gigantitan then charges at Ladybug, only for Cat Noir to pull her out of the way.

"Kitty?" The villain said once he took noticed of Cat Noir. Ladybug then tries to grab the bracelet, only for Gigantitan to throw her to the ground

"Change of plans! To calm the baby down, just put him in a playpen." She said once the other heroes joined her.

"And exactly where are we gonna find a playpen his size?" Cat Noir.

"Because if you're going to ask us to build one, you're out of your god damn mind!" Swallow shouted.

"The Eiffel Tower! We'll pen him up in there with my yo-yo string. Sing him some lullabies. You guys know some, don't you? We can read him a bedtime story! Make cooing noises. Then when he's getting sleepy...BAM! Cat Noir will use his Cataclysm to destroy his bracelet." Laybug said, laying out her plan.

"That doesn't sound horrible." Dragnarok said.

"Interesting idea, M'Lady. But how are we gonna get him there? Don't you have a simpler plan? How about your Lucky Charm? Cat Noir asked.

"If this is too complicated, just copy what I do." Ladybug said before she and the others leap out of the way of Gigantitan trying to grab them.

"Yoohoo!" Ladybug called.

"Over here, little guy!" Cat Noir shouted.

"Little...?" Dragnarok snorted as he and the others lend Gigantitan to the Eiffel Tower.

"Once we get him in his playpen, I'll sing him a lullaby." Cat Noir offered.

"Uh, we want to calm the baby down, not burst his eardrums." Dragnarok snarked.

"What? I have a great voice, you know? I'll meow you all a serenade one of these days." Cat Noir said, getting chuckles from the other heroes.

"Lollipop! Lollipop!" Gigantitan shouted as he stopped following the heroes and started chasing a lollipop truck.

"Hey!" Dragnarok shouted.

"Over here!" Echinda shouted.

"Hey, over here! Big baby!" Swallow shouted

"This way!" Cat Noir shouted.

"We're losing him, guys!" Ladybug said.

"Lollipop!" Gigantitan shouted as he grabbed the lollipop truck, only to accidentally crush it in his hands. Luckily, the driver ran off as soon as Gigantitan grabbed the truck. The villain was about to cry when he suddenly hears a car honking. Following the sound, Gigantitan saw Cat Noir honking the horn of the Agreste car. "Kitty!" Gigantitan then walks to the car, as Cat Noir gets out so the villain could play with it. "Vroom! Vroom!"

"I loved playing with cars when I was a kid, too." Cat Noir said as Gigantitan pushes the car to the Eiffel Tower.

"Look! He's going to his playpen all by himself! Good job, kitty!" Ladybug said.

"Got to admit, that was some smart thinking." Echidna said with Dragnarok and Swallow nodding in agreement, causing Cat Noir to chuckle. The heroes then follow Gigantitan.

* * *

Arriving at the Eiffel Tower, the heroes saw that Gigantitan was inside the tower.

"Here we go! Ladybug shouted as she encircles the Eiffel Tower several times with her yo-yo string to pen up Gigantitan. The others couldn't help but stare in amazement. They applaud her once she rejoins them. However, this was short lived, as Gigantitan pulls the yo-yo's string, causing it to cut into the tower. "Hurry, Cat Noir! Use your Cataclysm on his bracelet!"

"At your command, M'Lady! Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said as he jumped at Gigantitan with his power activated. Once he grabs the bracelet, however, Gigantitan simple shakes his arm, sending the feline hero flying into the distance. Then, using his enormous strength, Gigantitan causes Ladybug's yo-yo to cut through the Eiffel Tower's supports, causing the tower to fall behind the villain.

"Well... That backfired, tremendously." Dragnarok said as he stared at the destruction. Gigantitan then grabs Ladybug, who in turn grabbed a nearby lamppost.

"Lollipop!" The villain said as he pulls the lamppost up with Ladybug.

"Hey, silly baby! This isn't a delicious lollipop!" The spotted hero screamed. Just as Gigantitan was about to put her in his mouth, a ball of water hits him in the face.

"Looks like you need a time out!" Dragnarok shouted as he throws more water balls at Gigantitan, forcing him to drop Ladybug. "You guys ready?"

With a nod, Echidna and Swallow took a stance.

"Evolving Touch!" Echidna shouted as she raises her arm into the air, causing magenta energy to cover her hand. She then uses that hand to grab Swallow's shoulder.

"Sky Descent!" Swallow shouted as he fired a horizontal tornado out of his hands, this time bigger thanks to Echinda's power up. The powerful winds force Gigantitan onto his rear. Once he was down, Dragnarok flew in and slammed into the bracelet horns first, breaking it and releasing the Akuma.

"Whoa! Nice teamwork!" Cat Noir said as he rejoined the group.

"Thanks." Dragnarok said before turning to Ladybug. "Do your thing, Ladybug!"

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Gigantitan turns back into August mid-air. Luckily, Cat Noir catches him as he falls.

"Kitty!" August said.

"Okay, you are a natural with babies after all." Ladybug said, getting chuckles from the others.

"August!" August's mother shouted as she ran towards them.

"Mama!" August said as his mother picked him up. That's when beeping from Ladybug's earrings, Cat Noir's ring, Echidna's diadem, and Swallow's wristband started to emerge.

"We gotta get going. Bye bye, little guy." Ladybug said as she and the others took off.

"Thank you, Cat Noir! Thank you, Ladybug! Thank you, Swallow! Thank you, Echidna! And thank you, Dragnarok!" August's mother shouted.

"Thank you!" August repeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow, Gigantitan may not have been big enough for the job, but I promise my next villain will be more than you can handle!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"I told you akumatizing the baby was going to be a bad idea." Damselfly said, getting a glare from Hawk Moth as the window closes.

* * *

Once Drake returns home, he sat down on his bed.

"Well... That was something." He said as Spyro and Cynder fly out of the fanny pack.

"At least you put your Water element to good use this time." Spyro said.

"Yeah, to wash away slobber." Drake countered, getting laughs from the dragons. He then takes out phone. "One of these days..."

**And that's a wrap! For those of you who wondered how August was akumatized and didn't watch the original episode, it goes like this. Hawk Moth was planning to akumatized the Gorilla, but before the akuma could reach him, he calmed down, forcing the Akuma to go to the next nearest source of negative emotions, that be August who was upset over not getting a lollipop. Hawk Moth simply decided to make do with what he got.**

**...Great, now I want a lollipop...**

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**


	53. Bedusatrice

**Time for the next Original Akuma, Bedusatrice! (The name is a combination of Basilisk, Medusa, and Cockatrice. You can probably guess this guy's MO.) Before we start, I want to address a few things.**

**kyrogue23: Damn it! Why didn't I think of that?! Well... Gigantitan does reappear in a Season 3 episode... So maybe...**

**Nighthawk6595: Well, the newer Akumas do come pretty close in getting the Miraculouses...**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

_Entry #52_

_I'm going to do it. _

_I am not going to chicken out. _

_I am going to ask Kagami out for a date! _

_And I heard there was a famous sculptor who is going to show his latest masterpiece at the Hotel de Ville, so that sounds like a good place to go to for a first date._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

In his room, Drake was mentally preparing himself. Picking up his phone, Drake brought up Kagami's number and, after a moment of hesitation, presses the call button. Putting the phone to his ear, Drake listened to the ringing for a few seconds before it was picked up.

"_Hello?_" Kagami asked as she answered. Drake's heart fluttered upon hearing her voice.

"Hey, it's me." Drake greeted.

"_Oh, Drake!__ What's up?_" Kagami asked.

"Have you heard about Gordon Gonler showing his latest masterpiece at the Hotel de Ville?" Drake asked.

"_Yeah._"

"Well, I was wondering... Would you like to see it with me?" Drake asked, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

"_Are you... asking me out on a date?_" Kagami asked with pink cheeks, not that Drake could see them.

"W-well, if you want to call it that..." Drake said, nervously tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"_Sure! I mean... I am free today, and you did go through the trouble of asking me..." _Kagami said, excitedly at first, before quickly tuning it down.

"Great! So I'll see you at the unveiling?" Drake asked.

"_Yeah, see you there._" Kagami said.

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye._"

And with that, Drake hung up. Putting his phone down, Drake realized that his actually managed to ask Kagami out for a date!

"Look who got himself a date." Cynder said as she and Spyro sat on their pillow.

"Yeah, but what am I going to say?! What am I going to wear?!" Drake panicked.

"Okay, first off, wear what you are wearing now, as you're not taking her to a fancy restaurant. Second off, just remain calm and be honest." Spyro advised.

"Thanks." Drake said as he calmed down.

* * *

Hanging up on her end, Kagami's face was pink. She was harboring a small crush on the secret draconic hero, as she found him kind, charming, and mysterious. Plus, he was a very skilled swordsman.

"Planning to go out with that Firstbourne boy, huh?" A voice spoke up behind her. Turning around, Kagami saw that it was her mother, Tomoe Tsurugi.

"Yes, Mother." Kagami said, straightening up.

"You better get home before night. Got it?" Tomoe asked.

"Yes Mother." Kagami repeated as she heads out. Watching her daughter leave, Tomoe stared to think about Drake. She was impressed with his kendo skills, enough to challenge him to a dual. While Drake lost in the end, he put up a good fight and lasted for quite a while. Plus, she was old friends with Hestia.

Let's just say, Tomoe approves.

* * *

At the Hotel de Ville, Drake was looking around, trying to find Kagami in the crowd that was gathering in front of a stage. That's when he spotted her run to him.

"Kagami! Glad you you could make it!" Drake said with a small blush.

"Glad to be here." Kagami replied with a small blush of her own.

"So... Any idea of what the statue is going to be?" Drake asked, trying to make conversation.

"Maybe a statue of Dragnarok and his crew, sort of like the one that was made for Ladybug and Cat Noir." Kagami guessed.

Before Drake could say anything else, the Mayor walked on to the stage with a man who had a tanned skin tone, brown hair, and was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans. Behind them were a pair of men carting something that was covered in a sheet onto the stage. Andre went up to the microphone, tapped it a couple times before clearing his throat.

"Hello everyone! Today, we're here to witness the latest masterpiece of the uprising sculptor, Gordon Gonler!" He said before gesturing to the man next to him, who waved at the crowd. "Now Gordon, before you reveal your masterpiece, tell us the inspiration behind it."

"Well... My statues are based off of myths and legends." Gordon said as he took the microphone. "The legend for this statue is a obscure one. One that has actual been rediscovered." Gordon then grabs the sheet. "Known for bringing the Ten Plagues of Egypt, I give you, The Dark Demon!"

Once the sheet was removed, the citizens of Paris couldn't help but gasp.

In front of them was a stone statue of Malefor. It was very well crafted and looked very realistic, so much so that the statue looked like it might come to life.

"So, what do you all think?" Gordon asked. The crowd just muttered quietly to each other.

"Well, that brings back memories..." Cynder quietly muttered as she and Spyro stared at the statue of their old mortal enemy.

"Unbelievable..." Kagami whispered.

Drake, meanwhile, was doing his absolute best not to shake in fear. While he was getting better, Malefor still scared Drake. The event were Horrificator took Malefor's form only briefly stuff out the fear, mostly due to the fact that Drake took comfort in the fact that it wasn't really Malefor.

"Judging by the look on all your face, you all must be wondering why in the world did I chose Malefor as my subject." Gordon continued. "Well, it's mostly due to the fact that Malefor, compared to the likes of Medusa or the Orochi, is real. As you know, Ladybug fought, and lost, against this mighty dragon 5000 years ago. Fast froward to now, we have Dragnarok, who seemly had inherited Malefor's powers."

"Just because I have similar abilities doesn't mean I got them from him..." Drake muttered bitterly to himself.

"So, for once, I wanted to create something that was real. Something that actually existed." Gordon finished as he gave his latest creation a soft pat.

"Well... It's very well crafted... But I don't think I can put this any of Paris' museums..." The Mayor said in a nervous tone, getting a shocked looked from Gordon.

"What! Why?!" The sculptor shouted.

"Well, you see, Malefor as gain... How should I put it... Infamy, in Paris, and I rather not take any risks..." Andre said, trying his best to sugarcoat it.

"I sure there's someplace to put it." Gorgon argued.

"Look, I don't think..." The Mayor said, taking a step back. However, he backed into the statue, causing it to fall off it's podium and hit the ground, scattering it.

"NO!" Gordon cried as he ran and kneeled into the the remain rubble. "My masterpiece!"

"I'm incredibly sorry, Gordon, but think it's for the best." The Mayor said before he and crowd left, leaving the sculptor to cry over his ruined creation.

* * *

A window opens, letting in little a light into a dark room. The light reveals Hawk Moth standing in the center of a mass of white butterflies. Stand off to the side was Damselfly.

"Having one of your creations destroyed by incompetence, I know the feeling too." The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim.

* * *

As Gordon continue to cry over his creation, the Akuma flies in and lands on his necklace.

"Greetings Bedusatrice, I am Hawk Moth." The mastermind telepathically greeted. "Your latest creation was destroyed, but I can help you make a new one easily. But first, you need to get me something."

"Sounds like a gas." Gordon said as darkness erupted out of his necklace and surrounds him. Once it lifts, standing in Gordon's place was a monster.

It was a humanoid creature that green scales all over it's body, with grey scales on it's chest. Instead of fingers, the creature's hands had one large talon, with a smaller second one acting as a opposable digit. On the creature's head was a helmet that had a snake on each side and a rooster's comb on the top. It's eyes were made of literal diamond and had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It was wearing a chest plate that dark grey in color and white feathers coming out of the bottom. It's feet each had long, sharp talons. Sprouting out of it's back were a pair of white, feathered wings. Finally, it has a tail with a living snake head at the end.

The Master of Petrifaction, Bedusatrice!

"Time for my next masterpiece, a Paris of stone people!" Bedusatrice shouted as he shot lasers out of his diamond eyes, turning whoever they hit into stone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drake and Kagami got some ice cream and were hanging out at the Place des Vosges.

"Well... That was interest." Drake said before taking a lick of his chocolate chip ice cream.

"Indeed. Still, the statue was very well crafted." Kagami said while holding a cone of plain vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah, despite who it was depicting." Drake snarked before taking another lick, only to get some on his nose, causing Kagami to laugh, which Drake soon joined.

* * *

While their date continued, Bedusatrice was on a rampage, turning everyone who were unlucky enough to be in his path into stone statues. Nearby, Nadja was recording what was happening with a camera crew.

"This is Nadja, reporting live from a Akuma attack. Hawk Moth has created another villain and he is on a rampage, turning everyone into stone!" She said to the camera. "Who is this latest villain? And what does he want?"

"I am Bedusatrice." A voice spoke up. Turning around, Nadja saw that the villain was standing behind her. "And I want to finish my latest creation!"

He then turns Nadja and her crew into stone.

* * *

Marinette and Tikki saw what happen from the former's computer.

"He must the sculptor from earlier!" Marinette realized.

"We need to stop him!" Tikki said.

"Right! Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette shouted as she turns into Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien and Plagg also saw what was happening.

"The destruction of his statue must of cause this." Adrien said.

"I couldn't have guessed." Plagg snarked.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien shouted as he turns into Cat Noir.

* * *

Ombra watched the event through her phone.

"Guessed he liked his statue." Ombra said.

"Even if it was about a demon." Spinni muttered bitterly.

"Spinni, Spines Out!" Ombra shouted, turning into Echidna.

* * *

Brandish also saw this on his phone.

"Looks like we got work to do." Brandish said

"You got that right." Caww said.

"Caww, Sky High!" Brandish shouted, turning into Swallow.

* * *

The four heroes arrived at the scene at the same time, meeting at a nearby rooftop.

"Hey guys." Echidna greeted.

"Where's Dragnarok?" Swallow asked.

"I thought he was with you guys." Cat Noir said.

That's when they heard screaming. Following it, they saw Bedusatrice flying in the air, shooting his petrifaction laser vision down at the fleeing people.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to stop this guy!" Ladybug said before the four spring into action.

As Bedusatrice looks for more people, he was tackled out of the air by Swallow. Once the two hit the ground, Bedusatrice shoves the feathered hero off of him. Getting back up, the villain saw the four heroes.

"Aw! I was wondering when you lot would show up." Bedusatrice said before noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Dragnarok?"

"We don't know, but that doesn't matter. Return the people to normal!" Ladybug demanded.

"Pity. He would've made the perfect replacement for my old Malefor statue." Bedusatrice said before glaring at the four. "I guess I'll just petrify you four instead!"

"_Don't forget to get me their Miraculouses!_" Hawk Moth telepathically shouted as a light mask appears on Bedusatrice's face.

"No need to worry, Hawk Moth." The villain as the light mask disappears. He then turns his attention back to the four heroes. "Listen up! Hand over your Miraculouses, or I'll reduce everyone petrified into rubble!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Echidna shouted.

"Try me!" Bedusatrice hissed before picking up a nearby car and throws it at the heroes, who just barely dodged it. That's when a Odonata flies in and lands on Bedusatrice's necklace.

"Hello Bedusatrice, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to launch razor sharp feathers from your wings." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Damselfly." Bedusatrice said before flapping his wing, launching his razor feathers at the heroes.

Swallow, acting quickly, summoned his energy wings and launch energy feathers to counter the attack. Cat Noir tries to sneak up on the villain, only for the snake head on Bedusatrice's tail to hiss at him, causing the villain to turn around and fire his petrifaction laser vision at the feline hero, who just barely dodged by the skin of his teeth. Echidna then throws her tomahawk, cutting the snake head off of the villain's tail.

All this did was cause Bedusatrice to laugh, as his tail grows a new snake head while the old one turns to stone before crumbling into gravel.

"Okay, that's just freaky." Echidna said, disgusted by the sight. The villain then picks up a car and throws it at her. Echidna dodges, having the car hit the vehicle that was behind the spiny hero, creating a explosion.

* * *

Back with Drake and Kagami, the two finished their ice cream and were going on walk through the city. That's when they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Drake asked before he and Kagami went to find the source. Arriving at the scene, they were spotted by Bedusatrice.

"Aw, more statues for my masterpiece." He said before firing his petrifaction laser vision. Kagami froze in fear as the beam got closer and closer. Before it could hit her, she was shoved out of the way. Getting back, she saw something that horrified her.

"Drake..." Kagami whispered as she stared at a petrified Drake.

"No..." Echidna whispered as she and Swallow stared in devastation.

* * *

"NO!" Damselfly shouted before collapsing to the floor with tears in her eyes. "My baby..."

Hawk Moth gave her a concerned look.

* * *

"That's another piece of my masterpiece completed." Bedusatrice said before facing Kagami. Before he could fired, he was tackled to the ground by a enraged Swallow, who started to deliver punch after punch with no break. While he kept the villain busy, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Echidna ran to Kagami.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm fine, but Drake..." Kagami said before looking at the petrified Drake with a tear in her eye.

"Don't worry, we'll return him to normal." Echidna said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throw her yo-yo into the air, summoning... a Pungi.

"A flute?" Ladybug asked as she stared at the instrument.

"Actually, it's a pungi, a wind instrument that is usually used for snake charming." Cat Noir corrected.

"Snake charming! That's it!" Echidna said before grabbing the pungi. She then faces the villain, who got Swallow off of him and was engaged in fisticuffs. Bedusatrice was also covered in bruises, which were slowly healing.

Echidna then started playing the pungi, causing Bedusatrice's tail snake to dance, dragging the villain around.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The villain shouted as he tried to grab his tail, only for the snake to dance out of the way.

"Swallow! Get his necklace!" Ladybug shouted.

With a nod, Swallow runs up to the distracted villain and takes the necklace.

"Catch!" Swallow shouted before throwing the necklace to Ladybug, who catches it and crushes it underfoot, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Bedusatrice turned back into Gordon and Drake was freed from his petrifaction.

The heroes skipped the fist-bump ran to Drake, who was being helped up by Kagami.

"Are you alright?" Echidna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Drake said. That's when Ladybug's earrings began to beep.

"We'd best get going." Ladybug as she took off, with Cat Noir, Echidna, and Swallow following behind.

"Drake..." Kagami said before leaning in to kiss Drake's cheek as thanks for protecting her. However, Drake turns his head, causing their lips to meet.

The two went wide eyed before quickly separating with red faces.

"I'm sorry! I want to kiss your cheeks as thank for protecting me!" Kagami apologized in a embarrassed tone.

"It's fine, no need to apologize!" Drake said in the same tone before sighing. "Listen, I like you. Not as a friend, but like-like you."

"Really?" Kagami asked with a blush. "Well... I like-like you too."

Drake's blush grew redder as his heart started to flutter.

"Then... Would you... Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"That depends. Will you be my boyfriend?" Kagami asked, getting a chuckle from Drake.

That's when the two looked at each other for a bit before leaning in and began kissing each other. Spyro and Cynder peeked out of the fanny pack and smiled for their friend.

* * *

"Ladybug... Bedusatrice may have failed, but with my stone-cold ambition, I'll never give up until you and your friends under my heel!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"Thank you, Ladybug..." Damselfly said quietly as the window closes.

* * *

Arriving home, Drake had the biggest smile he ever had in his entire life. Once he entered the house, he was caught in the embrace of Hestia.

"Thank God you're okay..." She muttered as she held Drake tight.

"Uh... What's the matter Mom?" Drake asked in a confused tone.

"I heard about the akuma and how you were turned to stone." Hestia said, not letting go of Drake. "Just the thought of losing you..."

Hestia then started to tear up, which causes Drake to hug back to give her comfort.

**And done. It's official, Drake and Kagami are now a couple! And for those of you who are wondering if Spyro and Cynder were petrified when Drake was, the answer is no. They were inside petrified Drake's fanny pack, basically trapped in a stone coffin.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**


	54. Glaciator

**Hello everyone! The next Akuma that Dragnarok and friends will be facing is Glaciator! Before we start, I want to address something.**

**Nighthawk6595: Damselfly was too worried about Drake. Plus, Bedusatrice was aiming for Kagami, Drake just got in the way.**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

_Entry #53_

_I am the luckiest guy alive. Kagami and I are officially a couple and I am on top of the world. But I couldn't help but wonder... Should I tell her that I'm Dragnarok?_

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

On the Parisian Streets, Dragnarok, along with Ladybug, Cat Noir, Echidna, and Swallow were chasing after a runaway bus.

"It's no good! The brakes are busted!" The driver shouted once the heroes got onto the bus' roof.

"Ready, guys?" Ladybug asked.

"Did you even have to ask?" Dragnarok replied as Echidna gives a nod while Swallow flashes a thumbs-up.

"I'm always ready, my lady. Who needs brakes when they've got us?" Cat Noir said before throw his staff to the spotted hero. After tying her yo-yo around it, Ladybug goes under the bus and attaches the yo-yo to bus. After the bus passes over her, Ladybug throws it back to Cat Noir, who extends it in between to lampposts.

Meanwhile, Dragnarok flies in front of the bus and, using his strength, pushes against it, slowing it down. Just as the bus was about to hit three civilians, the combination of the yo-yo and staff in the lampposts, as well as Dragnarok pushing the bus back, makes the vehicle come to a complete stop.

"So, uh, Ladybug? What would you say if you and I met up tonight for a little dinner? Rooftop style?" Cat Noir asked as he and the others escort the passengers off the bus.

"For dinner? As superheroes?" Ladybug asked while Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow stared at the two.

"Well, uh, yeah. That's right. We're only together when we're saving Paris. I mean, wouldn't you actually like to get to know one another?" Cat Noir said.

"I... That's so thoughtful of you, but I can't. I have to, uh, I already have plans with some friends." Ladybug said. That's when the bus driver came out.

"Thank you." He said as he shakes Cat Noir's hand, then Dragnarok's, then Swallow's, then Echidna's, before finally going to Ladybug. "Thank you, Ladybug."

"Well, if your plans end early, come and join me." Cat Noir offered as the bus driver leaves.

"We'll see." Ladybug replied.

"I'll be waiting, my lady." Cat Noir said as Ladybug slings away with her yo-yo.

"Best of luck to ya, man." Swallow said.

"I hope things work out." Echidna said.

"I'm sure you'll get her one day." Dragnarok said.

"Thanks guys." Cat Noir said with a smile.

And with that, the four remaining heroes headed home.

* * *

At the Firstbourne household, Drake was eating dinner with his family, and it was Drake's favorite, Welsh Mutton. Actually, Drake loved to eat any kind of mutton, but the Welsh kind was his favorite. As Drake was tearing the meat apart, he snuck a few pieces to Spyro and Cynder, who also, after tasting it, loved mutton.

"Slow down there. I know you love this stuff, but try to breath every once in a while." Cole said with a chuckle as Drake continued to scarf down the mutton, though at a slow pace this time.

That's when Ashley spoke up.

"So... I heard you now have a girlfriend Drake." She said in a cheeky tone, causing Drake to nearly choke on his mutton while Hestia, Cole, and Vesta look at Drake in surprise.

"Is that true Drake?" Hestia asked as Drake manage to swallow his mutton.

"Yeah..." The secret draconic hero said in a nervous tone.

"Drakey has a girlfriend! Drakey has a girlfriend!" Vesta chanted.

"Well that's great son!" Cole said with a smile. "What's her name?"

"Kagami Tsuragi." Drake said.

"Tomoe's daughter?" Hestia asked in a surprised tone.

"You know her mom?" Drake asked.

"Tomoe and I were old friends." Hestia said before getting a pondering look. "Perhaps I should catch up with her, as it has been a few years."

"Anyway, you should introduce us to Kagami." Cole suggested.

"Maybe some other time." Drake said before finishing his mutton. Once he was done, he got up from his seat. "Anyway, I'd best get going. I've promised my friends that get some ice cream with them."

"Andre's?" Ashley asked.

"How ya guess?" Drake asked.

"Your parents have some of it when they were your age." Ashley answered with a chuckle as Cole and Hestia took a trip down memory lane.

"Anyway... See ya!" Drake said before leaving.

* * *

Arriving at Trocadero, Drake saw that Marinette, Alya, Nino, Ivan, and Mylene were already there.

"Drake!" They shouted.

"Hey guys." Drake greeted before noticing someone was missing. "Where's Adrien?"

"Adrien's dad isn't letting him go out." Marinette answered in a sad tone.

"Figures..." Drake muttered while rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I heard Andre was at the Pont des Arts."

"Then let's go!" Mylene shouted before the group took off.

* * *

Once they arrived, they saw that Andre was getting ready.

"My name is Andre! Andre! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker!" He sang while ringing a bell. "With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors! My name is Andre! Andre! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors!"

"Hey, he's here!" Nino said.

"Let's go!" Alya said.

As they got in line, Andre was serving a couple that was in front of them.

"Pistachio, vanilla, and strawberry! For lovebirds from Italy." Andre sang as he hands the couple their ice cream.

"Merci, Andre!" The couple said before taking off. Andre then turns his attention to the group.

"You're welcome, my friends. Enjoy Andre's ice-cream. May love never end!" He greeted.

"Bonjour, Andre." Mylene greeted as she and Ivan came up to the man.

"Striking young Ivan and dear sweet Mylène! If you aren't still the cutest lovebirds I've seen!" Andre said before he began to scoop their ice cream. "Chocolate, praline, and white nougat for you! A special concoction to keep your love true!" He then hands them their ice cream. Alya and Nino were next in line. "Ah, these two I've never seen. This your first time here with me?"

"Yeah!" Alya and Nino said with a laugh.

"Coconut, banana, and a touch of passion fruit!" Andre said while scooping up their ice cream before handing it to them. Now it was Drake's turn "Ah! Monsieur Firstbourne! Has things been going well with Miss Tsuragi?"

"We're a couple now." Drake said with a smile.

"Ah, Excellent! I knew my ice cream would get you two together!" Andre said with excitement.

"Well, it did help." Drake said with a shrug.

"Where is Miss Tsuragi?" Andre asked.

"We were going to come together, but Kagami's plans changed at the last minute. She did tell me to still get myself some of your ice cream." Drake said with a small sigh.

"Oh, I understand." Andre said before he began to scoop Drake's ice cream. "Chocolate Chip and Vanilla with some Dragon Fruit, isn't that a hoot." He then handed Drake his ice cream. He then noticed Marinette sitting on a nearby bench. "And how about this young miss?" That got Marinete's attention. "The pretty one who sighs. I have a flavor just for her! It's sure to make her smile!"

"Uh... Me?" Marinette asked.

"What's your name, dear?" Andre asked as he brought the bluenette up to his stand.

"Marinette." The girl answered.

"Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Eat this, my dear, and your love will materialize!" Andre said as he scooped some ice cream before handing it to Marinette.

"Uh...um. No! I- There's been a mistake! I'm not in love with anyone. And I think I just lost my appetite." The bluenette said as she hand the ice cream back.

"Why of course you are, my little one. When there's love burning in one's heart, Andre knows it from the start. Enjoy your ice-cream, Marinette. I know he'll be here." Andre said as Marinette stared at her ice cream with a sad look in her eyes.

"Green eyes like mint... Who could that possibly be?" Ivan asked.

Drake had a good guess that it would either be Adrien or Cat Noir.

"Thank you, but you've got it all wrong. I don't have a-" Marinette said before noticing something. "Adrien?" Turns out it was just someone wearing the same clothes as him, causing her to sigh. That's when a friend of the person came, accidentally bumping into Marinette and causing her to drop her ice cream.

"Andre's ice-cream has always melted hearts. But the magic will only work if you eat it! I'll make you another one." Andre gasped before quickly making a replacement.

"Thanks, but it's really not necessary." Marinette said.

"Yes it is, my dear. See here? My ice-cream has brought everyone together. Every famous loving couple in Paris! Edith and Marcel, John and Serge, Olive and Tom! Your loved one is out there! Somewhere! All you need is to believe in the magic of Andre's ice-cream!" Andre said as he showed Marinette the new ice cream.

"You're very nice, Andre. But I don't have a loved one." The bluenette said.

"Who has green eyes?" Ivan once again asked before turning to Mylene. "You think we know him?"

"Lay off, Ivan. There's no one, okay?" Marinette said before turning to Andre. "And I don't think there's something magical about your ice-cream. It's just... ice-cream."

And with that, she took off. Drake, who just finished his ice cream, had watch the event unfold.

"But Andre's ice-cream always melts people's hearts. At least, it used to." Andre said as he slides down to his knees and cries.

Seeing this, Drake decided it was time to leave. Sneaking away from the group, Drake takes out is phone and calls Ombra.

"Ombra, it's Drake." He said. "Tell Brandish to suit up and meet me at the Pont des Arts bridge, I think I spotted a potential Akumatization."

Hanging up, Drake found a hiding spot and took cover before letting Spyro and Cynder out.

"Seems like Andre is going to be Akumatized." Spyro said.

"He sure puts a lot of faith in his ice cream." Cynder said.

"Well we need to stop him. Transform Me!" Once Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, Drake let's out a roar as he turns into Dragnarok. "Unleash the Dragon!"

* * *

When Echidna and Swallow arrived, they quickly spotted Dragnarok, who was gesturing them to come under the bridge with him.

"So who's the unlucky sucker?" Swallow asked once they were all under. Before Dragnarok could answer, screaming ringed out in the air. Following it, they saw Glaciator.

"Hello! How about some ice-cream? Will that do? Enjoy it, it's just for you!" The villain said before firing ice cream from his hands, turning anyone they hit into ice cream themselves.

"Is that Andre?" Echidna asked.

"Yep. That's our guy." Dragnarok said before the three followed the ice cream villain.

After a while of following the villain, as well as prevent anyone from being turned into ice cream, they saw Glaciator stopping in his tracks and taking aim at something. Following the villain's line of sight, they saw that he was aiming at Marinette, who was on a random balcony with Cat Noir.

"Look out!" Marinette shouted as Gladiator fired, only for Cat Noir to block the shot with his staff. The feline hero then grabs Marinette and jumps away to get her to safety.

"Marinette, party pooper, you're looking so sad and surly, but Glaciator will make it all better. Don't you worry!" Glaciator shouted.

Meanwhile, Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow followed Cat Noir, who hid behind a building.

"What on Earth is that? Another supervillain in love with you?" The feline hero asked.

"No! That's Andre the ice-cream maker." Marinette said.

"The Sweetheart's Ice-Cream guy? He isn't looking too sweet right now." Cat Noir said in a surprised tone.

"Tell me about it." Dragnarok said as he, Echidna, and Swallow joined the two. "He doesn't seem like the type of guy to be a villain."

That's when the five heard Glaciator coming close, so they headed to Marinette's house to deliver her to safety.

"I'm Glaciator, the mean ice-cream man. Escape my fury if you can! I melt your hearts, but I was wrong, now I'll freeze your bodies so long!" The villain sang as he continued to turn people into ice cream.

Once the five arrived to their destination, Cat Noir put's Marinette on her balcony.

"Go inside, Marinette. We're gonna lead him away from you." The feline hero said with the others nodding in agreement.

"Cat Noir! Thanks for cheering me up." Marinette said.

"It was the least I could do." Cat Noir said before taking off with Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow following right behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Snow Dude, you lookin' for us?" Cat Noir shouted as the four confronted the frosty villain.

"Bad kitty! Where have you hidden Marinette?" Gladciator demanded before firing ice cream at the heroes, only for Dragnarok to melt them with stream of fire. Seeing the flames, Gladciator took a step back in fear. The villain then kicks a car, which crashes into Cat Noir, sending him flying and screaming. Luckily, Ladybug showed up and used her yo-yo as a net to catch the feline hero.

"Hello, Kitty. Did the bad guys leave you cold?" The spotted hero said in a joking tone, only to be met with hostile glares.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presences." Dragnarok said with a snarl.

"How was your _amazing_ evening with your _"friends"_?" Cat Noir said with hostility.

You see, when Cat Noir, Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow were chasing after Gladciator, the feline hero told the others why he was with Marinette, including Ladybug not showing up to the makeshift dinner he set up for him and her, without so much as a word.

Let's just say, Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow were not at all pleased.

Ladybug looked at the four with a confused look, but that's when Gladciator spoke up.

"I've never tasted superhero flavor before. I can't wait to serve myself a double scoop!" The villain said before firing more ice cream. Acting quickly, Dragnarok unleashed another stream of flames, melting the ice cream. That's when a light mask appeared on Gladciator's face. "I'm a man of my word, Hawk Moth." He then turns towards the heroes. "Come out now, or I'll bury Paris in an entire layer of ice cream!"

"The ice-cream seems to fire out of his hand, and before Andre was akumatized, he served his ice-cream using a-a whatcha-ma-call-it!" Ladybug theorized.

"The whatcha-ma-call-it's called an ice cream scooper." Cat Noir corrected before facing the villain. "That must be where he's hiding the akuma."

"Does she seriously not know what an ice cream scooper is called?" Swallow whispered to Echidna, who just shrugged.

That's when a Odonata flies in and lands on the ice cream scooper.

"Hello Gladciator, I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to shoot beams of pure ice." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, Lady Damselfly." Gladciator said before firing his new power. The heroes dodged as the beam hits the ground, freezing it completely solid. The villain then fires another beam, only for Dragnarok to counter with a stream for fire. The two elemental attacks pushed against each other for a while before the fire stream began to overpower the ice beam. The flames soon hit Gladciator, causing some of his ice cream body to melt.

Feeling confident, Dragnarok tried to create more flames, only to let out a small flare.

"Dammit! Out of Mana..." Dragnarok silently cursed to himself.

"It's been a bomb, but now it's time to turn you into popsicles!" Gladciator said before firing at the fleeing heroes. "Once and for all!" The villain was then about to fire at a couple, only to hesitate and not do it.

"That's weird. It looks like he's leaving the couples alone." Ladybug said, noticing the behavior.

"Too bad for us." Cat Noir said in a snarky tone.

"You don't understand. We know he doesn't attack couples so we could pretend—" Ladybug said, only to be interrupted.

"Pretend?" Cat Noir asked.

"To be in love!" Ladybug continued.

"Sorry, Ladybug, it's not cool to play with people's feelings." Cat Noir denied.

"Plus, where do we fit in your plan?" Dragnarok asked as he gestures to Echidna, Swallow, and himself.

Before Ladybug could answer, Cat Noir ran up to Gladciator and tries to slice the villain with his staff, only to be launched into a building wall. Gladciator was about to freeze him, but Ladybug blocks the attack.

"Are you mad at me because I didn't show up?" The spotted hero asked.

"What do you think?" Cat Noir asked.

I didn't mean to hurt you." Ladybug said.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Echidna said as the five take cover behind a car.

"And I also had a surprise for you, too!" Cat Noir said.

"I really am sorry." Ladybug apologized.

"No... I'm the one who's sorry. Maybe another time." Cat Noir said halfheartedly.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Gladciator shouted.

"Look, can the two of you please put a pin in this until we beat this guy?" Dragnarok asked in a annoyed tone.

"I think we better try your idea." Cat Noir said.

"Perfect." Ladybug replied.

"I know you're here!" Gladciator shouted.

Ladybug and Cat Noir show themselves to Glaciator. The villain is about to fire at them, but Cat Noir holds out his hand to Ladybug, who then holds his arm and rests her head on his shoulder instead. This causes Gladciator to stop.

Meanwhile, Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow were sneaking behind the villain.

A light mask appeared on Gladciator's face, causing the villain to once again take aim.

Cat Noir gains a fearful look, but Ladybug kisses his cheek, shocking him.

"Hey!" The feline hero whispers quietly.

"It's all part of the plan." Ladybug whispered back.

"I can't, Hawk Moth! They look so... in love." Gladciator said. That's when Dragnarok flies above the villain and flashes the two "lovebirds" a thumbs-up.

"Now!" Ladybug shouted as Dragnarok grabs the villain's head and performs the Fire Fury, melting the villain. Gladciator's ice cream scooper was sent flying in the air, but Swallow luckily caught it.

"All your's, Ladybug!" Swallow shouted as he throws the scooper to the spotted hero, who catches and breaks it, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Gladciator turns back into Andre, who had some slight burns on his skin.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped while Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow had a three-way fist-bump.

"Sacré blue! How enchanting!" Andre shouted as he got up and hugged Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Saved from the cold by a couple of super lovebirds!"

"He said it." Cat Noir said with a shrug, getting laughs from Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow.

* * *

"Ladybug, you've melted all my plans! But someday, I _will_ triumph, and it will taste of such sweet revenge!" Hawk Moth shouted in anger.

"I think I've got a ice cream headache..." Damselfly muttered as the window closes.

* * *

Returning home, Drake plopped down onto his bed.

"Man... I don't think I'll eat ice cream for a long while." Drake said.

"Tell us about it." Spyro and Cynder said before the three let out a laugh.

**And that's that! **

**For those of you who are confused, the Andre that appeared in this this chapter is not the Mayor, just someone who has the same name.**

**Also, Drake, Spyro, and Cynder's love of mutton is a reference to the fact that the animal that you usually burn in the Classic series to regain health is sheep.**

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**


	55. Sapotis

**Uh-oh, double trouble, as Sapotis is next! Plus, the rise of another hero that doesn't get a Miraculous of Life. Before I start, I want to address a few things.**

**Deadshot55: No, I don't have any plan to make stories for other Playstation titles. Do feel free to show me your ideas if you want though.**

**kyrogue23: Don't worry, Vesta and Kagami will form a bond when they meet.**

**Now then, let's begin!**

_Entry #54_

_After the last Akuma, I can never look at ice cream the same way again... Still going to eat it._

_Anyway, I promised Marinette that I'll help babysit Alya's little sisters... This is going to be a pain in the ass..._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

At the Cesaire's apartment, Drake, Marinette, and Alya were babysitting Ella and Etta, Alya younger sisters who were twins.

Right now, Marinette was on the phone with Alya's mother.

"Yes, Mrs Césaire. The girls are ready for bed. Uh...technically speaking..." Marinette said with a chuckle as the twins were hanging on to Drake, much to the young man's dismay. "Yeah, we're good. Enjoy the movie!" And with that, she hung up.

"Come on, bedtime, you little monsters! That's enough mischief for one day!" Alya said as she picks Ella and Etta off of Drake.

"It's not us! It's the Sapotis!" The twin said with a laugh as Alya carried them to their room. Once they were gone, Drake let out a sigh.

"Man, those two are just too much..." He muttered as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Glad that Vesta isn't like that."

That's when Alya returns with a tray hold a pitcher of orange juice and three glasses and puts it on the Living room coffee table.

"You seriously have a technique down with your little sisters. But...uh, who are the Sapa... Sapo...?" Marinette said as she went to get plates and spoons from the kitchen, having a hard time pronouncing the last word.

"The Sapotis? They're little monsters from a créole fable... who are always pulling pranks and making all sorts of mischief." Alya answered as Marinette returns with three slices of cantaloupe. "Now that we're all alone I can finally tell you." Alya then pulls out her phone. "Apparently Ladybug has been around at least since the pharaohs. But no way can the Ladybug _we_ know can be five thousand years old! So, I downloaded a great app that analyzed some recordings I had of her talking. Based on the frequencies of her voice, it turns out she's a girl _our age!_"

"The wonders of modern technology." Drake said, gnawing on his cantaloupe slice while Marinette gains a nervous look.

"That's when the bluenette spotted something.

"Uh...Alya? The orange juice?" She said, pointing to the pitcher, which was completely empty. Ella and Etta's giggling was heard, causing Alya to groan.

The blogger quickly takes the twins to their room before returning.

"What were we saying again?" She asked once she sat back down.

Looking a little nervous, Marinette goes to the TV and grabs some DVD cases.

"We were about to watch a movie!" The bluenette said as she held up three DVDs. One of the DVDs was a Ladybug anime, which Drake raises an eyebrow upon seeing it. Marinette then notices the DVD and switches it for this Kond Le Chien movie. However, it was too late.

"Oh, yeah! Ladybug! She's like a high school girl. So to figure out who she really is, all we need to do is to find a girl our age who's always late—" Alya said before being interrupted.

"Don't you think there's a reason why she keeps her identity a secret?" Marinette asked, with Drake nodding in agreement.

That's when the three heard Ella and Etta's giggling again. Looking at the tray, the three saw that Marinette and Alya's cantaloupe slices were eaten. Alya groans again. She picks ups the twins and carries them to their room, again.

"What were you saying about her secret identity?" Alya asked once she returns.

"Ladybug needs it to protect her family and friends. Otherwise the villains could use them to get to her." Marinette argued.

"She does have a point. Plus, there's no tell how her teammates would react." Drake added.

Once again, Ella and Etta's giggling was heard, as they were using the TV remote to select a scene for the Kond Le Chien movie. With a angry groan, Alya turns off the TV and marches towards the twins.

"It's not us! It's the—!" They said, only to be interrupted.

"That's it!" Alya growled as she picks up the twins and marches to their room, for a third time.

"How do they keep sneaking in here?" Drake pondered, slightly impressed with the Twins' stealth. That's when Alya returns.

"Well, if I knew who Ladybug really was, I'd keep it a secret. I would even help her! Like say, if _you_ were Ladybug, I'd cover for you — when you needed to transform in school, go fight the "_baddies_", you know?" She said.

"Oh yeah? Well, if _I_ was Ladybug I wouldn't even tell you, to protect you from the "_baddies_", you know?" Marinette argued.

"You serious? If _I_ was Ladybug, I'd totally tell you! Because _I_ tell my best friend _everything._" Alya argued back.

"You're right, Alya. You should always tell your best friend everything. So come on. Spill the beans. Are you actually Ladybug?" Marinette asked jokingly.

"Right. Like I'm telling you. Nuh-uh." Alya said before she, Marinette, and Drake let out a laugh. That's when the three heard laughing from the Twins' room. "That's it! I've totally had it with these kids!" The blogger then marches to her sisters' room. "Don't even try to blame this on the..." She then sees the Sapotis. "Sapotis?"

The pair ran out of the room, knocking Alya over, and started eating the food remnants on the coffee table.

"Maybe you were a little too strict with them." Marinette said as Drake stared at the Sapotis in shock.

The villains then started to multiply and cause chaos around the room.

"Normally when you're firm with kids they don't turn into monsters!" Alya argued before seeing a Sapoti drinking out of a fish tank. When she tried to grab it, it leaped out of the way. More Sapotis then came out of the fridge and started making a mess.

"They're multiplying after they eat!" Marinette shouted before a book hits her on the head.

"Look, I'll go out and get help. You two just try to keep these things from escaping." Drake said, getting nods from the girls.

Pushing his way through the ever growing mob of Sapotis, Drake made it to the front and made sure none of the Sapotis followed him. Looking around, Drake saw that the coast was clear and let Spyro and Cynder out.

"Looks like things gotten out of control very quickly." Spyro said.

"It's like the Grublins all over again." Cynder said.

"Except Grublins don't need to eat to multiply." Drake said before sighing. "Anyway, looks like I'm on my own."

"What do you mean? What about Echidna and Swallow?" Spyro asked.

"Ombra is sick while Brandish is out of town visiting relatives." Drake said with a grim look.

"Well, better hope for the best." Cynder said in a worried tone.

Might as well. Transform Me!" Once Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, Drake let's out a roar as he turns into Dragnarok. "Unleash the Dragon!"

When Dragnarok opened the front door, Sapotis started to pour out.

"Whoa!" The draconic hero shouted as he jumped out of the stampede's way. "So much for keeping them contained." Dragnarok then follows the Sapotis out the building.

* * *

Looking out into the streets of Paris, Dragnarok saw absolute chaos.

The Sapotis were hijacking cars and attacking civilians as well as just being a general nuisance.

"Yeah, this really gotten out of hand..." Dragnarok muttered before flying down to a batch of Sapotis, who were painting the side of a building. "Hey! That's vandalizing, and you need to-" Dragnarok didn't finish as a Sapoti bites down on his tail, causing the draconic hero to cry out in pain.

You see, unlike Cat Noir, whose tail is fake and is just part of the costume, Dragnarok's tail is real and is attached to his body.

In a mixture of pain and anger, Dragnarok removes the Sapoti and punts it across the street.

"Weeeee~" The monster cheered as it sailed through the air.

After nursing his tail for a bit, Dragnarok spots Ladybug and Cat Noir near a opened traffic light control panel, which no doubt was tampered with by the Sapotis.

"Guys!" Dragnarok shouted as he approached the two.

"Dragnarok. Cat Noir replied before noticing something. "Where's Echidna and Swallow?"

"They aren't going to helps us with this one, I'm afraid." Dragnarok said in a glum tone.

"Anyway, you're just in time." Ladybug said as she grabs the propeller hat of a Sapoti who got itself stuck in the control panel's wires and breaks it, causing the Sapoti to disappear.

"How'd you know to destroy the monster's hat?" Cat Noir asked.

"I...uh... Trial and error." Ladybug said nervously.

"But no akuma's been released!" Cat Noir said.

"No, 'cause that monster was a clone!" Ladybug stated as a Sapoti leaps by. "These Sapotis multiply every time they eat. To get to the akuma, we'll have to destroy the original one — the very first one Hawk Moth akumatized."

"So you mean we've gotta catch 'em all." Cat Noir said in a slightly annoyed tone.

When the feline hero said that last bit, a image of a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail popped into Dragnarok's mind.

"Come on! I thought you liked a good challenge!" Ladtbug teased as the feline hero groaned.

The three heroes then got to work, destroying the Sapotis clones.

* * *

After having no success at finding the original hat, the trio found themselves at the Pont des Arts bridge. They then spotted some Sapotis attacking Andre and his ice cream stand, multiplying even further.

"Hey, don't eat that ice cream or things'll get _catastrophic!_" Cat Noir shouted at the monsters, with Dragnarok resisting the urge to smack the feline hero.

The Sapotis then started charging at the three, quickly surrounding them.

"We won't be able to destroy all their hats! There's too many of them!" Cat Noir shouted as the heroes were now back-to-back.

"Miraculous!" The Sapotis shouted.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her yo-yo into the air, summoning... A teapot.

"A teapot?" Cat Noir asked asked as Dragnarok face-palms.

"It's strangely familiar." Ladybug muttered as she looks around to see where the teapot might be useful, only to come up with nothing. "It's weird. I can't find anything!"

"Hurry up! My kung-fu's not enough!" Cat Noir shouted as the Sapotis got closer and closer.

Acting quickly, Dragnarok performs the Wind Fury, blowing the Sapotis away.

"Nice thinking!" Cat Noir said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Dragnarok growled out as small wind currents flew around his body.

"Of course! I know someone who can help! Gotta go!" Ladybug suddenly said before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Dragnarok shouted as the wind currents died down.

"Right now? Can't it wait?" Cat Noir asked.

"No, it can't. You guys gotta trust me on this one." Ladybug said. That's when the Sapotis reappeared.

"Miraculous!" They shouted.

"Go on, M'Lady!" Cat Noir said, twirling his staff.

"Just make it quick." Dragnarok said, flexing his claws in anticipation.

Ladybug leaps away as the two prepare to fight.

* * *

After a while, Dragnarok and Cat Noir were now on the streets of Paris, fighting the ever increasing hoard of Sapotis.

"What's taking so long, Ladybug?" Cat Noir said as push some Sapotis back.

"Took the word out of my mouth." Dragnarok said as he catches a Sapoti leaping at him. Tearing the hat, it turned out to be just a clone.

As a mob of Sapotis start to close in, Ladybug and a new fox-themed hero arrive and breaks the Sapotis' hats, causing them to disappear.

"This is so insane! I've got powers and I'm fighting super-villains!" The new hero said in a excited tone.

"Whoa! Who's this superhero friend of yours? No offense, but _I_ thought I was the only one!" Cat Noir said while Dragnarok stared at the new hero with a mixture of curiosity and caution.

"Cat Noir, I like to meet...uh..." Ladybug said, trying to think of a name.

"Uh... Rena Rouge! Yeah, my name is Rena Rouge!" The new hero greeted.

"Well, sneaky fox, think you'll be as sneaky as a cat?" Cat Noir asked.

"I don't know. Should we take bets?" Rena Rouge asked cheekly as she rings the feline hero's neck bell.

"Your friend seems pretty good." Cat Noir said.

"Yeah, she's the real deal." Dragnarok said, sensing nothing wrong with her.

"I surround myself with only the best!" Ladybug said with a smile.

"Welcome to our team! If you need any cool superhero tips, you know where to come!" Cat Noir said to Rena Rouge before kissing her hand.

"Really? You're gonna give me Ladybug's phone number?" Rena Rouge asked, getting chuckles from the others.

"I have a feeling working with you is gonna be a lot of fun!" Cat Noir said.

"And I can't wait to introduce you to Echidna and Swallow." Dragnarok said.

That's when more Sapotis appeared and surrounded the heroes.

"We're surrounded!" Rena Rouge shouted.

"We're retreating!" Ladybug said before the four ran off and jumped to a nearby rooftop.

"There must be thousands of them!" Cat Noir said as the Sapotis started to scale the building.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she threw her yo-yo into the air, summoning... A unicycle.

"A unicycle?" Cat Noir asked while Dragnarok let out a annoyed sigh.

That's when the Sapotis climbed onto the rooftop.

"Miraculous!" They shouted as they started closing in.

"Whenever you're ready, M'Lady!" Cat Noir said before he and Rena Rouge leaped away while Dragnarok took to the air.

Ladybug then uses her yo-yo to collect a few things whiles avoiding the Sapotis.

"Rakes? Unicycle wheel? Traffic cone? Tape? Trash can! Do you always make it this complicated when you're saving Paris?" Rena Rouge asked when she saw what Ladybug has got.

"Tell me about it." Dragnarok said.

"Trust me, Rena Rouge." Ladybug said as Cat Noir uses his staff to make a beam leading to the next build. "Here we go!"

Once the heroes crossed, they began working on Ladybug's plan.

* * *

At Hotel de Ville, Ladybug was riding a rickshaw while using a traffic cone as a megaphone.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Sapoti-Land, the amusement park of the future, is about to open! Mischief of all types are permitted in Sapoti-land! All-you-can-eat desserts! Fountains of orange juice! Big-kid movies and video games!" The spotted hero shouted, quickly gaining the Sapotis' attention as they began to follow her.

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, the other three were using the other stuff to build something.

Rena Rouge tapes the rake and the unicycle together, finishing their project.

"All right, Rena Rouge! Time to use your power!" Cat Noir said.

"I've never tried it. I hope it works." Rena Rouge said as she takes out her flute.

"Just think of the illusion you want to create. Stay focused!" Cat Noir said.

"And make it quick. I see Ladybug coming." Dragnarok as he looks off into the distance.

"Mirage!" Rena Rouge shouted as she blows into her flute, which make a ball of energy that creates the illusion of a amusement park. "Awesome!" The fox-themed hero then gasped when her Miraculous started to beep. "My necklace is flashing. Um, that means I'm gonna change back soon, right?"

"Yeah. But it's okay if _I_ see who you are. I can keep a secret." Cat Noir said teasingly, with Dragnarok once again resisting the urge to smack him.

"Naughty kitty. You know very well that our identities must remain secret." Rena Rouge said in the same tone.

"Good job. You're a fast learner." Cat Noir said.

"If you need any superhero tips, you know where to come." Rena Rouge said as she and Cat Noir began to do high-five gestures.

Dragnarok shook his head at them before noticing Ladybug approaching.

"Follow me, and I'll take you to Sapoti-Land! Where there's no bedtime! Where everything goes!" Ladybug said through her makeshift megaphone.

"Sapoti-Land!" The Sapotis cheered as they followed the spotted hero through a alleyway. "Sapoti-Land!"

"Phase two, Cat Noir! Now!" Ladybug shouted as Cat Noir puts his staff into the unicycle, creating a axle. "Step right up! Step right up! The Sapotis get in for free!"

"All the Sapotis are in the alley! Phase three!" Cat Noir said.

"Is this really gonna work?" Rena Rouge asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Sometimes it's even more absurd than this!" Cat Noir said with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Dragnarok said.

Ladybug then causes the axle to spin, which knocks the Sapotis' hats off when they ran under it, having Cat Noir and Dragnarok catch them in the garbage bin they had.

"We've got all the hats, Ladybug!" Rena Rouge shouted.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he disintegrates the hats, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. The Sapotis then turn back into Ella and Etta.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped while Dragnarok and Rena Rouge fist-bumped.

* * *

"You and your friends have defeated me this time, Ladybug! But thanks to you, now I know there are other Miraculous in Paris! And most likely, a _guardian!"_ Hawk Moth shouted before turning to Damselfly. "And why didn't you send out a Odonata?"

"I sort of lost track of the real one..." Damselfy said in a embarrassed tone as the window closes.

* * *

Ladybug and Rena Rouge go into a alleyway before the latter detransformed into Alya.

"That was _unreal!_" The blogger said to the Kwami of the Fox Miraculous, Trixx.

"You've really helped us a lot. Thank you, Alya." Ladybug said before holding out her hand.

"Uh... You know, if I held onto it, I could help you again." Alya said, wanting to be Rena Rouge again.

"You made a promise." The spotted hero said in a stern tone.

"Oh please, Ladybug! We'd make a great team! I could help Cat Noir , Dragnarok, and you every day!" Alya begged. That's when Ladybug's earrings began to beep.

"I'm about to transform back! Hurry!" The spotted hero said.

"Please?" Alya asked.

"I have to go! I'm trusting you!" Ladybug said before going through a door on a nearby building to detransform.

"You're absolutely right, Alya. I'm sure the three of you would make quite the team! You have all the makings of a true superhero. You're strong, brave; but most of all, you're trustworthy." Trizz said to cheer Alya up, only for the blogger to look at the Miraculous with remorse.

Inside the building, Ladybug transforms back into Marinette. She sighs in disappointment because Alya refused to return the Fox Miraculous. She gasps when she suddenly hears a sound outside. Tikki hides behind Marinette when someone opens the door. They look down to see Alya's hand place the box inside the door before it shuts again. Marinette chuckles in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drake returns to his room and picks up his phone to call Ombra.

"Hey Ombra? You would not believe what just happened." He said with a chuckle.

**And that's that!**

**Rena Rouge has arrived and helped the heroes save the day.**

**Now, you're all probably wondering why Echidna and Swallow didn't appear in this chapter. It's to show the Drake/Dragnarok can't always rely on them to have his back, as they have their own lives to deal with.**

**Also, I had to cut the scene were Marinette gets the Fox Miraculous and gives it to Alya to few issues.**

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**


	56. Gorizilla

**Hello everyone, and today, it's lizard vs ape, as Dragnarok will be going up against Gorizilla!**

**Before we start, I want to address something real quick.**

**fan-like-irving: Oversight, but don't worry, I have a way to fix it.**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

_Entry #55_

_A new hero named Rena Rouge has arrived and unlike Volpina, she's the real deal._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Drake was currently in his room, with his Grandma teaching him how to use his psychic powers better.

You see, Drake realized he could've use his abilities to locate the real Sapotis, but couldn't for some reason. Ashley theorized that the stress of dealing with so many enemies at once caused his psychic abilities to go a bit haywire.

"Now concentrate, numb the world around you." Ashley said as Drake, with his eyes closed, takes a deep breath. Watching this were Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus.

As the secret draconic hero meditated, objects around him started to levitate into the air. Ashley and the dragons couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Psychokinesis..." Ashley muttered as a floating Belch flew by, flailing his limbs in panic. Opening his eyes, Drake saw the floating objects and freaks out, causing the items to fall.

Acting quickly, Ashley used her own Psychokinesis to mentally grab the objects and places them back to their original spots.

"Incredible... " She muttered as she puts Belch back into his tank, though the axolotl was still a bit shaken up. "To use Psychokinesis that such a young age."

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"Usually for the Firstbourne clan, Psychokinesis develops around the late twenties. In fact, I started using Psychokinesis at twenty-seven." Ashley said, surprising her grandson.

"Perhaps Drake's dragon blood is accelerating the development." Ignitus theorized.

"Most likely." Ashley agreed, as Drake looks at his hands in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, that the Agreste Mansion in Gabriel's atelier...

"Father, there's something I'd like to talk to you...about. Can I have a few minutes of your time?" Adrien asked his father, who was that his desk working, as he entered the room.

"Yes, of course." Gabriel said, getting a surprised look from his son.

"Really?" Adrien asked.

"I'll tell Nathalie to let you know as soon as I'm available." Gabriel said, causing Adrien to sigh.

"It'll be too late then." The young model said, fidgeting with his ring, which his father took notice of.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your piano?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Adrien said before heading to the door, only to bump into Hestia. "Sorry about that, Mrs Firstbourne."

"Don't worry about it Adrien." Hestia said. Once Adrien leaves, she turns to her partner. "Now then, Gabriel, have you gotten..."

Hestia stops talking when she noticed that Gabriel wasn't paying attention, as he was busy looking at video footage of Cat Noir on Ladyblog. He pauses the video and rewinds it before zooming in to take a closer look at Cat Noir's ring. He then looks at an advertisement featuring Adrien. He zooms in to take a closer look at Adrien's ring. He then places the two videos side-by-side and studies the rings.

Walking over, Hestia looked at the two videos and gasped.

"That's impossible!" Gabriel said.

Getting up from his desk, Gabriel bursts through his atelier's doors and marches upstairs to Adrien's room, with Hestia right behind him. The Gorilla, who was nearby, noticed and followed them.

Once they got there, Gabriel opens the door to his son's room, only to gasp as he, Hestia, and the Gorilla saw that Adrien wasn't there and piano music was being played on Adrien's phone. Gabriel then notices the window opened.

"Nathalie!" Gabriel shouted as his assistant appeared. "Where is my son?!"

Nathalie looks in the empty room in shock.

"Adrien has managed to leave his room without either of you noticing! Find him!" Gabriel demanded as Nathalie and the Gorilla went to look for the blonde model.

"This sadly does raise the chances of..." Hestia muttered, unable to finish her sentence.

* * *

Drake, meanwhile, was taking a walk through the streets of Paris. He finished his psychic lessons for today, and he was now able to use Psychokinesis. Although, he was only able to lift things no bigger than a small dog, at least at this current point in time.

Anyway, as he was walking, Drake bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Drake said before noticing who he bumped into. "Adrien?"

Indeed, it was Adrien, out all by himself.

"Drake! Fancy running into you here." Adrien greeted.

"Indeed. Snuck out again?" Drake asked, getting a sheepish nod from the model. "Where you heading?

Before Adrien could say, a voice spoke up.

"Adrien?! The _Adrien Agreste?!_ This is _awesome!_" The voice said. Following it, they saw that it was a kid named Wayhem, who was around Drake and Adrien's age, wearing the exact same clothes as Adrien.

"Looks like someone has a fan." Drake said, only to get the Wayhem's attention.

"Drake Firstbourne as well?! This is the greatest day of my life!" Wayhem shouted getting creeped out looks from Adrien and Drake.

"Okay, bye." Adrien said before he and Drake tried to walk away, only for Wayhem to follow them.

"The first time I saw you in that ad, I told myself, "Wayhem, I got to meet these guys. They're so cool!". What if I was, like, your biggest fan?" The fan said.

"Yeah... sure." Adrien said in a weirded out tone.

"Whatever you say." Drake said in the same tone. That's when Wayhem takes out his phone.

"Say "cheese"!" He said before taking a picture of him and the young models. Wayhem then starts texting. "Me-and-Adrien-and-Drake. This-is-the-best-day-of-my-life!"

"No! Don't post it up on..." Adrien shouted, but it was too late, as Wayhem posted the picture. "...the Internet."

"Well, this will turn out badly..." Drake said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gorilla was driving the Agreste limousine, looking for Adrien.

"You have got one new alert!" The vehicles GPS said. Tapping the screen, the Gorilla saw the photo of Adrien, Drake, and Wayhem. With a grunt, he puts the location in the GPS. "New destination."

With that, the Gorilla went on his new route.

* * *

Back with the boys, Adrien and Drake were trying to get away from Wayhem.

"Hold up! Could you autograph my cologne bottle of _Adrien_?" The fan asked before pulling a life-size cut out of Adrien out of nowhere, which creeps Adrien and Drake out severely. "And my life-size cutout?"

Drake was about to say something, only to suddenly spot the Gorilla. Tapping Adrien's shoulder, Drake points to the bodyguard, causing the blonde model to freak out.

"Some other time. I've gotta get going." Adrien said before he and Drake ran off.

"No wait! Adrien! Drake!" Wayhem shouted. This got peoples' attention, as they saw the models and started saying their names in delight.

"It's Adrien and Drake from TV!" A little girl shouted.

"Can I have an autograph for my daughter?" A firefighter asked.

A mob of fans then start to form around the two.

"Adrien? Drake? Adrien! Drake! _Adrien! Drake!_" Wayhem shouted as the mob pushes his out of the way. Drake was panicking as the crowd closes in. The stress causes Drake to unknowingly let out a burst of psychic energy, pushing the mob back.

Seeing the opportunity, Drake grabs Adrien's hand and takes off.

* * *

After a while of running, Drake and Adrien so ran into Marinette, who was in her pajamas.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien? Drake?" Marinette asked back.

"You live near here. Can we hide out at your place?" Adrien asked with Drake nodding in agreement.

"Uh, at my place? You, hide out? What's going on?" Marinette asked.

"Adrien! Drake!" The mob of fans shouted as they were closing in.

"Too late!" Adrien said.

"Whats wrong with these people?!" Drake growled.

Luckily, the mob didn't noticed them and ran right past. However, Wayhem, who was straggling behind the mob, spotted them.

"There they are!" He shouted.

"Come with me!" Marinette said as grabs the boys' arms and lend them to the Place des Vosge.

* * *

Once they gone there, Marinette, Adrien, and Drake hid behind a dry fountain, watching the crowd run past.

"Thank you for saving me. People are going crazy over this ad." Adrien said, referring to the commercial he starred in that advertised a fragrance called _Adrien_.

"Glad I didn't take part..." Drake muttered, as he too was going to be in a fragrance ad, but the secret draconic hero downright refused to take an part in in.

"You starred in an ad? I had no idea!" Marinette said in fake shock before laughing. "That's awesome!"

"I don't know about that. In fact it's really quite..." Adrien said before he and Drake noticed that the bluenette was in her pajamas. "...embarrassing?"

"Heh! All good now! I'd better get going." Marinette said as she got up, only to be pull back down by Adrien when the blonde model saw the Gorilla. "Isn't that your bodyguard?"

"Actually I-I snuck out without permission." Adrien said. Marinette turns to Drake, who made a "Don't Look at Me" gesture. "I'm supposed to be home right now and—" That's when the three heard a camera flash behind them.

""Adrien and his girlfriend in the fountain with Drake chaperoning"!" The camera's owner said before posting the picture.

"Aw crap..." Drake said as Marinette once again grabs his and Adrien's arms and ran.

* * *

The trio now found themselves in the Metro, out of breath.

"I'm so sorry I got you in this crazy mess, Marinette. Plus, now everyone thinks you're my girlfriend!" Adrien said while breathing heavily.

"And since when was I chaperoning a date?" Drake asked.

"Oh, that's terrible, yeah." Marinette said with mock indignation. "I mean no! I mean it's not that terrible, really. Is it? Or...not? Anyway, do you think it's gonna be okay between you and your father?"

"How can anything bad happen... with my Marinette lucky charm?" Adrien asked as took out said charm, causing Marinette to gasp happily.

"I surprised you still have that." Drake said.

That's when a voice spoke up.

"It's Adrien from the ad with his partner Drake! There they are!" A woman shouted as nearby fans started taking pictures.

"Okay, this has got to be one of the few justifiable reasons your father rarely let's you out of the house." Drake said to the blonde modal.

"We can't stay here!" Adrien said as he grabs his friends' hands and runs to the exit, only to be blocked by the Gorilla. They head to another exit, only to be block by Wayhem. When it looks like they're trapped, Adrien notices that a nearby subway train door is open. He grabs drake and Marinette leaps inside right before it closes. He did end up dropping the lucky charm while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair...

"Master, you don't really think Adrien could be Cat Noir?" Nooroo asked.

"It could be just a coincidence." Stingg added.

"I don't know. But he's hiding something for sure. Since his bodyguard has failed to keep an eye on Adrien, there's only one way for us to uncover his secret." Gabriel said.

"Plus, it's better to be absolute sure." Hestia said. That's when she and Gabriel took a stance.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Gabriel shouted, absorbing Nooroo and turning into Hawk Moth.

"Stingg, clear wings out!" Hestia shouted, absorbing Stingg and turning into Damselfly.

* * *

Back on the streets of Paris, the Gorilla exits the Metro, only to see the Agreste limousine being towed by Officer Roger.

"Is this your vehicle? What kind of parking job is this in the middle of Paris? You think you own the streets?" The officer said to the Gorilla before handing the bodyguard a ticket. Roger then turns to the tow truck's driver, not noticing the Gorilla crumbling up the ticket and throws it away. "All right, take it away!" The crumpled-up ticket bounces from the back of the wing mirror and hits the back of Roger's cap. Roger angrily turns around to see the bodyguard is trying to get the car down and starts writing another ticket for him. "And assaulting a police officer on duty. This is not looking good for you!" That's when the Gorilla's phone ringed. "What do you think you're doing? Don't pick up!"

"You have one new message." The phone said as the Gorilla answered.

"I'm talking to you!" Roger said before writing yet another ticket. "All right, you asked for it!"

On the Gorilla's phone Gabriel on voicemail spoke up.

"What have you done? Where's Adrien? Don't tell me it's that hard to keep an eye on a fourteen-year-old boy!" The voicemail said.

While the bodyguard is listening to the voicemail, Roger sticks a ticket on the Gorilla. The bodyguard growls at him, which causes Roger to write him another one.

"Or are you just too stupid to do something so simple? Failure to obey." The officer said.

"You'd better find him and fast!" The voicemail continued.

"And another one for that! And another one! And another one!" Roger continued as the limo was placed on the flatbed of the tow truck.

* * *

Back with Hawk Moth and Damselfly, the former senses the Gorilla's growing frustration.

"A failed bodyguard who can't perform his duties. Anger and frustration, perfect fodder for my akuma!" The villain said as he held out his hand, letting a butterfly land on it. Hawk Moth then puts his other hand over the bug, corrupting it and turning it into an Akuma. It then flies out of his hand.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him." Hawk Moth said while twirling his cane, as he watched the Akuma fly out the window and into Paris to find it's victim.

* * *

Back with the Gorilla, the bodyguard punches a nearby pole in anger, hurting his hand. He then looks down at the bracelet he's been holding the whole time, managing to pick it you once Adrien dropped it. The akuma enters the bracelet.

"Gorizilla, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the tracking abilities you'll need to hunt down the person you've lost and accomplish your mission." Hawk Moth said.

The bodyguard growls and transforms into Gorizilla. Nearby civilians start to run and scream when they notice him, causing Roger to turn around. Gorizilla roars and pounds his chest in anger. He looks down at the bracelet and smells its scent. He puts the bracelet in his pants pocket and starts off to track down Adrien.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drake, Marinette, and Adrien were at the Cinema, with the latter two were going to watch a rare movie while the former was busy playing some nearby arcade machines. Currently, Drake was playing Donkey Kong.

"Do you think the disguises will work?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder peeked out of the fanny pack.

To avoid any more unwanted attention, Marinette and Adrien agreed to wear disguises. Drake didn't have to wear on, as the fans were more interest in Adrien and the relationship with his "girlfriend".

"As long as they keep them on, they be fine." Drake said as he complete the 100m mark, beating the game. That's when he saw a mob of fans, lead by Wayhem, running into the Cinema. "Ah crap...They've been found out, haven't they?"

Then he saw people running out, screaming in fear. Wanting to see what was going on, Drake ran into the room, only to be greeted by the sight of Gorizilla with Adrien in his hand.

"Are you...my bodyguard?!" The blonde modal asked in shock. The mob of fans, who didn't ran away, started throwing things at the villain.

"Let go of Adrien, right now!" Wayhem demanded. Gorizilla was going to attack them, but Adrien spoke up.

"Stop! I'm the one you wanted. Leave them alone!" He said. That's when a light mask appeared on the villain's face.

"Gorizilla! You have fulfilled the first part of your mission. Now don't let go of Adrien! Not until Ladybug and Cat Noir come to rescue him!" Hawk Moth telepathically ordered. Gorizilla tightens his fist around Adrien and leaps away.

Drake, seeing that the villain was heading to the Montparnasse Tower, heads to the restroom and takes out his phone.

"Brandish! Tell Ombra to suit up and meet me at the Montparnasse Tower, we've got a big problem!" Drake said before hanging up. He then let's Spyro and Cynder out of the fanny pack. "you guys ready?"

You bet!" Spyro and Cynder said.

"Transform Me!" Once Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, Drake let's out a roar as he turns into Dragnarok. "Unleash the Dragon!"

* * *

Flying towards the Montparnasse Tower, Dragnarok saw Swallow flying next to him, carrying Echidna.

"Glad you got my message." Dragnarok said.

"Can't leave you to fight the King Kong reject by yourself." Echidna said.

"Where's a giant radioactive dinosaur when you need one?" Swallow asked.

That's when the three spotted Ladybug, who was slinging with her yo-yo, and Wayhem, who was on his bike, also chasing Gorizilla.

"Put Adrien down right now!" They shouted as the villain reached the tower and climbed to the roof, letting out a tremendous roar.

"Let him go!" Ladybug shouted as she flings her yo-yo at Gorizilla, only for the villain to duck.

"Ladybug!" Adrien shouted.

"She's alone! If Adrien is Cat Noir, then he'll have to transform to help her. Gorizilla, attack Ladybug!" Hawk Moth telepathically said.

Gorizilla tried to grab Ladybug, but she dodges him and goes up to his shoulder. She tries to open the villain's hand to free Adrien, but it's too tight.

"There's no use! He's too strong!" Adrien shouted.

Gorizilla then roars at Ladybug, causing her to fall off the building. Luckily, Dragnarok flew in and caught Ladybug.

"Is this going to be a recurring thing?" The draconic hero asked in a joking tone, getting a playful eye roll. After being put down, Ladybug tries to contact Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir, where are you? I really need your help, fast! I'm at Montparnasse Tower!" She shouted at her yo-yo, only to get no answer. Gorizilla once again tries to grab Ladybug, only for Dragnarok to throw a fireball into his chest, singing his fur.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she throws her yo-yo into the air, summoning... A toy remote-controlled helicopter. "A helicopter? It really isn't a good time to play."

That's when Gorizilla grabs her, clenching her in his fist.

"Excellent! Now take Ladybug's Miraculous while we wait for Cat Noir!" Hawk Moth commanded.

Gorizilla tries to grabs Ladybug's earrings, but can't with his hands full. Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow tries to help, only for the villain to smack them aside.

"I'm so sorry, Ladybug." Adrien said.

"Don't worry. Let me try to maneuver this...thing!" Ladybug said she manages to maneuver the helicopter's joystick. The toy helicopter first buzzes by Gorizilla's nose before ramming into the villain eye, causing him roar in pain and drop Ladybug.

"Get Ladybug back!" Hawk Moth demanded. Meanwhile, Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around the thumb of the hand that was holding Adrien.

"Let go of Adrien right now!" The spotted hero demanded as she pulls her yo-yo, loosening Gorizilla's thumb. "Jump, Adrien! Quick! You have to trust me!"

"Always!" Adrien said before jumping out of the villain's hand, and over the side of the building.

"No!" Hawk Moth shouted.

Ladybug tries to jump and save Adrien, only for Gorizilla to grab her.

"No!" Ladybug cried as she watched Adrien plummet. Suddenly, Adrien stops falling and was floating in the air. Everyone just stared in shock before noticing Dragnarok with his arms out.

"That was a close one." The draconic hero said before putting Adrien on safe ground. At the same time, Echidna throws her tomahawk at Gorizilla's hand, forcing the villain to release Ladybug.

"Thanks, and how did you do that?." Adrien asked.

"Psychokinesis. I have psychic abilities." Dragnarok said as the pack of Adrien fans came and cheered the draconic hero for saving their idol. Echidna and Swallow, who just joined them, gave their leader a smile.

"You're awesome Dragnarok!" Wayhem shouted.

"You're definitely not like Malefor." Ladybug said with a smile.

Dragnarok just rubbed his head in a bashful manner.

Meanwhile, Gorizilla was nursing the wound on his hand when a Odonata flies in and crawls into the villain's pants pocket, getting absorbed into the bracelet.

"Hello Gorizilla, I'm Damselfly, and I bestow upon you the power to generate electricity from your hands." Damselfly said.

Gorizilla let out a thankful grunt as blue electricity danced from his hands. He then jumps down and lands in front of the crowd, causing them to scream and run.

"You can leave, Ladybug! I'll keep him at bay!" Wayhem said.

"No. I want you to find a safe place to hide." Ladybug said.

"Don't be a hero, kid." Dragnarok said.

"Oh, okay." Wayhem said before run off.

Once Swallow grabs hold of Adrien, the four heroes and the model took off.

* * *

After getting a distance away, the four placed Adrien on a Paris street.

"I think you lost him." Adrien said.

"Looks like it. Do you have any idea where his akuma could be?" Ladybug asked before her earrings began to beep.

"You're about to transform back. So you should just leave me here, and I'll stay hidden while I wait for Cat Noir to turn up." Adrien said.

"But what if the supervillain finds you before he gets here?" Ladybug asked.

"He's my bodyguard. He won't hurt me." Adrien said.

"Plus, you have us to help you. We keep the big guy busy while you recharge." Dragnarok said.

"Right!" Echidna and Swallow agreed.

"Thanks guys." Ladybug said before taking off.

"Looks like it's our time to shine." Echidna said.

"Finally!" Swallow said, getting pumped up.

"Best get somewhere safe." Dragnarok said to Adrien before the three took off.

* * *

Finding Gorizilla was easy, thanks to the villain's huge size.

"Hey! You damn, dirty ape!" Dragnarok shouted, getting Gorizilla's attention. "If you want Adrien, you'll have to get through us!"

Gorizilla roared at them before firing a stream of blue electricity at three, causing then to dodge.

"Evolving Touch!" Echidna shouted as she raises her arm into the air, causing magenta energy to cover her hand. She then uses that hand to grab Swallow's shoulder.

"Sky Descent!" Swallow shouted as he fired a horizontal tornado out of his hands, this time bigger thanks to Echinda's power up.

The huge tornado hits Gorizilla, but the villain was able to prevented himself from being blown away by grabbing on to the street and using his strength to keep himself in place. Once the wind died down, Gorizilla rips the piece of the street his was holding on to out of the ground and throws it at Echidna and Swallow, burying them under the rubble.

"No!" Dragnarok shouted at he flew to the rubble and dug his friends out. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, in a lot of pain, but fine." Swallow said with Echidna groaning in agreement as they got out.

"You guys take it easy." Dragnarok said before facing Gorizilla with a glare. "I'll handle this."

The draconic hero and the ape villain glared at each other for a bit before firing streams of electricity at each other. The yellow and blue arcs of energy struck against each for a bit before the yellow electricity before to overpower the blue one. Before long, Gorizilla was getting zapped to kingdom come.

Once the attack ended, Gorizilla quickly recovered and was about to fire another stream when voice spoke up.

"Over here!" The voice said. Following it, Dragnarok and Gorizilla saw that it was Wayhem, wearing the disguise Adrien worn to the Cinema. Gorizilla, thinking that it was Adrien, was about to grab him, but was blocked by Cat Noir using his staff.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The feline hero said before jumping out of the villain's hand. "Don't worry, "Adrien", I won't let him touch a hair on your head!"

"Adrien and Cat Noir side by side. So I was wrong. Just as well." Hawk Moth said, also think Wayhem was Adrien. "Gorizilla, grab Cat Noir's Miraculous and be done with him!"

Gorizilla was about to attack Cat Noir, but a Earth Missile struck him in the head.

"Did you forget about me?" Dragnarok said before facing the feline hero. "Cat Noir! The akumatized object is in his pocket!"

"Got it! Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said before using his power on Gorizilla's pants, freeing the bracelet, as well as completely destroying the pair of pants, leaving the villain in his underwear.

Gorizilla, feeling completely embarrassed, covers himself, only to be knocked over by Dragnarok's Earth Shot.

"That was awesome!" Swallow said as he and Echidna recovered.

"I knew I could count on you, kitty!" Ladybug said as she returns. "Where is Adrien?"

"He's safe." Cat Noir said before handing Ladybug the bracelet, which she tears in half, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Gorizilla then turns back into the Gorilla.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bump while Dragnarok, Echidna, and Swallow have a three-way fist-bump.

* * *

"One of these days I'll find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir really are. And when I do, I'll make them pay for eternity! And Dragnarok, you and your friends are going to help me do it!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"At least your son wasn't Cat Noir." Damselfly said, getting a nod from Hawk Moth as the window closes.

* * *

Returning home, Drake ran into his Grandmother, who had a smile on her face.

"I saw that you used Psychokinesis to save Adrien, and I must say, I am very impressed." Ashley said.

"Thanks Grandma." Drake said with a smile.

"Of course, you still need to do your training." Ashley said, getting a playful eye roll from Drake.

* * *

In her office, Hestia was pacing around.

"Thanks to Rena Rouge, we now know there are other Miraculouses besides the Miraculouses of Life..." Hestia muttered as she rubbed her hand on her chin. "I do wonder how Dragnarok got his hands on the Miraculouses of Life. And with the Echidna and Swallow Miraculouses active, it could be possible that we'll soon see the Shark and Bear Miraculouses soon enough...

**And that's that! Gorizilla is down and Dragnarok now has the power of Psychokinesis!**

**Also, for those of you who are wondering, Gorizilla getting the power of electricity is a reference to the 1962 Kaiju film, King Kong vs Godzilla, where King Kong, along with growing to Godzilla's height, also gained the power to use electricity.**

**...Man, I can't wait for Legendary's Godzilla vs King Kong...**

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**


	57. Captain Hardrock

**Arg, mateys! It's time for Dragnarok to battle against Captain Hardrock. Not only that, but it's time to complete the team.**

_Entry #56_

_There are two types of fans, there are those that appreciate my work, and there are those that want to wear my skin._

_Now that I think about it, whenever I'm Dragnarok, I feel like someone is watching me in the distance._

_Anyway, what to do with the last two Miraculouses..._

**Season 2 Opening Intro(Set It Off by Skillet)(I don't own the song)**

* * *

Drake was at the Agreste mansion, watching Adrien playing the piano with Gabriel. Adrien then accidentally plays the wrong key.

"I've heard enough. Are you sure you're practicing, Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm just doing the same exercises over and over again. I think I could make better progress if I could just play with other musicians. After all, music's meant to be shared with other people, don't you think?" Adrien said.

"It is getting bland and repetitive." Drake said, adding his two cents.

"We Agrestes are soloists. We're no where group members. I suggest you rehearse your piece some more. You'll play it for me again later today." Gabriel said.

"But father, you promised that I could attend my friends' concert." Adrien complained.

"Not after that performance you've just given, which is probably due to their influence! You need to refocus, Adrien." Gabriel said before turning towards Drake. "You best get on home, Drake." And with that, Gabriel exits the room.

"I think you should call Nino." Drake said before taking off.

* * *

On his way to Seine, Drake suddenly stops walking and clenches his head in pain.

"Is something the matter, Drake?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder peeked out of the fanny pack.

"I've just got this headache all of a sudden. Must be my psychic powers acting up." Drake said

"Should you head back home?" Cynder asked.

"No way. I'd promised to help out. So I'm just going to suck it up." Drake said before continuing on,doing his best to ignore the pain.

* * *

Finally arriving at Seine, Drake saw that the others were already there on Anarka's, Juleka's mother, boat.

"Drake!" Ingrid shouted when she spotted him, getting the other's attention.

"Glad you could make it man." Maven said as he, Ombra, Ingrid, and Brandish went up to their friend.

"Thanks." Drake said before noticing someone missing. "Where's Marinette?"

"She's below deck with Luka." Alya answered.

"Who's Luka?" Drake asked.

"He's my son." Anarka said as she walks up to the group. "So, are you sailors ready for this year's National Music Festival?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. That's when Drake gets another headache.

"Are you alright Drake?" Nino asked.

"I've got these random headaches that just suddenly appeared." Drake said before grasping his head again, getting worried looks from his friends.

"Drake, I think you should head home, as being around all this music might not be a good idea." Marinette said.

"What?! Look, a small headache isn't going to stop me from helping you guys." Drake said stubbornly.

"She's right, m'lad. The music will make it worse." Anarka said. Before Drake could say anything else, Ombra grabbed his hand.

"We'll lead you home." She said as she, Brandish, Maven, and Ingrid dragged Drake to his house.

* * *

"Look, I'm fine." Drake argued. "Now can you let go?"

"Sorry Drake, but you need to lie down for a bit." Maven said as he had his hand wrapped around Drake's wrist. Drake managed to get out of Ombra's hold earlier, only for Maven to grab him and keep him in place using his immense strength.

That's when the five felt a shock-wave burst by. Police vehicles then headed to the sound-wave's source.

"...Did that came from the boat?" Drake asked with widen eyes.

* * *

Arriving that the Firstbourne house, Ombra, Brandish, Maven, and Ingrid lead Drake to his room.

"Guys, I'm fine now." Drake said as Maven puts him on his bed. While this was happening, Ingrid spotted something sticking out of Drake's backpack. Grabbing it, it was Drake's Miraculous Box

"What's this?" Ingrid asked as she held the box up, causing Drake, Ombra, and Brandish to get nervous looks.

"W-Well, that's..." Drake stammered before a yelp was heard. Following it, everyone saw Caww, who fell out of Brandish's pocket.

"What is that thing?!" Maven shouted before Ombra covered his mouth.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning..." Drake said with a sigh.

Drake then told Maven and Ingrid everything, from when he became Dragnarok, to giving Ombra and Brandish their Miraculouses.

"Wow..." Maven said in amazement.

"And you leave us for last?" Ingrid said in a joking tone.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Drake asked in surprised.

"Slightly upset that you didn't tell us sooner, but we understand that this is a "hush-hush" kind of thing." Maven said.

"You can make it up by letting us help you." Ingrid said.

Drake mulled it over for a second before holding out the Miraculous Box.

"Alright, take your pick." He said.

Looking them over, Ingrid took the Shark Pin while Maven took the Bear Belt. After putting them on, two Kwamis popped out. One had the characteristics of a shark, most notably a great white, while the other had characteristics of a bear, most notably a grizzly.

"Man, it's great to be out!" The Shark Kwami said.

"You said it." The Bear Kwami said.

The two then spotted Spinni and Caww, who were watching what was happening.

"Guys!" The newly released Kwamis said before flying over to their friends and giving them a hug.

"Glad to see you two are alright." Spinni said.

"Did you find Stingg?" The Shark Kwami asked.

"I'm afraid not." Caww said in a sad tone.

"Anyway, I think you should introduce yourselves to your new wielders." Drake said.

"Of course, Master Drake!" The two said before flying to their respective wielder.

"I'm Cheww." The Shark Kwami greeted.

"And I'm Berry." The Bear Kwami greeted.

"Well I'm Ingrid." Ingrid said before point to Maven. "And this is Maven."

"Hey." Maven greeted.

That's when Drake's phone beeps. Turning it on, everyone saw that it was a emergency newscast.

"Paris is yet again under attack, a new villain is destroying all the music festival concerts one by one. Please take shelter as soon as possible!" Nadja said as she shows Captain Hardrock causing chaos.

"Well, would you look at that." Drake said as he turned his phone off. "Looks like we've got work to do."

"Okay. Ingrid, say "Teeth Out!" when you want to transform, and say "Teeth In!" when you want to turn back." Cheww said.

"While for you Maven it's "Paws Up!" to transform, and "Paws Down!" to turn back." Berry said.

"Cheww, Teeth Out!" Ingrid shouted as Cheww was absorbed into the pin.

"Berry, Paws Up!" Maven shouted as Berry was absorbed into the belt.

Once the transformation was complete, the two looked over their new forms.

For Ingrid, she was now wearing a grey diving suit that a white center. For footwear, she was wearing grey swim-fins. She was wearing grey gloves that had white membranes in between the fingers. Coming out of her backside was shark tail. Around her wrists were two shark fin shaped wrist blades. Coming out from her back was a dorsal fin, with a small one coming out from the top of her head. A grey mask wrapped around her eyes. Finally, her hair changed color, going from red to ashy grey.

For Maven, he was now wearing a brown suit with a giant, golden bear paw on the suit's center. He was also wearing dark brown fingerless gloves and brown boots with grey patches on them. Around his eyes was a brown mask and come out from the top of his head were two bear ears. Finally, strapped to his back was a giant warhammer.

"Whoa..." The two new heroes said as they looked themselves over.

"So, what's your new hero names?" Drake asked.

"I am Grizzly." Maven, now Grizzly, said.

"And I am Siorc." Ingrid, now Siorc, said. She then notices the confused looks on everyone's faces. "It means shark." This got nods of understanding.

"Caww, Sky High!" Brandish shouted before turning into Swallow.

"Spinni, Spines Out!" Ombra shouted before turning into Echidna.

"Transform Me!" Once Spyro and Cynder were absorbed into his wristbands, Drake let's out a roar as he turns into Dragnarok. "Unleash the Dragon!" Dragnarok opened his window. "You guys ready?"

Getting nods, the five headed out.

* * *

The five heroes so located Captain Hardrock's ship, the Liberty. They also saw Cat Noir about to uses his Cataclysm, but Ladybug stopped him.

"Wait, there are prisoners down in the hold, if you sink this boat, they might drown." The spotted hero said.

"And we can't have that." Dragnarok said, making their presence known. Once Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at the team, they were surprised by Siorc and Grizzly.

"Who are they?" Cat Noir asked.

"I'm Grizzly, Master of the Land." Grizzly said.

"And I am Siorc, Mistress of the Sea." Siorc said.

"Now with that out of the way, let's bag this pirate!" Dragnarok said before the heroes faced the villain, who was slightly intimidated by the number of heroes.

That's when a Odonata flew in and landed on the Liberty's compass.

"Hello, Captain Harkrock. I am Damselfly, and I bestow upon you a loyal crew." Damselfly said.

"Thank you, lass." Captain Hardrock said as numerous green glows appeared on the ship. When they died down, a bunch of people were in their place.

"First Mate Crueler, reporting Captain!" A man said. Crueler was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, was wearing typical pirate clothing, had a huge scar over his right eye, which was covered by a eye-patch, and was wearing a necklace of shark teeth.

"Quartermaster Kragmire, ready to serve ya Captain!" The next crew member said. Kragmire was a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties who was wearing a fancier version of Crueler's clothing and had a pair of glasses. In place of her left hand was a metal hook.

"Boatswain Cudgel, ready to plunder!" The third crew member said. Cudgel was giant of a man that sported huge muscles and looked to be in his late-thirties. He was shirtless and was only wearing brown trousers. On his shoulders were crocodile skulls that were acting a shoulder guards. In his hands was a giant wooden club that had a bunch of nails sticking out of it.

"Surgeon Cutthroat, ready for anything!" The fourth crew member said. Cutthroat was a man who looked to be in his mid-forties. He was wearing a stained cloak that had numerous pockets. Tied to his fingers were scalpels, which formed makeshift claws. Instead of a left foot, he had a pegged leg.

"C-Cabin Boy Kroak, p-present..." The last crew member said with a stutter. Kroak was a young man who appeared to be a year or two old then the heroes. He was wearing a typical sailor outfit and had a bandanna wrapped around his head. In his hands was a mop that had a dagger tied to the end.

"Alright crew! Give me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir while I finish what I started. And if the other five get in your way? Deal with them." Captain Hardrock shouted before taking the wheel. "Liberty! Fire at Nightingale!"

As the ship fired it's cannons, the crew charged at the heroes with their weapons out.

"You guys free the captives, we'll handle these guys." Dragnarok said to Ladybug and Cat Noir before summoning a Electric sword and clashing it against Crueler's cutlass.

With a nod, the spotted and feline heroes went on their way, with Cat Noir taking on Captain Hardrock while Ladybug snuck below deck.

As Dragnarok took on Crueler, Echidna took on Kragmire, Swallow took on Cutthroat, Grizzly took on Cudgel, and Siorc took on Kroak.

As the draconic hero and first mate clashed blades, Dragnarok sent a surge of Electricity through Crueler's cutlass, shocking the pirate.

"Arrr, that be cheating!" The First Mate complained.

"Aren't pirates supposed to be the scourge of the Seven Seas? Pure scum?" Dragnarok asked with a raised eyebrow.

"True, and there is no pure scum but I, we at least we only use standard weapons." Crueler said before continuing to attack.

With Echidna and Kragmire, the Quartermaster tried to slash the spiny hero with her own cutlass, but Echidna kept dodging.

"Hold still, you rat!" Kragmire shouted.

"Have you ever seen a echidna before? Let me show you my spines." Echidna said before dodging another slash.

With Swallow and Cutthroat, the Surgeon took out a handful of syringes and threw them that the feather hero like kunai.

"Whoa!" Shallow shouted as he countered the syringes with energy feathers. "Those better have not been used."

"That's the least of your problems, boy." Cutthroat said as he kept throwing syringes, only for Swallow to dodge and smack the surgeon with his Bashosen.

With Grizzly and Cudgel, the two heavyweights were bashing their blunt weapons against each other, creating loud "clanks" when they made contact. The two exchanged no words as they continued going at each other.

Finally, with Siorc and Kroak, the shark hero was dodging the stabs of the Cabin Boy's makeshift weapon, which had surprising good range on it.

"Y-You best s-surrender." Kroak stammered.

"Sorry, can't don't that, wee lamb." Siorc said.

Taking "Wee lamb" as a insult, Kroak angrily slams the mop part of his weapon onto the ground, spreading dirty mop water everywhere. The water causes Dragnarok, Echidna, Swallow, and Grizzly to lose traction and slip, falling to the ground.

"Nice work, lad." Codgel said, getting a thankful nod from Kroak. Siorc, who was unaffected by the water, panicked at see her friends surround, as well as see Cat Noir getting bound in chains by Captain Hardrock.

"_Quick! Use your power, Rogue Wave!_" Cheww telepathically shouted. Taking a stance, Siorc activated her power.

"Rogue Wave!" She shouted as a giant wave of water came out of nowhere, picks the Liberty up, and carries it dry land, marooning the ship on the streets of Paris.

"That was awesome!" Swallow said as he and the others recovered. Dragnarok then flies to a bound Cat Noir and breaks the chains.

"Thanks man." The feline hero said as he got up. The six heroes then saw Ladybug leading the captives out.

"Right this way." She said, only to be blocked by Captain Hardrock and her crew.

"You're not going anywhere!" The villain threatened.

"_Now it's our turn! Use your power, Tremor Stomp!_" Berry said telepathically.

"Tremor Stomp!" Grizzly shouted as he performed a Sumo stomp, creating a tremor that shook the entire city. The shaking causes the pirates to fall flat on their rears.

"Now Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted.

"Cataclysm!" The feline hero shouted as he activated his power and used it on the Liberty, destroying the ship and releasing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" She then releases the now purify butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air, returning everything back to normal. Captain Hardrock turns back into Anarka while the crew fade from existance.

"Pound It." Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped while the other five had a five way high-five.

* * *

"For the sake of Neptune, Captain Hardrock didn't manage to seize your Miraculous. But one of these days Ladybug and Cat Noir, your treasure will be mine." Hawk Moth shouted.

"It seems all the Miraculouses of Life are now active..." Damselfly muttered as the window closes.

* * *

Drake, Ombra, Brandish, Maven, and Ingrid were now back in Drake's room.

"What a thrill!" Maven said with excitement.

"I can get use to this." Ingrid said with a smile.

"Welcome to the hero live, guys." Drake said.

"You know, we need a team name." Maven said, getting surprised looks from the others.

"A team name?" Ombra asked.

"Sounds like a awesome idea!" Brandish said.

"You're the leader, Drake. What should it be?" Ingrid asked.

Drake pondered for a bit before a idea popped into his head.

"Team Draconic." He said. Seeing the confused looks on his friends, Drake explained. "You see, compare to Ladybug and Cat Noir, our methods can be considered Draconian."

"Team Draconic... I like it." Brandish said, with Ombra, Maven, and Ingrid nodding in agreement.

"Then it's decided. From now on, we're Team Draconic!" Drake shouted with the others letting out a cheer.

**And that's that! Ingrid and Maven gotten the last two Miraculouses of Life and Team Draconic was born!**

**If you're all wonder why I introduced Siorc and Grizzly at the same time, I basically don't want to leave Maven and Ingrid in the background any longer.**

**As for the shock-wave that the beginning, it's actually part of the actual episode. Luka performs a guitar riff on a VERY powerful speaker.**

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
